Behind blue Eyes
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! r&r plz While being out at the gym with Batista and Y2J, Randy Orton meets a girl who is temporary blind. What when he starts to fall for her? And what if she hates wrestling? Will there be a future for the two? RandyOC, ChrisOC, John?
1. The meeting

SUMMARY: When Randy Orton is with Batista and Chris Jericho out at the gym to train they meet  
a girl who is an old friend of Chris and is temporary blind.What will happen when Randy starts to like her? Is there a future for the two or not? And what will happen when the girl can see again and realises who her new friends are? And what if she hates wrestling? 

MAIN WRESTLERS: Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Triple H, Ric Flair etc...

PAIRING: Randy Orton/Alexandria (Alexi) Reed(OC)

Author's note/Disclaimer: This is my first wrestling story and I don't own anything besides Alexi... oh and by the way this is my first WWE story and english isn't my natural language, so please be kind 

**

* * *

**

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

* * *

Dave Batista and Randy Orton had just finished their workout and were walking towards the locker  
rooms of the gym to meet up with Chris Jericho.Even though Randy and Batista were supposed to be bitter enemies on screen and in the ring, they were great friends behind the camera. 

Dave suddenly elbowed Randy in the arm.

"Look..."  
Randy turned his head and saw Chris Jericho training with a girl they had never seen before.

The girl was doing some light martial arts moves and when she was finished Jericho handed her a towel.

"You're looking good Alexi. So how are your eyes?" They heard Chris ask.

"Itchy..." was all the girl replied.

"Who is she?" He asked Dave.

"No idea... but I guess we can find out..."

Randy nodded and the two walked over to Chris and the girl.

Even though the girl was looking straight into their direction and had to see them approaching she didn't react.

"Hey there Chris, care to introduce us?" Batista asked when they had reached the two.

Jericho turned around and the girl was still looking in their direction but Randy realised that she wasn't really seeing them.

"Who is there Chris?" The girl wanted to know, brushing a strain of her black hair out of her face.

Chris smiled.

"That's just Randy and Dave, two of my friends."  
Then Y2J turned to Randy and Dave.

"And that's Alexandria, a childhood friend of mine." He explained.

"Nice to meet ya..." Batista greeted and extended his hand.

Alexi didn't react and suddenly Batista realised what was wrong. The girl was blind.

The realisation hit him and he wondered how she was able to do martial arts when she couldn't see.

"Alexi and I just wanted to get something to eat. Wanna come?" Chris invited.

"Sure why not..." Randy said, still wondering about the girl's strange behaviour.

Dave just nodded.

"Give me ten minutes to get changed okay?"

"Sure thing Alexi... we need to get changed too and we'll wait outside afterwards."  
"Okay..." With that Alexi walked into the direction of the girls locker room, carefully feeling with her hand so that she wouldn't run into something.

_But besides that she seems to know exactly where she is going... _Dave wondered.

He decided to ask Chris: "Chris, I'm sorry to ask but is Alexandria blind?"

Chris sighed once and nodded, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Yeah... she is..."  
Randy's eyes widened a little when he heard this.

_ That explains her behaviour... _He realised, wondering why he hadn't noticed earlier.

"But... how can she do martial arts when she can't see?" He wanted to know.  
Jericho sighed again. "It's because she hasn't always been blind and hopefully won't be forever."

Dave was looking at Chris confused.

"Huh? What d'ya mean by that?"

Randy was curious too.  
"Well. she had an accident a few months ago and her eyesight was damaged but the doctors are confident that she will regain full eyesight after the operation."  
"Oh..." was all Batista said. He couldn't imagine how Alexi must've felt when she had found out that she perhaps couldn't see again.

The had by now finished dressing into normal clothes and had given an autograph here and there.

"Guys... do me a favour and don't ask about the accident. Alexi isn't very comfortable to talk about it." Chris Jericho suddenly said.

"And even more important, don't tell her you're wrestlers..." He added.

"Why?" Randy asked, picking up his clothes and putting them into his bag.

"She hates wrestling... took her long enough to get over the fact that I'm a professional wrestler... we weren't talking for two months after she found out..." Chris sighed.

Batista and Orton looked at each other. They were obviously confused but they nodded and decided to ask the questions later since Alexandria was walking towards them.

When she was in their reach, Chris called her and grabbed her hand so that she knew where they were.

"There's a nice little restaurant not too far from here." Alexi said.

"We can walk down there... a little fresh air is what I need right now..." Chris suggested.

Randy and Dave just nodded and followed.

When they had reached the restaurant a few minutes later, Jericho found a nice table in a quiet corner and they all sat down.

After ordering their food the four started talking, mostly Dave and Randy asking how long Alexi had known each other and how they had met.

They found out that they had grown up as next-door neighbours and had always a relationship ressembling the one of a brother and a sister.

Batista noticed that Chris seemed to be very protective of Alexandria.

_ Perhaps it's because of the accident... _He mused in his thoughts.

Randy was watching Alexandria closely. He couldn't tell why but he felt drawn to her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Chris suddenly announced: "Umm... sorry guys but I need to go somewhere..."

He grinned sheepishly and stood up and left the table.

After a little while Batista too left the table to get himself another beer, leaving Randy and Alexi alone at the table.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Alexi asked shyly: "Umm... Randy... I know it may sound stupid but may I perhaps feel your face with my hands?"

Randy looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Why?" He wanted to know, sounding very curious, but not like he found her request stupid.

Alexandria was thankful for that.

She blushed a little and said: "Umm... well I like your voice... and I'd like to see... feel... if the picture I have of you in my mind is right..."

Now Randy smiled softly, even though Alexi of course couldn't see that.

"Of course you can..." He said gently.

"Thanks..." Alexi smiled and Randy noticed that he really liked that smile. It accented her green eyes.

"You're beautiful when you smile..." He stated.

Alexi blushed a little and didn't answer. Instead she reached with her hands into the direction she suspected Randy's face but she was reaching in the wrong direction. Randy took her hands and guided them to his face.

"Thanks..." Alexi said again, smiling shyly. She started to softly trace the outlines of Randy's face.

The man didn't dare to move while Alexi did that.

Her finger felt soft on his cheeks.   
"Do you have blue eyes?" Alexi asked suddenly.

Randy was surprised.  
"Yeah... how do ya know?"

Alexi shrugged and smiled.

"I didn't know... You just sound like a blue eyed guy... yeah I know a stupid reason... Chris always tells me that you can't find out what eye colour someone has just because you hear his voice..."  
Randy touched her shoulder. He was impressed at what Alexi had just said.

"I don't think it's stupid... I guess you just get more observant to voices when you can't see, right?"

Alexandria nodded.

"Yeah... it's the only way to make up for the lost sense... by the way I think that eye colour suits you... I guess you're a real womanizer." She said, with a light smile on her lips.

"How did ya get that idea?" Randy wanted to know, chuckling a little.

"It's just that... well the picture of you I've constructed is that of a very handsome man."

This time it was Randy's turn to blush and he was glad that Batista and Jericho weren't there because they wouldn't stop teasing him for a while if they had seen it.

_ The great Legend Killer blushing... _ He thought, shaking his head lightly.

He was about to change the subject when Chris and Batista returned to the table, both with a new beer in hand.

* * *

Chris left the toilet and looked over to the table where Alexandria was just touching Randy's face. 

Jericho smiled to himself because his plan seemed to work.

He quickly walked over to the bar when he saw Batista there.

The Animal had just gotten his beer and was about to return to the table.

Chris quickly grabbed the bigger man's arm.

"Wait a second Batista... give them some more minutes alone."  
Dave looked at Chris questioningly and then at the table where he saw what Alexi was doing.

"Why? And what's Alexandria doing?"

Chris smiled. "Trying to make a picture of Randy in her mind to get a hint on how he looks."

"And why?"

"Because, as I've hoped she seems to like him and it looks like he's interested in her too..."  
Batista looked into the grinning face of Y2J.

"Wait a second... are you trying to set the two up?" He asked with realisation.

"Exactly. I was hoping they would like each other. They both could need the other.

"I mean Randy has been down ever since Stacy broke up with him. And Alexi... well let's just say she could need someone like Randy."

Batista shook his head, half in amusement and half in exasperation but he couldn't deny that it sounded like a good idea to get Randy out of his depression and to help him to get over Stacy.

_ If Chris' plan works... _ He thought to himself.

"Then let's get back to see if we can help a little..." He grinned but stopped when he remembered what Chris had told them about Alexi.

"Wait a second... didn't ya say that she hates wrestling?"  
Chris was glad that Batista seemed to like his plan but then he sighed.

"Yeah... that's why I told you not to tell her you're wrestlers... she wouldn't even give Randy a chance if she knew and she would shy away from him... but when she has gotten to know him she hopefully won't mind that he's a wrestler."

Batista nodded. He could easily see Chris' logic.

"And you're sure she won't find out?" He questioned.

"Let's just hope she won't or that she's comfortable enough when she finds out so she won't freak. I mean she knows I'm a wrestler and she's okay with it now..."  
Dave nodded again.

"Then let's go back or they'll get suspicious. And let's hope everything works out the way you planned it." He told Chris, wondering why Alexandria hated wrestlers that much.

The two made their way back to the table.

"Hey..." Chris called, trying not to startle Alexi.

"Hey you two... what took you so long?" She asked.

"Lots of people had the same idea as Dave and I..." Chris explained, taking his seat beside Alexi again.

The girl grinned and the four started to talk again for a while until Jericho announced that he had promised Alexandria's mother that she would be home in about half an hour.

Batista and Randy nodded. They needed to be back at the hotel too, so the four decided to go home.

Jericho once again took Alexi's hand and guided her back to the gym where they had left the cars.

"I'm gonna drive Alexi home..." Chris announced.

Randy nodded. He and Batista had come in Batista's silver car.

"Bye Randy, Bye Dave... hopefully we'll meet again." Alexi said and waved before she climbed into Jericho's car.

"Hope so too..." Randy whispered.

Batista looked at the Legend Killer and grinned.  
"You like her, don't you?" He asked.

Randy nodded and grinned a bit sheepishly.

"I guess so... I mean I just know her for a couple of hours but I really like her... it has to be something about the way she handles being blind..." Orton tried to explain what he felt for Alexandria while he sat down in the passenger's seat of Batista's car.

Dave just nodded and started the car.

"Yeah... she seems really cool... I just wonder why she hates wrestling. Chris wouldn't tell me..."

"I don't know... I'm sure she has her reasons... I just hope I can see her again to get to know her better..." Randy replied.

Batista couldn't help but grin. Jericho's plan really seemed to work.

"Dave, why are you grinning like mad? Is there something you know and I don't?"

Batista quickly shook his head.  
"How d'ya get that idea?" With that Batista pointedly concentrated on the road.

Randy sighed and wondered how he could manage to see Alexandria again.

to be continued... (if you want me too...)


	2. Some truths

Author's note: Hey there... here comes the second chapter to my story and I hope you like it. Oh in case you're wondering I'm mostly keeping the show names of the wrestlers and not the real ones because I like them better

**Quick word to my reviewers:**

**STEPHANIE :** I hope this was quick enough

**Zanderlover:** I feel honoured that you make an exception for my story. And I'm glad you like the story and don't worry Chris will play a big role in the story too

**wweadik**: Again, I feel honoured that you like my story that much. Hope you like the new chapter too

**huntersgirl: **I can't tell you if Chris will play matchmaker because that would give away the story Have fun with the new chapter

**caitie702: **Again something I can't tell because it would give away the story You just have to wait and read

**MrsCena:** Here's more for you to read

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story besides Alexi and her mom

Oh yeah: _Words in italic is thoughts _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Some Truths**

* * *

While Batista and Randy were on their way to the hotel, Chris drove into the opposite direction, taking Alexi home. 

There was a moment of silence before Alexi started: "Your friends are nice. Where did you meet them?"

Jericho smiled.

"Especially Randy is nice, am I right?" He questioned, avoiding answering Alexandria's question because he didn't want to lie to her about Randy and Dave's profession.

He was glad that Alexi didn't mind to change the subject.

"Um... yeah... he seems like a really nice guy." She answered, blushing a little.

"Believe me, he is.." Jericho answered, finally parking the car in front of the house where Alexi lived with her mother.

Jericho had just gotten out of the car, opening the car door for Alexandria, when Alexi's mother ran out of the house.

She had a bright smile on her face and ran to her daughter to hug her.

"Hello Chris..." She greeted.

"Hey Aunt Marissa..." Jericho greeted. He had always called Mrs. Reed aunt, even though they weren't related.

"Alexandria, darling... I've good news. Your surgery appointment is finally set."

Chris hadn't seen Alexi smile that brightly for a long time and he was happy too. Finally Alexandria would be able to see again.

"That's great mom. When?" She asked, a little nervous but excited none the less.

"The day after tomorrow... there's only one problem. My boss won't give me the day off, and I don't want you to go alone..." She explained.

Alexi's face fell.

"But mom..." Alexandria started and felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Chris decided to step in.

"The surgery is in a hospital in New York, right?" He asked, an idea forming in his head.

Mother and daughter nodded.

"Well... we're going to New York tomorrow and will stay there for a week for the next show. So, Aunt Marissa, if you don't mind,  
I could ask Vince, my boss, if Alexandria could perhaps stay with me because my roommate for this trip, Chris Benoit is injured and won't come to New York. She could stay with me and I could take her to the hospital and keep an eye on her." He explained, already taking out his cell phone.

"But Chris... you know I hate wrestling..." Alexi whined, hoping her mother would disagree and find a way to come with her to New York. Not that she would mind spending time with Y2J but she didn't want to run into all the other wrestlers and when she would stay in the same hotel with them then not meeting them was highly impossible.

Her mother on the other hand looked hopeful. She trusted Jericho to keep an eye on her daughter.

"Do you think this is possible... if yes it would be great. And you know I trust you."

Chris grinned at Alexandria, even though she couldn't see it but she knew him well enough to know that he was grinning. He then dialled Vince McMahon's number.

He took some steps away from mother and daughter to phone in private.

While Alexi and Marissa watched Chris discussing things with Vince over the phone, Alexi complained: "Mom... you know how much I hate wrestling... and you know who I could run into..."  
Her mother laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"Alexandria, dear... this surgery is your only chance... and Chris will watch out for you... he knows that you don't want to see this certain someone so he will keep him away from you..."  
Alexandria sighed. She knew that she needed that surgery and she had waited long enough to finally get an appointment.

Still, she wasn't comfortable with the fact that she perhaps would have to stay with all the wrestlers.

_ Oh hell... I can still lock myself up in the hotel room so nobody can bother me. _She tried to convince herself.

Chris choose this moment to finish his talk and came back to mother and daughter.

The smile on his face told Mrs. Reed that he had gotten permission, but since Alexi couldn't see Chris' reaction, she asked: "And what did Mr. McMahon say?"

"Well he wasn't too thrilled but I managed to get his permission. Alexandria can stay with me during the week."

"That's great..." Mrs. Reed cheered. She was so happy that her daughter would finally be able to see again.

"Yeah... great..." Alexandria added, lacking the enthusiasm her mother had shown. Sure she was happy to be able to see again soon but still she had to stay with a lot of professional wrestlers.

Chris could read her thoughts and said: "Don't worry. I will make sure that he won't come near you..."  
Alexi nodded. She trusted Chris, she always had and she always would.

So she finally gave in, the hope of being able to see again winning over the fear of meeting this certain person.

_ He probably won't even recognise me... _She thought bitterly, but pushed away that thought, when Chris hugged her.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at seven o'clock..."  
"Okay... and thanks Chris..." Alexandria smiled, hugging him tight.

When she let go of him, Marissa hugged him too, whispering in his ear.

"Please make sure that he will stay away from her..."   
Chris knew exactly who he was and nodded, whispering back: "Don't worry... if Vince keeps his word and won't tell anybody he won't even know she's there... and by the way he doesn't even know who she is..."  
"Yeah... but she knows who he is and she will recognize his voice... and I fear she will freak if she meets him in person."

"Don't worry... I will watch out for her."  
"I know you will Chris... and thanks..."

The two broke the embrace when Alexi piped in: "Hey, stop talking about me... I may be blind but I'm not deaf..."  
Even though she hadn't heard what exactly her mother had told Chris, she knew that it had something to do with her.

Jericho and her mother laughed lightly and Chris, after a short look at his watch, said: "I need to get back to the hotel... well as I said, I'll pick you up tomorrow..."

With that he got into his car and drove to the hotel, happy to spend some time with Alexandria.

When he parked his car in front of the hotel he thought of something.

"Shit... Dave and Randy... what am I gonna tell her when she meets them... and I'm sure Randy wants to see her when he finds out she's with us..." He whispered, entering the hotel.

Since he was so lost in his thought he nearly ran into two of the divas.

"Woah... watch it, Chris... or is this your way to flirt with ladies?" Christy Hemme joked.

"Uh... hi... sorry my mind was elsewhere. Have you perhaps seen Randy or Dave?" Chris asked, running a hand through his hair.   
"Yeah... well about twenty minutes ago..." Stacy Keibler answered. "I guess they went up to their room to pack."

"Thanks... talk to you later..." Chris said and nearly ran to the elevator, ignoring the curious glances Stacy and Christy sent after him.

About five minutes later he knocked on Randy's and Batista's door.

"Who's there?" Dave's voice came through the door.

"It's me, Chris." A second later the door was opened.

"Hey Chris, what's up? I guess Alexi's home safe?" The Animal asked, returning to packing his stuff.  
Chris could see clothes scattered everywhere. They probably belonged to Randy since Dave's suitcase was nearly full and Randy's lay on the bed, open and nearly empty. The Legend Killer was nowhere to be seen.

"Actually that's why I'm here. I need to talk to you about Alexi." Jericho explained.

In an instant the bathroom door opened, and Randy came into the room, wearing only a jeans and his hair still wet.

"What about her?" He asked, sounding just a little too eager to sound casually.

Jericho chuckled before continuing: "She's coming to New York with us."  
"What?" Randy asked, grinning like mad.

"And why?"

Jericho quickly explained about the surgery.

The two other wrestlers nodded in understanding.

"The problem right now is what to tell her about you and why you're in New York too without telling her you're wrestlers."

Dave nodded. He could understand Chris. Since Alexi hated wrestlers it could be a problem if they wanted to talk to her.

He still wondered why Alexandria hated professional wrestlers that much.

"Chris, you said that she hates wrestlers right?"

Chris nodded, wondering what Dave wanted to say.

"Does that hatred relate to everything that has to do with wrestling or only to the professional wrestlers?"  
"As far as I know she hates all pro wrestlers and Vince..."

Randy and Chris looked at the bigger man with a questioning look.

"Do you think that it would work if we tell her that we're working for, well let's say the TV station that's broadcasting the wrestling shows. Do you think she would mind?"

Chris rubbed his chin for a moment.

"This could actually work." He nodded after a while.

"And if she doesn't believe it, we can work out something else. I mean she can't watch the shows... so I guess if we're convincing enough it will work... we just need to make sure that the other wrestlers and divas stay away from her..."

Dave and Randy nodded. "We'll try to help you with that." They promised.

Chris smiled and left the two alone, going back to his room to pack his stuff.

He sighed and hoped that his plan would work and that perhaps staying with the wrestlers would convince Alexandria that they weren't that bad.

* * *

"So when exactly is your surgery?" Chris questioned the next day, while, after a four-hour drive, he parked his car in front of the hotel they would be staying. 

"Tomorrow at two in the afternoon..." Alexandria answered. She was still a little tired from the drive and she was nervous about the surgery but she didn't want to worry Chris, so she tried to sound as cheerful as possible. Her mother had managed everything with the hospital and had told them that Chris would accompany her.

"Okay. I just need to know because I need to tell Vince since I want to come to the hospital with you and need the day off..."

Alexandria nodded. She was glad that Chris was with her.

Jericho now got out of the car and opened the car door for Alexi to help her out, like he always did.

He grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"Alexi... when we walk into the hotel it's highly possible that we run into some wrestlers... so please don't freak..."

"I'll try Chris... I can't promise however... but if he isn't the one we ran into I think I can manage..." She answered honestly.

Chris sighed. This was going to be harder than he had thought. He squeezed her hand to give her strength and to let her know that he was with her and then guided her to the entrance of the hotel.

To his relief he only saw Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme and Trish Stratus. He tried to sneak past them but Christy immediately spotted him.

_ Damn... _He cursed when the three divas walked over to them.

He tried to keep calm so that he wouldn't freak out Alexi.

Stacy looked at his and Alexandria's joined hands and asked: "Hey Y2J who's your girlfriend?"

Jericho could feel Alexi tense beside him and heard her ask: "Chris, who's there?"

That was when the three divas realised that Alexandria couldn't see them.

They looked at each other and waited for Chris to explain.

The wrestler saw this as his chance to get Alexi to open up, since Christy, Stacy and Trish, despite her reputation in the ring, were three really nice ladies.

"This is Alexandria Reed my surrogate sister..." He explained and quickly told them about the surgery.

Stacy nodded in understanding and Christy and Trish looked at Alexi with pity in their eyes.

Jericho was glad that Alexandria didn't know that because when Alexi hated something then it was others pitying her.

"Hey Alexandria. It's nice to meet ya..." Trish greeted friendly and took her arm to shake her hand.

Alexi smiled politely and tugged on Chris arm to signal him that she wanted to go.

Chris smiled apologetically at the three divas and mouthed that he would explain later, well at least the part that Alexi hated wrestling.

The why was something they didn't need to know.

He knew that the divas watched them go with curiosity but he knew that Alexandria would freak if he stayed any longer and the longer they stayed here, the greater was the possibility that they would run into a certain wrestler.

Chris quickly walked Alexi up to their hotel room, which was next to Randy's and Batista's.

"Dave and I have to do something later. I hope you don't mind that Randy will stay with you while I'm gone?"

Alexi sighed exasperated. "Chris... I'm 20 and a big girl. I don't need a baby-sitter."  
Chris laughed.

"I know that honey... but I just thought that you wanted company."  
This time it was Alexi's turn to grin. She sat down on the bed, Chris had led her to.

Suddenly she realised something.

"Chris? What are Randy and Dave doing here by the way? I thought they weren't wrestlers."

_ Oh well... I hope she buys the lie... _Chris thought before starting the explanation he had practiced all morning.

"They aren't wrestlers. They work for the TV company that's broadcasting the shows... so they have to come with us..."

Chris hated to lie to Alexandria and he hoped that she wouldn't hate him when she found out that he had been lying.

Alexi looked convinced by his story, probably because she thought that Chris would never lie to her about that. This made Chris feel even worse and tried to convince himself that it was okay to lie to her since she needed to give Randy a chance.

"So is it okay if Randy stays with you?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of course it's okay, and you know that." The girl said, smiling brightly.

Chris grinned relieved and took Alexi's hand again.

"So ready for our ritual?" He asked.

The girl nodded and stood up. She knew what he meant.

Ever since Alexi had become blind they had developed a special ritual whenever Alexandria was in a new house or room where she had to stay for a while.

Chris would lead her around the room, showing her where everything was until she could find her way alone.

"Hopefully this will be the last time we have to do that..." Alexi said, sounding a little worried.

"Hey, Alexi honey, I'm sure that you'll be as good as new after the surgery."  
Alexi smiled. She once again was glad that Chris was with her. He always gave her the sense that she could do everything she wanted to and that everything would be all right.

When they were in the middle of the "room-ritual" how Chris called it, there was knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"It's Dave and Randy... " They heard Batista's voice from outside.

"Come in." Chris hadn't locked the door, so that Randy and Dave could enter.

"Hey you two... what are you doing?" Randy asked curiously, when he found Alexi and Chris hand in hand in the middle of the room.

"Chris is showing me the room so that I will find my way on my own." Alexi explained, turning her head in the direction the voices had come from. She couldn't see the two wrestlers nod in understanding.

"I fear you need to finish that later because Vince and Eric want to see me and you right now..." Batista told Chris.

Chris sighed. He knew that it was important to finish exploring the room now or they would have to start again but he also knew that Vince and Eric wouldn't understand that.

Suddenly he had an idea.

"Randy can you finish showing Alexi the room for me?"

Randy's eyes widened. "But... I've never done that before."

"Please Randy. I know that Chris wants you to look after me... and besides it's not that difficult. And it would really help me."  
Alexi said with a bright smile so that Randy just couldn't say no.

"Okay... what do I have to do?"  
"It's really simple. You take Alexi's hand and walk her around the room, telling her which way from the entrance you're going and count the steps. Whenever you reach something you tell her what it is... that's all..." Chris explained, hoping that Alexandria didn't wonder why Batista and him had to meet Vince together since Batista wasn't supposed to be a wrestler. Judging by her behaviour she didn't.

Chris was relieved and gave Alexi a peck on the cheek and then left with Dave, telling her that he'd be back as soon as possible.

Randy watched them go and then the same silence than the day before at the restaurant entered.

Alexi broke it by turning her face into the direction she supposed Randy was and asked: "Can we start?"  
"Of course..." Randy answered and shyly took her hand.

"So where do we go now?" He asked, having no idea what Chris had already shown her.

"Let's get back to the door and then show me the way to the bathroom..." Alexi suggested and the two started, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Meanwhile Jericho and Batista were on the way to Vince McMahon's office. 

"Chris... I know you probably won't tell me but since Alexandria will be staying with us I just have to ask: Why does Alexi hate wrestling that much?" Batista wanted to know.

Chris sighed. He had expected something like that and in fact he had fought with himself if he should tell Dave or not.

He knew that he could trust The Animal with his secret.

"Actually Dave, I've considered telling you since I need your help..."  
Now Batista was confused.

"Okay... if I can help I will... but you need to tell me first."  
Jericho nodded. "I know that... but please what I tell you now needs to stay between us two, okay?"

Y2J waited until Batista nodded before he began talking again: "The reason she hates wrestling so much is Shawn..."

"Shawn? As in Shawn Michaels?"

When Chris nodded, Batista was even more confused than before.

"What has he got to do with everything?" He wanted to know.

"He's her father..."


	3. No Fairytale

Author's note: Well here it comes chapter three and I hope you like the way the story is going. Oh and just for the record: Shawn's not married or has other children in this story

**Quick word to my reviewers: First of all, thanks for the reviews, I love ya all... **

**Perfect Imperfections:** Glad you like the twist... and more to read is already here... thanks to you for the review

**Jen105: **Here you can read more... and thanks for the review

**JCEdgeRKO:** It's gonna be a surprise what happens when she finds out... can't tell you or it would ruin the story

**Mizz Molko:** Well the relationship thing has been done before and I liked that idea better... I hope you like the way this turns out

**huntersgirl: **I'm glad that I managed to surprise you since that was my intention...

**Adalyn:** Glad you liked the story so far... well as I said in my second chapter I can't tell you if she will get her eyesight back because it would ruin the story

**Zanderlover:** Well I at first intended to do the storyline with the bad relationship with another wrestler but then this idea came to my mind and I liked it better... and other authors that are way better writers than me have already done the one with the bad relationship I like Chris a lot so he will play a big part in the story... and well for Randy... I've seen his very first match and have been fascinated since then... so that's why Alexi and Randy will have a relationship... but who says that Chris won't get one too

**Stephie: **You don't have to wait anymore... here comes more. Hope you like it...

Oh yeah: _Something in italics is still thoughts _

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story besides Marissa and Alexandria belongs to me... even though I wouldn't push away Randy...

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Fairytale **

* * *

"He's her father..." Chris words made Batista stop dead in his tracks. For a moment he thought he'd misheard Chris but when he saw the look on Y2J's face he knew that Chris was deadly serious. 

"Shawn's her father?" He asked, his voice louder than he had intended.

"Shh... god Dave... I don't want anybody to hear, so please keep your voice down..." Chris said angrily.

"Sorry..." The Animal sighed, his voice much quieter than before.

"But Chris... I never even knew that HBK had a daughter." Batista said with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't know himself either..." Jericho said shortly.

"Okay... now I'm totally confused." Batista admitted.

"How can he not know that he has a daughter?" He wanted to know.

"It's a long story..." Chris started.

"I've always liked long stories..." Batista joked, trying to lighten Jericho's mood a little.

Indeed a small smile appeared on Jericho's face.

"Unfortunately it's not a happy fairytale but a rather sad story."

Batista had already guessed that but decided against telling Chris and waited for the blonde to continue.

Chris knew that he had to so he started:  
"Telling you in detail would take too long so I'll give you the short version with the most important details. Well Shawn was 17 when Marissa, Alexi's mother got pregnant. She was 16 at that time. They both thought that they were too young to have children and since Shawn had his promising wrestling career ahead of him, this was another reason for him not to have children. So they decided to have an abortion. Well, actually Shawn's manager and Marissa's father decided to have one... They left Marissa and Shawn no choice... but the two didn't really object either, afraid that they couldn't take care of the child..."

Chris stopped for a second, trying to calm himself down.

"... well when the appointment for the abortion arrived, Alexi's mother just couldn't get through with it and decided to have the baby. She worked things out with her father and he let her keep the baby. Marissa told the manager that she had kept the baby. She, however, told Shawn through his manager that she had had the abortion because she didn't want Shawn to think that she had kept the baby just because she didn't want him to leave her. And Marissa didn't want to hold him back since it has always been Shawn's dream to become a professional wrestler. Shawn's manager wouldn't let her talk to HBK, telling her that Shawn didn't want to talk to her. Then he broke up with her in Shawn's name. He told her that Shawn thought it was better for his career not to have a girlfriend… with or without child. That was the last Marissa heard of Shawn and as far as I know Marissa never ever spoke to Shawn again and never told him that she actually had the child... The next time she heard of him was when he made his wrestling debut."

Batista had listened quietly, but now he spoke up: "But why does Alexi hate Shawn then? It's not his fault... well at least not entirely his fault."

Jericho sighed again.

"Well Alexi doesn't know the whole story. Her mother never had the heart to tell her that they didn't want her at first. So the part of the whole story Alexi knows is that Shawn left because of his wrestling career. I guess it was easier to change the truth a little and to tell Alexi that Shawn didn't want her than to tell her that she wasn't wanted by both her parents in the beginning... so Alexi blames the wrestling for taking away her father."

Batista looked shocked.

"Poor Alexi...but since you know the whole story, why don't you tell her the truth? I mean Shawn has a right to know that he has a daughter and Alexandria has a right to know the whole truth."

"Well, her mother told me, but she made me promise not to tell Alexandria. I guess she wants to protect her because she fears Shawn might hurt Alexi like he had hurt Marissa. That's actually the fact that makes me angry all the time. I mean Shawn always told Marissa that he loved her and that he would marry her as soon as he had made it big in the wrestling business but then he doesn't even have toe guts to tell her in person that it's over. He just left because his manager wanted him to. He never even thought about protesting against him or calling Marissa to just ask how she was.

Marissa told me that if he had called she would have told him about Alexi... You have to know that Marissa still loves Shawn. She watches every show he is on and most of the time she's crying. That's another reason why Alexandria doesn't like Shawn. She hates that he makes her mother cry." Jericho finished.  
Batista tried to process everything Chris had just told him. He had the feeling that there was something else Chris hadn't told him but he decided against asking and just shook his head.

"That's a really complicated story. But why has Marissa told Alexi who her father is and what had happened?"  
"You can say that it's a complicated story. Well Alexi one day found the photographs of Marissa and Shawn and of course she started to ask questions. Marissa always told her that the man in the picture was her father and that he left because he had to. When she was younger, Alexi was content with this story but when she saw Shawn on TV and saw her mother crying over him, she insisted to be told the whole story. So Marissa had no choice to tell her the truth… well, as I said, the part of the truth that wouldn't hurt Alexi too bad. Do you understand now why Alexi hates wrestling that much."

Batista nodded. He could understand that a little since Alexandria didn't know the whole truth.

He decided to drop all the questions that had come to his mind and reminded Jericho: "That's why you and Shawn never really got along well in the beginning. Oh yeah and you told me you could need my help."

Jericho sighed a little.  
"Well…yeah, in the beginning every time I saw Shawn I had to control myself to not just punch him straight in the face. I blamed him that Alexandria had to grow up without a father. But later on I realised that Shawn probably never wanted it the way it turned out. He's a cool guy and I think he would have been a great father for Alexi, and hopefully will be someday. And for the thing I need your help with: We need to make sure that there's not the slightest chance that Shawn runs into Alexi... she would freak and perhaps do something she might regret later. And since Alexi looks a lot like her mother, I fear that Shawn might recognise her for Marissa's daughter and Shawn isn't dumb… he would start asking questions and that's something Alexi isn't ready for at the moment."

Batista nodded. "Of course I'll help you. But Chris... Alexi will find out the truth someday..."  
"I know... I just hope she can cope with it..." Jericho sighed.

"Me too..." Batista nodded. He liked Alexi and he thought that she didn't deserve the things she was going through at the moment and he knew from now on that he wouldn't be able to look at Shawn the same than before the story Chris had just told him.

Sure Shawn was still a great guy and Batista didn't blame him alone for what had happened but he agreed with Jericho that Shawn could've at least told Marissa in person that it was over or at least call her once in a while. He rubbed his temple, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Suddenly he realised something.

"Chris... you still hope that Shawn and her will work their feelings out, don't you? That's why you made sure that she could stay with you this week. You hope that Alexandria will want to get to know her father when she's so near to him."  
Chris' eyes widened a little.  
"Am I that obvious?" He asked.

Batista shook his head.  
"I just have known you for a while now so I guessed that this is another one of your plans... besides helping Alexi getting her eyesight back and setting her and Randy up."  
Chris chuckled a little. He indeed hoped that Alexandria would accept the fact that wrestling wasn't so bad and that she would give her father a chance. He even had thought about 'accidentally' running into Shawn but he knew that would hurt Alexi too much. He needed to wait for her to make the first step or at least wait with any other plans until after the operation.

Then Jericho remembered that they should have been at Vince's office five minutes ago.

Since everything was said for the moment he brought that to Batista's attention and the two hurried to the office.

When they entered the office they found Shawn Michaels and Christian already sitting on one of the couches.

Eric and Vince were sitting behind McMahon's desk.

Jericho shot a short glance at Michaels before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"So what's up Vince? Why do ya want to talk to us?" Batista questioned.

"First of all thanks for joining us..." McMahon said, a little annoyed. He hated when someone was late, even if it only was a minute.

Chris just flashed his famous grin at McMahon, not bothering to apologise and waited for him to continue.

The man did so.

"Well... I want to inform you that you will have a tag-team match this evening that will then start a new story line."  
"Tag-team match?" Batista raised his eyebrow, wondering what storyline they had come up with now.

"Yeah... it's you and HBK versus Chris and Christian." Eric explained to the current heavyweight champion.

Chris shrugged. He didn't care whom he fought with, as long as it wasn't Shawn. He still was uncomfortable around him after everything he had caused Alexandria and her mother.

"And the new storyline?" He questioned, just to sound interested. In truth he just wanted to go back to the hotel room to see how Alexi and Randy were doing.

Vince smiled and wasted no time in telling them about it.

At some points Chris rolled his eyes and when Vince was finished Jericho didn't really know what to make of the new storyline.

He just decided to go along with it.

"So when everything is clear you should go to prepare for the matches..." Eric said, and dismissed the four wrestlers.

Chris was the last to leave and he was nearly out the door, when he remembered something.

He turned back to Vince and Eric.

"Um... Vince, Eric... I need to talk to you about tomorrow and about Alexi..."

HBK and Christian looked at Chris with curiosity but Batista shoved them out of the room and closed the door behind himself before they could ask any questions and he didn't want to risk that Shawn heard anything of the conversation with Vince and Eric about Alexandria's surgery.

When the door was closed behind them, the questions began.

"What does Jericho need to tell Vince? And who is Alexi?" Shawn questioned, looking at Batista with wonder.

_ Damn Chris… you could have at least waited until I had them both out of the room. Now I'm left to deal with two curious wrestlers and most important one of them is her father… _ Batista cursed in his thoughts.

HBK and Christian were staring at him expectantly.

Batista just decided to pretend that he didn't know either.

So he shrugged, trying to look as clueless as possible.

"I have no idea…" he started, hoping that the other two believed him.

Christian seemed to, but as he had expected Shawn just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a sign that he didn't believe him.

But, he saw that Batista didn't want to talk about it so he decided to just forget about it for the moment. He was curious however, and he wanted to find out what Jericho was hiding.

_ I'm going to find out sooner or later… A secret is never save around here, especially not with Christy and Stacy around. _He thought, smirking a little.

* * *

Chris was so focused on Vince and Eric that he hadn't realised that Shawn, Christian and Dave were still in the room. Had he known he would never have said anything about Alexi. 

But since he didn't know he just had said it.

"So what about tomorrow?" McMahon wanted to know.

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be available for any promo shootings tomorrow afternoon.

I'm going to accompany Alexandria to the hospital."  
Vince nodded.

"I figured as much by the way you were talking yesterday. Your photo-shoot for tomorrow is already cancelled and will be done day after tomorrow."  
"Thanks Vince…" Jericho smiled. This was a lot easier than he had thought. Y2J was about to turn and leave, when Vince called for him.  
"Not so fast Chris… I want you to tell me a bit more about Alexandria and why you don't want the other wrestlers to know that she is with you. I think Eric and I have a right to know since we're letting her stay with you and even change plans so that you can go with her to the hospital."  
Chris sighed, turned back and sat down in the chair again. The tone in McMahon's voice told him that it was no request but an order and he figured that the two men really had a right to know.

"Okay Vince… I'll tell you but please you can't tell anybody about it…"  
Vince and Bischoff looked at each other and then they slowly nodded.  
"Okay Chris we'll keep quiet if you give us a good reason to. And the first thing I want to know is why you didn't even introduce us. I mean after letting her stay with us I would at least have expected a thank you."  
Jericho smiled a little. He figured the truth would be reason enough for them.

"Well that's an easy question to answer. She won't thank you and I can't introduce her to you because she hates you."

Vince looked at Jericho wide-eyed.

"She hates me? Why? She doesn't even know me…"

Chris ran a hand through his hair.

"Well it's not just you but wrestling in general."

This time Eric cut in.

"And why the hell does she hate us and wrestling."

"She blames you for taking her father away…" Chris started his explanation.

Vince looked a little shocked and confused at the same time.

"And how exactly have we taken her father away from her?" He demanded, dying to know everything. So Chris told Vince and Eric the same story he had told Batista before.

Vince's and Eric's reaction mirrored the one of Dave.

They were shocked, confused and Chris thought he saw pity in their eyes that was without doubt for Alexandria.

There was a minute of silence before Vince finally spoke up: "Damn, Chris you know what, I couldn't have scripted a better storyline…"

His attempt to lighten the gloomy mood in the room only worked partially.

Chris indeed smiled a little before he said: "Yeah… but unfortunately it's not a storyline. See now why I don't want the others, especially Shawn to know."

Vince and Eric nodded slowly. "Yeah… and don't worry Chris we won't tell anybody." He promised.

"Thanks Vince, thanks Eric… and I promise I'll make up for every inconvenience that might come up while Alexi stays with me…" Chris smiled brightly, but he wondered why Vince and Eric were that understanding.

He got his answer a second later.

"We know you will, but don't worry too much about it. To be honest after what you told us about Alexandria's history I feel kinda responsible and with helping her right now we can make it up to her at least a little bit."  
Chris stood up and looked at his two bosses.

"Thanks a lot… but you don't need to feel responsible… it's not really your fault. It's just a damn complicated story."  
McMahon and Bischoff nodded again. Now, with everything said, Chris was eager to get back to Alexandria.

Vince obviously realised that because he said: "And now go and prepare for your tag-team match."  
"Thanks Eric, thanks Vince… I owe you one." Chris knew that he was dismissed for now and he quickly left the office.

Vince obviously realised that because he said: "And now go and prepare for your tag-team match." "Thanks Eric, thanks Vince… I owe you one." Chris knew that he was dismissed for now and he quickly left the office. Since he was in such a hurry he didn't hear that Vince and Eric started to argue about Alexi and Shawn…

* * *

so what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? plz r&r  



	4. Close encounters

Author's note: Hey there, it's me again here comes the fourth chapter of the story and I hope you still like it As I told you in the last Chapter... I'm mostly keeping the names the wrestlers have on stage... well except for Wrestlers like Edge or Christian. I'm going to take their real names too this was just in case you're wondering why I'm calling Triple H Hunter and not Paul...

Oh yeah: somthing bold and in italics means: _**"... someones on the other end of the phone..." **_

Well as always: Quick word to my reviewers:

**andonly:** I'll try to keep up the good work. And I'm glad you liked the twist 'smile'

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Well if you want to know if Alexi gets to know her dad you will just have to wait and see 'hint hint'

**Perfect Imperfections:** Here comes the new update... and I'm glad you like the story 'huggles'

**Zanderlover:** You know what I really like your reviews 'hugs' Well perhaps you are right and Marissa and Shawn will forgive each other or perhaps they won't 'grin' you just have to wait and see... Who said that Alexi will get her eyesight back soon? 'evil grin' And for the love story with Jericho... I'm not sure how I will do it but if he needs you to share some loving with him I'll let you know 'grin' So I hope you like the new chapter 'huggles'

**Mizz Molko:** 'grin' I'm glad you think it's a good explanation... I wasn't so sure when I posted the chapter... but as I said I'm glad you like it and I hope you will like the new chapter too 'hugs'

**Roxxy1984:** Wow... I feel honoured that you're saying that my story is one of the best you've read lately... 'smile' Well I think there are a lot writers out there who write much better stories than I do... but still I'm happy that you think my story is good 'hugs' I hope you like the new chapter...

**wweadik:** Thanks a lot for the review... glad you liked it. I hope you like the new chapter too 'hugs'

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides Alexi and her mother... 'grabs Randy' but that won't stop me from kidnapping the Legend Killer 'grin'

* * *

**Chapter 4: Close encounters**

* * *

When Chris left Vince's office, he was a little bit surprised to see Batista and HBK waiting for him. Christian had already left. 

Batista shot the Canadian an apologetic look, telling Chris that he had done everything he could to get rid of Shawn for now.

But Y2J also knew how persistent Shawn could be when he wanted to.

_ Shit… hopefully they haven't heard what Vince, Eric and I have talked about… _

But when he looked at Shawn he knew that he hadn't or he wouldn't be so calm right now.

"I'm going back to my hotel room now…" Chris said casually and started to walk back to his hotel room.

He sighed when HBK and Batista followed him.

_ Great… and how am I supposed to get rid of Shawn when even Dave couldn't? _ He wondered. He knew that the best thing was probably to tell him to just go away but he didn't have a good reason for that without bringing Alexandria up.

So he just decided to let Shawn follow him and to think about something on the way to the hotel room. When he had nearly reached the hotel room, he still hadn't the slightest idea how to get rid of Shawn without being rude or making him suspicious.

He suddenly saw Randy standing in the hallway, talking to someone on the phone.

Dave and Shawn had spotted him too and saw the big grin on Orton's face.

"I wonder who he's talking to…" Shawn mused and Chris and Dave nodded.

They were both relieved that Randy wasn't in the room with Alexandria anymore because this would make it easier for them to prevent Shawn from meeting Alexi.

They were just within hearing distance, when Randy's smile got even bigger and he said:

"I wonder how the others will react when they hear you're coming to RAW…"

"Who's coming to RAW?" Batista asked curiously, forgetting about Alexandria and the problem at hand for the moment.

* * *

While the others were still at Vince's office, Randy watched Alexi move around the room to find out if she had memorized everything correctly. She and Randy had spend the last 20 minutes walking around the room and even Randy thought that he could find his way through the room in the darkness. 

He knew it were twenty steps from the entrance to the bathroom door and from the door to the bed he had to move left and walk 8 steps.

The method Chris and Alexi had worked out was very effective and now Alexandria had no problems finding her way on her own.

Randy smiled when he saw her coming back to the bed. When she had reached out with her hand to make sure that she wouldn't just sit down on Randy, she sat down on the empty space beside him.

"Thanks for your help Randy..." Alexandria smiled, trying to find out where exactly Randy was sitting.

"No problem Alexandria..." The Legend Killer started. Alexi turned her head towards him, now that she had heard him speak it was no problem for her to find out where exactly Randy was sitting on the bed.

"Please Randy, do me a favour and call me Alexi because all of my friends do."

Randy's smile brightened a little and he was sad that Alexi couldn't see this because it showed how much this little gesture meant to him.

He was about to speak up when his cell phone rang. Alexandria nearly jumped at the sound, not having expected it.

"Sorry... it's my cell..." Randy apologized and reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

**_"Hey Randy, it's me, John..."_** The voice at the other end said cheerfully.

Randy raised an eyebrow and wondered why John Cena was calling him. Then he looked at Alexandria to find out if she knew who was on the other end of the line but she just looked at him questioningly.

"It's a friend of mine." He said shortly.

**_"Randy?"_** John asked, obviously confused whom Randy was talking to and why he didn't say that it was John on the other end of the line.

_**"Who's with you?" **_

"Oh... well Alexandria is with me... she's a friend of Y2J and I'm keeping her company until Chris comes back." Randy explained, hoping that he didn't say something that would make Alexi suspicious. He quickly covered the speaker of the phone and once again addressed Alexi.

"Do you mind if I go outside for a second?"  
Alexi shook her head. She understood that Randy wanted to talk to this person without Alexandria hearing them.

Randy smiled thankfully, realising seconds later that Alexi couldn't see it.

So he said: "Thanks... and don't worry it won't be long..." With that he left the hotel room, closing the door behind him.

**_"Randy? You still there?" _**He heard John ask when he put the phone back against his ear.

"Yeah, sorry that I haven't answered you earlier but I needed to leave the hotel room so that Alexi doesn't hear what we're talking about."  
He knew John well enough so that he could almost see Cena looking confused and seconds later John's voice came through the phone again.

**_"Why's that? You know that I wouldn't have minded her hearing our talk."_**  
"Of course I know that John but I didn't want her to hear what we're talking about. I mean she could figure out that I'm a wrestler..." Randy said, lowering his voice a little to make absolutely sure that Alexandria couldn't hear him.

**_"Um Randy... sorry to say that but you're making little sense here... I mean if she's a wrestling fan and a friend of Chris she has to know you're a wrestler..."_**  
"Nope, she doesn't. We've told her that I'm working for the TV Company that's broadcasting the shows."  
**_"No offence there Randy but if she doesn't recognise you, she has to be blind..."  
_**Randy stiffened for a second and let out a sigh.

"You got it..."  
"**_Huh? Again, you're making no sense Randy..."_** Cena said and Randy knew he was confusing his best friend more and more.

"Well... Alexi is indeed blind... and she hates wrestling..." Randy started.

**_"Wait a second... she hates wrestling and she still is friends with Jericho? Randy, are you kidding me?"_**  
"Nope... wish I did... well it's like this..." Randy started and explained in a few sentences what he knew about Alexi.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, before John asked: **_"And why does she hate wrestling?"  
_**"I've absolutely no idea. Chris won't tell me and I'm sure as hell not gonna ask Alexi..."

**_"Okay okay..."_** Cena agreed, still sounding curious.

"So by the way John, what's the reason for your call?"  
**_"Hey, can't I just call my best friend without having a reason..."_**  
"Of course you can... but most of the time there's a reason why you're calling. So what's up?"

John laughed at the other end of the line.

"**_You know me too well…"_**  
Randy chuckled a little. "Had enough time to get to know you… so again, tell me what's up?"

"**_I'm surprised that ya haven't heard already…"_**  
"Heard what?" Orton was getting curious.

"**_Well guess what… I've been drafted… from now on I'll be officially on RAW…"_**  
Randy had nearly dropped the phone in shock.  
"You're kidding, right?" He wanted to know, not believing what he was hearing.

"**_Nope, I'm not… Teddy told me about an hour ago…"_** Cena explained.

Randy smiled brightly.

"That's so cool. We're going to hit the road together from now on…"  
Randy grinned, not seeing HBK, Batista and Chris walking up to him.

"I wonder how the others will react when they hear you're coming to RAW…"

"Who's coming to RAW?" A voice asked.

Randy's head jerked up and he grinned at Batista.

"Hold on a second, bro…" He spoke into the phone before covering the speaker with his hands.

"And here I am talking to the first pick in the draft lottery, the current WWE Champion and the newest addition to RAW…. John Cena…" The Legend Killer said in a high girly voice, trying to sound like Lillian Garcia.

Batista chuckled because of Randy's bad parody but after a few seconds he realised what Randy had just told them.

He stared at Randy's face to find out if he was joking or not.

After a few more seconds he asked: "You're serious, aren't you? John's really coming to RAW…"

Randy nodded and was about to talk to Cena again when Shawn snatched the phone from him and told Cena. "Well then John, be ready for the Showstoppa to put an end to your terrible rhymes…" He joked. He didn't mean to insult John and the man at the other end of the line knew that. This was Shawn's way to tell Cena that it was cool that he was coming to RAW.

Batista and Jericho grinned. They both liked and respected John Cena as a wrestler.

"Well Dave, it looks like you need to find a new roommate in the future. It will be hard to separate Randy and John once John comes to RAW…" Y2J told Batista.

The Animal chuckled.

"Yeah… if Randy survives the Draft Lottery…" He replied before he added: "Man… Hunter will be pissed when he finds out that John has been drafted…."

Jericho nodded.

Meanwhile Randy had taken the phone back from Shawn and shot him an angry look.

"Sorry about HBK bothering ya… know what, I'll call ya back later when we can talk without other people interrupting. And I don't want to leave Alexi alone for too long…"

"**_Okay Randy… then you can tell me more about this Alexi…"_**  
"I will John, bye…"

_**"Bye RKO…"**_

Randy ended the call and put the phone back in the pocket of his jeans.

Chris had nearly forgotten about Alexandria but he quickly thought of her again when Randy told John about her.

_ Oh shit… I hope she hasn't heard our conversation… good thing that Randy thought about going out here… now let's just hope that Shawn's not gonna ask questions…. _ He thought but his hopes were shattered a few seconds later when HBK asked: "Who's Alexi?"  
The Heartbreak Kid was confused now.  
_ First Chris brings her up in the conversation with Vince and Eric and now Randy seems to know about her too… _ He wondered.

_ What the hell is going on here? _

Randy didn't answer Shawn but looked at Chris, waiting for him to answer because he had no idea if Y2J wanted him to tell Shawn about Alexandria.

Chris obviously didn't because he ran a hand through his blonde hair, showing that he was nervous.

"Oh… she's just a childhood friend of mine who will be staying with me a few days." He quickly said.

Shawn nodded but he was determined to find out what was going on here.

"Why don't you introduce us Chris?" He asked, really wanting to get to know this girl Chris and Randy were so mysterious about.

_ Bad idea Shawn… but of course I can't tell you that… _Chris thought, looking at Batista for help. The Animal nodded slightly, indicating that he was thinking about a way to get HBK away from the hotel room where Alexi was.

Dave was just about to say something when suddenly the door to the hotel room opened and Alexandria carefully stepped into the hall.

"Randy? Is this Chris and Dave you're talking to?" She asked because she had heard voices in the hall but couldn't make out who exactly it was, so she had decided to go and find out.

_ Oh shit… _ Chris thought, quickly stepping up to Alexi and pushing her back into the hotel room before HBK could say something else.

"Yeah it's them… they were just about to leave because they have an urgent meeting…"  
He turned to Batista, HBK and Randy.  
"Well then see you later…" And with that he closed the hotel room door behind him.

"Okay… that was rude…even for Chris." Randy muttered, voicing what Shawn was thinking.

Batista ran a hand through his hair, trying to find an apology the two would buy without asking questions.

He looked at Randy. "You know how Alexi is, Randy… she would be really nervous with Shawn here…" He said, hoping that his friend would get the hint.

"Oh… yeah… I forgot for a second…" Randy said sheepishly.

"You know about her too Dave? But you said in front of Vince's office that you don't know what Chris was talking about…" HBK crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at the two wrestlers with a slightly angry look in his eyes. He had had enough of this now. Everybody around him seemed to know what was going on but obviously they didn't trust him enough to tell him.

Shawn normally wasn't somebody who poked his nose into other people's business but he had the distinct feeling that all of this had something to do with him.

He couldn't see another reason for Jericho's behaviour since he hadn't even told this Alexandria that HBK was there too. He had only said bye to Dave and Randy.

The Heartbreak Kid sighed. Even though he had only had a short look at this girl he thought that she looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen her before.

The glare he sent to Randy and Dave caused the two wrestlers to take a cautious step back since they knew that Shawn was getting impatient and angry.

"So what the hell is going on here guys? And why the hell can't I even talk to that girl? Is there something I should know?" The tone of his voice told Randy and Dave that they wouldn't get out of this without telling Shawn at least part of what was going on.

_ Yeah… there is something you should know Shawn, for example that the girl in there is your daughter… but it's not my place to tell you… _ Batista thought to himself, looking at Orton, signalling him that he should keep quiet and that Dave would think of what to tell Shawn.

Randy frowned and looked at Batista questioningly.

_ What does he know that I don't? _ He wondered, waiting for the current Heavyweight Champion to start talking.  
"Well Shawn… it's a complicated story and it's definitely not my place to tell you…" Batista started to buy himself some time.

Shawn nodded, his look softening a little.

"What I can tell you however is, that Alexandria hates wrestling and Chris wants to keep her away as much as possible from all the other wrestlers." Dave explained.

"But why can you and Randy talk to her then? And why is she even here with Chris when she hates wrestling."  
"She's here because she has no choice… and well for me and Randy… we've told her that we're working for the TV Company that's broadcasting the shows."  
Shawn looked at the two wrestlers for a second before he started laughing, finding it ridiculous that someone could think that Dave and Randy were working for a TV Company.

"And she really has bought this story?" He asked.  
"Hey, we're really convincing actors…" Randy grinned, trying to change the topic as quick and as inconspicuously as possible.

Shawn laughed again, but then nodded. He was still not satisfied with the answer he had gotten but he knew that he wouldn't find out more right now.

But this is far from over… I don't know why, but I know that this has something to do with me… and I will find out what…

Batista had looked at his watch and then turned to HBK.

"We should get ready for the show and the tag-team match later…"

"Tag-Team match?" Randy questioned. He was still out of business due to his shoulder surgery but he was always present on the shows behind the scenes, doing photo shoots, and filming promos for future storylines. So he was always up to date what would be going on in the shows but he hadn't known that there would be a tag-team match with HBK and Batista involved.

"Yeah… Vince has come up with a new storyline and it will start with a tag-team match tonight. Shawn and me versus Chris and Christian."

Randy nodded, glad that they had finally changed the subject.  
"So that was why Vince wanted to talk to you?"

Batista and Shawn nodded.

Suddenly Trish Stratus came down the hall.

"Ah there you are Shawn… Vince wants to see you immediately."  
"Again? But I just left about ten minutes ago."  
Trish shrugged.  
"I don't know. He just told me to find you as soon as possible."  
"Okay, thanks Trish."  
"No problem… well then see you later at the show…" With that she was gone again.  
"I better go and see what he wants now. See you in the locker rooms in about half an hour, okay Dave?"  
"Sure thing…" Batista agreed and watched Shawn hurrying down the hall.

"That was close…" He muttered.

Randy looked at him suspiciously.

"Dave, what has Chris told you that I don't know?" He asked.

Batista shrugged.  
"Believe me buddy, I'd like to tell you but I promised Chris that I wouldn't. Ask him if you want the whole story… just that much… don't let Shawn come near Alexandria…"

Randy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"As I said, I can't tell you… come on you can help me prepare for my match…."  
With that Dave dragged the younger man into their hotel room.

to be continued if you want me to


	5. Memories

Author's note: Well yeah as you've already guessed here comes chapter five of my story and I hope you like it...

You may notice during the story that the draft lottery will be different from the real draft lottery but I hope you don't mind that. Oh and for Shawn's first and former manager I mentioned when Chris was telling Batista about Alexi's and Shawns connection... well I just made someone be Shawn's first manager even though in reality he wasn't, so that he would fit into the story... I hope you don't mind that either.

But now have fun with my new chapter

As always: The quick word to my reviewers:

**andonly: **Yepp John will definately make appearances in the fic... actually that's why I drafted him 'grin'

**Roxxy1984:** 'smile' I'm happy that you want me to continue and here comes the new chapter... well for Shawn finding out... you just have to wait and see.

** Jen105**: Here comes mor for you to read... and thanks for the review 'hugs' 

**HeartagramBaby**: Thanks for the compliment 'hugs' and I hope you like the new chapter as well

**Mizz Molko**: Well good question there... you'll see how or if Shawn finds out when the time comes 'hugs' anyway have fun with the new chapter

**qtea-angel:** As I told adonly, John will appear in the story soon... and he'll play a major part in the whole difficult story of Shawns and Marissas past 'smile' Have fun with the new chapter

**Zanderlover:** No I really like your reviews because they show that you really read the story and think about it... and that makes me happy that I can make people think about my stories 'hugs' so you can get as 'wordy' as you want and it makes me really happy to think that people can put themselves into the position of Alexi... that's a huge compliment for me 'smile'... well Randy didn't beat the truth out of Dave because with his shoulder injury Dave would probably have kicked his ass 'grin'

Yepp curious Shawn is a dangerous Shawn... at least in my story... 'evilgrin'

And well... John and Randy are my favourite wrestlers so I made them best friends in my story...

Well... for the thing with being blind... yepp I have knowledge about that... I know the feeling when the world suddenly turns black around you and I know the helpless feeling and the desperation... but I also know the feeling of happiness when you can finally see again...

And for the other ideas you have for my story... well I can't tell you which one were right and which one weren't... but I can assure you you'll find out soon enough that you had some ideas I've already planned on using... you just have to read to find out.. 'hugs' and now have fun with the new chapter  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Marissa and her mother... 'hides Randy in her bathroom'  
And something in bold and italics is when **_"someone's talking through the telephone"_**

and something in italics is still _thoughts_

_

* * *

_**  
Chapter 5: Memories**

* * *

"What the hell was that Chris? Why didn't you even let me say goodbye to Dave and Randy?" Alexandria asked angrily and sat down on the bed. 

Chris sighed and went to sit down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Your father was out there with them…"

Chris could feel Alexi tense.

"He isn't my father… well at least not in the common sense and as long as I have a say in it." She spat angrily.

Jericho sighed again. He seemed to do that a lot ever since Alexandria had come to stay with him.

This would be harder than he had thought in the beginning, but he was determined to at least get her to talk to Shawn since Alexi was being unfair.  
Okay, Chris had to admit that she had every right to be since she didn't know the whole truth.

But Chris still thought that Shawn had a right to know that he had a daughter and they both had the right to know the full truth.

_ I definitely need to talk to Marissa about that… _ He thought.

Then he looked at Alexi, who was still sitting beside him, her lips pressed together.

"Alexi, honey, don't ya think that Shawn at least deserves a chance to explain?" He tried to reason with Alexandria, but Alexi shook her head vehemently.

"No Chris… he had every chance for twenty years to call my mother to explain his actions but he never did. And as far as I'm concerned this man out there isn't my father." She said stubbornly.

_ Great… so this method doesn't work… _Y2J mused.

_ I need to think of another way… _

Nevertheless he tried again.

"Alexi, please what have you got to lose?"

Alexandria looked at Chris and Y2J could easily see that she was hurt.

"Are you on his side or what?" She questioned, the hurt evident in her voice.

Chris was shocked at her outburst and a little hurt that she could think that he was on Shawn's side, well a side Shawn didn't even know he was on.

"Of course not Alexi, and you know that… I'm just trying to be objective here…"

Alexandria's expression impression softened immediately.

"Sorry Chris… I didn't mean it… it's just that the thought of him being so near makes me mad and insecure at the same time."  
Chris gently took her into an embrace.

"I know you didn't mean it sweety."

Alexi smiled slightly.

"And the surgery tomorrow is taking its toll too…"

Chris tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay Alexi… and I'll be with you all the way, before the surgery and when you wake up you'll see me waiting and smiling at your bedside."

Alexi couldn't help but smile when Chris said those words.

She believed what he had said. Chris had always been there for her and had never lied to her, so why should he lie now.

This was the whole reason that she had started to talk to him again after the two months of not talking to each other after she had found out he was a professional wrestler.

She had forgiven him because she had just missed him too much to be angry with him any longer.

And Alexi had no idea how she would've handled the accident and the aftermath of the accident without him by her side.

Chris was, together with her mother, the most important person in her life. Alexandria loved him and for her Chris was the big brother she never had.

Suddenly, and Alexi couldn't really tell why, her thoughts drifted to Randy.

"Chris, do you think that Randy will come and visit me at the hospital after the operation?" She asked in a small voice and Chris hated how lost she looked right at the moment.

So he quickly smiled and said: "I'm sure that he will come to see you Alexi. By the way were you able to finish the 'room-ritual' or were you interrupted by the phone call?"

"Nope, we had just finished when his cell rang."  
"Good… I hope he didn't bother or annoy you too much and asked questions about the accident…" Chris asked.  
_ I swear if he has, I'll go over to his room and kick his butt… _ He thought.

Alexi smiled warmly at that.

"No he hasn't asked at all about it. He was all gentleman-like."  
Even though Jericho had expected this answer, he was still relieved.

"That's good then…" He looked at Alexandria again and saw her smiling dreamily.

"Are ya thinking 'bout Randy?" Chris asked teasingly.  
Alexi snapped out of her thoughts and blushed.  
This was answer enough for Jericho and he just left it at that, glad that his plan really seemed to work.

"Alexi, I'm sorry but I have to get ready for the show."

"But… I thought you didn't have to be on the show tonight?" Alexandria asked confused.

"Originally I wasn't needed, but Vince came up with a new storyline so I'm needed for a match tonight… and since I have tomorrow already off, I couldn't protest…" He said a bit sadly.

Alexi nodded. "I understand that… but I was hoping you would spend the evening with me and maybe we'd go out to eat something…."  
Chris sighed. He really felt bad about it but he knew that there was nothing he could do.

"I'm really sorry sweety."

"I know you are Chris…" Alexi assured.

"I just hate the thought of being alone the night before the surgery."  
Y2J smiled a little when he had an idea.

"I can ask Randy to keep you company tonight. You two can go out to eat something and before you know the show will be finished and I'll be back… so would that be okay?"

Alexi's face lit up.

"Do you think he would do that? And doesn't he have to work?"  
_ Oh shit… I forgot that Randy isn't the injured wrestler here but supposed to be working for the TV company… come on Chris, think of something… _

"Umm… no, he doesn't have to work tonight since he's mainly responsible for the promo filming and since there won't be any promos tonight, he has the evening off. And I'm sure he'll come to keep you company if I ask him to."

Alexi grinned and hugged Jericho again.  
"You're the best."  
"I know…" Chris grinned, wondering if he should just go to Dave's and Randy's room to ask the Legend Killer if it was okay with him or if he should call him real quick.

But he decided against calling because it would be better to talk to Randy alone about how to handle Alexi best.

So he told Alexandria: "Alexi, I'll go and ask Randy if it's okay with him… I'll be back soon."  
"Okay… I'll call Mom to let her know that everything is all right… you know that she worries a lot since the accident."

Chris nodded. "Okay… see you in a few minutes…"  
With that he left to go find Randy and Dave.

* * *

Shawn walked down to McMahon's office again, wondering what he did want now. 

When he was nearly at the door, he heard the door open and he stopped in his tracks, even though he didn't know why.

Eric Bischoff walked out but stopped in the doorframe again.

"Vince, I still don't think that it's a good idea." Bischoff said, unaware that Shawn was there and was hearing what they were saying.

"Eric, don't worry too much. It will all work out and Chris doesn't even have to know about it."  
"If ya think so… but if he finds out you deal with him alone…"  
Shawn could hear McMahon chuckle.

"I will… but now you should better go. Shawn will be here any minute now…"

"Okay, see you later." Eric said his final goodbye and closed the door to the office before walking into the direction where Shawn was standing.

The Heartbreak Kid quickly hid behind a corner since he didn't want Eric and Vince to find out that he had listened in on them.

When the General Manager of RAW was out of sight, HBK walked up to Vince's office and knocked.

"Come in…" He could hear McMahon's voice.

With a sigh Michaels opened the door.  
"You wanted to see me… again?" Shawn asked and entered the office.

Vince laughed a little.

"Yeah… I've thought of another storyline but I wanted to discuss this with you alone first…"

He motioned with his hands for Shawn to sit down. The Heartbreak Kid did so and sat down opposite of Vince.

"So what's this new storyline about?" He questioned.

"Shawn… I've thought about a romantic storyline for ya…" Vince started.

_ Let's see what I can find out… _ He thought and wasn't disappointed by Shawn's reaction.

HBK stiffened.

"Vince… I've told you once and since you seem to have forgotten I'll tell you again.

There is no chance I'll ever do a romantic storyline."

"But Shawn… you can even chose for yourself who you want to do the storyline with…." Vince tried again, already knowing that he wouldn't be successful since he never had been whenever he had brought it up.

"… and the fans would sure love it to see you in a romantic storyline."

Shawn shook his head in determination and he wouldn't be talked into it.

_ I never thought that I'd say something like that but… _ He thought before he continued out loud: "Fuck the fans Vince… I don't want to do it…"

Vince eyes widened a little when HBK said that because normally Shawn loved his fans and he knew that he wouldn't be where he was now without them.

I should have expected it. He's always gotten defensive whenever I've brought the relationship angle up. But after all this years I've finally an idea why. Let's see what I can get out of him now.

"Shawn… you know that I could order you to do it. I never have in the past and I don't want to order you to do it… but I need a good reason for you why you won't do it… because the only thing that keeps me from ordering you to do it, is that you wouldn't give your best in the storyline if I forced you to do it."

Shawn nodded, glad that McMahon really didn't seem like he wanted to force him to do it, but he also knew that Vince expected a good explanation.

"So? What's your excuse?" Vince asked again, when Shawn didn't say a word.

The tone of Vince's voice told Shawn that Vince wouldn't give up before he had his explanation.

_ Guess I can as well tell him the whole truth… there's nothing for me to lose. _

Shawn sighed.

"Well you want the truth… here comes the truth… I just can't pretend to have a happy relationship in front of the camera when wrestling screwed up the best relationship I've ever had twenty years ago. Hell… I could even be a father right now…"

_ So I was right… but now I want to hear his side of the story… _ Vince thought, studying Shawn's face.  
"Excuse me Shawn, but I don't really understand what you're talking about." He said because he couldn't let Shawn know about what Chris had told him. So he just waited patiently for Shawn to continue with his story.

The Heartbreak Kid ran a hand through his hair and looked at one of the pictures hanging in the room, just so that he didn't have to look at Vince.

"Well… it's like that. 20 years ago, just before I was about to make it big in the wrestling business I had a beautiful girlfriend. One day she made me the happiest man when she told me she was pregnant. Even though she was 16 and I was only 17 we were ready to marry and raise the child together. But that was when Sid and Marissa's father started to interfere…"

Vince nodded. He figured that Marissa was the girl Shawn had wanted to marry 20 years ago and of course he knew Sid Eudy, since it had been him, who had brought Shawn into the wrestling business. Shawn and him had parted when Shawn decided to have 'Sensational Sherri' as his manager. Vince dragged himself away from these thoughts when he heard Shawn continue.

"Well actually Sid started to talk to Marissa's father and they decided that it would be the best solution if Marissa had an abortion. Marissa and I went along with it, basically just because her father and Sid had made us doubt that we would be able to take care of the child. Well, my manager and Marissa's father basically kept us away from each other. I wasn't even allowed to go with her when the appointment for the abortion had come up. All I wanted back then was to be there with her… to be there for her to support her…" Shawn stopped for a second to rub his face with his left hand. He finally looked at McMahon and continued: "… anyways… I called her the next day but her father answered the phone, telling me that she was still weak and needed to rest and that I should call back tomorrow. I wanted to, but the next morning Sid appeared on my doorstep and told me that Marissa had just called him to tell him that he should tell me that it was over. He said that she'd told him that she blamed me for choosing my wrestling career over her and the baby. Sid also told me that Marissa never ever wanted to see me again… Shortly after that her family moved away and I never heard from her again… she didn't even say goodbye. I was hurt and confused since I had thought that the abortion had been a decision we both made and it hurt that she didn't even tell me in person that it was over… anyways from then on I concentrated solely on my wrestling career. There… this is the reason I don't want to do romantic storylines. It would always remind me on what has happened back then…" Shawn ended and buried his head in his hands. Vince had listened to HBK's story quietly, even though he had wanted to ask a lot of questions during the story. He watched Shawn quietly for a moment, since he had never seen Shawn that worked up over something, well except the time when HBK had been told that he wouldn't be able to wrestle again.

_ Okay… something is weird about this whole story. Chris tells me that it was Shawn who broke up with Marissa through his manager. And here is Shawn, telling me that it was Marissa who broke up with him through Sid… _ Vince mused. Suddenly McMahon realised something. There was a person who had almost the same role in both stories…

_ Sid Eudy, Shawn's former manager… _

"Vince? Is everything okay?" Shawn wanted to know, having regained his composure somewhat and McMahon realised that he must've spaced out for a moment.  
"Yeah… sure everything's okay Shawn." He said quickly. "I see now that you have a good reason for not doing the romantic storyline.

HBK nodded. "I'm glad that you understand."

"I do, Shawn, I really do… and I'm glad you finally told me." Vince glanced at his watch.  
"But you should go now to prepare for your match… and if you should somehow change your mind about the storyline just let me know…"  
Shawn frowned a little. It seemed that Vince wanted to get rid of him all of sudden.

But since he was glad to go he stood up. "I don't think I will change my mind but if I should do, I know where to find ya… so thanks for yer understanding and I will talk to you later…"

With that he left the office and walked back to his hotel room.

Vince waited until the door to the office had closed behind Shawn before he started to dial a phone number.

Vince was determined to get to the bottom of this whole story, since he felt kind of responsible for the situation Alexandria was in at the moment.

And he had known Shawn for about twenty years now and Vince felt like he owed it to Shawn to find out the truth so that HBK one day would get to know the whole truth since he deserved to know.

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly someone picked up the phone at the other end.

**_"Sid Eudy?"_**

"Hey Sid. This is Vince… I need to talk to you."

* * *

to be continued, if you want me to 


	6. Insecurities

Author's note: Well here comes the next chapter I hope you like it. Have fun reading it 'hugs all readers and reviewers'

Quick word to my reviewers:

**qtea-angel:** Hehe... I'm good with cliffhangers... That keeps the reader hooked up to the story... and I hope you like the new part 'hugs' And don't worry John will show up soon...

**Roxxy1984:** Thanks for the review and the compliment... well I for my part think that there are a lot writers out there who are way better than me... but I do my best for my reviewers... hope ya like the new chapter. 'hugs'

**angel40689:** Hmm... get the feeling ya like Dave 'grin' anyway... thanks for the review 'huggles' yepp... Alexi's stubborn... just like I am too 'grin' And if she talks to Shawn... well you just have to wait and see 'grin'

**Zanderlover:** 'grin' I know what ya mean... I'm still hiding Randy in my closet 'grin' Yeah well... during the time I was blind the last thing I wanted was pity... and I figured Alexi would be a way more interesting character if she didn't want pity but tries to be strong and yepp I know what you're trying to say that it's just a part of Alexi...

And I'm really honoured that you think so much about my story... it makes me proud... hey as you may have already figured out I wouldn't mind to be in Alexi's place too... and well about sharing Chris' bed... let me see what I can do 'grin'

As for the part if there has been something between Alexi and Chris... well you, like everybody else, have to wait until later chapters 'evilgrin'

I'm glad that Shawn came over the way I wanted him to appear... well I wasn't too sure if he was too much out of character or not... glad you liked that part...

'grin' Well I just figured that Vince is the bad boy in many stories so I decided to make him a good guy for once... and I need him to be that way or Chris wouldn't have the chance to be at the hospital with Alexi or to take her with him... so the story wouldn't happen... see why I made him a nice guy 'grin'

Well for 'Sid Eudy'... it wasn't my idea... Sid Eudy really exists... he was never Shawns manager but he was involved with him in other ways in reality... in the story he is Shawns manager... and you'll find out who he is soon enough... 'grin'

Take care too...

Oh yeah I'll answer your e-mail later... my e-mail programm won't let me login for some reason o.O

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognise belong to me... 'hides Randy in her closet'

Oh yeah: something in italics is _thoughts _ and something in bold and italics is _**someone speaking through the phone **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Insecurities

* * *

**

Shawn had left Vince's office and had nearly reached his hotel room. He was still confused about his talk with Vince. And his emotions were pretty much messed up right now since his thoughts kept drifting back to Marissa.

"Why now? What the hell is going on here?" He murmured in wonder while entering his hotel room.

His roommate for this trip, Shelton Benjamin wasn't there at the moment and Shawn was glad for that. He slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

After staring at his nightstand for a while he finally opened the top drawer.

HBK took out a book and opened it. Between two pages there was an old photograph.  
The Heartbreak Kid stared at it. He had never shown it to anybody. The photo showed a much younger version of himself, smiling, with his arm around a sixteen-year-old girl with black hair and green eyes.

After looking at the picture for a while Shawn started to wonder.

_ How the hell could something that good get screwed up so much? _ He thought sadly.

He had sat in silence for a few more minutes and stared at the picture when he finally made a decision. He was going to do something he should have done twenty years ago.

Shawn picked up the receiver of the hotel phone. He quickly dialled a number.

"Hello, yeah… well I need the phone number of Marissa Reed."

_ I just hope she's not married and has changed her name… _

"**_Just a minute please…"_** The friendly female voice from the directory enquiries replied.

Shawn waited and after a few seconds the female voice spoke up again: **_"Umm…we have three entries for a Marissa Reed. Do you know her address?"_**

"No I don't… sorry…the only thing I can tell you is the date of her birth if that's helpful."

_ If I knew her address I wouldn't call you for her phone number… _Shawn thought and rolled his eyes. The girl at the other end asked for the birth date and Shawn told her.  
About a minute later he hung up the phone and stared at the piece of paper in his hands he had written the number down on.

After a few more minutes of thinking and gathering his courage he picked up the phone again and dialled the number on the paper with shaking hands.

For about a minute after he had dialled he heard the monotone beeping of the phone, signalling that it was ringing at the other end of the line. Shawn was about to hang up when suddenly the beeping was replaced by a warm, female voice.

_**"Reed?"**_

Shawn froze when he actually heard the voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard for nearly twenty years but still he would recognise this voice everywhere.

It was the voice of Marissa Reed, the woman Shawn had loved more than his own life.

"**_Hello? Who's there?"_** The voice asked again.

Shawn was about to answer her when suddenly the door to the hotel room opened and Shelton came in.

"Hey Shawn…" He greeted cheerfully.

Shawn quickly dropped the phone and ended the call.

_ Damn… _He cursed. _Couldn't he have come a few minutes later? _

Shawn knew that he could still have continued the call even with Benjamin there, but this was something he wanted to do without anyone present.

_ If I get the courage to call again… _ He thought.

_ Funny… the tough Heartbreak Kid is afraid of a simple phone call… _ Shawn chuckled at that thought.  
_ Who knows… perhaps she doesn't even recognise me… _

"Shawn? You still with me?" Shelton asked a little concerned.

Then he realised what Shawn had been doing before he had come in. Perhaps he was angry that Shelton had interrupted his call.

"Sorry… did I interrupt your call?" Shelton voiced his thoughts out loud, offering an apology.

Shawn quickly shook his head.

"I was just finished anyway…"

Benjamin frowned, not really believing what he was told but he knew that this was none of his business.

So he decided to change the subject.

"So, ready for your big match tonight?"

"Which one do you mean? The one against Christian or the tag-team match with Batista against Christian and Chris Jericho?"

"Tag-team match?" Shelton questioned. "I didn't know that there would be a tag-team match tonight…"

HBK shrugged.

"Vince has just told me. It will be because of the match with Christian. Dave will come to help me after Y2J starts to attack me to help Christian. Then Eric will come out and schedule the tag-team match."  
"Oh I see… new storyline…" Shelton realised.

"Yepp…" Shawn nodded, pushing all thoughts of Marissa into the back of his mind and quickly put the piece of paper with her phone number into the book where he kept the photo.

Then he stood up from the bed.

"We should better go to prepare for the matches… I mean you'll face Hassan later."

Shelton nodded and with that HBK and Benjamin headed to their cars to drive to the arena where tonight's show would be.

* * *

"And I couldn't even say goodbye to Alexi…" Randy complained when Batista and him had entered their hotel room. "She must think that I didn't want to say goodbye… or that I have no manners." 

Batista chuckled a little.

"Well for the no manners part... she would be right to think that…" Dave teased but when he saw the look in Randy's face he quickly held his hands up in defence.

"Don't worry too much Randy, I guess Chris will explain it to her and I'm sure she won't be mad…" The Animal said and started to pack his bag with the things he needed for the show tonight.

Randy just fell down on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.   
"I hope you're right. We had such a nice time… and it was a shame that it did have to end this way."

Batista's grin broadened. He could see the dreamy look in Orton's eyes whenever he spoke of or thought about Alexandria.

"I'm sure you'll have the chance to see her again very soon."  
Randy nodded. Actually he was sure of that too because he would make sure that he would see her again.

"I'm going to call John now." Randy announced, not bothering to reply to Batista's comment.

"I wanna find out the details of his draft."  
Dave nodded. "And I'm going to take a shower and prepare for the match." With that Batista vanished into the bathroom because he didn't want to disturb Randy and John's talk. The Animal in fact was already thinking who could and would want to be his new roommate.

Randy took out his cell phone and made himself comfortable on the bed and waited until he heard the water running in the bathroom before he dialled Cena's number.

"**_Hey RKO."_** Cena's voice came through seconds later.

"Hey JC." Randy answered, smiling.

"Sorry again for ending the last call that abruptly. But somehow I felt that it was better to end it with what was happening. Chris was acting weird."

"**_And what's new about that?"_** John questioned jokingly.

Randy laughed. "Seriously John, something fishy is going on here…" Randy explained. The Legend Killer could almost see John raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"_**Looks like I'm going to face an interesting time when coming to RAW." **_

"Yeah looks like it. You can help me to annoy the truth out of Dave and Chris when you get here."

"**_What d'ya mean?"_** Cena questioned.

"Well you remember what I've told you about Alexi… well the bit I know about her past. And now I think Y2J has told Dave the whole truth and Dave won't tell me. Shawn's involved in it somehow too, even though I haven't figured out how… yet."

John was speechless for a second before he started to chuckle.  
**_"You sure that you're not talking about a new storyline? I mean this sounds just so… so Vince."_**

Randy had nearly laughed out loud at that, hadn't the situation been so serious.

"I really wish it was…" He sighed.

The tone in Orton's voice made John realise something.

"**_You like her, don't ya Randy?"_** He questioned in a serious tone.

Randy nodded to himself but he wasn't in a hurry to admit to John that he was right.

"Of course I do John, she's a nice girl. I mean she's a good friend already."  
John sighed in annoyance.

_**"You know very well that I didn't mean it that way. So do you like her RKO?"**_

Randy sighed. John just knew him too well and the Legend Killer knew that John wanted an honest answer or he wouldn't have called him RKO.

"I think I do JC…" He said softly.

He could almost see the grin searching its way onto Cena's face.

"**_That's great news Randy. I was beginning to think I need to set you up myself."_** He told his best friend.

Randy laughed lightly but then he wanted to know: "You really think that it's great?"

"**_Of course I do… I mean I don't know Alexi but why wouldn't it be great?"_** John was confused by now.

Randy shrugged.

"To be honest John, I'm just insecure when it comes to Alexi. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was happy with Stacy and we parted on good terms, but for the first time I have the feeling that a girl likes me for who I am and not for my looks or because I'm famous. It's just so totally different and I can't really explain it."

For a moment there was silence on the other end of the line and Randy knew that John hadn't expected this confession.

"**_RKO, don't worry about it too much… I'm sure it will all work out…"_** John tried to reassure his best friend.

"Thanks bro. And please… what I've just told ya needs to stay between us two. I mean this whole story about Alexi hating wrestling and me liking her is just so complicated."  
**_"I won't tell anybody Randy…"_** John promised.

"Thanks… I mean it would ruin my tough Legend Killer image…" Randy tried to joke to lighten the mood a little.

John laughed at that.

"**_What tough image?"_** And after a short break he said: **_"Okay… can't do that… the fans would never forgive me for ruining your Legend Killer reputation and I want to make a good first impression on the RAW crowd."  
_**"That reminds me. When will you be introduced to the RAW roster? And do you know who's going to replace ya on SmackDown?"  
**_"Nope, I don't know who's gonna replace me. But I'll be at your hotel by tomorrow evening. I'm actually packing my stuff right now."  
_**A smile crept into Randy's face.

"That's great. I'm really looking forward to us travelling together…"

"**_Me too…"_** Cena smiled.

Randy was about to say something when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Sorry John. There's someone at the door. We have to continue our talk tomorrow… in person this time."  
**_"Okay, bye RKO…see ya tomorrow."_**  
"Bye JC." With that Randy ended the call and went to open the door.

To his surprise it was Chris standing outside.

"Chris? Is everything okay?" He questioned, letting the blond man into the room.

"Yeah. Everything's okay. Where's Dave?" Jericho questioned after only seeing Randy in the room.

"He's taking a shower. So what's up?" Randy asked, falling down on the bed again.  
"Sorry to bother ya Randy, but I need a favour again." Chris began.

Randy raised an eyebrow in question and waited for Y2J to continue.

"Actually… well Randy… what are ya doing tonight?"

"Well I was going to watch the show and perhaps go somewhere to get something to eat." Randy replied  
Chris nodded.

"Umm… would you mind keeping Alexi company tonight well at least until the show is over? I mean… I don't want her to spend the evening alone. She would just think and worry too much about the surgery. And I can safely say that she would like to spend the evening with ya. You can perhaps go out to grab something to eat." Jericho explained nervously. He just hoped that Randy would be okay with it.

The smile on Randy's face made all of Chris' doubts vanish. He knew that Randy indeed didn't mind to spend the evening with Alexandria.

"Sure thing Chris. If you're okay with it, I'll take her out to dinner tonight and keep her thoughts away from the surgery. I mean I know how it is… the last night before a big operation…"

"Thanks Randy, I owe ya one…" Chris said, relieved that Orton would take care of Alexandria.

He was about to turn around to go back to Alexi to tell her when suddenly Randy called him again.

"Chris… what have ya told Dave that I can't know about?" He questioned.  
Chris stiffened. He turned around slowly to face the Legend Killer.

_I can't tell him the story… at least not right now. He looks up to Shawn… and if I tell him right now he could do something he might regret with the temper he has…_

"Randy, I can't tell you right now, please try to understand that…" He said because he had no other idea what to say right now.

Orton looked slightly hurt.

"And why could you tell Dave and not me?" He questioned, the hurt evident in his voice.

Batista choose exactly this moment to come out of the bathroom and heard the last sentences.

"He told me because I threatened him… and you know how I can be…" Dave said and did one of his usual and favourite ring poses.

Randy just had to laugh at that. Chris on the other hand mouthed a 'thank you' to Batista, who just grinned in return.

"Well then… I'll go back to Alexi to tell her and to get ready myself. I'll be back in about ten minutes and then we can drive to the arena Dave."

With that Jericho turned to leave the two alone again.

When he was nearly out the door he turned back for a second.

"Oh yeah Randy, I told Alexandria that you're responsible for the promo-filming and because there won't be any promos filmed tonight you have the night off… just in case Alexi asks."

And with that he was out the door before Randy could nod his okay.

The Legend Killer just shook his head.

"John was right…" He grinned.

"About what?" Batista asked confused.

"About Chris… can't explain it to you right now because that would take too much time and you won't get ready on time for yer match." Randy teased.

"And I need to get ready too." With that Orton stood up from the bed and vanished into the bathroom before Batista had a chance to react.

Dave just grinned and shook his head in mock annoyance before he finished packing the stuff he needed for the match later.

He was just finished when there was again a knock on the door.

In a flash Randy was out of the bathroom, fully dressed and grinning like mad.

"Don't be too obvious Randy…" Batista said sarcastically.

Randy just shrugged and smiled brightly, while Batista went to open the door.

* * *

to be continued if ya want me to 


	7. Remembering

Author's note: Hey everybody here comes a new chapter and I hope you like it even though it's not the longest or the best I've written so far... I just hope you enjoy reading it none the less.

**Quick word to my reviewers:**

**Roxxy1984: **'grin' Well yeah... poor Randy... but he's smart he'll find out eventually not just the way he expected 'evilgrin' Thanks for the comment 'huggles'

**Zanderlover:** Oh my... an angry HBK... fun 'evilgrin' We all know what an angry HBK can do... so watch out everybody 'grin'

The POV of Marissa on the call will come in this chapter it didn't quite turn out the way I intended it in the beginning but I hope it's okay none the less... and just say your ideas... I'm always glad when you do it because it helps me to get own ideas and to make my story better 'hugs' Well... actually I didn't really know who could room with Shawn so I just picked Shelton because I somehow like him... and it is indeed an interesting pair 'grin'  
And yepp... John and Randy agree with you and even Vince agrees with you... I bet he's sad that he hadn't come up with such an idea for a storyline before. 'grin' And I too like the mature side of Randy 'hugs Randy' it makes him even more attractive 'grin' Believe it or not... I had exactly the same line in mind for Randy when Chris asked him what he would do tonight... but somehow I didn't write it... don't really know why... 'shrugs' Why do you call Dave Batty? 'giggle' Sounds nice somehow... perhaps I can use it in the story somehow... well if that's okay with you that is... 'grin'

And you'll find out soon enough who Sid Eudy is and if you figure it out before it is revealed in the story please don't tell because it would ruin the surprise for the others 'smile'

No problem for the review... it's a cool start for your story and I'm looking forward to read more... 'grin'

And have fun on your vacation and I'm looking forward to the next review from you... because I just love reading them... it always makes me proud that you like my story that much to take the time to write such long reviews...

and sorry that I still haven't answered your e-mail but somehow I can receive mails but can't write o.O Don't know why that...

So hope to hear from you soon 'hugs'

And now enjoy the story

**qtea-angel:** 'grin' Well John won't appear in this chapter but in the next, I promise 'huggles' Thanks for the review 'smile'

**Mizz Molko:** Yepp it will be quite interesting when Marissa and Shawn meet again... but how interesting... well you've to wait and see 'grin' And to you too: Thanks for the review 'huggles'

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story besides Alexi and her mother

Oh as always: something in italics is _thoughts _ and something in bold and italics is _**someone speaking through the phone**_

**  
**

**Chapter 7: Remembering**

**

* * *

**

When Alexi heard the door to the hotel room close, she knew that Chris had gone over to Batista and Randy. With a sigh she made her way over to Chris bed because the phone in the room was on his nightstand. She nearly fell over the bag Chris had dropped in front of his bed when he had started packing. Alexi cursed slightly because of that. Chris normally knew better than to just leave his stuff in the middle of the room when he was rooming with Alexi.

She finally made it to the bed without further incidents and picked up the phone.

Without any problems she dialled her mother's phone number. Using a phone on her own was one of the first things she had learned after loosing her eyesight.

Alexi made herself comfortable on Chris' bed and waited for her mother to pick up the phone.

After about half a minute there was finally an answer.

_**"Reed?"**_

"Hey mom, it's me Alexi."

"**_Alexi dear, how are you? Is everything okay? Did you run into you know who?"_** Marissa immediately asked.

Alexandria grinned when her mother used a line from Harry Potter instead of saying her father's name. Despite her age Alexi loved the Harry Potter books and her mother always used that term when speaking about Shawn.

"No mom, I didn't run into him… well I nearly did but Chris as always was my saviour and took care of the situation."

"**_That's good then… I knew I could count on him."_** Mrs. Reed said, and Alexi betted that she had a smile on her face.

"**_So are you worried about tomorrow?"_** Her mother suddenly asked.

Alexandria sighed once.

"Of course I am mom, but Chris, Dave and Randy do their best to keep me from worrying too much… in fact Chris has just gone over to Randy to ask him to take me out to eat something tonight…" Alexi explained quickly.

"**_Randy and Dave?"_** Her mother questioned and Alexi suddenly realised that she hadn't told her mother about them the day before because of everything that had happened after she had returned from the gym.

"Yeah… they're two of Chris' friends and they work for the TV Company that's broadcasting the shows."

"**_Oh I see… and here I was thinking that you've finally gotten over your wrestle phobia."_** Marissa said slightly surprised.

"Huh? Why that?" Alexi asked, confused at her mother's words.

_**"Oh I was at first thinking you were talking about two wrestlers…"**_ Her mother explained and Alexi wondered if her mother was keeping something from her.

"Nah… as I said they aren't wrestlers." She said with conviction.

There was silence at the other end of the line and Alexandria could almost see her mother thinking about something.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are ya still there?" She asked after a while.

"**_Sorry honey, of course I'm still there. I was just spacing out for a moment."_**  
"I noticed." Alexi replied, laughing lightly. Suddenly there was a beeping adding to her mother's voice.

"**_Sorry honey, there's someone on the other line."_**  
"Thought so… well no prob. Chris should be back soon anyways. I was just calling to tell ya that everything's okay."

"_**Glad to hear that my dear. I'll call you tomorrow at the hospital to find out how the surgery went and I'm coming to visit you as soon as possible." **_

"Okay mom, looking forward to see you… literally speaking I hope…"  
**_"I'm sure we'll see each other soon… bye honey."_**

With that Alexandria's mother hung up the phone.

Alexi put down the receiver too and lied down on the bed for a moment.

She must've fallen asleep for a minute because she didn't even hear Chris coming back into the room.

She only found out that Jericho was in the room again when she felt him kiss her forehead softly.

Her eyes snapped open and for a moment she hoped to see Chris' smiling face above her but again there was only darkness.

_ Just one more day… _ Alexi tried to convince herself and then she asked: "Is that you Chris?"

"Yeah sweety. Come on we need to get ready." Y2J said.

"Get ready? For what?" Alexi asked, still half asleep.

"Oh well I need to get ready for my match and you need to get ready so that Randy can take you out to have dinner." Chris said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Alexandria was fully awake in an instant.

"So he said yes?" She asked, smiling happily.

"Of course he did… why shouldn't he? So you better get ready."

Alexi nodded and walked over to her suitcase where her clothes were still in. She hadn't bothered to unpack because she needed to go to the hospital tomorrow and so there was no need to unpack.

Thanks to her mother Alexi had no trouble to find a nice outfit.

Her mother had attached a piece of paper to all her clothes where she had described them in Braille so that Alexi exactly knew what she was wearing.

So she could dress without help.

She picked a black skirt that reached just until above her knees and a red blouse with a black and white graphic of one of her favourite groups, Metallica, on it.

She then vanished into the bathroom to change. After she was done changing, she did her hair into a simple ponytail because it was almost the only thing she could do to her hair without needing help.

_ And asking Chris to do my hair is certainly not a good idea. _ She thought, grinning at the thought when Chris had tried to do it some time ago. She had ended up about an hour late for the date because Jericho just couldn't get it right and the way he had wanted it.

Suddenly a thought popped up in her mind.

Could this be considered as a date or was Randy just taking her out because Chris had asked him to?

_ I need to find out… _ She thought but decided to just make the best of the evening whatever it was. Randy had been really nice to her so far and she hoped that Randy was taking her out because he wanted to.

Alexandria sighed and then left the bathroom.

"Chris? Do I look okay?" She asked shyly, knowing that Chris would give her an honest answer.

Jericho had been packing his bag until Alexi had called him, but now he turned around to look at Alexi.

He smiled brightly and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." Jericho assured, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Alexandria blushed a little.

"Don't exaggerate Chris." She said.

"I swear I'm not… and now let's go. Randy and Dave are sure waiting."

Alexandria nodded.

Chris picked up his bag in one hand and with the other he took Alexi's hand like he always did.

The two walked the short distance to Batista's and Orton's room and Chris knocked.

Seconds later Dave opened the door.

"Hey Dave, hey Randy." Chris greeted and led Alexi into the room.

"Hey you two." Dave replied.

Randy was speechless for a second and caught himself staring at Alexandria.

For a moment he was glad that Alexi couldn't see that because she would surely think he was a complete idiot, staring at her like that.

Batista of course noticed Randy's stare but decided against saying something.

Randy finally caught himself and walked over to Alexandria.  
"You look great Alexi." He said, startling the girl just a little since she hadn't heard him walk over to her.

Chris and Dave looked at each other, grinning, before Jericho decided to speak up.

"Well Dave, we better get going…" Then he turned to Randy.

"I'm trusting you with Alexi and if I hear any complaints from her about you I'll kick your ass…" He joked, knowing that Randy would never hurt Alexi on purpose.

Alexi just sighed and Randy looked shocked for a minute before he realised that Chris was joking. He grinned.

"Don't worry Chris, I'll take good care of her."  
"Can you two please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room…" Alexi pleaded, hating it when Chris got overprotective.

"Sorry…" Chris apologised, knowing fully well that Alexandria didn't like to be treated like a helpless child but he had to make it clear that if someone hurt Alexi he would hurt this someone in return.

Dave shook his head in amusement at the exchange.

Then, after a quick look at his watch he reminded Chris that they would better go now or they would be late.

"Come on now Chris…"  
Y2J sighed and gave Alexi a quick goodbye kiss on her cheek.

"Bye you two… have fun and we'll see ya later…" He said.

"Bye guys…" Alexandria said, hearing the hotel room door close behind Dave and Randy.

She then turned into the direction she thought Randy still was.

"And now?" She asked, reaching out for Randy's hand

"Well, are ya hungry?" Randy asked, taking her hand gently in his with a bright smile on his face.

"Yepp… very hungry…"  
"Well then we better get going too." Randy said and the two walked down to Randy's care and Randy drove them to the restaurant.

* * *

After Marissa had finished her talk with Alexi she was still wondering what this thing about this Randy and Dave was while she pushed the button to answer the call on the other end of the line. 

_ And I thought for a moment that she was talking about Randy Orton and Dave Batista… _ Since Marissa watched almost every show she of course knew who the Legend Killer and the Animal were but since her daughter was so sure that they weren't wrestlers she had decided against telling her what she thought so that she wouldn't worry her daughter too much.

_ Perhaps it's just coincidence… I need to talk to Chris to find out… _ She thought, dragging herself out of her thoughts, finally accepting the call on the second line.

"Reed?" She asked into the phone.

There was no answer and Marissa started to wonder what was going on and why there was no answer, since she could hear someone breathing at the other end of the line.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked again. Still there was silence but suddenly she could hear a voice in the background.

_"_**_Hey Shawn…"_ **

And before Marissa could do or say something she heard the beeping that signalled that the person on the other end had hung up.

"That was weird…" She said to herself, hanging up the phone, but suddenly she realised what the person in the background had said.

_ Shawn… _

"Nah… it can't have been him who has called me… it can't have been my Shawn… I was perhaps just imagining things because of where Alexi is right now… it was probably just someone who got the wrong number." Marissa told herself, trying to convince herself that it hadn't been the man she still loved even though she hadn't spoken to him for twenty years now.

But as hard as she tried she just couldn't get Shawn Michaels out of her thoughts for some reason.

Marissa sighed and tried to get rid of the thoughts about him by going back to work.

It somehow worked and soon Marissa was concentrating on the sketches lying on her desk.

She knew she had to finish them until tomorrow or her boss would be really mad. Suddenly Alexi's mother realised that she was missing an important sketch she had made a while ago and she knew it had to be somewhere in the older files.

With a sigh Marissa left her desk and went over to the filing cabinet where she suspected the file to be.

After searching in the cabinet for a while a little brown book suddenly fell out and landed on the floor.

Marissa raised a curious eyebrow and bent down to pick up the book. She suddenly realised what it was and why she had forgotten about it.

She had hid it behind all the folders for twenty years now so that Alexandria wouldn't find it.

Forgotten were the sketches for the moment and Marissa quickly walked back to the couch and sat down, staring at the closed book for a while. It was a photo album with all her favourite pictures of her and Shawn. It was the only one Alexandria had never seen and Marissa intended to keep it that way.

Shaking her head she wondered why she had found it right now. With trembling fingers she opened the little book. On the first site there was a photo of her and Shawn. It was the same one Shawn had kept with him all the time, even though Marissa of course didn't know that.

A sad smile crept into her face and with shaking fingers she softly traced the photo, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"No… I can't let him get to me again… it took me years to get over him…" Marissa suddenly said and closed the book with determination, hiding it behind the files again, forcing herself to go back to her work, trying to ban every thought of Shawn Michaels from her mind.

It seemed to work but suddenly she realised something.

She had never gotten over Shawn Michaels. She still loved him with all her heart…

* * *

to be continued if ya want me to 


	8. Complications

Author's note: Again another chapter of my story And I hope you like it... have fun reading it oh and sorry that there's still no John in it but somehow this part got different from what I intended at first... so it will take another one or two chapters for him to appear... but he will make an appearance... I promise 'smile'

**Quick word to my reviewers:**

**Angel40689: **Thanks for the review 'hugs' and here comes the next chapter... hope you like that too

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Thanks for the compliment... I hope you find the new chapter sweet too... I tried to be a little romantic... well sort of and I don't know if it comes out the way I intended it... so hope you like 'smile'

**Roxxy1984: **It's a long way to go till the happy end 'grin' Hope you like the new chapter

**Mizz Molko:** 'grin' You're right about that... Alexi will be very mad when she finds out about everything... and yeah it would be hard for me too to let Shawn go if I had him once 'grin' Enjoy the new chapter 'hugs'

**Zanderlover:** Don't worry she won't occupy Chris bed for too long since Randy's is waiting for her 'grin' Yeah well for this tidbit with Harry... I think it's adorable... and since I'm a Harry Potter fan myself I thought it would be a good term to use for Shawn since in Alexi's eyes he's the ultimate bad guy...

Oh yeah... I can imagine it: And welcome to WRESTLE PHOBIA 22 'lol' Marissa is of course smart... I mean she's watching almost every show Shawn is on so she's bound to know about Batista and Randy too 'grin'

Well... I don't know if all blind people dress like that but for a fact I did and it worked pretty well I think... yeah you won't take anything else for granted again after being blind and not even being able to do the easiest things without help...

Glad that you liked the image of Chris doing Alexi's hair... I tried to picture it myself and I had to laugh so hard that I had to put it into the story 'grin'

Yeah... I wish I had had someone like Chris during the time I was blind... it would've helped a lot...

I don't know if it's for all e-mails or just certain ones... I mean if you want you can give me the other e-mail address and I can try to send the mail to that address, hoping that will work 'smile'

And I'm glad you're having fun with Chuck 'grin' He better treats you good or I'll send Randy and Chris to kick his ass 'grin'

And your reviews aren't too wordy... I absolutely love them and I'm always looking forward to them to find out what you think of the story 'smile' Your opinion is important to me. Well to be honest the POV of Marissa was a mix of what I intended to do and of your idea... I hope you don't mind that 'puppydogeyes'

I meant not to tell if you figure out who Sid Eudy is in reality because it would ruin the surprise for the others 'grin'

Thanks for allowing me to use the nickname you have for Batista... I'll definately will use it later on in the story 'grin'

And again thanks for your wonderful review 'big hugs' And hopefully I'll be able to answer your e-mail when you give me the other address because I have something important I need to talk to you about concerning the story 'grin'

And now enough of my words... I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I'm looking forward to reading another chapter of your story 'huggles'

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me 'sniff' well besides Alexi that is

Oh as always: something in italics is _thoughts _ and something in bold and italics is _**someone speaking through the phone**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Complications

* * *

**

Randy parked his car in front of the restaurant he had chosen.

He turned to Alexi, who was sitting quietly beside him in the car, with her eyes half closed. Randy smiled to himself. He liked to just look at her. She seemed so innocent and Randy just couldn't take his eyes off of her. The Legend Killer had never felt this way before. He hardly knew her for about two days now but still it seemed like he had known her a lot longer.

Suddenly Alexandria opened her eyes and turned to Randy.

"Are you staring at me Randy?" She asked in an insecure voice and Randy didn't really know why she was suddenly so timid.

"Sorry about that…" He apologized quickly, looking away, wondering how she knew that he was staring at her.

"No problem Randy… people do it all the time when they don't know how to treat me… you get used to it after a while." There was a sadness in her voice that made Randy flinch for a moment.

He gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Alexi… that wasn't the reason why I was looking at you…" He said quickly, trying to make her feel better.

Alexandria shook her head. "You don't need to lie to me Randy… as I said I'm used to people staring at me like I'm some sort of freak and pitying me…" She said honestly and again there was a hint of sadness in her voice that made Randy realise how much it hurt Alexandria when people pitied her or treated her differently because she was blind.

"I'm not lying Alexi… yes I was staring at you but not because I don't know how to treat you…" The Legend Killer started, removing his hand from her shoulder and running it through his hair.

Alexandria raised an eyebrow in question and started: "Randy… as I said… you don't need…"

Randy interrupted her. "Please Alexi, let me finish my explanation."  
The girl stopped and nodded slowly. She was surprised at Randy's voice. There wasn't the usual hint of embarrassment in it, people normally showed when Alexandria caught them staring at her. Since she had become blind Alexi had learned to 'read' voices as people who could see read in the impression of people.

And Randy definitely wasn't embarrassed that Alexi had caught him staring at her. No, there was something else in his voice that Alexandria couldn't define right now.

_ He could even have denied that he was looking at me… _ She wondered. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Randy started speaking again. Alexandria knew that Randy was looking at her intensely. Even though she couldn't see it, she could literally feel his eyes on her.

"Alexi…" Randy started and Alexandria was curious what he would say next. She fully expected the usual explanation and apologies she normally got from people who pitied her, so she was surprised by what Randy had to say.

"See… well yeah I was staring at you and I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that you're uncomfortable when people do that. But be assured that it wasn't because I pity you."  
"So you're not insecure how to act towards me?" Alexandria asked confused.

Randy sighed for a moment.

"To be honest… I'm insecure when it comes to you and you irritate the hell out of me…"  
"I knew it…I shouldn't have gone out with you and you shouldn't have taken me out just because Chris asked you to..." Alexandria said and again there was this sadness in her voice but also a hint of anger and attempted to get out of the car.

Randy gently grabbed her arm and forced her back into the seat.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. This was going to be harder than he had thought when they had started this conversation.

"Look Alexi… just let me explain… " He tried again.

Finally Alexandria nodded again.

"Okay, I'll try not to interrupt you but wait to beat the hell outta you after you're finished…" She said with a light smile, regaining some of her confidence.

Randy was shocked for a second but then he chuckled lightly, glad that Alexandria was willing to listen to him and that she wasn't so sad anymore.

"Hey, don't laugh. I'm capable of doing that… just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know how to use what I've learned during the twelve years that I've taken martial arts lessons."

Alexandria said and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

Randy laughed but then he got serious again.

"Okay… if you don't like what I have to say then you can beat me all you want but now let me explain without interrupting okay?"  
Alexi nodded for the third time.

"Well first of all, be sure if I didn't want to be here with you, I wouldn't be."

He smiled when Alexandria relaxed.

"And now… well as I said earlier you irritate the hell out of me and I'm really insecure when it comes to you… and to be honest it has something to do with you being blind, but…"

Randy saw that Alexandria was about to speak up again so he quickly continued: "… but not in the way you might think." This stopped Alexandria from protesting and she raised her eyebrow in confusion again.

"I'm insecure when it comes to you because you're blind but still you seem to like me…"  
"Huh?" Was all Alexandria said, getting really confused now.

Randy ignored her comment and continued: "I know this sounds weird… but… well normally most girls I've gone out with just liked me because of my looks… not that I minded much in the past… but when I met you… it was different. The other girls just wanted to go out with me because I'm good looking in their eyes, but they weren't interested in getting to know the real me. With you it was different. You seem to like me for me and not for my looks. It seems like you're really interested in getting to know me." He explained and realised that he had never talked to any girl he had dated in that way, well except Stacy maybe.

"And you irritate the hell out of me because I can't really explain what I feel towards you…" He said, running a hand through his short hair again.

For a moment there was silence in the car again.

Alexandria tried to process everything Randy had just told her.

_ Does that mean… he likes me? _ she wondered in her thoughts and couldn't help the happiness welling up inside her.

"Alexi?" Randy asked and the girl could hear the insecurity in his voice.

She tried to lighten the mood by saying: "Don't worry I'm not going to beat you up…"  
The joking helped her to get control over her emotions again.

Even though Alexi couldn't see it, she knew that Randy was smiling a little.

"That's good to know…" Randy said, glad that she at least wasn't freaking out.

"Randy… please I want an honest answer. You're here with me because you want to be here and not because Chris made you to come? You like to spend time with me even though I'm blind? I mean yes… I have the operation tomorrow but there's still a chance I won't see even after it." Alexandria asked, serious once again. She had heard all that Randy had said, but she had to make sure that he was honest and not just telling her all that because he thought she would be able to see again after the operation because as she had said it wasn't one hundred percent sure that she would regain her eyesight even though the doctors were optimistic. Enough people had hurt her in the past to be cautious.

Randy nodded more to himself before he replied: "Yeah… I really like to spend time with you. I mean how could I not… you're beautiful, which is, by the way, the reason I was staring at you in the first place, you're funny and you're smart… so why should it matter that you're blind? I mean that's just a part of you. There's a lot more to you than this… and that is what I like about you…"  
Alexandria blushed and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She couldn't believe what Randy had just said. Nobody had ever said something like that to her, well except Chris and her mother but not anyone else.

Whenever Alexandria had met a boy, he was all friendly to her until he found out that she was blind. After that the boy was gone before Alexandria even had a chance to explain.

More than once she had had to stop Chris from beating the hell out of someone because he had hurt Alexandria.

The girl had gotten used to it after a while but still it had hurt every time. That Randy was saying something like that to her was almost a miracle in her eyes.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Randy's hand on her cheek, gently brushing away the tear.

"Hey Alexi… don't cry…" He tried to soothe her, wanting nothing more than just take her into an embrace but he didn't want to scare her.

Alexandria tried to regain her composure again and forced herself to smile.

"Sorry… it's just… I'm not used to men treating me like you do… mostly they shy away when they found out that I can't see."  
Randy smiled and said honestly: "As I said it doesn't matter to me…"  
Alexi nodded. The Legend Killers words had convinced her.

"Thanks for being honest with me…" She said.

Randy flinched.

_ Don't thank me now… thank me when I've told you the full truth of who I am… _ He thought and for a moment he considered telling her everything but when he saw her smiling hopefully at him, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, not wanting to scare her away.

_ I'm a coward… _ Randy told himself.

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"So… I mean… do you consider this evening a date?" Alexandria asked, still with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

Randy smiled. This was an easy question to answer.

"Yeah… I do…"

The smile that lightened up Alexandria's face made Randy forget about his worries for the moment and he was determined to show Alexi that he cared about her and to reassure her that the operation tomorrow would be a success. He knew it didn't matter if Alexi was blind or not, he would still have the same feelings towards her, but he wanted her to see again just so that she could enjoy life again because Randy had the distinct feeling that this was all affecting her more than she let on.

"So now… I don't know about you but I'm hungry…" He grinned, starting to get out of the car.

Alexandria nodded, leaving the car too.

Randy was at her side immediately and took her hand gently, partly because it felt good and partly because Chris had told him to do it whenever they were going somewhere Alexi hadn't been before.

Alexandria smiled. This felt just so right.

When they made their way into the restaurant Randy suddenly asked jokingly: "So Alexi… have you ever beaten up someone because he was pitying you?"

Alexandria chuckled.

"Nope… I haven't. Chris takes care of that for me… well most of the time I hold him back, telling him the guy was not worth it…"

Randy grinned and led her to an empty table in a quiet corner, hoping that nobody would recognize who he was because that would definitely complicate things after he and Alexandria had started to finally get closer.

The Legend Killer knew he had to tell her sooner or later but he intended to annoy the truth out of Chris before he told Alexandria that he was a wrestler.

The two quickly ordered their food. For a while there was silence before Randy asked:  
"So Alexi, tell me a bit more about you."  
The girl smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not that interesting. So what do you want to know?"  
"Whatever you want to tell me… but I'd really like to know about your family." Randy said.

But when he saw Alexandria's reaction he quickly regretted to have asked.

The girl had stiffened and he knew that she was upset.  
Not knowing what else to do he quickly added: "Um sorry if I have upset you… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

Alexandria shook her head.

"Not your fault. You couldn't have known that I would be uncomfortable with that."

Randy nodded. He knew that Alexi was right but still he was sorry.

So he quickly changed the subject.

"You can tell me whatever you want to tell me. I'm just interested to find out more about you but not if it upsets you." He promised. Orton knew that he wouldn't force Alexandria to tell him anything she didn't want to tell him.

Suddenly, and for the first time he really noticed the picture on Alexandria's shirt.

Smiling, and glad for an idea how to change the subject he asked: "Are you a Metallica fan?"  
Alexandria smiled, glad that Randy was changing the subject so easily.

"Yeah…I love their songs." She said, knowing that Randy asked because of her blouse.

"So do I." Randy replied. Alexi looked surprised.

"You're a Metallica fan too? I have to admit I wasn't expecting that."

Randy grinned and shrugged.

"Yep I am a Metallica fan. I go to every concert I can manage."

"I've never been on a concert. Unfortunately I never had the time or the money to go." Alexandria admitted.

Before Randy really knew what he was saying, he gently took Alexandria's hand that was lying on the table.

"Perhaps we can go to a concert together… well if you want to that is…"  
Alexandria nodded eagerly. "That would be great." She said, not sure if Randy was asking her out again or if it was just a friendly invitation.

She blushed when he took her hand.

_ He really likes me…. _ She cheered in her thoughts, wondering how she could've fallen for him so quickly, knowing him for only about two days now. Alexandria couldn't really explain it, but she knew that it was partly because he was treating her as if she was a normal girl and not blind.

She just hoped he liked her in that way too.

_ I have to wait and see… _ She thought.

The waiter chose exactly this moment to bring their food. And they ate mostly in silence, enjoying the meal.

When they were finished Randy excused himself for a moment because he had to go to the toilet.

Alexi sat there, waiting for Randy to return, when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Surprised and startled Alexandria flinched, asking hopefully: "Randy is that you?"  
A voice she didn't know answered: "No baby, it's not him…"  
Alexandria heard the other person sitting down opposite to her, taking Randy's chair.

"Who the hell are you? And stop calling me baby…" Alexandria demanded, turning her head towards the voice.

"I'm the Game baby…" The unknown voice said, chuckling lightly.

"And since I don't know your name, I have to call you something else…" He said and Alexandria found his voice sounded somewhat arrogant.

"So… Game… how about asking for my name… then you wouldn't have to call me baby…" Alexandria said, trying to sound as annoyed as she could.

The man opposite her just chuckled and grabbed her hand.

Alexi tried to wrench it away but without success.

"But I like calling you baby… I have been watching you for a while and since your friend has finally left you alone for a minute I saw this as my chance… why do you hang out with this loser anyway?"

Alexi looked angry. She had no idea who this guy was but she couldn't stand him insulting Randy and she hated the way his voice sounded, not to mention that he still had her hand in a death grip.

"First of all, Randy isn't a loser and second it is none of your business who I hang out with…" She said, determined to get rid of this so-called Game.

_ Randy, where the hell are you? _ She thought desperately when the man still didn't retreat.

"Ah baby but you could do so much better than him with that hot body of yours." With that the Game raised her hand and kissed it.

Now Alexi was getting a little scared. She tried not to show it and glared at the man, well at least she hoped it looked like she was glaring.

With a yank she freed her hand.

"So even if I could who says I want to? And who says that you're better than him?" She asked, trying to keep her growing uneasiness out of her voice.

The man just laughed.

"Oh come on baby, I'm not called The Game for nothing…"

Alexandria just snorted.

"Yeah sure…" She said sarcastically.

"Well… why don't you find out how good the Game really is…" The man said, snickering, not discouraged by Alexandria's cold reaction.

Suddenly there was another voice: "You heard that she doesn't want to, Hunter, so fuck off and leave her alone."

Alexandria was so relieved to hear Randy's voice.

Hunter on the other hand shot Randy an angry glare before a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Randy old buddy… I know you never learned how to share…" He said.

Alexandria was sitting in her chair, a little scared at what might happen because Randy was clearly angry and this Hunter was taunting him.

"Randy… please… just let's pay the bill and then we can go back to the hotel…" She said softly, because even though she couldn't see Randy, she knew that he was about to start a fight right here and now. Randy was angry and about to punch Triple H but when he looked at Alexandria he just couldn't do it.

"You should listen to her Randy… you never knew how to beat me…" Hunter said again.

The Legend Killer gasped at his former friend. Sure, the feud they had had on the show was supposed to be a storyline but unfortunately it had never been just a storyline.

Quite the contrary. The storyline had only started because Triple H wanted him out of Evolution and had Vince convinced that it was better for Randy to drop the belt and that the fans would love it. So the storyline had been written without Randy having much say in it because since, at that time Hunter was still married to Stephanie McMahon and Vince had done everything to please his daughter and her husband. He also knew that the storyline had only happened because Triple H had gotten jealous when the fans had started to cheer louder for the Legend Killer than for The Game. Triple H was one of those guys whose wrestling character and his true personality were very much the same.

Biting back a remark because he knew that would reveal that he was a wrestler he gently took Alexandria's hand.

"See you later Hunter…" And with that he walked over to a waiter to pay his bill.

Triple H was a bit stunned that Randy hadn't given in to his anger like he normally did whenever Hunter taunted him about his wrestling abilities. When he had recovered from his shock, Randy and Alexandria were already gone.

"This isn't over yet Randy…" Hunter murmured and stalked back to his table to finish his meal.

* * *

to be continued if you want me to 

Oh yeah... well Triple H is the bad guy here in the story and not married anymore because I needed a bad guy and H can be pretty scary in the ring and that's what I need so I made him act like that out of the ring too I hope you don't mind


	9. Conversations

Author's note: Here comes the next chapter... sorry still no John... but in the next chapter he will make an appearance... I can say that because it's already written on my computer... 'grin'

**Quick word to my faithful reviewers:**

**angel40689:** Yeah... actually when I got it on Saturday I read it in about eight hours that day without eating... wasn't feeling too great afterwards... but it was worth it... the story was awesome 'smile' So and now... hope you like the new chapter of the story 'huggles'

**Zanderlover:** First of all... thanks for this huge compliment 'smile' Not that I'm complaining that you're reading my story but just because it interests me... why did you start reading the fanfiction in the first place when you normally read only the ones with Chris as the main character? 'huggles'

Oh I'd really like to write for the WWE 'grin' Could be quite interesting... at least for me 'giggle' But certainly I'm not good enough for that... so I have to content myself with writing the fiction to portray Randy the way I think he is behind the scenes... I mean it shows a little when he's meeting with his fans. 'grin' That was the Randy I wanted to show and I'm glad you like it.

Yeah there will be heartbreak soon, especially when Triple H is involved 'evil grin' Yeah I know what I mean about Chris... I guess everybody could need such a knight at some point in his or her life... 'smile'

Hmm... interesting idea there... Randy and Alexi at a Metallica concert... I wonder if there are other wrestling fans at this concert who might recognize Randy... 'quickly scribbles down the idea on a newspaper in lack of a blanc peace of paper'

Well... as I said I needed a bad guy and Triple H seemed perfect for the role... so I had to make up a reason why he could hate Randy and Batista even behind the scenes... 'grin'

Good to know that you like the way the relationship with Marissa and Shawn turns out... 'smile' I was hoping people would be okay with Mother and Daughter both getting involved or having been involved with a wrestler in the future and in the past...

And don't worry I won't forget about Chris... you'll see what I mean when you get my e-mail I've finally managed to write and to send (I wrote to the account you wrote me the first e-mail from (suddenly it worked... don't know why though...) and titled the mail: Behind Blue Eyes Question...)

Sorry about the Chuck... don't know why I didn't see I was writing the wrong name 'bows apologetically' 'smile'

Hmm... can't send you Randy though, he's occupied with me... but Chris is already safely tucked in a plane and on his way... cost me a lot of money to convince Vinnie to let him go... see what I'm doing for you 'grin'

So hope you enjoy the next chapter 'huggles'

**Mizz Molko**: Thanks for the compliment 'huggles' Well Randy is certainly good looking but I think there's a lot more to him than they show on screen, so that's why I'm writing him that way... hope you like the new chapter 'huggles'

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Yepp... glad to know he was there... and glad to know you like the story and reviewed me 'hugs'

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except Alexi and her family...

_Italics is still thoughts _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Conversations**

* * *

Randy led Alexandria to his car, hoping that Hunter wouldn't come after them because he knew that he would give in to his anger if The Game did.

When he was assured that Triple H had no intention of coming after them he was relieved and looked at Alexandria.

The girl had a scared expression on her face and Randy asked concerned: "Hey Alexi, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

_I swear if he has I'm going back in there and kill him…well or at least beat the hell outta him_

Alexi shook her head. "No… it's just… I don't know… he scared me…"  
"It's okay Alexi… Hunter is pretty scary…" Randy said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Who is he?" Alexandria asked, wondering where she had heard the name before.

"Ever heard of a wrestler called Triple H?" He asked carefully, hoping that he didn't reveal himself.

Alexandria thought about it for a moment and then she nodded.

"Yeah… Mom mentioned him once or twice. Don't know much about him though… you know I don't really care about wrestling… So why are you asking?" She then said.

Randy sighed.

"That was him…" He replied shortly.  
"But… why isn't he at the show tonight? And why did he try to flirt with me?" Alexi asked, assuming that since he was a wrestler that he had to be at the show.

"Well actually… in his storyline he is working on a plan to take the title back and so that the fans are kept in suspension as to what's going on with him, he doesn't make any appearances in the shows. He just travels with the crew so that he will be up to date or that he can do some promo shootings that will be shown on later shows. And for the flirting thing… I don't really know why he did it… just that much: Hunter is an asshole… on screen as well as behind the scenes…"

_ And he wants to get revenge on me and Batista and Chris isn't H's best friend either… he must've seen us hang out with her and sensed that as his opportunity to get to us… _He thought but not saying that part out loud.  
"Oh…" was all Alexandria replied. She didn't wonder why Randy knew so much about the shows, because since he was working for the TV Company he had to know all that stuff and Randy was glad that she didn't wonder.

He could see her shivering slightly, and without thinking he took off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders, leaving his arm there too.  
Alexandria blushed a little at first but she admitted that it helped her to get over the meeting with this Triple H. And it actually felt good to be so close to Randy. There was something about him that just gave her the feeling of security.

"Can we now go back to the hotel please?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course we can… The show should be over soon anyways…" Randy said and opened the car door for her.

Alexandria nodded and with Randy's help climbed into the car.

Randy himself sat behind the wheel and started the car.

The ride back to the hotel was silent. Alexandria was suddenly really tired and had fallen asleep and Randy was thinking about the meeting with Triple H.

_ I need to tell Chris about that… he will be pissed… but at least he will know that he has to keep an eye on her from now on… _ He thought and when he had to stop at a red light he glanced over at the sleeping Alexandria. A small smile crept into his face.

_ And I'll watch out for her too… _ He promised himself silently.

Then he had to concentrate on the road again.

When he parked the car in front of the hotel he just saw the first wrestlers returning to the hotel.

With a short glance at his watch he realised that he had been in that restaurant for almost four hours.

_ Funny how time goes by when you have fun… _ He thought, smiling slightly.

As quietly as he could he got out of the car, after the wrestlers had all vanished into the hotel and walked over to the other side of the car, opening the door.

He was about to wake Alexandria but then he decided otherwise. Alexi needed her sleep before the operation tomorrow.

Gently he freed her from the seatbelt and without much effort lifted her up, carrying her to the hotel.

To his relief the lobby was almost empty and he quickly got the key to his room, since the receptionist wouldn't give him the key to Alexi and Chris' room.

_ Oh well… Chris will know where to look when she isn't in her room when he comes back… _ Randy decided and carried the still sleeping girl up to his room, gently lowering her down on his bed. Alexi stirred once or twice but she didn't wake up.

_ That meeting with Hunter must've really freaked and exhausted her… _

Carefully he covered her body with the bed sheets and made sure that she was comfortable.

Randy smiled down at the girl affectionately and without thinking he bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Alexi just smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper under the covers.

With a sigh Randy picked up a book and made himself comfortable on the chair near his bed and started to read. He knew it wouldn't be long until Batista and Jericho would return from the show.

In fact he had just read about twenty pages in his book when he heard Batista's and Chris's voice coming towards the hotel room.

Seconds later Batista opened the door with his key.

Randy looked up and quickly pointed to Alexi before any of them could say something.

* * *

"Man… that show was awesome…." Batista declared after he had parked his car in front of the hotel. 

"Yeah… the crowd was unbelievable." Jericho confirmed. The two had ridden together to the show and back to the hotel in Batista's car this evening.

"And the match was great. Sorry about that close-line though… didn't mean to hit you that hard… just got carried away by the audience cheering so loud." Batista apologized, watching Chris for a moment. Halfway in the match when he and Chris were in the ring together he had missed a close-line and had jabbed Chris in the ribs instead. How it had happened he didn't really know, but he felt bad for it.

"It's okay Dave… it doesn't really hurt…" Chris assured his friend and rubbed the part of his chest where a nice bruise was forming but it actually didn't really hurt.

"This is the risk you have to take as a wrestler… and I know you didn't mean to hurt me…"

Batista nodded, glad that Jericho knew that it was nothing personal.

"Too bad Christian and I had to lose though…" Y2J said softly.

"Don't worry… you know that you will get your revenge. You know that it was just part of the storyline." Batista said, getting out of the car.

"Yeah… I know that but I'm thinking I'm slowly turning into a heel…"  
Dave shrugged. He had been one of the 'bad guys' long enough to know what Chris meant.  
"It's all part of the job…" He simply said. "And the fans still love ya… that's what counts…"

Y2J smiled at that and grabbed his bag from the back seat of Dave's car.

"You're right… come on let's get up to our rooms. First of all I'm dead tired and second I want to see if Randy and Alexi are already back and if they had a nice evening."  
Batista agreed, locking his car and then following the blond man into the hotel.

At the reception they found out that Randy and Alexi had returned about ten minutes before them.

Chris took the key to his room and Dave requested the second key to his and Randy's room.

Jericho saw that the second key to his and Alexi's hotel room was still at the reception, so he asked if she hadn't taken it.

"Nope…" The man said. "Your friend has taken her up to his room…"  
Batista and Chris looked at each other.

"Why?" Chris asked incredulously.

The man shrugged. "I've no idea… but well, she was sleeping and I guess he didn't want to wake her and since I had no idea if I could give your friend the key to her room I didn't…" He said, with a slight apology in his voice.

"Oh I see." Chris quickly took the second key to his and Alexandria's room too and then him and Batista made their way up to their hotel rooms.

They were still discussing the show.

"Do you know what… I know it's just a storyline too but Hassan's whining is getting annoying…" Chris commented.

Batista nodded. "Yeah… Glad that Shelton was to win the match today…"

Jericho laughed lightly. "Yepp…" He said and after a short break he said thoughtfully: "Shawn wasn't himself in the ring today… he seemed distracted…"

Batista raised an eyebrow. "You noticed too? I just thought it was my imagination."  
"Nope… he was unfocused, like there was something else on his mind."  
"I guess we're to blame for that…I mean we weren't exactly helpful with all this mysterious comments and actions concerning Alexi." The Animal suggested. Jericho shrugged.

"Could be true. Or it has something to do with his second visit to Vinnie…" Y2J mused.

"Who knows what Vince has come up with this time…"  
Batista nodded. This was indeed a possibility but if it was because of HBK's talk with McMahon it must've been something really serious. Shawn was known for being able to keep his focus in the ring incredibly well whatever was going on around him or in his private life.

Batista quickly looked around to see if someone was near. Even though he looked around carefully he never noticed the blonde, longhaired man standing a few feet away behind a corner, listening to their conversation, a satisfied grin on his face when he heard what the two were talking about.

When Dave had looked around and didn't see anybody, he asked: "Chris, why did you tell me the whole story about Alexandria and Shawn when I asked but not when Randy asked you to tell him?"

Jericho shrugged. "You know Shawn and Randy are really close friends and Shawn's a role model for Randy. So I figured it wouldn't be good to tell him right now that she's Shawn's daughter and that he left her because of his wrestling career…Randy could do something to Shawn he might regret… you know how he is."  
He sighed at the look Batista gave him. He knew exactly what Batista was about to say.

"You don't need to say it. I know that he's bound to find out and Shawn will also find out that Alexi is his daughter sooner or later… but right now I think later is better… for all three involved…"

Dave nodded. He knew that Randy had the habit of making rash decisions so he could see the logic to Chris's actions.

The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see the man vanish into one of the rooms, mumbling a "That's interesting news indeed…".

They had nearly reached their hotel rooms and Jericho's mind went back to the show once again.

"By the way have you seen Hunter anywhere behind the scenes today? I would love to see his face when he finds out that John Cena was the first RAW draft pick." Y2J chuckled.

Batista grinned and opened the door to his hotel room, where he assumed Randy and Alexandria were.

He was about to answer Jericho, when he saw Randy pointing towards his bed.

The Animal quickly realised what was going on and just nodded in greeting.

Jericho smiled when he saw Alexi asleep on Randy's bed. He was glad that the Legend Killer had obviously taken good care of the girl because she had a smile on her lips even in her sleep.

Since he thought there was nothing to say right now, Jericho went over to her and picked her up from the bed, careful not to wake her.

Randy walked over to him and smiled.

"Thanks for keeping her company Randy… I owe ya one…" Jericho said silently.

The Legend Killer nodded and then he whispered: "It was my pleasure Chris. But I need to tell you something… without Alexi here… can you come back over for a few minutes when you've brought her into her own bed?"  
Jericho was about to ask something but when he felt Alexi growing restless in his arms he just nodded.

Batista had watched the exchange silently, wondering what was up. Randy looked serious and Dave immediately knew that something was wrong.

Chris quickly mouthed a 'be back in a few' and went to his own hotel room to get Alexi into her bed.

When he was just about to lay her down on her bed, Alexandria woke up.

"Randy?" She asked sleepily.

"No sweety, it's me, Chris…" Jericho said, grinning, not really surprised that she was asking for Randy.

"Oh… hi Chris…." Alexandria mumbled, still half asleep, while Chris laid her down on the bed.

"Hi sweety… go back to sleep okay? I'm going over to Randy and Batista for a few minutes. But I'll be back soon…" Chris whispered, covering Alexandria with the bed sheets, like Randy had done before.

"'kay…" Alexi said, nearly asleep again. Chris smiled and gave her the usual good night kiss on the forehead before he left the room, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Knocking on Randy's door about a minute later, he wondered what was going on.

Randy opened, the same grim expression on his face he had worn when Chris had left.

Batista was sitting on his bed, already changed into some comfortable clothes. The look on his face told Jericho that Randy hadn't said anything yet, perhaps because he didn't want to say it twice.

Jericho made himself comfortable in the chair, Randy had occupied before, while the Legend Killer walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Well Randy, did you have a nice evening?" Jericho asked just to break the uncomfortable silence in the room.

The grim expression left Randy's face and was replaced by a smile.

"Oh yeah… it was really nice…"  
"Well, what's wrong then?" Batista spoke up, wondering what was going on then.

Orton sighed.

"I wasn't finished yet, Dave. Well as I said we had a nice evening… until Hunter showed up."  
Jericho looked at Randy wide-eyed. Batista's face showed his surprise too.

_ That explains why we haven't seen him backstage today… _ Batista thought but decided to keep quiet.

"Hunter? What did he want?" Y2J asked, sensing that he wouldn't like the answer.

"He was trying to hit on Alexi…" Randy said simply, feeling the anger coming back to him.

"Whoa… wait a second… you're telling me that he was trying to seduce her?" Jericho asked, surprised and angry at the same time.  
"And not very subtly…it was obvious what he wanted… he scared the hell outta her." Randy explained and nodded.

Jericho was on his feet in a second.

"And why didn't you kick his ass the second he showed up at your table. You should know by now that Hunter means trouble even behind the camera?" He demanded angrily.

Randy held his hands up in defence.

"Unfortunately Hunter picked the time when I was in the restroom to come and chat to her… but believe me when I returned and saw what he was doing I told him to fuck off and when he didn't I was ready to beat the hell outta him but Alexi stopped me."  
Jericho calmed down a little, glad to know that Randy would've even risked a fight with Triple H just to make sure that Alexandria was okay.

"So he left her alone when you told him to?" Dave questioned, angry himself. Alexandria was a sweet girl and Dave figured out immediately that Hunter had planned to use her to get to him and Randy and that was something she definitely didn't deserve. She had absolutely nothing to do with this whole feud between him, the Legend Killer and the Game.

"Well actually, we left… as I said, Alexi didn't want me to beat him to a bloody pulp…"

Jericho smiled a little. He knew that Alexandria hated violence. Often enough she had stopped Chris from killing somebody because this somebody had tried to hurt Alexandria.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her Randy." He said honestly.

"Hey, it's no problem and believe me, I won't let Hunter come near her again…" The Legend Killer said forcefully and with determination.

Batista couldn't help but grin.

_ Yepp, he's definitely head over heels for her… _

Then he turned serious again.

"Be assured Chris, that I'll watch out for her too as long as she's here… and well let's just say in my next match against Triple H on the next show… there will be a few more close-lines like the one you received today that I will 'accidentally' miss…"

Jericho looked at Batista speechless for a second but he was thankful that he was helping him too.

He grinned. "If he doesn't get the message then, he's even more stupid than I've thought so far…"

Batista chuckled. Randy looked a little confused.

"Can you two tell me what you're talking about?"

"Well, during the match, Dave missed a close-line and bruised my ribs instead…"  
"Yeah… and I think I can pull that off against Hunter too without Vince ripping my head off afterwards for fighting harder than necessary, risking the injury of one of my wrestling comrades…" Batista grinned, trying to imitate Vince McMahon, using the words the boss often used when a fight had gotten a little too personal.

Randy looked stunned. This wasn't something he had expected Batista to say. After all Dave was known for being one of the fairest men in the business.

Batista just grinned innocently.

"What?" he asked, sounding like he had no idea what had shocked Randy that much.

Jericho couldn't help but laugh at Randy's expression.

"Well Randy, thanks for telling me immediately but I better go back now. I don't want Alexi to wake up alone… I've told her where I'm going but I've no idea if she's really listened to me in her state of half-sleep."  
"Okay, night Chris…" Randy nodded.

Y2J smiled and was nearly out the door when he heard Randy's voice again: "Oh and Chris, since you owe me… I could really need a favour."  
Jericho turned around in surprise.

"Just say it and consider it done…" Chris replied.

"Actually… I just want you to call me as soon as I can go and visit Alexi, if that's okay with you."

Jericho nodded. "Sure thing Randy. Alexi has already asked me if I think you would come to visit her at the hospital."

"She has?" Randy asked surprised.

"Yepp… so be sure I'll call you when the surgery is over."  
"Thanks Chris." The Legend Killer smiled and watched Chris finally leave the room to go back to Alexandria.

"I'll go and change…" He told Batista, who was already lying in his bed and went into the bathroom to change into something comfortable for bed.

"Okay, night Randy…" The Animal said shortly, feeling the match from earlier taking its toll. Batista was exhausted. And when Randy returned from the bathroom Dave was already asleep.

Orton grinned, went over to his own bed and with a short look at his alarm clock he noticed that it was already two o'clock in the morning.

With a sigh he made himself comfortable on the bed, thinking about the evening with Alexi again, before falling asleep a few minutes later, a happy smile on his lips.

* * *


	10. Old friends

Author's note: Here I come again... 'grin' New chapter 'jumps up and down' Have fun with it and reviews are always welcome. 'smile'

**As always: quick word to my reviewers:**

**angel40689:** I know I promised... and finally here he comes... John makes an appearance 'grin' Borrowed him from you for a while actually 'grin' Hope you like the new chapter 'hugs' and as always thanks for the review 'smile'

** randysgirl3:** Glad to know that you like the story and Alexi's character 'smile' Hope you like the new chapter 'smile'

**Mizz Molko:** Well you gotta wait for a while to find out who the one was who was listening in on Batista and Chris 'evil grin' Let's just say it definately means trouble whoever it was 'grin' Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter 'hugs'

**Scarlette xx:** 'grin' Well as everybody else you too have to wait to find out if she gets her eyesight back.. 'grin' Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter 'hugs'

**qtea-angel:** 'grin' you don't need to boykott the fic anymore because John will make his appearance in this chapter 'grin' Hope you like it... and well as I said you too have to wait to find out who has overheard Chris and Batista 'grin'

**Zanderlover:** Yeah... poor Alexi... she'll be crushed when she finds out that practically everybody she cares about has been lying to her... her mother, Chris, Randy, Dave... I wonder who she will turn to... well actually I know who she will turn to but you have to wait and see 'grin'

Well for the carying part... believe it or not... I had the version you said ready and wanted Randy to drop her or something but I decided against it because Alexi will go through enough in future chapters and I thought she doesn't need a concussion on top of all that 'grin' and by the way I liked the scene when I had written it down so Randy didn't drop her 'grin'

And don't worry Chris won't turn into a heel... I can promise you that because I like good boy Chris way better 'grin' I just wanted to express how he must've felt when Vince ordered him to become a bad guy for a while... until Vinnie comes up with his new storyline... (well actually the storyline I came up with for Vinnie to come up with... 'confuses herself')... well you'll see what I mean when the chapter comes 'grin'

Oh Hunter will play a big part in this whole story and well we all know how intriguing Hunter can be (see the whole Batista crap) and let's just say he will show a lot of that in the story and it won't be pretty... 'evilgrin'

Yeah... Alexi really is a lucky girl... she has already three good looking guys wrapped around her finger and looking after her and two more will join soon 'grin' I wish I was in her place...

Actually if she gets her eyesight back isn't the question... the question is when she will get it back 'grin'

If it weren't that expensive to fly from Germany to America I would really try to get a job... but right now I need to stay in Germany until I have enough money to realise one of my dreams to travel to America 'grin'

Unfortunately I didn't meet Randy myself but a friend of mine did and she told me how sweet he was... and well I think there's much more to Randy than portrayed on screen so I decided to try to show what I think Randy is like in reality...

I'll e-mail you back later too ... right now I don't have the time because I need to go to my keyboard lesson 'grin'

But you'll get a mail from me today or tomorrow 'smile'

Hope you like the new chapter 'hugs'

Disclaimer: see chapter 1-9 for Disclaimer 'grin' 'too lazy to write it again'

* * *

**Chapter 10: Old friends

* * *

**

Chris awoke the next day to the sound of his alarm clock. With a groan he rolled onto his side to turn it off. He was about to go back to sleep when he suddenly realised what a day it was.

In an instant he sat straight up in his bed and turned his head to Alexandria's bed, to see the girl still asleep in exactly the same position than the night before.

A soft smile appeared on his lips.  
_ Thanks to good she has slept through the night and wasn't awake the whole time to worry about the surgery. _

Jericho got out of bed as quietly as possible, picked some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. He had decided to take a shower and dress first before he would wake up Alexandria.

When he returned from the bathroom, his hair still wet but besides that fully dressed, he found Alexandria already awake and searching around in her suitcase for something to wear.

"Good morning sweety…" Y2J greeted as cheerful as possible.

Alexandria wasn't prepared for that and jumped startled, causing her to trip over her suitcase and fall to the ground, hard.

"Oh shit… I'm sorry sweety…" Chris said and was at her side in an instant to check if she was okay.

Alexi had sat up and was rubbing her elbow that had cushioned most of her fall.

"Chris… I hate it when you do that…" She said annoyed. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Almost every time they were rooming together it happened at some point and Alexandria knew that Jericho hadn't meant to startle her but still the fall had hurt.

"I know and as I said I'm sorry… I thought you knew I was awake."

"Nope I didn't know. I haven't checked on you and I didn't hear you in the bathroom." She said, assuming that this was where Chris had come from.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise… what about a big and nice breakfast and I'll buy you a nice strawberry milkshake as extra…" He said, trying to give his best puppy dog look, knowing that Alexi knew him well enough to know exactly how he was looking without having to see it.

She sighed. She just couldn't stay mad at Chris when he did that and promised her a strawberry milkshake.

"Okay okay…" She finally gave in, grinning.

"Good then… so you better get ready while I dry my hair."  
Alexi chuckled. "But if you have to dry your hair that means I've a lot of time to get ready…" She teased, knowing how careful Chris was with his hair.

"Oh you…" Chris said, trying to sound annoyed and attempted to chase her around the room, but he failed miserably at holding back his chuckle.

Alexi quickly grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom, knowing her way well enough to make it without any accidents.

When the door had closed behind her, Chris sat down on the bed and towel dried his hair, before he picked up the phone.

"Let's see if Dave and Randy are already awake…" He mumbled, dialling the number to their room. He knew that Dave and Randy and many of the other wrestlers had the day off and only a few had to do photo-shootings or promo filming.

After a few seconds Batista picked up. He still sounded half asleep and told Chris grumpily:

"_**Hell Chris, we have a free day today and I wanted to sleep in late… so this better be an emergency." **_

"Sorry for waking you up…" Chris said in fake apology, not caring for a second that he had obviously woken up the Animal.

"How do you know that it's me anyways?" he wanted to know.

"**_You're the only one I know who is brave enough to call Randy or me this early on a free day… and by the way even the hotel phone has caller ID… I see your room number on the display."_**  
"Oh…" was all Jericho said at first.

"_**Well Chris, do you actually want something or are you just calling to annoy us? Because if that's the case I'm going back to bed now and kick your ass later…"**_

"Actually I wanted to ask if you and Randy want to have breakfast with me and Alexi… I mean just in case Hunter shows up… remember the 'strength comes in numbers' deal. I don't want to make a scene in the hotel restaurant and Hunter will think twice before he tries something when it's us three with Alexi. We would have gone later but Alexi has to be at the hospital at ten…"

There was no answer for a second and then he heard some strange noises before Randy's voice came through. He sounded refreshed and even cheerful despite Chris calling him at half past eight in the morning. Jericho guessed that the noises he had heard had been Randy, wrestling the phone from Dave.

"**_Hey Jericho. Of course we're coming with you…"_**  
Chris could hear Batista protest in the background.  
"Seems like Dave disagrees…" He pointed out.

"**_Oh don't listen to him. He hasn't had his cold morning wake-up shower so he's a little grumpy…"_** Randy said and Jericho was highly amused at the bouncy Legend Killer.

"Okay… well then meet you in the lobby in…" He started but then he stopped. "…how long does it take for you to get ready?" He questioned instead.

"**_Let's say at nine… this should be enough time for me to get Batty under the cold shower…"_** Randy grinned.

Suddenly a noise like something was hitting something else was heard and Randy let out an annoyed 'Ouch' and Jericho guessed that it was more out of surprise than of actual pain.

"Randy? What's going on? And who's Batty?" Chris asked, wondering what was going on in the next room.

"**_As I said Batista also known as Batty is a little grumpy and has just thrown his pillow at me, hitting me in the face. Let me tell you something: pillows aren't as soft as expected when they're thrown into your face…"_** The Legend Killer explained still slightly annoyed but amused nonetheless.

Chris just couldn't stop from laughing. He just tried to imagine Randy and Dave, two grown man and wrestlers, involved in a pillow fight. The image was hilarious and on top of that it sounded just funny how Randy had called Dave.

_ Definitely need to remember that name… _ Jericho told himself.

Between laughs he said. "Well then I'll end the call now so that you and Batty can sort that out without witnesses. See you at nine…" With that he hung up the phone, leaving Randy and Dave to sort this out on their own.

He was still laughing five minutes later because he just couldn't get the image of Dave and Randy in a pillow fight out of his head.

_ Perhaps I should suggest this to Vince as a new match form. The fans sure would love it… _ He thought and looked up when he heard the door to the bathroom open.

Alexi came out, fully dressed and her hair again in a ponytail. It was easy for her to find out where Chris was because he was still laughing.

When she walked over to him, she asked: "What's so funny Chris?" Her voice was insecure and Chris quickly realised that she must think he was laughing at her.

So he hurried to reply: " I just called Randy and Dave and asked them to come to breakfast with us… and well let's just say a grumpy Dave and a bouncy Randy isn't a good combination in the morning."  
"Huh?" Alexandria asked and sat down beside Chris on the bed. He assumed that she had taken a shower too because she had the scent of vanilla on her and Chris knew that her favourite shower gel smelled like vanilla.

"I guess they just started a pillow fight because of my call…" Y2J started, quickly telling her about the phone call. Alexandria was laughing when Chris had finished, trying to imagine what the two looked like.

"And are they coming with us now?"  
"Yepp, we're going to meet them in the lobby in about twenty minutes. You don't think that Randy would actually miss this do ya? By the way, he asked me to call him after the surgery so that he can come to visit you." Jericho explained, delighted at the smile on Alexandria's lips.

"He did?"  
"Yepp… so what did you do yesterday, did you have fun? I never got to ask you yesterday because you were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you."  
"Oh it was really nice… we've talked a lot… and guess what… he's invited me to go to a Metallica concert with him when we have time… isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is Alexi…" Chris said, glad that Randy and Alexi had grown closer last night, despite Hunter's interruption.

_ Or perhaps even because of that… _ He thought and then he asked teasingly: "And at what point did you first kiss?"

Alexi turned to Chris, her mouth slightly open, an indication that she hadn't been prepared for that question.

"Chris… first of all… I'm still not 100 percent sure if he really likes me that way and secondly even if we had kissed it is none of your business."

_ Oh believe me he does like you that way… _Chris thought but instead asked with a slight pout: "Hey, what happened to the big brother – little sister routine?"

Alexandria rolled her eyes and didn't bother to answer. Of course she would tell Chris if her and Randy really were a couple but right now there was nothing to tell yet. Without talking much Chris and Alexi prepared her things for the hospital so that they could immediately head over to the clinic when they had had breakfast.

About twenty minutes later they made their way down to the lobby, Chris as always holding Alexandria's hand. He didn't worry about meeting too much wrestlers because most of them slept until twelve when they had the next day after a show off.

He smiled when he saw Randy and Dave coming down.

* * *

When Randy hung up the phone after the conversation with Chris, he turned towards Dave again, prepared for new pillow attacks. 

So he was able to dodge the second pillow.

"Don't ever call me that again…" Dave grumbled. Randy just laughed and asked innocently: "Call you what?"

Dave rolled his eyes in exasperation.

He couldn't believe that Randy was behaving like a child and it was somehow annoying.

On the other hand he just couldn't stay mad at Randy right now when the Legend Killer finally seemed genuinely happy for the first time in two months.

Dave hadn't seen him smile that much or that bright ever since he and Stacy had parted.

To tell the truth he had been worried about Randy for a while now because he had only gone out with Dave, Chris, Shawn and the other guys once or twice ever since the break-up two months ago. And all the guys had noticed that he was much quieter ever since then and after the shoulder surgery Randy was even more withdrawn.

Seeing the bouncy and happy Randy again relieved Dave a lot because slowly Randy was returning to his old self, well his real old self, the happy, easy-going young man that liked to go out and have fun. His on-screen wrestling character had never changed during that time.

_ I'm glad that Chris's plan seems to work… Alexi really is good for Randy… _ He thought.

"Dave? Hello? You still with me?" He suddenly heard Randy ask. The Legend Killer was obviously confused because he had expected an angry remark to his question but instead Dave had just stayed quiet and had gotten that far away, spaced-out look on his face.

"Oh sorry Randy… I was just thinking about something… but now I'm going to go and take a shower or we won't get ready on time to meet up with Alexandria and Chris." And without another word he stood up, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Randy watched him go a little confused. One minute Dave was annoyed with him and had attacked him with a pillow and the next minute he was millions of miles away with his thoughts.

The Legend Killer just shrugged, stopped thinking about Dave and instead decided on what to wear.

Then he sat down in the chair and continued reading the book he had started yesterday until Batista was ready and left the bathroom. Randy picked up the clothes he had decided to wear and went into the bathroom to get ready himself.

Then the two wrestlers left the hotel-room to meet up with Alexi and Jericho.

They didn't meet any wrestlers and Randy was confused at that.

"Not much of a surprise… they are where I want to be too… still in bed…" Batista complained, still annoyed at the fact that Chris had thrown them out of bed this early.

Randy grinned at his friend.

"Oh come on Batty… don't be such a child… what would the fans say if they found out…"  
The second he had finished the sentence he quickened his pace, avoiding a jab in the ribs from Batista by mere inches.

He nearly ran into the lobby and quickly ducked behind Alexandria, which wasn't that easy since the girl was shorter than him.

Batista stopped in front of the girl, who was confused, trying to find out what was going on.

Dave crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Coward…" He teased.

"I call it self-preservation." Randy stated and grinned at him from behind Alexi, knowing that he was safe from Batista's revenge as long as Alexandria was standing between them. Not that he thought Batista was really angry but still, it was better to be on the safe side.

Chris chuckled and tried to step in before the two started a playful wrestling match right here in the lobby. Alexi was still trying to find out what was going on here and why Batista and Randy were about to start a fight but she realised that it was probably all just a little teasing between friends.

"Oh come on you two… it's too early for any blood spilling…" Jericho joked.

This had the desired effect. Batista relaxed and a grin appeared on his face.

"Never thought I'd say that but Chris is right…" He extended his hand.

"Peace?" He asked Randy.

Randy nodded, taking Batista's hand.

"Peace…" He confirmed.

"Good, since that's settled now, can we go and have breakfast? I'm starving." Chris urged.

The other three laughed and together made their way into the direction of the hotel restaurant.

Suddenly someone called for them.

"Hey RKO."  
Randy immediately stopped in his tracks, knowing there was only one person in the world who called him RKO.

He whirled around, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey JC." He called back. Alexandria, Jericho and Batista had stopped too and turned to face the number one draft lottery pick of RAW.

Alexandria, who had only heard someone call, asked: "Who is that?"

Chris smiled. "That's John. He's Randy's best friend and he has come to stay with him for a while." He explained, having no idea what else to tell her without telling her that he was a wrestler too.

"Come on Dave, let's go and find a table for us so that Randy and John can have their little 'long time no see' chat without interruption."

Batista nodded. He knew that Chris wanted Alexi away from John so that Randy could explain everything before John said something stupid.

"Okay… Randy you know what to tell him, don't ya?"  
The Legend Killer nodded, watching them go into the restaurant.

"Yepp, see you in a few…" With that he turned towards John, who had just finished checking in and was now walking over to him.

"Hey bro." Cena greeted cheerfully and the two embraced for a moment.

"Hey JC… why are you here already? I thought you said this evening."  
"I did but I caught an earlier flight than I expected. So here I am. I need to check in with McMahon and Bischoff in about four hours." He explained.

"It's great to have you on RAW. Do you know whom you're rooming with? Then we can get your bags up into your room."  
"As a matter of fact I do… I'm rooming with you." John explained, picking up his bag again.

"With me? But I'm rooming with Dave." Randy questioned confused.

"Actually you did room with Dave. He called me yesterday to tell me that he's found someone else to room with so that I can stay with you and we can catch up on old times." The current WWE champion explained.

Randy was speechless for a second.  
"He did? He never told me… and I never asked him to do that." Randy said, wanting to make sure that Cena knew that he hadn't kicked Batista out. Sure he had wanted to room with John but Dave was his friend too and he would have never asked him to find another roommate, well at least not on that trip.

Cena shrugged. "You need to ask him why he didn't tell you. And I guess he decided it on his own."

Randy nodded.

"I will ask him. Remind me to say thank you to him though…" He smiled.

"Of course I will. I need to say thank you to him too because I would have had to room with Chris Masters if Dave hadn't found himself another roommate. But can we get my stuff up to the room now? I mean I'm hungry too and it looked like you were on your way to breakfast. Mind if I join in?"

Randy shook his head, grabbing John's other bag and leading the way up to his hotel-room.

"Nope I don't think they will mind if you have breakfast with us but I need to explain certain rules of behaviour first."

John raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Rules of behaviour?"

"Yepp…" Randy nodded, dropping Cena's bag on his own bed. They had time to unpack later.

"And for what?" John asked, dropping the bag he had in his hand on Orton's bed too.

"Concerning Alexi." The Legend Killer started.

Now John was immediately interested.

"So?" He questioned, waiting for Randy to start.

"First of all, don't tell her you're a wrestler… just tell her that you're a friend who has come to visit me. And if she asks what you're doing for your money tell her you're a musician… that at least wouldn't be a lie."

"Okay I think I can do that…" Cena nodded. It wouldn't be that hard to do that.  
"Second… have an eye out for Shawn. I don't really know why but Chris doesn't want him near her. And then… if you see Hunter… beat the hell outta him…" Randy finished grimly.

Now John was at a loss for words.

"Okay… I get everything but care to explain why I should beat the hell out of Triple H?"

Randy sighed and quickly explained what had happened the day before at the restaurant.

"I should've stayed at SmackDown….this is way too complicated for me…" Cena sighed dramatically when Randy was finished and tried to process everything he had just heard.

The Legend Killer chuckled lightly.

"And you haven't even heard what storylines Vince has come up with for ya…" He reminded the current WWE Champion.

John groaned. "Great… I see this is gonna be hard work…" He laughed but then he turned serious again.

"So for some reason Chris doesn't want Shawn near Alexi… well I think Batista can take care of that because he will be rooming with him from now on."

Now Randy was speechless for a second.

"How come you're here for about ten minutes and already know more about what's going on than I do?" He asked.

John shrugged. "He told me that yesterday too. It seems Shelton got injured during the match and Vince has sent him home to get some rest to regain his strength for the next show."

The Legend Killer sighed. "Man… I can't wait to get back in the ring…" He said a little sadly. Even though he was always travelling with all the wrestlers, he missed out on a lot what was going on in the ring.

John immediately sensed that Randy was getting upset and tried to cheer him up: "Don't worry. I'm sure the doctors will give their okay soon and then you can have one hell of a comeback. I'm sure Vince has already thought about something really spectacular for your return."  
His words seemed to have the desired effect on the Legend Killer because a smile appeared on his lips again. John added: "And until then I'm sure Alexandria will keep your thoughts away from wrestling."

His words reminded Randy that the others were downstairs waiting for them.

So he looked at John.  
"You remember everything I've just told you about Alexi?"  
"Yepp…I don't tell her I'm a wrestler, keep Shawn away from her and beat the hell outta Triple H or at least scare him enough to leave Alexi alone if he comes near her." John repeated what Randy had told him before.

"And now let's go down. I'm starving and I finally want to meet the girl who was able to do in two days what your friends have tried to do for the past two months…"

John had noticed the change in his best friend too. Randy seemed happier than he had been in a long time and John would bet his WWE Title that it all had to do with Alexandria.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Randy questioned, having no idea what John wanted to tell him.

John shrugged. "Not important right now…" He grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him out of the hotel room towards the elevator.

"John…. Come on buddy tell me…" Randy whined, curious what John was talking about.

"I will tell you…" John started and Randy grinned. "…after breakfast if you haven't figured it out for yourself by then…" He added and chuckled when he heard Randy's groan.

The Legend Killer knew he had to be patient and he was hungry too, so the two wrestlers hurried down to meet up with the others in the restaurant.


	11. Fear

Author's note: Hey everybody, sorry it took me longer to update… but I had a rough time… one of my best friends had a car accident a few days back and was in a coma until the day before yesterday… so yeah I didn't really have the time or was in the mood to continue… but since he's woken up and the doctors say he will make a full recovery I was so overjoyed that I wrote another chapter for all of you… and I hope you like it, even though I think it's not the best I've written so far. Enjoy it please 'hugs all' 

For my reviewers:

** qtea-angel:** I promised you he'd show up so he showed up 'grin' just a little later than I thought he would 'smile' Thanks for the review as always 'hugs' and with the love interest… why does everybody make me this suggestion 'grin' Well I'll think about it and let ya know 'huggles' and now enjoy the new chapter… 

**Mizz Molko:** Yeah it's really going to be interesting to have John on the road with them… and yeah… Randy can be slow sometimes 'grin' Good that he has friends who do the thinking for him at that times 'smile' Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter 'hugs'

**Zanderlover:** 'grin' Well yeah, Chris is very careful with his hair in my story… don't ask me why I made him like this but I think it's cute and suits him 'smile'

As for the caller ID on hotel phones… well I'm not sure if it exists but I thought it would just fit into the story so I made it up and placed it into it… it's fanfiction after all…

Tigger? 'grin' I always loved Tigger but I never have considered that Randy would remind you of him… interesting image though 'smile'

And don't worry… I will make sure Dave won't come after you when the others start calling him Batty… I'll make sure he can't harm ya… 'grin'

'grin' Yeah I even thought about making the two fight but I figured it would draw too much attention and they could hurt themselves or worse they could damage hotel stuff and they could be arrested… okay… stupid reason but I just thought it was funnier without having them fight 'grin'

Well… I know it was a bigger deal than necessary but I just didn't want John to think that Randy was kicking Dave out just because John was coming… I mean Dave and Randy are friends too so I thought Randy would try to justify the decision… and Dave being the good friend he is, got rid of the problem his own way… and him rooming with Shawn will play a role in the story 'smile'

Well… you'll see what happens when Alexi learns the truth… perhaps I can surprise ya 'smile'

I'm sure that not all wrestlers agree with the way their characters are handled by the writers and so I decided to make my own storylines and I won't turn Chris a heel and well… Randy will undergo some changes too… I think he's way too good to be a bad boy and I hope he'll get a decent storyline on SD and not being stuck on an endless feud with the Undertaker…

Yeah… it's great to know that my English is good enough that people don't realise in the beginning that I'm from Germany and only learned English at school… 'smile' I'm always insecure if my English is good enough to express what I want to say in a storyline so I'm happy when you write how much you like my story…

Sorry that I haven't you e-mailed yet… but as I said in the Author's note… I had a rough time and spend more time at the hospital at my friends bedside than at home at my computer but I'll answer your mail in the next days… now that everything is getting back to normal… 'hugs'

And I hope you like the new chapter 'hugs again'

**sarahblue2:** Thanks for the compliment and glad that ya like the story 'hugs' Yeah… Randy is sweet and fun because I don't really like the way he's portrayed on TV right now… have fun with the new chapter 'huggles'

**Roxxy1984**: It's okay that you didn't review sooner… I'm just glad that you haven't forgotten about the story… 'smile' So I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I hope you find the time to review it because I always love to get reviews from ya 'smile'

**Crimson Outcast:** Yepp it will be great when Alexi gets to see Randy for the first time but it will be a long way to go until then… 'evil grin' Well thanks for the review and enjoy the new chappy 'huggles'

Disclaimer: No character you recognize in this story belongs to me… I only claim Alexi and her mother… the idea for the nickname Batty for Batista belongs to Martha and she was kind enough to let me use it because I liked it so much 'smile' 

**Chapter 11: Fear**

**

* * *

**  


Vince sat in his office, what he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He was going through some papers when there was a knock on the door. Having waited for that, he quickly closed the file he had been working through and called out: "Come in." A short look at his watch told him that it was shortly after nine so the man he expected was on time.

The door opened and a brown haired man around forty came in and grinned at McMahon.

"Hey Vince." He greeted, sitting down opposite to the older man.

"Hi Sid… glad that you could make it that quick. I mean you've probably been busy." Vince greeted Sid Eudy, Shawn's former manager, trying to figure out how to handle the situation best.

He had thought about different ways to approach that problem and he had come up with one solution, which seemed to promise the best result.

"No problem Vince. There wasn't really much for me to do at the moment."  
McMahon nodded slowly.

"Sid, does your offer still stand? Do you still want a comeback?" He asked.

The other man smiled. "Of course Vince. I know I'm not the youngest anymore but I'm still fit enough to have a comeback."

Vince nodded. He had expected that answer.

_ Great… hopefully this will solve the problem without me interfering too much. _

"That's great. I've already thought about a storyline for you." He started.

"You have?"  
"Yepp… I had this idea when having a talk with Shawn yesterday." Vince explained.  
"Shawn? Shawn Michaels?" Eudy asked, his expression darkening a little.

"Yeah… I know that you and him aren't on best terms right now but that makes the storyline twice that interesting. It makes your acting much more realistic."  
"Except that it won't be acting on the most part…" Sid grumbled, suddenly not that happy to make his comeback.

Vince sighed. "Sid… I know you don't like it but this is just to get you back into business… after the fans have accepted you back again we can come up with other storylines… there's plenty of options for you but the feud with Shawn is necessary so that you can make a realistic reappearance and Shawn needs a worthy opponent." Vince explained, trying to get the man to cooperate by making him compliments.

Indeed Eudy seemed much more open to the storyline now.

"Okay Vince. You know the business long enough so that I believe you that it's really the best way for me to have a comeback. Have you told Shawn about it already?"

Vince shook his head. "I haven't. I wanted to wait until you had agreed to it…"  
Truth was that Vince wasn't looking forward to tell Shawn especially since Shawn had told him just yesterday what had happened with Sid and Marissa. HBK was a smart guy and Vince knew that Michaels would figure out that his story had something to do with Vince's sudden idea to arrange a comeback for Sid Eudy.

And even though he didn't look forward to the talk with HBK, Vince hoped that Shawn would figure it out and hopefully make the right decisions when Sid was there to remind him what had gone wrong twenty years ago.

_ I wonder how Chris will react… _ Vince thought, wondering what Y2J would do when he came face to face with Sid. Of course Jericho knew who had been Shawn's former manager and what role he had played all those years ago.

Vince sighed and Sid looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.  
"Everything all right?" He questioned.

McMahon quickly nodded. "Yeah… sorry I just spaced out for a moment… well all you need to do is to sign the contract… well you know… standard procedure."

Eudy nodded and grabbed the file Vince handed him.  
"Of course I do… man I can't wait to be back…" He said, grinning and signing the contract.

"And all I now need to do is to tell Shawn and you the exact details about the storyline."

Sid nodded.

"Can't we do it right now?"

Vince shook his head. "Nope. Shawn has had a hard match yesterday and needs his rest… I think he's still asleep. I'll call him later on. You can go and unpack your stuff and then have breakfast or do whatever you want to do." He explained, handing him the key to his hotel-room.

Eudy nodded.

"Okay then. Hear from you later…" With that Sid left the office and Vince watched him go, the sudden feeling that it hadn't been such a good idea after all.

_ Oh well… can't change that now. _ He thought, going back to his work and then called Bischoff to tell him that Sid Eudy, or better Sid Vicious was back in business.

* * *

Alexi, Batista and Jericho had just started their breakfast when Randy finally returned with John. Chris had expected that Randy would invite John to eat with them and he just hoped that Orton had explained everything. He looked at the Legend Killer who nodded and smiled. Cena nodded too and Jericho was relieved about that. He tapped Alexi on the shoulder to tell her that Randy and John had come down without startling her.

The girl smiled: "Hi John, I'm Alexi."

Alexi extended her hand in a direction, hoping that John would get it and she wouldn't make a complete fool out of herself for holding her hand in mid-air, away from everybody who was near.

John however took the hint and shook her hand.

"Hi Alexi. Nice to meet ya." He greeted, taking the last free chair at the table between Batista and Randy, since Randy had taken the chair beside Alexandria.

The Dr. of Thuganomics grinned when he saw the glances full of affection Randy directed towards Alexi when he thought nobody was looking.

Cena immediately started to like the girl because she was funny and smart and he was impressed with the way she handled her blindness.

Sure, John had only talked to her about ten minutes now but somehow the first impression really was enough for him to like her and to look forward to get to know her better.

Cena was brought out of his thoughts when Randy suddenly turned to Dave.

"Hey, Dave, thanks by the way."  
Y2J and Batista looked at Randy questioningly and John saw Alexi raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Thanks for what?" The Animal questioned.

"For giving John the opportunity to room with me."

John nodded. "Yeah Dave. That was really cool."  
Dave just shrugged. "Hey it wasn't just for you or Randy, John. It was for my own sanity as well. I don't think I could've taken another day rooming with a bouncy Randy who tries to kill me by forcing me to take a cold shower at eight thirty in the morning on a free day."  
The whole table except John erupted in laughter.

"Okay… seems like I missed something really funny…" He muttered.

"Yepp… you did." Randy confirmed. "Batty and I had a pillow fight this morning."

John's eyes widened a little. "Batty? Pillow fight?" He asked in disbelief, trying to hold back his laughter at the image that statement had brought up.

"Are you joking?"  
"Nope… I'm not. It's just that Batty isn't the friendliest person in the morning and he used his pillow to enforce that impression." Randy said, teasing the Animal by using the nickname he had come up with this morning.

Batista just growled.

"I told you… stop calling me that…" He demanded. Randy just gave him one of his cocky grins, showing the 'in ring Randy' for a second.

He was about to give a smart reply when suddenly Chris's expression changed from amused to angry, stopping Randy's answer. The Legend Killer was confused at the sudden change of mood and waited for Jericho to say something.

"This means trouble." Chris said softly, staring into the direction of the entrance of the restaurant.

Batista, who was sitting beside Y2J, was the only one who had heard it and looked into the same direction.

"Oh shit…" He said, loud enough so that the whole table knew something was up.

Randy and John turned their heads, since they had their backs to the entrance.

"Damn…" Randy cursed, his tone angry, when he saw Ric Flair and Hunter enter the restaurant.

Alexi just tensed, knowing something was wrong. She was nervous because she had no idea what was going on.

"Guys? What's going on?" She questioned, just slightly panicked.

Chris put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps it's nothing sweetie. Don't worry about it right now." He said warmly, trying to calm Alexandria down. After all it was possible that Flair and Triple H had just had the same idea as Chris and the others and wanted to have a nice breakfast.

Thinking about it, Jericho was sure that it had been Evolution's plan in the beginning but obviously the plans had changed now. Hunter had spotted them and muttered something towards Flair and then the two started to come over to the table where Alexi, Chris, Dave, Randy and John were sitting.

Chris didn't like the smile on Hunter's face for one second. It was way too sweet for his liking.

Y2J could see Randy tense and he knew that if Hunter said one wrong word there was no stopping Randy this time.

John immediately sensed the change in his best friend and kept a close eye on him, in case Randy would do something stupid. He muttered to the whole table. "Just ignore them…"  
"Easier said than done." Batista replied, his hands clenched into fists.

Alexandria had grabbed Chris's hand tightly, like she always did when something bad happened and nobody told her what it was.

She was about to ask again what was going on when Hunter and Ric reached the table.

"Hey baby, so we meet again." Triple H said sweetly, ignoring the wrestlers at the table completely.

Alexi stiffened and Chris quickly squeezed her hand to let her know he was there.

Randy was standing by now.

"I told you yesterday H and I'm telling you again: Just fuck off and leave us and especially Alexi alone." He spat angrily. Alexandria couldn't help but smile a little despite the situation. It made her happy to know that Randy cared enough about her to stand up to this Triple H.

The grin on Triple H's face broadened and he said: "Oh Randy, you know well enough that this is a free land so I can do whatever I want to do and right now I just happen to want to talk to this sweet lady."  
Jericho growled. "But as you can see she doesn't want to talk to you." He said, squeezing Alexi's hand reassuringly.

Triple H just raised an eyebrow. "Jealous Jericho? Afraid that your girlfriend will like me more than you?"

"Oh please…" Jericho replied exasperated, not bothering to correct H that Alexi wasn't his girlfriend.

_ Well at least not anymore… _ He added mentally, glaring at The Game.

"Oh wait… I guess she's already dumped you for that loser over there…" Hunter laughed, pointing to Randy.

At that moment John was glad that he had placed a reassuring hand on Randy's shoulder to calm him down and to force him back into his seat, because he would've really attacked Triple H right now. Batista kept his eyes on Ric Flair, daring him to make one wrong move. But the Nature Boy was smart enough to just stand aside.

Triple H laughed and turned towards Alexi again.

"Well babe, my offer still stands… if you wanna find out how good the 'Game' really is, then just ditch these losers and find out what a real man is…"  
This was enough for Randy. "Damn you Hunter…" He yelled and wanted to attack the Game, but Cena held him back, his hand firmly on his best friend's shoulder.

"Calm down RKO, he's not worth it." He said calmly.

His voice had the desired effect on Randy and the Legend Killer stopped his attack, but his fists were still clenched at his sides.

Triple H now turned to John Cena and confusion was clearly written all over his face. He hadn't noticed John until now.  
"What the hell are you doing here Cena?" He questioned.

"Been drafted…." John said cheerfully and with one of his usual smiles, hoping that Alexandria didn't know what that meant.

His reply had obviously shocked Triple H because the former World Heavyweight Champion stood there, wide-eyed, with his mouth slightly open.

"Wish I had a mirror…" Chris laughed. "Just to show you how dumb you look right now…"

The whole table erupted in laughter again and Hunter just growled in frustration.

"Watch it Jericho… or do you want me to tell HBK about your little secret." He asked, a smug look on his face, regaining his usual arrogance.

Chris immediately stiffened.

_ He can't know…I mean how could he? _ He thought, trying not to show too much shock. Instead he asked: "What the hell are ya talking about H?" He hoped that Triple H was just bluffing.

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about… I overheard you and Dave last night in front of your hotel room." His voice told Jericho that he was deadly serious and that he knew about Alexi and Shawn.  
_ Oh shit… _ Batista thought, looking at Jericho, wondering what Y2J would do now.

Jericho had paled considerably. He had let go of Alexandria's hand and was standing right in front of Triple H right now.

He tried to sound as confident as possible, when he threatened: "Don't ya dare to tell Shawn about it because if you do I'm gonna beat your sorry ass and end your career once and for all and that not just in a storyline…"

Hunter merely laughed at Y2J's threat.

"I'm not scared of you Jericho… I could be persuaded to forget all about it though…" Hunter grinned evilly.

Chris knew that he shouldn't even consider making a deal with Hunter but when he looked at Alexandria, he knew that he had no other choice right now.

The girl looked like she was ready to burst into tears every second and she had paled considerably. Of course she had realised what the 'little secret' was.

_ Damn… why does he always have the upper hand…and why does he have to drag Alexi into all this? _ Jericho thought before he asked: "What the hell do you want Hunter?"

The Game grinned. "Oh what about a date with this lovely lady… this could persuade me to drop the subject." He said and blew a kiss into Alexandria's direction.

Before anybody could react Randy sprang forward, getting rid of John's hand and punched Hunter square in the face. Since Hunter wasn't prepared for that he stumbled backwards and had nearly fallen if Ric hadn't steadied him. He looked at Randy, who stood there panting angrily, his fist still in mid-air.

"You bastard, if you dare to touch her I swear I'm gonna kill ya…" Randy spat, ready to attack Hunter again.

Triple H rubbed his face where Randy had slapped him.

"Bad move Orton…" He said calmly. Then he turned to Flair.

"Come on Ric, we better go and find Shawn. I think he'll be really interested to hear what I've gotta say." With that he turned around and was about to leave, when suddenly Batista spoke up: "Wait a minute Hunter… I have another suggestion for you."  
Hunter turned and looked at Dave coolly. It couldn't hurt to hear what the Animal had to say.

"And what is that?"  
Batista walked over to Hunter so that he was standing right in front of him.

"If you don't tell Shawn what you know then I'm gonna persuade Vince to write a storyline and make me drop the belt and lose it to you… think about it you'd be World Heavyweight Champion again…" He said quietly, knowing that Triple H wanted nothing more than that.

Randy, who had been the only one near enough to hear what Batista had said, gasped.

"Dave? What the hell are you doing?"

Batista ignored Randy and stared at Hunter.  
"Well what do ya say? Do we have a deal?" He questioned.

Hunter smirked cruelly. This was even better and would be the first step of his revenge and that didn't mean that he could never tell HBK what he knew.

"Okay… we have a deal." He smirked, extending his hand to seal it.

Batista grabbed it with a sigh. Not that he was keen on losing the belt but he knew he could get it back when this whole thing with Alexi was over. And right now it just seemed the right thing to do because he didn't want Alexi to get hurt because she didn't have to do anything with all this.

_ Thank god Hunter loves the belt more than anything else… _ He thought, still shaking the other man's hand.

"We're gonna meet at Vince's office at twelve…" Hunter demanded.

Batista just nodded.

"Come on Ric, let's go and have breakfast elsewhere…" With a last smirk in the direction of Jericho and the others, he and Flair left the hotel restaurant.

When they were gone, Randy grabbed Batista's shoulder, and whirled him around so that the Animal had to face him.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing? Why are you giving up your title? I mean whatever Hunter knows can't be worth that… You're the World Heavyweight Champion for god's sake… It was bad enough when he persuaded Vince to make me drop the title because of his ego… you can't just give in." The Legend Killer was angry, because the last thing he wanted was for Hunter to get his title back. He had been so happy to see Dave winning it from Hunter and now he was just giving it back.

Batista just shook his head.

"You don't understand Randy…" He started, but was interrupted by Alexi, who was on her feet now.

"Heavyweight title? Champion? What the hell are you talking about? Please, don't tell me you're wrestlers!" She said, tears starting to form in her eyes. She wasn't stupid and she knew what Randy's words meant. It meant that Dave and Randy were wrestlers too…

_ Oh shit… _ Batista thought and Randy had a horrified expression on his face, angry at himself.

_ I should've thought first before speaking…. _The Legend Killer thought.

"Alexi…" He started, but the girl shook his head.

"Don't Randy, just don't… how could I've been so stupid? There were so many hints… why didn't I figure it out earlier?" She cried, hurt that they had all lied to her.

Chris laid a hand on her shoulder, but the girl shook it off.

"You lied to me… you all lied…" Alexandria said between tears.  
"Why?" The tone this little word was spoken in, made the whole table flinch, because there was so much hurt in the question.  
"Alexi, honey, please let me explain…" Jericho started, but Alexandria shook her head wildly.

"No Chris… you, out of all people lied to me… and I thought I could trust you… I thought you'd never hurt me…" The girl screamed.

Her words were like a slap in the face for Y2J.

"Alexi, of course you can trust me…" He started and wanted to embrace the girl, but Alexi took a step backwards.

"Don't touch me…" She screamed, the tears still streaming down her face.

And before anybody else could react, she turned and ran from the restaurant. Since she had memorized the way to the table and Jericho had counted the steps, as always, she had no trouble leaving the restaurant.

She heard Chris call after her, but right now she didn't want to talk to him, so she just continued running, hoping that she wouldn't run into the next wall but since she at least knew her way to the elevator up to the rooms she made it there without any incidents. With shaking hands she pushed the button for the elevator to come down, hoping that Chris wouldn't reach her in time, because she knew Chris well enough to be sure that he was following her.

When she heard the elevator-doors open, she took a quick step forward, bumping into somebody.

"Oh… sorry…" She apologized, trying to hide her tears.

"It's okay…" A deep male voice said warmly.

Alexi raised her head and wanted to step into the elevator, when the man she had ran into, said something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Marissa?"

* * *

to be continued... if ya want me to...  



	12. Coincidences

Author's note: Hey everybody... first of all thanks for your support 'hugs' and I'm glad to tell ya that my friend is getting better with each passing day 'smile' I'm so happy that my story is making more progress now so here comes a new chapter 'smile' I hope you like it

**Quick word to my reviewers:**

**Mizz Molko: **Well, you'll find out who it was after you've read the chapter 'smile' Thanks for the review and the kind words for my friend 'huggles' I hope you like the new chapter

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **As I said before, you need to find out if it's Shawn 'grin' Whoever it is, drama is on its way 'grin' Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter 'huggles'

**sarahblue:** For you goes the same, read to find out who was in that elevator... and since you need it, here comes more story ... hope you like it 'hugs'

**Lixta:** Yeah poor Alexi... don't worry there will be a happy ending... perhaps 'evilgrin' but there's a lot more drama on the way... thanks for the review and have fun with the new chapter 'hugs'

**pinKsLip22:** I'm continuing, I'm continuing 'hurries to upload the chapter' have fun with the new chapter 'hugs'

**Roxxy1984:** Thanks for the kind words 'big hugs' I really appreciate it 'smile' I'm glad that my friend is doing better and I hope you will like the new chapter 'hugs'

**Zanderlover:** 'grin' Well thanks for the compliment... I wasn't originally going to use him and had two different managers but I'm glad I took him and not my original character because it fits better into the story 'grin' Well let's see what Vince is going to fix... if he's able to fix it that is 'evil grin' Vince the care salesman 'grin' interesting picture there 'grin' almost as interesting as Randy dressed up in a Tigger costume 'chuckle'

Yepp I'm sure I'm not a secret McMahon 'grin' even though being one wouldn't be that bad... 'grin' I could write so much interesting storylines for the wrestlers 'starts to dream' 'slaps herself to come back to reality' Okay okay... they'd probably fire me after I present my first idea 'grin'

Chris in a teddy bear costume... another interesting image 'grin' but I guess he really is something like that for Alexi... well besides being the big brother she never had... and I'm glad you like the way how I write Alexi... I'm always insecure when it comes to my original characters because I fear I'm overdoing it and the character is too perfect or too... well I don't know... just too unreal...

And again you were right about Chris and Alexi and their dating past 'grin' But aren't ya glad they broke up 'grin' more Chris for you 'smile' and well I'll just keep Randy and John... 'locks them up in her bedroom' and why Chris and Alexi broke up will be explained too, don't worry about it... at least when he falls in love again and this new love wants to know all about Chris and Alexi's past... or when Randy asks Alexi about it... 'grin'

Glad you like the twist with the belt and how Alexi found out that they were Wrestlers... I was thinking how to let her find out without making it look too unreal... and I'm glad it worked out that well... and it's all Hunters fault... 'evil grin' okay actually it's mine because I'm the evil author, but hey, who cares... 'grin' fact is that she found out and that there's a lot of talking to do...

Yeah Dave is a sweet guy because I like him that way... and don't worry he'll get a romance in that story too... don't really know how I will do it but I will do it because he deserves someone to love him too... and so does John... but also I have no idea about that yet... hopefully I'll have a good idea soon... but the romances have time because they've more important things to do now to make right the mess Hunter has put them all in...

Well as all the others you will have to read the new chapter to find out who she ran into 'grin' and don't worry they won't forget about the surgery 'grin' They will soon get to meet the nice female doctor that will operate Alexi... and if the operation is successful or not... you have to wait and see 'evil grin'

Thanks for the nice words for my friend... I'm so glad that he's feeling much better now... I don't know what I would've done if I had lost him for good... 'wipes away a tear' but he's way better now and the doctors are optimistic that he can leave the hospital soon to go home for a few days before starting his rehabilitation.

And don't worry I won't give up on the story just because of my demanding readers 'grin' Actually that's what makes writing worth it... when I have reviewers like you and all the others who like my story that much so that they want to be a part in it 'smile' That's what keeps me writing, so don't worry about it and don't worry about your long reviews since I'm always smiling after I've read them because I'm so happy you like the story that much 'huggles'  
And I don't need to write myself into the story since Alexi is practically like me... well besides that she's a lot prettier... but hey... who cares 'grin'

Oh my god, I seriously hope that Randy won't be stuck in a long and boring feud with the Undertaker... if he will be... I'll personally kick Mr. McMahon's ass 'grin' since Randy deserves better and I hate it that it's the Undertaker he's feuding with since I like the man too... he's one of the first wrestlers I've ever seen wrestler and I can't help but think he's cool... even though Randy will always be my favourite... shortly followed by John, Dave, Chris and Shawn 'grin'

Of course I'm giving you credit for the nickname because if I hadn't used it the chapter wouldn't have been half as good as it was 'grin'

Oh by the way I've written you an e-mail to the same adress than last time 'smile'  
But now I should stop before my author's note becomes longer than my whole chapter 'grin'  
Have fun with the new chapter 'hugs'

Disclaimer: see last chapter 'too lazy to write it again'**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Coincidences **

"Damn…." Chris cursed when he saw Alexandria storming out of the hotel room. He ignored the curious glances from the non-wrestling guests and the waiters and ran a hand through his hair.

"Chris… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Randy started and avoided to look at Jericho.

Y2J just shook his head.

"It's not really your fault Randy… it's my fault. I should've told her the truth right from the beginning. If I had told the truth to Shawn too, then Dave didn't have to lose his belt…" Jericho sank down in his chair and buried his head in his hands. Sure he wanted to go after Alexandria but he knew her well enough to give her a few minutes alone or she would still be too angry to listen to him.

And besides that Jericho needed to sort his own thoughts and emotions out before he faced Alexi.

John looked from Randy, who avoided looking at anybody, to Dave, who just shrugged and then to Chris, who sat in his chair, sighing heavily.

"Okay… I know I probably don't even know half of what's going on around here… but don't ya guys think we've more important problems at hand than drowning in self-pity?" The current WWE Champion questioned, trying to sort out the little pieces of information he had just gotten to put them together to get the whole picture.

He hadn't been very successful so far. That there was a secret about Alexi that Chris didn't want Shawn to know, he had known since the conversation with Randy.

What that particular secret was John still had no clue. He just figured it had to be bad, because otherwise Batista wouldn't just give up his belt to Hunter of all people.

Chris had regained his composure and looked at John.

"You know what, you're right. I need to talk to Alexi to explain to her… and hopefully she'll understand." He said and stood up from his chair, grabbing Randy's arm, dragging the Legend Killer with him.

"Um… Chris?" Randy questioned dumbfounded, not prepared for this.

"You're coming with me…" Jericho just said and the tone of his voice told Randy that it was better not to argue.

John watched them go. He was tempted to follow but he didn't because he had no part in this whole drama.

Batista had sat down at the table again and sighed, studying his hands.

John sat down opposite to the Animal and stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

When Dave didn't, he just questioned: "Well? Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Batista turned his gaze from his hands and looked at the Dr. of Thuganomics.

He shrugged. "It's not really my place to tell ya… it should be Chris or Alexi telling you, but since Hunter seems to know, I think it's better for you to know the whole truth… but you need to promise not to tell Randy… and I can just hope that Jericho won't kill me for telling ya…"  
"Don't worry about Y2J, I'll deal with him and tell him I forced ya to tell me…"

Batista smiled a little but then he said dryly: "As if he'd believe that I'm scared of you…"  
Cena chuckled, glad that Batista at least hadn't lost his sense of humour.

"Let's worry about that when the time comes, and now please spill. I mean Randy is my best friend and I want to help him. And Alexandria seems like a nice girl and I really want to help her too."

Batista nodded. He figured that, with Hunter knowing everything, the chances were high that soon the whole RAW roster would know what was going on. He just hoped that Chris could clear everything up with Alexi and Shawn before that happened because if not someone was bound to get hurt and it would most likely be Alexandria, who actually was the one who had nothing to do with Triple H's hatred for Randy, Dave and Chris.

He was brought out of his thoughts when John waved a hand in front of his face.

"You still with me Dave?"  
"Yeah sorry… well this whole mess started twenty years ago…" Batista started, wanting to get everything out in the open.

* * *

"Marissa?" 

Alexandria was too shocked to move for a minute but then she asked softly: "Excuse me, what did ya just call me?"  
The man she had ran into smiled a little, not knowing that Alexandria couldn't see that.

"I called you Marissa… I'm sorry about that… it's just that you look like a woman I was friends with about twenty years ago." He apologized.

_ He can't mean my mother, can he? _ Alexi thought, wondering who this guy was.

_ I need to find out… _ She then mused and decided to ask.  
"You don't mean a Marissa Reed, do ya?" She questioned, expecting the stranger to say no.

"Yeah… as a matter of fact I do… how do you know her?" The man questioned.

"I'll tell ya if you tell me who you are.." Alexandria said, not willing to tell a complete stranger who she was.

"Oh sorry… I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Sid Eudy..." Eudy explained and shook the girl's hand.

Alexi smiled. She had heard that name once or twice but she couldn't place it.

"My name is Alexandria Reed and Marissa Reed is my mother." If Alexandria would've been able to see, she would've seen the stranger pale and perhaps would've gotten suspicious, but since she couldn't, she waited for the stranger to say something.

_ She's… oh damn…why the hell am I meeting her here? If Shawn knows about her than I'm in trouble. _ Eudy thought shocked. He could immediately see the resemblance between Marissa and Alexi, but he could also see who the father was, since there were some features in her face that were unmistakably Shawn's.

_ It has to be her… what am I going to do now? _ He wondered but a smile crept into his face when a plan started to form in his head.

"So you're Alexandria… your mother has told me so much about you… unfortunately I lost contact with her a few years ago." Sid said even though it was a complete lie since he hadn't spoken to Marissa in the past twenty years but he knew he needed to gain the girl's trust.

Alexi was curious now and had forgotten all about Chris and her problems for now.

"She has? Sorry… but I can't say the same about you…" She apologized.

"That's okay… by the way is your mother around here somewhere?" Sid questioned.

"No she isn't… I'm here to have an eye-surgery to get my eyesight back but Mom couldn't accompany me because of her work…" Alexandria told the stranger and wondered in the next second why she was doing it. It had to be something about the man's voice. It sounded warm and gentle and if he was her mother's friend it was okay.

"So you're here all on your own?" Sid questioned incredulously.

"No… well I'm staying with a friend of mine… but we sort of had an argument and I needed some time alone."  
"Oh I see…" Sid said, trying to sound as concerned and trustworthy as possible.

"Do you need any help?" He then offered, hoping to gain the girl's trust.

"Well…actually it would be nice if you could help me to go to my hotel-room." Alexandria confessed. She had no idea how to get there on her own, because she had never been alone in the elevator so there was no way she could tell which button to push to land in the right floor.

"Of course I'll help you…" Eudy started when he suddenly heard someone calling Alexandria's name.

"Alexi, please we need to talk."

When he looked into the direction he recognized Chris Jericho and Randy Orton at once. He then looked at Alexandria who had a pained expression on her face.

"Please Mr. Eudy… can we hurry… this is my friend… I really don't want to talk to him right now."  
"Of course Alexandria… and call me Sid…" With that he followed the girl into the elevator.

"Which floor?" He questioned.

"Third…" Alexandria replied.

Sid pushed the button and watched the elevator doors close seconds before Jericho and Orton reached them. Before they closed however, Eudy shot Jericho a sly smile.

* * *

Jericho still dragged the Legend Killer with him and Randy had enough of that now. Since Chris was pulling so hard on his arm his still injured shoulder hurt. 

"Chris, come on slow down… or you'll be ripping my arm off and you can explain to Vince why I need an even longer pause."

Jericho immediately realised what he was doing and let go of Randy's arm.

"Sorry…" He offered, running the now free hand through his hair.

"It's okay… I know you're just worried about Alexandria…" Randy replied, searching the lobby to see if the girl was here somewhere.

Suddenly he spotted her in front of the elevator, talking to a man, Randy thought he'd seen before but he wasn't sure where.

"Chris, there she is." He said, since Jericho hadn't seen Alexi yet.

Y2J quickly turned his head into the direction Randy pointed and stiffened.

"Come on Randy we need to hurry." He said through clenched teeth and quickened his pace.

"Alexi, please we need to talk." He then called, trying to sound as sorry as he could.

Alexi obviously had other plans because she quickly vanished into the elevator. The man followed her. Now Randy was getting a little worried. Chris had nearly reached the elevator, when the doors closed, but Y2J could see the smirk on the man's face.

With his hands clenched into fists he stared at the elevator for a few seconds before he felt Randy's hand on her shoulder.

"Chris? Everything okay?" He questioned.

Jericho shook his head wildly.

"Nothing's okay… do you have an idea who that just was?" He questioned angrily, waiting for the second elevator to arrive so that he could follow Alexi.

Randy nodded. He had recognised the man before the elevator had set off.

"Yeah… that's Sid Eudy, better known as Sid Vicious… but I thought he was out of business by now. What's he doing here?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about… there have been too much coincidences in the past hours…" Jericho replied, dragging Randy into the elevator.

The Legend Killer was totally confused now. Sure, it was unusual for Sid Eudy to be here but then again, some older wrestlers often came to watch the shows. And perhaps Vince had called Sid Vicious back in business. So Randy couldn't understand why Chris was so worried about him being here, well except that he was in the same elevator than Alexi, which could've been coincidence too.

"Chris? Why are you so worked up over that?" He finally questioned.

Jericho looked at the Legend Killer. "You've no idea, do ya?"

Randy just looked at Chris with questioning eyes and with a sigh Y2J explained: "Sid Eudy or better Sid Vicious was Shawn's first manager…"

Orton was still not sure why Chris was so worried. After all he had no idea that Shawn was Alexandria's father and that Sid had played a big role in the whole story too.  
"And that's bad why?" He looked at Jericho, who looked back with a look of defeat in his eyes.

Now Randy was really worried. He had never seen Jericho look so lost like at the moment.

Before Jericho could answer the elevator doors opened and Chris and Randy left it. They looked around but the hotel floor was empty.

Chris quickly walked to his room and Randy followed silently. It was obvious to the Legend Killer that Jericho had other things on his mind right now than telling Randy why he was so worried about Sid Eudy staying at the same hotel than them.

_ Damn… why couldn't I just kept my mouth shut… then Alexi wouldn't have found out that Dave and I are wrestlers. That was exactly the thing she didn't need on the day of her surgery. I just hope we can make it right… _The Legend Killer thought sadly.

He watched Chris knocking on the door. Randy knew that he wanted to give Alexi the chance to open the door herself because Chris still had the key and it would be no problem to get into the room.

There was silence for a moment and then they heard something collide with the inside of the door. Alexi had thrown a shoe or something like that against the door.

"Go away…" Alexandria called and it was obvious that she had been crying or was still crying.

_ So she isn't willed to talk… well I didn't really think it would be that easy… _ Jericho thought, looking at Randy, who just shrugged helplessly.

"Alexi, sweetie, please open the door… we really need to talk." He tried, knowing that it would be no use.

"I told ya to leave…" Alexandria called again, this time angry.

Chris sighed. He hated to do it but he finally unlocked the door and opened it, just barely avoiding his second sneaker thrown into his direction.

Randy, who was standing behind him wasn't so lucky and the sneaker hit his shoulder.

_ Man, for someone who can't see, she knows to aim well… _He thought, just slightly amused. But it was gone the second he saw Alexandria.

The girl was lying on her bed, her head buried in a pillow and now it was obvious that she was crying.

Randy looked at Jericho, waiting for him to do or say something.

With a shrug, Chris walked over to the bed and sat down beside Alexandria. Randy thought it was better to just stay in the background for now. So he closed the hotel room door and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

Alexandria didn't react to their presence, even though she must've heard them entering.

Chris started to stroke her hair, saying nothing, knowing that he needed to wait for Alexandria to start talking.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was only about five minutes in reality, Alexandria calmed down, turned around and sat up on the bed.

"Why Chris? Why did you lie to me? You promised me you'd never lie to me…" She said, trying to hold back her tears that threatened to fall again.

Randy could see that Chris had to fight his own emotions. He had really never seen Jericho that upset over something and he concluded that Alexandria's trust was pretty important to him.

"Alexi… I'm so sorry… if I could turn back time, I would never do it again… unfortunately I can't… so all I can do is to say sorry and to explain it to ya. Hopefully this will be enough."

Alexandria nodded and Randy realised that she wasn't really angry. She was upset that Chris had broken her trust.

Jericho smiled sadly, stroking her cheek while trying to figure out what to tell Alexandria.

Chris was about to start his explanation when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Jericho looked at Alexandria with surprise.

"Are you expecting someone?" He questioned, fearing that it might be Sid Eudy standing in front of the door.

"No…" Alexandria answered, her anger forgotten for a second.

"I'll open the door…" Randy volunteered, glad that he could do something.

When he opened it, he was surprised at who was standing outside.

"Hi Randy…"  
"Um… hi… what are you doing here?" The Legend Killer questioned and turned to look at Chris who had an equally surprised look on his face.

* * *

Batista had just finished telling John the whole story, careful that nobody was overhearing him this time. The Dr. of Thuganomics had managed to stay quiet during all of it but now he just shook his head. 

"Wow…" was all he said at first.

"That's… I don't know… that's just confusing… and I thought the part what Randy told me sounded like one of Vince's storylines… but this whole story… this is Vince-like through and through… I bet he would give a lot to have thought of such a storyline himself…" John told Batista, trying to process what he had heard. This wasn't exactly what he had expected when he had asked Batista to tell him the whole truth.

But now he could understand why Dave had made that agreement with Triple H.

If HBK found out about Alexandria before the girl was ready to face him, the drama was inevitable.

"You know what… that's the first thing I thought too when Chris told me the story… that Vince had come up with this storyline." Batista agreed.

"That would make things a lot easier though…" John sighed, rubbing his chin, trying to figure out what to do now.

Suddenly Batista looked into the direction of the entrance again and said: "Look John, doesn't that man look familiar?"

John turned around and after he'd spotted the man, he nodded.

"Yeah… I know what you mean… I've seen him before but I can't tell where…" He agreed.

Batista nodded.

"Well I guess we'll find out who he is once we get a closer look at him…" He said and then added: "Look there's Shawn…"

John smiled and called out loudly: "Hey Shawn… long time no see…"

The head of the Heartbreak Kid, who had just entered the room turned to see who had just called him. Shawn smiled when he saw John and Dave sitting at a table, but suddenly they could see his smile drop and being replaced by anger.

It was directed at the man who had entered just about a minute before Shawn. HBK quickly walked over to the man and the Dr. of Thuganomics and the Animal realised that it wasn't going to be a friendly meeting.

Batista suddenly slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Of course… now I know who that man is… this is going to be trouble…"  
"Huh?" John questioned confused.

"The man that entered the restaurant before Shawn… That's Sid Eudy, better known as Sid Vicious…" John's eyes widened in realisation. This was indeed meaning trouble.

* * *

to be continued... if I get reviews 'grin'  



	13. Problems

Author's note: Hey everybody… sorry it took me longer to update… but my life was again complicated since my friend's condition suddenly went worse because he developed a fever but now he's feeling better even though the doctors still don't know what happened… well I'm babbling again… I just wanted to say here comes the new chapter and please don't be mad if it isn't the best… 'huggles' I hope you still like it…

**Quick word to my reviewers: **

**venom:** Thanks for the review… I'm glad you liked it and I hope you will continue to like it 'hugs'

**Roxxy1984:** Yeah poor Alexi… but things will get better soon 'hugs' and thanks for the kind words for my friend… I hope he's going to be okay… 'huggles'

**pinKsLip22:** Well I'm well known for drama 'grin' Okay I'm just evil… but thanks for the review 'hugs'

**randysgirl3:** It's okay that you didn't review my last chapter 'hugs' I'm glad you did review this and I'm even happier that you like the new chapters. Yeah I found that funny too when Alexi threw the shoe… I just wanted to lighten the serious situation up a bit 'grin' Have fun with the new chapter…

**MizzMolko:** I'm happy that you find my story addictive 'grin' I intended it that way but never thought I could do it 'smile' So I hope you like the new chapter 'smile' And thanks to you too for the kind words about my friend… I really needed that 'smile'

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Well you have to wait and see what happens next 'smile' Have fun with the new chappy

**kandiland:** Well as all the others you need to wait and find out 'grin' Sorry about your cousin but I guess that's probably the last thing needed… I'm speaking from experience… just wanted to let ya know that I know what your cousin must be feeling… 'hugs' I hope I didn's sound disrespectful or something like that…

**qtea-angel:** Thanks for the compliment 'grin' I try my best to write good cliffhangers in the hope of keeping the readers of the story 'grin' So have fun with the new chapter 'huggles' I'll think about the love interest thing okay 'smile' it depends on how the story will turn out

**OTHlover04:** Here comes the new update and I hope you like it 'smile' Thanks for the review…

**Zanderlover:** Hey there… first of all… did you write me an e-mail? I'm asking because my e-mail program went crazy again and I fear I might have deleted it by accident…

Then onto your last review: Don't worry you will be able to give Chris a hug and a kiss soon… (well in the fiction 'grin') By the way… I hate it that Chris is 'fired'… I hope he comes back soon….

'grin' Nice comparison for Sid and Alexi 'grin' Yeah you guessed right again… and you're prize is a… sorry can't afford Chris right at the moment… keeping Randy and John in my grasp is too expensive… I'll get ya something as soon as I have cash again 'grin' Until then you need to be content with the role in the fic 'grin'

Yeah well the past relationship between Chris and Alexi will come up soon… and since you know me a little by now it won't necessary be a good thing 'grin'  
Yeah I smiled when I wrote the scene where Alexi throws the shoe at Randy 'huggles Randy'. I accidentally did that once too when I was blind… I hit my father (was aiming at my boyfriend though) and smashed his glasses… he was a little mad after that 'sheepish grin'

Well you'll find out who's at the door in this chapter… and then you'll see if you're still good at the guessing games 'grin'

At least Vince has a second career in car selling if he gets fired at the WWE 'grin'  
Nah… Shawn will always be the Heartbreak Kid… something else just doesn't sound right 'grin'

Aw… that's a huge compliment that you say that you were looking for Alexi… well I'd really like to see such a storyline… I think it could be really good… not because I'm writing it but because I think it would show that HBK is only a human being with other fears and hopes outside of the wrestling ring…. That's why I kind of liked the Rey/Eddie Story… poor Dominic…

Don't worry… Batty and Hunter will clash again in the future… and if Dave needs to give up his belt… well you'll just have to wait and see 'grin' and don't worry there's still some story to come… and perhaps when it is finished I'm gonna write a sequel… depends if the people want a sequel 'smile'

Yeah Dave and John need a love interest too… you know I'm always open for your suggestions… so what do ya have in mind for the two? If you don't wanna tell in the review just tell me in a mail 'grin' actually I'm trying to figure out what you're thinking for for Dave and John since I've read the review… 'chuckle'

Uh… thanks for the compliment but I'm not sure if I'd have the guts to show the story to any of them… if I ever get the chance to meet them…

Well perhaps I could mail it to the WWE but they'd probably kill me for borrowing their characters and using them in that way 'grin'

Well actually I'm trying to make a career out of writing… I'm taking my writing very seriously and I want to become a journalist or an author in the future…

Hopefully I won't suffer for long… I'm suffering enough since I can't see Randy that much since he's on SmackDown 'sniff' because they're showing RAW most of the time here in germany… I'm only up to date what happened because of the WWE homepage…

Well and now… before this gets longer than the new chapter: Have fun with the chappy and I hope to hear from ya soon 'smile' 'huggles'

Disclaimer: see last chapters…

* * *

**Chapter 13: Problems**

As soon as Shawn made his way over to Sid Eudy, Batista and John looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"Do you think we should go over and find out what's going on?" Cena asked.

Dave nodded. "Even though I've a pretty good idea why Shawn's so angry I think you're right. I'm not sure if Eudy will be able to ever have his comeback when Shawn's finished with him."  
Cena nodded and the two quickly made their way over to HBK and Sid, motioning to the waiters and the other wrestlers that they had everything under control.

They reached the two men just in time for Batista to grab Shawn's hand to stop him from punching Sid Vicious. Shawn was surprised for a moment to see Cena already there but quickly got over it, since he knew John had been drafted.

"Hey there…" John greeted cheerfully. "Don't ya think there are other ways to settle the differences than beating the crap out of each other?" He asked, trying to lighten the tense mood between the two men.

Sid glared at Michaels, who was still held in a firm grip by Dave.

"He attacked me without any reason. I just came here to have breakfast and before I know what's going on he's about to start a fight." Eudy defended himself.

"Actually we saw that much." Cena confirmed, still confused what could've gotten the normal calm Shawn Michaels that mad, that he was going to attack someone without being attacked first.  
"You can let go of me now…" HBK meanwhile snarled, still shooting a death glare at Vicious.

"You sure?" Dave asked, loosening his hold a little but not fully letting go. He glanced at John who just shrugged and nodded.

Dave looked at Shawn, who was still tense but looked calm enough. With a sigh he let go of the Heartbreak Kid.

"So do ya mind telling us what's going on here?" Cena asked looking back and forth between Sid and Shawn.

Sid just shrugged. "I have no idea. As I said I just came here to have breakfast when he attacked me."

Batista concentrated on Shawn, who had his fists clenched at his sides. The Animal was ready to grab Shawn again if he tried something.

John meanwhile was determined to get to the bottom of this story.

_ I'm here for about an hour and there's already more action than the last few months at SmackDown… and I haven't even found out about my storylines. _ He thought and wondered what else his first day as part of the RAW roster might have in store.

"So Shawn. Why did ya attack him?" Cena questioned still confused.

"Because he's an asshole…" Michaels stated simply.

Suddenly another voice said: "Not that we don't know that Shawn, but still that's no reason to attack him…"

Cena, Batista and Shawn turned around to come face to face with Ric Flair. He was without Hunter for once.

Batista growled at him. "If you know what's good for ya, you better get outta here or have ya already forgotten about what happened earlier."

"Actually that's why I'm here. Hunter send me to make sure you won't forget about your meeting with him and Vince… and then I wanted to say hello to my old friend Sid…" The Nature Boy explained, taking a cautious step backwards. A pissed off Dave was never a good sign, in the ring our outside of the ring.

Shawn momentarily forgot about Vicious, who thought it was better to retreat. Without the others noticing he slipped out of the restaurant and wondered why Shawn was so pissed off at him. To be honest he had a pretty good idea and he needed to find out if he was right.

John meanwhile shook his head at Batista, mouthing a 'watch what you're saying' to the Animal to prevent that something might slip that wasn't for Shawn's ears.

Batista saw this and growled at Flair: "Don't worry I won't forget about it. I know what's at stake…"

Flair was satisfied with this answer and shot Batista a somewhat apologetic look before he quickly retreated to catch up with Sid, who was just about to leave the restaurant.

For a moment Shawn was tempted to follow Eudy, but he figured this could wait until later since he was sure that, judging by the way John and Dave looked, they would prevent him from going.

He then remembered what Ric had just said and he shot Batista a confused look.

"Why do ya have a meeting with Triple H and Vince? You're not thinking about rejoining Evolution, do ya?" HBK asked.

"Hell no…" Batista quickly shook his head. "I'm never gonna do the dirty work for Hunter ever again even though it's only on screen…"

"Then why do ya need to meet with him and Vince?" Shawn questioned again.

Batista ran a hand through his hair and looked at Cena for help.

John immediately understood and tried to change the subject: "Come on leave Dave alone Shawn… and tell me why you just wanted to beat the hell outta Sid Vicious?"

The Heartbreak Kid grinned a little: "I still want to do that."

John sighed, glad that Shawn was willing to change the subject, but annoyed at Michaels answer.

"And why do ya want to do that?" The current WWE champion questioned.

"It's a long story John." HBK replied.

Cena grinned.

_ Heard that already today… _ He thought and then quickly glanced at his watch.

"I've about three hours to meet up with Vince and Bischoff and I've already liked long stories…" He chuckled.

Shawn and Dave did too and the three went back to the table where Dave's, Chris's, Randy's, John's and Alexi's breakfast sat still untouched.

Batista wondered what he was about to find out now and how far it was connected with Alexi.

So he turned his attention to Shawn when the Heartbreak Kid started to tell the story.

* * *

"What are ya doing here?" Randy questioned when the man outside the door still hadn't answered.

"I need to talk to Chris… it's important…" The man said.

"Vince… this is really not the best time to have a little chat." Y2J told McMahon slightly angry. Vince sometimes just had the worst timing.

Since Randy thought it was not polite to leave their boss standing outside, he took a step back to let the man in and closed the door.

Alexandria had of course already realized who Vince was and she was relieved. Not that she was keen on seeing McMahon but from Randy's reaction she had feared for a moment that it was her father who was standing at the door.

She noticed that Chris still had an arm around her and had unconsciously pulled her tighter to him.

Alexandria sighed a little. She was too tired to yell at McMahon what was running through her head now. Besides that would most likely cost Chris his job and that was something she didn't want, no matter how mad she was at Chris at the moment.

So she softly said: "Chris, I think it's better you go and talk to him…"

Jericho looked at her in surprise. That was the last thing he had expected.

"But sweetie, we need to talk first." He started, but Alexi interrupted him: "This can wait another few minutes… and I promise you I'll listen to ya… but right now your boss has first priority."

Y2J shook his head. "Nope you've first priority… and you know that… you always come first."

At that Alexandria laughed bitterly. "Yeah… I really had that impression when I look at the last few days…"

"Alexi please…" Chris started.

"Go and talk to Mr. McMahon, Chris. I won't run away…" Alexandria said and the tone of her voice told Jericho that it was no use trying to talk her out of it.

So with a sigh he got up from the bed and looked at Vince, who had watched the exchange silently and was curious as to what had happened.

"Okay Vince, we'll talk… but outside…" Chris demanded.

The man nodded. "Not a problem and I promise it won't take long…"

Randy looked between Alexi and Chris and wondered how everything would turn out and he was curious what McMahon had to tell Chris. He watched the two men leave the room and turned his attention to Alexi again.

Alexandria waited until she had heard the door close and she was sure that Chris and McMahon had left the room before she buried her head in her hands.

Randy hated how hurt she looked at the moment and he hated even more that he had had a part in hurting her.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Alexi… I'm so sorry…" He said, when the silence in the room was too much for him to bear.

Alexandria didn't react for a while but she finally looked up, with tears in her eyes again.

"And here I was… thinking you were different. I thought I could just be myself and it would be enough for you. But you're no better than all the others… in fact you're worse. You lied from the beginning and on purpose just to get close to me…" She said calmly, the hurt she felt was evident in her voice.

Randy was too stunned to speak for a minute.

And for a second he wished she'd just throw sneakers at him again or yell at him because that would hurt less than the defeated tone in her voice.

The Legend Killer sighed and then he said softly: "You know what hurts most about your words?" When Alexi turner her head to him and raised an eyebrow in question, Randy walked over to the bed and sat down beside Alexandria, careful not to invade her personal space.

"That they're true… I'm a coward and a liar…" He turned his head to look at her.

"But the one thing I'd never wanted to do was to hurt you… you mean way too much to me…"

"So then why did ya lie to me?" Alexi questioned, sounding at least like she was going to listen to what Randy had to say. If she would understand and forgive him was another matter, but at least it was a start.

So with a sigh he started: "Actually… Chris told us not to tell you we're wrestlers."

Alexandria's eyes widened. "He did? Why would he do that… he knows how much I hate it when he lies to me…"

Randy sighed.

"I know Chris long enough to safely say that he didn't do it to hurt you. My guess is he did it to protect you… I mean, he told us you hated wrestling and obviously he wanted us to become friends with you and he probably feared that you'd reject us if we would've told ya right from the beginning who we are…"

Alexandria sighed a little. Randy's explanation sounded like something Chris would do.

"He didn't expect ya to find out this way. He had wanted to wait to tell ya until the surgery is over." Randy continued and Alexi listened quietly.

She could see Chris's logic but still it hurt to know that Randy had been lying to her from the beginning. It wasn't that she was mad at Randy for not telling her that he was a wrestler because she knew that she wouldn't have gotten to know him that good and she wouldn't have gotten to like him that much if she had known he was a wrestler.

She was hurt because she feared that everything else Randy had told her could've been a lie too.

_ I guess there's only one way to find out… _ She thought, hoping that it hadn't been a lie what Randy had told her. Sure, he was a wrestler but Alexi just had fallen for him and Randy had been so nice and understanding, that if he had told her the truth, she at least could accept that he was a wrestler.

_ It isn't that bad… I mean it's not his fault that my father abandoned me and my mother…. Still it hurts. It hurts that he didn't tell me the truth right from the beginning… _ Alexi was confused and had no real idea what to do now. She knew that she couldn't just forget what he, Dave and Chris had done to her but the feelings she had for Randy wouldn't just go away.

_ I have forgiven Chris so why can't I forgive Randy too? _ Alexi shook her head to clear her thoughts and to figure out what to do or to say or how to act now.

The girl rubbed her forehead to get rid of the headache that had started a while ago.

Randy noticed that Alexandria was obviously in pain, so he asked concerned: "Are you okay Alexi?" Seconds later he realized what a stupid question that was.

_ Of course she's not okay… how could she be after what Chris and I have done to her… _ Randy thought to himself, wondering what he should do now.

Alexandria meanwhile had to smile a little at Randy's question. He sounded like he was really worried about her and that meant that there was hope that not everything he had told her had been a lie.

_ I need to find out now… _ Alexandria told herself_. I can do it… I just need to ask him… _She tried to give herself strength.

After a deep breath, she turned her head towards Randy.

"Randy, tell me one thing… and please this time no lies… I just want the truth… no matter if it hurts me again…" Alexi finally said seriously.   
Randy was concerned at the tone of her voice.

"Whatever it is you want to ask me I promise I'll tell you the truth." The Legend Killer said, trying to sound as honest as possible to let Alexandria know that there was no way he'd ever lie to her again.

The girl nodded, convinced that Randy would at least tell her the truth this time even though she wasn't sure if she'd like to hear it.

"Randy… what ya told me last night in the car in front of the restaurant… has that been a lie too? Did you just do it to not hurt my feelings or did you mean what you said?"

Randy couldn't help but smile at that. That was a question he could answer easily.

The Legend Killer looked at the girl and reached for her hand, taking it in his.

When Randy took her hand Alexandria wanted to resist at first, but it felt so good that she just couldn't. So she decided to listen to what Randy had to say before she freed her hand.

Randy looked directly into Alexi's eyes. Of course he knew that she couldn't see him but he hoped that she perhaps somehow felt the look of affection he gave her.

"Alexi… this is a question that I can answer easily and honestly…" He started and smiled when Alexi raised her eyebrow in confusion and expectation. For the first time Randy noticed how Alexandria was able to express her feelings just by raising her eyebrow or the way she moved her lips. He smiled and continued his explanation: " I meant every word I said yesterday Alexi. You mean a lot to me and that's why it hurt me to lie to you and I would never have done it if I had known how much it would hurt you."  
Randy could see that Alexi was about to speak up, so he quickly but gently put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Let me finish please. The way I feel about you is unlike anything I've ever felt. I know you for two days now but it feels as if I've known ya my whole life. There's something about you that makes me happy. When I look at you I can't help but smile and feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth because I know ya… I know this can't make up for the hurt I've caused ya and it may be egoistic to hope that you can forgive me but I'd do everything to turn back time so that I could've told ya the truth right from the start."

Randy finished and turned his head away because he couldn't look at Alexi. He feared her reaction.

Alexandria on the other hand was stunned for a second and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Randy's words had really moved her. She had feared that he would say that he had just been polite and now he had practically told her that he felt the same way she felt.

A smile crept into her face and she squeezed Randy's hand that still held hers.

This made the Legend Killer turn his head to face her again and he was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks. But when he saw the smile on her face he realized that it weren't tears of sadness.

A smile crept onto his face too and he gently brushed one of her tears away. There was a silence for a second and Randy just started at Alexandria and before he really knew what he was doing, he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips.

* * *

When Chris had closed the door behind himself he looked at Vince with anger in his eyes.

"This better be important…." He said in a tone that would made everyone take a cautious step backwards. Vince, however, was used to that tone by now and he just sighed.

"Chris I fear I made a big mistake." He told Jericho.

The anger on Y2J's face was replaced by confusion.

"A mistake? What do ya mean by that?" Jericho wondered, having no idea what his boss was talking about.

"I tried to interfere…." McMahon started, wondering why he was telling Jericho all that- He could've found another explanation. Still here he was talking to Jericho.

_ Oh yeah… I remember why I'm telling him… there's something that's called conscience and mine recently told me that I should tell Chris so that he can help Alexi so that she won't be hurt… _ His inner monologue was interrupted when Jericho called his name.

"Vince? You tried to interfere with what?" Y2J wanted to know.

"I don't know if you have already know but I brought Sid Vicious back."

Jericho's lips turned into an angry smile. "Yeah I noticed… I had a little run-in with him a few minutes earlier… and I already wondered what he is doing here…" Chris told McMahon, trying to stay calm.

Vince nodded. "I feared something like that and that's why I came to talk to ya."

Chris raised his eyebrow in question. "Vince I don't know if you've forgotten it but you're the boss here… you don't need to explain your actions to me…"

McMahon chuckled a little but he quickly got serious again.  
"Actually I should've told ya about it because you or better Alexandria are indirectly responsible for his comeback."

Now Chris was confused and worried too.

He tried not to show it when he said: "Um… Vince no offence but I don't really understand what you're saying."

McMahon sighed and began his explanation.  
"Well shortly after the conversation with you I have talked to…." He couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly footsteps could be heard and an angry voice yelled: "Vince… what the hell were ya thinking?"

Chris and Vince turned their heads to see a very angry HBK running down the corridor, followed by a John Cena and a Dave Batista who looked like they had just prevented a murder and feared they would need to do it again.

* * *

to be continued...  



	14. Arguments

**Author's note: Hey everybody... sorry it took me longer to update but I just couldn't get that chapter right... I hope it's okay now and you like it 'smile'**

**Quick word to my reviewers: **

_First of all something I forgot in the last chapter: I just want to say I'm sorry for everything Hurricane Katrina has put the people of New Orleans through and I pray for them everyday that they're going to be okay... well as okay as they can be... I'm feeling with all the people who have lost loved ones in this tragedy... I know it comes a little late and probably sounds pathetic and I don't want to offend anyone with that... but I just wanted to say it... and I hope nobody minds that I did._

**Zanderlover: **I got your mail and I hope you and your family are okay. I don't know if or when you're going to read this but I just want to tell ya that I'm thinking about you and that I'm praying for you and all the other people... and I hope to hear from you soon with some good news 'hugs'

**OTHlover04: **Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter 'smile'

**Roxxy1984:** Thanks for the compliment... well I hope you missed the characters this time too because here comes a new chapter 'grin' And well it's going to be some time before Alexi will see the guys for the first time 'grin' and now have fun with the new chapter 'huggles'

**kandiland: **You'll find out what Shawn told Dave and John. Yepp Alexi and Randy kissed... but since I'm evil that doesn't mean a happy-end 'evil grin' And don't worry, Sid will get his ass kicked... it will just take some time 'grin' So as always, thanks for the review and have fun with the new chapter 'smile' 

**sarahblue2:** Yeah a goofy John sounds fun 'grin' Actually I have to admit that I like my fictional Randy better than the one he's currently playing on SD... I hate it that he's turned heel 'sob' Well again... to you too: Thanks for the review and have fun with the new chapter 'smile'

**Mizz Molko:** Well if you found that mad HBK sexy, then this chapter is going to be heaven for you 'grin' because there's a very very mad HBK. I know I'm repeating myself but thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter 'hugs'

**randysgirl3: **As I said to kandiland: Just because they kissed doesn't mean that it's going to be a happy end 'evil grin' Actually I haven't watched wrestling either when Sid Vicious was still active but well I was doing some research and I thought the character was what I needed for the story. And you don't really have to know who Sid was because most about the way he is is fictional 'grin' So to you too: Thanks for the review and have fun with the new chapter 'hugs'

Disclaimer: see last chaptes 'too lazy to write'

* * *

**Chapter 14: Arguments

* * *

**

John had no idea how long Shawn had been talking now, but he knew that what HBK had just told him was confusing him even more.

Shawn had his head lowered and stared at the half empty plate in front of him, just to avoid the look in Dave's and John's eyes.

Batista looked at Cena and confusion was written all over his face. Cena just shrugged and stayed silent for a minute to sort out his thoughts.

He had a hard time believing what Shawn had told them a few moments ago.

_This is exactly the opposite of the story Dave just told me…_ Cena wondered and rested his chin on his left hand, looking at HBK suspiciously to find out if Michaels had made up that story so that he wasn't the bad guy.

_ Nah… Shawn's not the guy to do something like that. When he makes a mistake he admits it… _ The current WWE Champion thought and one look at HBK showed Cena that the Heartbreak Kid was really speaking the truth.  
_ But if he believes that story and Chris and Alexi believe the other version something fishy is going on here… _ John mused in thoughts, trying to figure out what really had happened twenty years ago. The man was clever enough to realise that the truth was somewhere in the middle of both stories.   
John looked at Batista and he knew that the Animal had similar thoughts running through his head.

Suddenly, Batista smacked his forehead with his hand.

"That's it… that explains Vince's actions…" He said out loud. Shawn finally diverted his eyes from the breakfast table and looked at Dave with confusion in his eyes. That wasn't exactly the reaction he had expected from Batista. He looked at Cena to find out what he was thinking and if he knew what Batista was talking about.

"Um, big guy no offence but what do ya mean, that explains Vince's actions?" Shawn questioned. Dave stared at Shawn and then he asked carefully: "Shawn, did ya tell Vinnie that story?"

Michaels stiffened for a second but then he nodded.

"I had no other choice… if I hadn't told him I'd be in a romantic storyline right now…" Shawn explained, rubbing his temple. This whole thing was slowly tiring him out. There had been too many encounters with a past he had tried to leave behind in the last days.

"Okay, so Shawn told McMahon, but that doesn't really explain why you suddenly understand Vince's actions…" John looked at the Animal, still clueless what Dave wanted to say with that.

"And I thought you were a smart guy, Cena… I mean who's the one with the Dr. title? You or me?" Batista smirked.

John pretended to be hurt, but he knew that Dave wasn't serious and had just tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Okay, so you're smarter than me, Dave… share your wisdom with all the people who aren't as smart as you…" He said sarcastically.

When Dave just chuckled and didn't answer he added, trying to sound as threateningly as possible: "Just tell me what the hell you mean…"

Batista shrugged. He knew he had to explain but he wasn't sure if Shawn would like what he heard.

"Well… Vince knows the story, and Vince isn't dumb. I guess he brought Vicious back to business to help Shawn to work out everything…" He explained his thoughts in short, holding back the information that he knew the other side of the story too, because that would mean Shawn would figure out who Alexi was.

HBK however, had realised too, why Vince had brought Vicious back and sprung up from his chair, so that it fell backwards with a loud thud, once again attracting the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"I'll kill him…" Michaels swore under his breath and ran from the restaurant.

As soon as HBK had left, John suddenly realised where the 'middle of both stories' was, or better who…

_ Oh damn… _ He swore in his thoughts, springing to his feet too. Batista was already standing and the two quickly hurried after the furious HBK.

"If he finds him first, this is not gonna be pretty… we all know what an angry HBK can do…" Dave swore under his breath, looking around in the lobby for Shawn. He saw him stepping into the elevator after a short word with Trish who had just exited the elevator.

Cena and Batista quickly ran over to her.

"Trish, where did Shawn go?" Dave asked.

Stratus looked at the two men and eyed Cena curiously.

"What are ya doing here?" She asked John.

"I'll explain later… there's no time for that now. So where did Shawn go?"

"Um up to Chris Jericho's room because he wants to talk to Vince…" The diva explained, totally confused what was going on.

"Oh shit…" Dave and John said at the same time and quickly went into the second elevator that had luckily just arrived. So they reached the third floor shortly after Shawn.

To their horror and at the same time relief, they saw Vince standing in the hall talking to Chris.

"At least he won't run into Alexi…" John muttered and tried to catch up with the Heartbreak Kid.

"Yeah, but Vince has nowhere to hide…" Batista replied.

Cena couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Dave's comment.

They could hear Vince and Chris talking.

"Well shortly after the conversation with you I have talked to…" McMahon couldn't finish whatever he had wanted to say because Shawn had reached them and yelled: "Vince… what the hell were ya thinking?"

Batista could easily see Shawn raising his fist and aiming straight at McMahon's nose.

He quickly grabbed Shawn again just seconds before he punched Vince, restraining the smaller man. As much as he sometimes wanted to break Vince's nose himself this wasn't definitely not the right time to do so.

HBK struggled against Dave's arms and McMahon had taken a cautious step backwards and held up his hands in defence.

Chris just looked curious and shocked and glanced at Cena, who just shrugged, smiling a little helplessly.

"Dave… let go of me immediately…" Shawn demanded, increasing his struggles.

"No way buddy, not until you've calmed down…." Batista replied, never loosening his hold on the older but smaller man.

Vince thought this was a good moment to join the conversation.

"Shawn… whatever it is… I'm sure we can talk about it…" He said, trying to calm down the angry wrestler. His words had the opposite effect.

"Talk about it? Talk about it? You wanna talk about it?" Michaels yelled, struggling harder than before. Batista looked at Cena for help because, even though he was bigger than Shawn there was no way he would be able to hold him back alone any longer when he was this mad.

John understood Dave's look and quickly grabbed Shawn's left arm, while Batista held tightly onto HBK's right arm.

Chris looked back and forth between Shawn, Dave, John and McMahon, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"What do ya wanna talk about? That I told ya a story, asking you not to tell anybody and you go calling Sid Eudy shortly afterwards bringing him back to business? Is it that what you wanna talk about?" Shawn screamed, still angry but at least he stopped struggling and John and Dave thought it was safe to let go of him for now.

McMahon stared at Shawn in shock. He had hoped that HBK wouldn't find out about Vicious before he had talked to him.

"Shawn… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" McMahon started but the Heartbreak Kid interrupted him again: "You didn't mean what? Trying to exploit my personal life for a fucking storyline? Damn McMahon… I lost the love of my life and my unborn child because of fucking Sid Eudy and the fucking WWE… and you want to turn it into a storyline? That's the reason you brought Vicious back isn't it? To get a new fucking storyline…"

Shawn was furious by now. All the emotions he had been bottling up ever since his talk with Vince had finally searched its way out. Cena, McMahon and Dave were shocked by Shawn's outburst. They had never seen the normally calm man this angry, well at least not behind the camera.

Y2J looked at Shawn with his eyes wide in disbelief.

_ How can he say that? It was his own decision… _ He thought, getting angry himself and before anybody else could say something, he took a step towards Shawn and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Damn you Michaels… don't play fucking innocent right now. It was your decision… you alone are to blame for losing your unborn daughter and the woman you loved…"

When Jericho had grabbed him, Shawn was about to punch him, but Chris's words totally shocked him and he was unable to move or say something. The others in the hall had fallen silent too, watching the exchange with growing worry.

_ Chris don't say anything wrong please… _ Dave pleaded in his thoughts.

Chris was just about to start yelling again, when suddenly the door to his hotel room opened a little, and Randy stuck his head out.

"Chris… um… I need your help…" He started.

Jericho looked at the Legend Killer.

"Not now… I'm busy as ya can see…" He said, not letting go of Shawn.

"But… it's urgent…" Randy said and Cena could easily hear the desperation in his best friend's voice.

Suddenly a high-pitched voice called: "Chris-chan!" The tone was panicked and the tears could literally be heard too.

This was enough to alert Jericho that something was very wrong and without another word he let go of HBK, pushed Randy back into the hotel-room, followed him and closed the door.

_ Okay… that was weird… _ Batista mused, looking at Cena, who just shrugged. Then Dave stared at McMahon and Shawn, wondering what they would do now. Vince was a little pale and Dave honestly couldn't blame him. The scene he had just witnessed had been pretty scary. Shawn rubbed his throat because Jericho's grip had been tight. The Heartbreak Kid stared at the door.

"What the hell?" He muttered before he turned his attention to McMahon again.

Cena quickly realised that the danger that Shawn would attack Vince was still there. So he quickly whispered to Batista: "You go and take Shawn to his room or wherever far away from Vince and Eudy to get him to calm down and I'll get McMahon so that Shawn won't rip his head off."

Dave nodded. "Good plan…" He confirmed and without another word, grabbed Shawn's arm and dragged the still somewhat shocked Heartbreak Kid down the hall.

John just heard a "Come one Shawn… you need a little fresh air…"

Cena grinned a little, relieved that HBK didn't protest. He then turned to Vince, who hadn't moved one bit, since Chris had disappeared into his room.

"Um… Vince... couldn't ya tell me about my new storylines?" John questioned, trying to sound as normal as possible.

McMahon seemed grateful for that because he nodded. "Of course John, come on let's go to my office…" And with that he carefully walked into the direction of the elevators, looking left and right with nearly every step he took, just like he feared Shawn would jump at him again.

John followed his boss and shot a last glance at the now closed hotel-room door, wondering what was going on in there.

* * *

The kiss seemed to last forever but in truth it were mere seconds before Randy finally broke it. 

He looked at Alexandria and waited for her reaction. The girl didn't react at first. She just sat there, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. With shaking fingers she touched her lips, wondering if this had really happened.

Randy ran a hand through his short hair, wondering what was going on in Alexi's mind.

"Um… Alexi… say something please… yell at me, curse me or do whatever you want to do but please say something…" He pleaded, hating the eerie silence that had settled over the room. Alexandria touched her lips with her hands again and then she asked slowly: "Did this really happen? I mean… did ya just kiss me?"

Randy smiled at that. At least she wasn't yelling at him… at least not yet.

"Yeah… I did… and well I'm sorry…" He said, totally confused and with his feelings playing roller coaster. He had never felt this way before after kissing a girl.

Alexi's eyes widened more. "Why are you sorry? Do you think it was a mistake? Didn't you want to kiss me?" She asked, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again.

The Legend Killer realised that and quickly shook his head, before he reached out with his hand and touched Alexi's cheek softly.

"Oh no… I don't think it was a mistake… quite the contrary. It felt so right… it's just… I'm feeling like I'm taking advantage of you. I mean you're hurt and confused because what happened earlier with Chris… and I caught you in a weak moment… I'm sorry about that but I just can't help how I feel… I hope I didn't scare you…" Randy explained what he was feeling right at the moment, hoping that Alexi would understand.

The girl smiled brightly and she was relieved and confused at the same time. The kiss had felt incredible and she could tell that Randy was telling her the truth and still she was confused because he was a wrestler. But Randy just didn't fit into that picture. He was kind and caring and he was afraid that he'd hurt her by kissing her.

_ That's so sweet. Nobody except Chris has cared about the way I feel when they kissed me… _ She thought.

Then Alexi realised that she still hadn't said something and Randy must've been waiting for an answer.

His hand was still gently stroking her cheek and Alexandria reached up with her hand and placed it over Randy's.

"You didn't scare me… and that you asked me how I feel about it shows me that you didn't want to take advantage of me…" She explained. Randy smiled and with his free hand took Alexi's other hand, gently squeezing it.

This simple touch made Alexi shiver because it felt so good. She hadn't felt this way for a long time and for a while she had wondered if she'd ever feel like that again.

Still there was this little voice in her head that told her that Randy had lied to her.

_ But he did it to protect me… _ Alexi told herself, deep down knowing that it was the truth. There was silence again between the two but this time it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

After a while Alexandria asked carefully: "So… where does this kiss lead us? Where do we stand now? And where do we go from here?"  
Randy wasn't prepared for that question. He looked directly into Alexi's eyes, trying to find out what was running through the girl's head.

"Honestly… I don't know… I mean… I want us to go somewhere. I want us to be something good, something perfect… but the last thing I want is to hurt you again by forcing you into something you don't want." Randy's voice was soft but still full of emotion.

"Oh Randy…I want us to be something good too… but… " She started, but she had no idea how to continue. Randy could fully understand what Alexi wanted to say and smiled warmly, hoping that the girl could feel it somehow.

"But you need some time to think about it…" He finished her sentence.

Alexi just nodded, glad that Randy understood her.

"I'll give you all the time you need…" He smiled and then he bent down and kissed her softly again. Alexi responded to the kiss and she felt Randy's arms slide around her, taking her into an embrace.  
_ This is just too perfect to be true… _ Alexi thought, while she enjoyed Randy's kiss.

Suddenly loud shouting from the hallway disturbed the quiet of the moment.

Randy and Alexandria quickly separated and stared at each other, trying to find out what was going on. They both turned their heads into the direction of the door.

At first they couldn't make out what was being said, but the voices got louder.

"Talk about it? Talk about it? You wanna talk about it?" Someone yelled.

Randy immediately recognised the voice as Shawn's. He felt Alexi stiffen in his arms and turned his head to look at her again. She had gone pale and Randy was immediately worried.

Since he had no other idea what to do, he tightened his embrace around the girl and he could feel her gripping the fabric of his shirt, clinging to it for support.

"Make him go away please…" Alexi pleaded.

Randy was about to say something when Shawn started to yell again.

"What do ya wanna talk about it? That I told ya a story, asking you not to tell anybody and you go calling Sid Eudy shortly afterwards bringing him back to business? Is it that that you wanna talk about?"

_ What the hell is going on out there? _ Randy wondered. He could hear McMahon's voice but since the man wasn't yelling he couldn't understand what was being said.

"Make him stop yelling Randy… make him go away…" Alexi pleaded and covered the ears so that she couldn't hear the shouting.

Randy was too shocked and too confused to really do something else than to just hold Alexi to make her feel safe.

Shawn's yelling got even louder.

"You didn't mean what? Trying to exploit my personal life for a fucking storyline? Damn McMahon… I lost the love of my life and my unborn child because of fucking Sid Eudy and the fucking WWE… and you want to turn it into a storyline? That's the reason you brought Vicious back isn't it? To get a new fucking storyline…"

"Make him stop, make him stop lying… Chris… I need Chris… he can make him stop… I need my Chris-chan…"

Alexi had broken free of Randy's embrace and she was still covering her ears and was shaking her head wildly.

Now Randy was really worried. He tried to calm the girl down.  
"Alexi….please, calm down… it's okay… you're safe in here…"  
Alexi didn't really seem to listen to him. She just shook her head and yelled. "No… I need my Chris-chan… please… he can make him stop…"

Alexandria was now crying hysterically and the panic was evident in her voice.

Randy had no idea what to do. He hadn't been prepared for such a breakdown.

With a sad glance at Alexi, he quickly got up from the bed and nearly ran to the door to open it.

He carefully poked his head out and was met by a scene he hadn't expected. Vince was as stiff as a statue. Chris had HBK by the collar of his shirt and John and Dave looked helpless between the two.

He hadn't heard what Jericho had said before so he had no idea why he was so mad, since Shawn had been yelling at Vince and not at Chris. For a short moment Randy wondered if HBK would get fired for that, but another cry from Alexi brought his attention back to the problems at hand.

"Chris… um… I need your help…" He said carefully.

"Not now… I'm busy as ya can see…" Chris replied, not even looking at Randy and never letting go of Shawn's shirt.

"But… it's urgent…" Randy tried again. Chris still didn't react, but suddenly Alexi let out another cry: "Chris-chan!"

This seemed to get Jericho's attention because Y2J immediately let go of Shawn and pushed Randy into the room before he followed and closed the door.

Without a look at Randy Chris ran over to the bed and threw his arms around Alexi.

"Shh… it's okay Sweetie, I'm here…"  
"Chris-chan…" Alexi sobbed and buried her head on Chris's chest.

Y2J turned to Randy and the angry look in Jericho's eyes made Randy take a step backwards.

"What happened? What did ya do to her?" He snapped.

Randy shrugged helplessly. "I didn't do anything… she heard Shawn yelling and that was when she became like this. She said that I should make Shawn go away…" Randy explained in short what had happened. "And she called for you. So I thought it was better to get you…"

Chris looked at Randy apologetically. Then he turned to the crying girl in his arms again.

"Shh, Alexi, sweetie, it's okay… he's gone now…"  
"He lied… make him stop lying… it was perfect and he ruined it…" Alexi sobbed and clung to Chris like a child.

Jericho gently stroked her back, trying to calm her down. He was used to that kind of breakdown but Alexi hadn't had one in a long time and he wondered why she had had it now. He also wondered what was perfect that Shawn had obviously ruined.

Chris continued rocking her back and forth but he turned his head to Randy, who had sat down in the chair and had buried his head in his hands. He looked miserable and Chris guessed that it was because he couldn't help Alexi right now.

_Damn… why did Vince have to bring back Eudy… he should've known that this would cause trouble… especially after hearing my story… Wait… he's obviously talked to Shawn too… I wonder what HBK has told him…_

Chris was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Alexi had fallen asleep because of exhaustion.

He gently eased her down on the bed and with a short glance at his watch he saw that they had about an hour to go to the hospital.

_ So she can rest for a little while… _ He thought relieved. _ And I need to call her mother… but that can wait till later… _ Jericho concluded and then he stood up from the bed and walked over to Randy. The Legend Killer didn't really seem to notice him. Only when Chris laid a hand on his shoulder the Legend Killer looked up. He gave Randy a weak smile and pointed towards Alexi.  
Randy nodded and then pointed towards the door.

Chris understood the gesture. Randy wanted to talk to him. So the two left the room and silently closed the door behind them.

Once the door was closed Randy looked at Chris, a serious expression in his eyes.

"Chris… what the hell happened in there? And why did Alexi freak out like that when she heard Shawn yelling. I want the whole story now." He asked and Chris thought he'd heard a hint of jealousy in the younger man's voice.

_ Nah… I must've imagined it… _ He thought and then sighed. He couldn't keep the truth from Randy any longer after what he'd just witnessed.

"Okay Randy… you want the truth, you get the truth…" And once again Chris started to tell Alexi's story.

* * *

to be continued if ya want me to...  



	15. Distractions

**Authors' note:** Hey everybody... here I am again... with a brand new chapter... the next one will probably take a while because I'm starting university in a few days... and it will be pretty hectic in the beginning... so please forgive me if the next update takes a while...

Falcons 'wants to reach a hundred reviews with this chappy'

**Quick word to my reviewers:**

**OTHlover04:** Yeah I did... and I hope you like the new chapter too 'huggles'

**Roxxy1984:** Yeah some truth is finally coming out... but there will be a lot more to come out yet... and I'm so glad you missed the characters... makes me feel like I'm writing something good... 'smile' and as always thanks for the review...

**Mizz Molko:** Yeah I think I know what you mean... and I'm glad you like it... 'smile' And now have fun with the new chapter 'huggles'

**randysgirl3: **You sure you can handle the truth 'grin' Glad you liked John in the last chapter... I wasn't sure if he was a little out of character... well enjoy the new chapter and the sort of cliffhanger 'grin' 'huggles'

**Miss Understood1212: **A very tiny part about Alexi's and Chris's love life is revealed in this story... and a whole lot more will be revealed in the next chapters... and well for Shawn finding Alexi... it won't take much longer now 'smile' And thanks for the review... 'huggles'

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Yeah good that they were there for her... I wish Chris and Randy were there for me like this too 'smile' Thanks for the review and have fun with the new chapter 'huggles'

**Lizzie:** Yepp I did update and now I'm updating again 'smile' Have fun with the new chappy 'hugs'

_Disclaimer:_ see last chapters...  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Distractions

* * *

**

"And that's the end of the story..." Chris finished, looking warily at Randy. The younger man stood and stared at Jericho. He had been tempted to interrupt Y2J in certain parts of the story but had thought better of it because he wanted to know the whole truth as fast as possible.

Now, that Jericho was finished, Randy was fighting with his emotions. He had no idea if he should be angry at Chris for not telling him sooner, angry at HBK for causing Alexandria so much pain or if he should just go back in there to comfort Alexi.

But since Alexandria was sleeping and Shawn wasn't available to yell at at the moment, Randy concentrated on his anger towards Chris.

"Why the fucking hell didn't ya tell me sooner?" He demanded, his eyes sparkling with fury.

Chris would've taken a step backwards if he had been able to, but since he was leaning with his back against the doorframe there was no way he could go right now. He just hoped Randy would calm down after yelling at him.

He held his hands up in defence and opened his mouth to speak but Randy wouldn't let him.

"And how could you bring Alexi here even though you knew exactly that she might run into Shawn?" He screamed, attracting the attention of Christy Hemme, Christian, Stacey Keibler and Tyson Tomko, who just happened to walk down the hall to their rooms.

The four looked at each other and wondered what was going on. Randy and Chris didn't seem to notice them because Randy continued screaming: "Why did ya tell Dave and not me? Did ya think I couldn't be trusted and would run to Shawn to tell him everything? You should know me well enough to know that I would never do that." Tyson and Christian thought it would be better to stay so they could step in if necessary. Stacey and Christy meanwhile thought it was better not to listen in on the conversation so they vanished into their room. When Tyson and Christian concentrated on Randy and Jericho again, Chris obviously had enough of Randy's yelling and false accusations now.

"Damn Randy… just shut the fuck up and let me explain…" He yelled back.

Randy crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded.  
"Well then… you've got five minutes to explain. And if I don't like your explanation I'm going to break your nose…" He threatened even though he had no idea why he was so mad at Chris.

_ No wait. I know exactly why I'm so mad. Why didn't he trust me enough to tell me? And how could he cause Alexandria so much pain…. _ He corrected in his thoughts and stared at Chris.

_ If looks could kill… _ Jericho thought dryly and shuddered a little. Then he quickly started to explain because he had no doubt that Randy would make his words true and really break his nose. _ He has every right to do so… I've been a lousy friend for him and Alexi… but I had only the best intentions… _ He thought.

"I had a pretty good reason not to tell ya…" He then told the Legend Killer.

"First of all. You and Shawn are pretty close and I just didn't want to ruin your friendship because of Alexi's past. Sure Shawn was an asshole back then but I guess if he had the choice again he would act differently. You know him well enough to know I'm right…" He stopped for a moment to wait for Randy's reaction, but the Legend Killer just stared at him and made a motion with his hand to tell Jericho that he should go on.

"And… well actually… there's another reason why I didn't tell ya… and for that reason you're probably gonna break my nose anyway…" Jericho explained.

"Stop talking in riddles and just tell me what the hell you were thinking Y2J…"

Chris immediately knew he was in serious trouble now. Randy practically never called him Y2J. It was always Chris or even Jericho except when he was very mad at him.

_ It's my own fault… I created this big lie and now I have to live with the consequences… _ He mused.

"I'm waiting…" Randy interrupted Chris's thoughts. "Your five minutes are almost over…" The Legend Killer said and looked at his watch.

Chris quickly nodded.

"Okay… well if you wanna know the whole truth you get it. Actually it was no chance meeting between you and Alexi. I practically set you two up. Or at least tried to."

He fell silent again and looked at Randy what he hadn't been doing for a while now. To Jericho's surprise the younger man's face wasn't an angry mask anymore. Right now he just looked confused and torn between different feelings.

"And why the hell would you try to set us up?" Randy asked, his voice calmer than before.

Chris ran a hand through his blond hair and looked at Randy, hoping he could make him understand.

"Well… first of all I knew that Alexandria felt pretty low at that time. She was worried because of the surgery. Her last boyfriend nearly broke her heart and I was concerned she would do something stupid. And well… you… you weren't off much better. Dave, Shawn, John, the others and me were pretty worried about you too. Ever since you've broken up with Stacey you were more and more depressed and you isolated yourself more and more from all of us but you tried to never show it, so it took us all a while to notice… When we noticed, however, we all agreed that we needed to help ya… and that's when I had that idea… the others didn't know about my plan. But I just had the feeling that you two were perfect for each other and that you could help each other heal your hearts…" Chris finished, again running a hand through his hair and then he looked at the ground. For a second he wondered who picked out the carpets in hotels because this one had an awful colour. Jericho shook his head lightly and had no idea why he was thinking this in such a situation.

There was an eerie silence in the hall, when suddenly a gasp could be heard.

Chris's head snapped up and he and Randy looked directly at Tyson Tomko and Christian, who were standing there, looking shocked.

_ Oh shit… I'm a real good secret-keeper… first Hunter overhears and now Tomko and Christian… _ Y2J thought. _ I have to be more careful… _

Christian quickly sensed his friend's uneasiness and hastened to explain: "I'm sorry we overheard the conversation but you didn't notice us when we came up here and since it looked like you were going to beat the hell outta each other we decided to stay to step in if necessary."

Randy still didn't say a word and looked at Chris, his anger almost gone. He wanted him to handle the situation. The bad thing was Jericho had no idea what to do now.

Luckily Tomko relieved him of this decision. "Don't worry you two, we won't tell anybody what we've heard and we will try to forget what you just said too…"

Y2J nodded and looked at Tomko and Christian thankfully. The two wrestlers smiled and Christian said: "We better let you finish this without us listening…" It didn't look like Randy was going to punch Chris anymore so they decided it was okay to leave them alone.

"Thanks." Was the only thing Chris said and Randy nodded in agreement. Tyson and Christian quickly went into their room and Randy turned to Chris again.

Y2J looked at the Legend Killer and he could easily see that Randy had no idea what to think or what to do now.

Randy ran a hand through his short hair and tired to find the right words.

"You were really worried about me?" It was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Yeah, of course we were. I mean we were so used to the outgoing, cheerful young man you were and suddenly you were withdrawing from all of us… you didn't even call John. That was when we got really worried because John called Dave to find out if you're okay…"

Randy looked at Chris with a guilty expression in his eyes. He knew that Chris was right. He had withdrawn from all of them, especially John because his best friend could read his thoughts and feelings like a book and that was something he hadn't needed at that time. And he also knew that he had been depressed lately. It had been because of his break-up with Stacey and because of his shoulder injury.

And then he had met Alexi and he had started to realise that her situation was a lot worse than his and she was handling it so well and Randy had drawn strength from her. That was when he realised how much Alexi had helped him without him noticing it.

He sighed and looked at Jericho. It was good to know that he liked him enough to care.

"Randy? Are you okay?" He heard Chris ask. The older man looked concerned and Randy realised that he had been spacing out for a moment.

"Yeah… and Chris… I'm sorry I yelled at you. I mean I was just so worked up over everything that has happened today… and when you told me the whole story about Shawn and Alexi.. It just freaked me out. And don't worry about Shawn. I won't tell him." After a short pause he added: "But you know that he has a right to know about her, don't ya?"  
"It's really okay Randy… I expected you to react like this and I know that I should've told ya sooner. And yeah, I know that Shawn has a right to know. But I want to wait until Alexi is read to make the first step."

Randy nodded. Chris had made a mistake and the Legend Killer knew that he regretted it deeply.

"It's okay too Chris, I mean everybody makes mistakes… I'm just glad you told me now. It makes it easier to understand the whole situation."

"So you're not mad that I tried to set you and Alexandria up?"

Randy shook his head and laughed lightly. The first genuine laugh since breakfast.

"No… actually I'm not. I need to thank you for it… and tell you what… your plan worked… well at least I hope it worked…"

Chris was speechless for a second. "What do you mean it worked?"

"Actually… Alexi and I were kissing before we heard Shawn screaming." It felt a little weird to tell Chris that but he would find out sooner or later so he preferred telling him himself.

Chris's reaction wasn't what Randy had expected. Instead of smiling, Chris smacked his forehead with his hand. "That's it… that's why she had that breakdown…"

"Um, Chris? I don't get what you mean…" Randy said, still confused.

"You said you were kissing when you heard Shawn screaming, right? And you stopped when you heard him…" After Randy's nod Chris continued: "And when I held her she mumbled something that it was perfect and Shawn ruined it… I guess she meant that he ruined the perfect moment you two had… and it freaked her out that Shawn again was about ruin something that meant a lot to her."  
Randy gasped. That made sense to him.

"I guess you're right… and when Shawn started screaming about how Wrestling fucked up his family, she was totally breaking down, telling me to make Shawn stop lying."

"Actually… that's the point I don't understand… I mean it was Shawn's decision and not the WWE that made the decision for him…" Chris explained. As much as he had been thinking about it, he just couldn't get behind the meaning of Shawn's words.

Randy nodded and then he asked seriously: "Um Chris, does Alexi have these breakdowns often?"

"No… only when she's really worked up over something. She hasn't had one in a long while. They started shortly after the accident… and I guess all the revelations she had today caused the new one…"

"How can I help her when she's like this?" Randy wanted to know, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Chris was a little surprised at Randy's words.

"You really like her, don't ya?" He asked. Randy just nodded.

"More than I can tell ya…"  
Chris smiled. "I can safely say she really likes you too."  
"I know… it's just that it bothers me that she called for you when she had her breakdown." Randy confessed.

Chris ran a hand through his hair.

"Randy… don't be mad at her for that. She just needs time to adjust to the new situation… and that you were kissing her… what me and her had as a couple is in the past but sometimes when she's really bad, she goes back to that times… and I promised her that I will always be there for her… it's nothing more than that. She's like a little sister to me… and I protect her… with you it's different… she's in love with you. But this is what freaks her out the most. If it was someone other than you… I would be more careful… but I'm willing to trust you with her… and let me tell ya one thing… if you ever hurt her, I'm going to kick your ass…"  
The Legend Killer had listened quietly to Jericho's speech and he now smiled a little.  
"You don't need to worry about me hurting her… she means way too much to me to ever want to hurt her… and I won't pressure her into a relationship. I will give her all the time she needs…"

Jericho smiled. "I was hoping you would say that…"  
Randy smiled too, still a little jealous about the relationship Chris and Alexi had, but Chris's words had reassured him a little.

"Do me a favour Randy and don't mention this little talk to her…Alexi hates it when I get overprotective…"

Randy smiled. "I won't tell her… but shouldn't we go back in there? I mean what if she wakes up."

"Yeah… you're right… we really should get back in there…I need to call her mother and I wanna be with her when she wakes up." Chris confirmed.

Randy nodded. "So do I…" And with that the two went back into the room, where Alexi was luckily still sleeping. Nobody of the two noticed the two figures standing around the corner again, listening in on the conversation. They looked at each other, a satisfied grin on their faces. "This is just too good to be true…" The older one said. "Yeah… finally we'll have our revenge…" And with that the two quickly retreated to make some plans.

* * *

Shawn had been too shocked to react at first when Batista started to drag him down the hall but as soon as they were in the elevator, his senses started to come back and he looked at Batista, an angry stare in his eyes. 

"Dave, you let me go back up there this instant."  
Batista shook his head. "No way Shawn. You will just do something you might regret later and then you'll get fired…"

HBK crossed his hands in front of his chest and stared at Dave.

"Right now I don't really care if I get fired… all I want is to break McMahon's nose. I trusted him with my story… and he tries to make money outta it."

"Shawn… you have no idea what Vince was thinking when he brought Sid back. Perhaps he had this planned long before you told him your story…" Batista tried to reason but even he didn't believe it, since it had been him, who had pointed out the part that Vince had brought back Vicious so that he and Shawn could settle their differences.

"Yeah right…" Shawn said sarcastically.

Batista held his hands up in defence. "Okay, that's quite far-fetched… but breaking McMahon's nose won't make it better… in fact it will make things probably worse. I mean… Vince could fire you and then you would lose everything you've worked so hard for all these years." He tried to reason with the Heartbreak Kid.

His words seemed to calm Michaels down a little. The older man ran his hands through his hair.

"You're probably right Dave. I'm just so mad at McMahon. I told him and Bischoff in private and he goes behind my back. And actually… right now the last thing I care for is my wrestling career… all I can think about at the moment is the family I never had… I mean… I gave up my child and the woman I loved…and all for Wrestling. I always thought being a professional wrestler was everything I wanted… but right now it feels like nothing because I don't have a family to share my success with." He admitted.

Dave wasn't prepared for that confession and since had no idea what else to do, he laid a comforting hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell Marissa all that?" He questioned, having no idea where that had just come from.

Shawn's head jerked up in surprise. Then he shrugged. "Actually… I tried to… well I called her yesterday… but I didn't have the guts to actually talk to her… I just hung up."

Now Batista was totally speechless.

"You have called her?"

_ I need to tell Chris about that… _ He thought for a moment and wondered what Y2J would do with that knowledge.

"Yeah… after the talk with McMahon I had the urge to call her… but then I realised that I just couldn't call after 20 years of ignoring her and ask her to forgive me… she's probably married with kids right now and doesn't need me to screw up her life like I screwed up mine…" HBK hung his head low.

Dave was shocked. He had never seen HBK like this and he had absolutely no idea what to do now.

_If you only knew Shawn… but I can't tell ya… even though right at the moment there is nothing I want to do more than drag you back to that hotel room and introduce you to Alexi, but Chris would never forgive me for that… and Alexandria doesn't need that right now…not right before the surgery._

The elevator had reached the lobby and the two men exited it. Batista was relieved that at least Shawn didn't want to go back to beat the hell out of McMahon, but he wasn't sure if he liked this version of the Heartbreak Kid better. Shawn was still looking at the ground and Batista could've sworn that he'd seen a few tears rolling down the older man's cheeks.

"Wanna go for a walk? The fresh air will help to sort out your thoughts." Dave suggested, hoping that they wouldn't run into any wrestlers because they would surely ask questions and that was the last thing Shawn needed right now.

Shawn looked up and nodded.

"Yeah… I need to get outta here… and a walk sounds good right now… luckily there isn't a show tonight because there's no way I would be able to fight."  
Batista nodded and then he asked: "That was why you seemed so distracted last night. You were thinking about Marissa… weren't you?"

Shawn was a little surprised. "You noticed? And here I was hoping that I have hidden it good enough…"  
"Actually it was just me and Chris who noticed… the fans surely didn't notice or they wouldn't have chanted your name the way they did…" Batista explained and exited the hotel.

Shawn followed him and laughed with a little bitterness in his laughter.

"You know what… I always thought I could be happy as long as the fans cheer for me… but yesterday was the first time I realised that this doesn't mean as much to me as it did in the past. All I could think of how much I wanted Marissa and my child to be behind the scenes to congratulate me after I have won the match…I want somebody who is proud of what I'm achieving… I need somebody to tell me that what I'm doing means something."

Batista again had no idea what to say. He had never expected Shawn to confess this much to him. He had always thought that if Shawn was ever going to say something like that he would go to Randy since the two had become pretty close friends.

_Well telling Randy all that would probably not be a good idea at the moment…_

Dave mused and wondered what would happen after this day. For now he was glad that Shawn was so distracted that he didn't ask about Alexi and Chris's weird behaviour, because Dave had no idea if he could lie to Shawn when he looked so lost and helpless.

The two walked in silence for a while because both were lost in their own thoughts.

Dave suddenly had an idea.

"You know Shawn… I know it's none of my business but you should call Marissa again…" He suggested.

Shawn shook his head. "I can't just call her… I mean I've been out of her life for 20 years and she probably doesn't even remember me…"

"Oh… she remembers you so well that she cries when watching you on TV…" Dave whispered to himself, without realising it.

"What did ya just say?" Shawn questioned, not having understood what Dave had said.

Batista was shocked for a moment.  
_Thanks to god that he didn't understand what I've been saying…_ He thought and quickly explained: "I just said, what could it hurt to talk to her… if she doesn't want to talk to you, you will at least know that much… and if you can talk to her perhaps you can at least put her into your past…"

Shawn ran a hand through his hair.

"And that's exactly the thing I don't want to do… I don't want to put her into the past… I left her in the past for too long and there's nothing I want more than having a future with her… but I'm no fool and I know that this is impossible…" He sounded miserably and Dave felt really sorry for him right now and he was tempted to tell him that his daughter was just a few hotel room doors away from him, but he just couldn't since he'd promised Chris.

_I definitely need to talk to Jericho about what Shawn has just told me… there are three people that are totally miserable just because of a mistake two of them made in the past… and if they weren't all too proud to just try to talk to the other and tell the truth, they could be a happy family._ Dave mused in his thoughts, wondering what he could do to help this whole mess. The best thing was probably to talk to Jericho, to hear what he had to say.

_And perhaps help a little without betraying Jericho's trust… I mean he never forbid me to try to get HBK talk to Marissa…_

"Shawn if you don't call her you will never know what she wants… and it will follow you all your life… if you just call her you will at least know what the facts are… and perhaps you can stop beating yourself up over a mistake you made when you were practically a child yourself and way too young to handle it the way you would handle it now…"

Shawn looked at Batista in surprise and smiled a little. "You know what… I've known ya for a while now but I never knew that you could be this reasonable…"

Dave grinned. "I love to surprise people with it sometimes…"  
Shawn laughed and he felt a lot better. Gathering all his courage he made a decision.  
"Dave… let's go back to the hotel… I have a phone call to make… and this time I won't hang up…"

"That's the HBK we all love and want to see…" Dave said and so the two made their way back to the hotel, having no idea that things would get a lot worse before they would actually get better.

* * *

to be continued... if ye want me to...  



	16. Getting closer

Author's note: Hey everybody... here comes a new chapter and I hope you all liked it 'smile' Yeah... I actually reached the 100 reviews... I never believed I would... and I'm so glad you all still stick with me 'hugs all readers'

Quick word to my reviers:

**Roxxy1984:** Thanks for the compliment... and I'm really happy that you think I can express the feelings the way I want it and I'm really glad you like the way I portray Chris and Randy 'smile' Hope you like the new chapter as well 'huggles'

**wwefan01: **Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chappy too 'huggles'

**Mizz Molko:** Yeah poor HBK but he will have a happy end... well at least I think he will... I'm not 100 percent sure 'evil grin' So and now thanks for the review and have fun with the new chapter 'hugs'

**OTHlover04:** Thanks... glad you liked it 'hugs'

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **Yeah... hopefully everything will work out 'evil grin' well you have to wait and see 'smile' And well I thought Shawn deserved a good friend and Dave was perfect for that role... Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter 'hugs'

sarahblue2: Thanks for the compliment... nice quote by the way 'grin' I hope you like the new chappy 'hugs'

**foolishangel87:** Hey there... thanks for the reviews for all! my chapters... I'm honoured that you think my story is worth doing that 'smile' And I hope you like the new chapter too 'hugs'

Disclaimer: see last chapters 'too lazy to write it down'

* * *

**Chapter 16: Getting closer**

Chris and Randy silently entered the hotel room. They were relieved that Alexandria was still asleep on the bed with the covers tightly wrapped around her body. The two men smiled at each other, glad that she had calmed down.

Chris silently walked over to his bed and took his mobile phone from the nightstand.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He announced, his voice low so that he wouldn't wake up Alexi.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Don't ya think that it's not the best moment for a shower?" He wanted to know. Chris shook his head and smiled.

"That's not what I wanted to do. I wanted to call Alexandria's mother and I wanted to do it in the bathroom so that I won't wake her up but I'm still near when she wakes up. And besides in there nobody can overhear the conversation."  
"Oh... I see... well then go ahead... I'll keep an eye on her." Randy said a bit sheepishly.

Jericho grinned again and then vanished into the bathroom. The Legend Killer meanwhile walked silently over to the bed and sat down beside Alexandria. He watched the girl silently and couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Randy gently stroked her hair and waited for her to wake up or for Chris to come out of the bathroom.

But before Jericho had finished his phone call, Alexi began to stir.

"Hey Alexandria." Randy said softly. The girl sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Randy?" She questioned, trying to find out where exactly the man was sitting.

"Yeah?" The Legend Killer asked.

"You're still here?" Alexi asked softly. Randy wondered for a moment why she was asking that, after all he had just answered her, but then he realised what her question meant.

"Of course I'm still here... why wouldn't I be?" The Legend Killer asked a little worried at the tone in her voice.

Alexandria shrugged. "I didn't expect you to be here after what happened earlier." She explained. Randy quickly took her hand gently. "Alexi you mean a lot to me and I'd never leave ya alone when ya need me the most..."

Alexandria couldn't believe what Randy had just said. She squeezed his hand, just to make sure, that she wasn't dreaming and that Randy was still sitting beside her on the bed, telling her, that he wouldn't leave her alone. "Do you really mean that?"  
Randy gently brushed a strain of black hair out of her face. "Of course I mean it Alexi. I'd never say something like that if I didn't mean it."

"Oh Randy..." Alexandria couldn't help it, but she threw herself into Randy's arms, just wanting to feel him near her. She was still upset about everything that had happened earlier, well beside the part that Randy had told her that he cared about her. Being held in his arms just made her feel better. Randy was a little surprised at first but then he gently put his arms around her, holding her close. "Shh Lexi... it's alright... I'm here and I won't go away..."  
"No matter what happens after the surgery? Will you still be there when I still can't see after the operation?" Alexandria murmured against his chest.

"I'll be there, no matter what happens... Alexi, I don't just like ya if ya can see... I like you for you and not for your eyesight." Randy said without hesitation because he knew he would.  
Alexandria tightened her grip on Randy's shirt, relieved that he had said that because that had exactly been what she had needed to hear. "Thank you Randy."  
"For what?" Randy questioned.

"For liking me for me..." Alexandria replied. "You don't need to thank me... Lexi, I love you."  
Randy had said those three words before he could stop himself but after he'd said them he knew immediately that it was true.

He could feel Alexi stiffen in his arms. She raised her head. "What did ya just say?"

Randy smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you Lexi."

A bright smile lit up her face and Alexi said: "I love you too Randy..." The two smiled at each other and then they kissed softly. The two didn't notice Chris standing in the doorway, smiling at the display of affection between the two. _I'm brilliant...

* * *

_

While Alexandria and Randy were starting to bond, Chris dialled the number of Alexi's mother. After a few rings, the woman on the other end of the line picked up. **_"Reed?"_ **

"Hey Aunt Marissa, it's me Chris." _**"Oh hey Chris..."**_ Alexandria's mother said quietly.

Chris knew Marissa well enough to tell that she was upset or worked up over something, so his first question was: "Everything okay Marissa?" The concern was evident in his voice.

_"**Yeah of course everything's okay..."**_ He heard Alexi's mother say. Jericho nearly rolled his eyes. "Don't do that to me Marissa."

_"**Don't do what?"**_  
"Don't lie to me." Jericho pleaded. "So please tell me what's wrong."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and then Chris heard a sigh before Marissa spoke up again. _**"Well actually it's probably nothing..."**_ The woman said.

Now Chris was confused but he waited patiently for her to continue.

_"**When Alexi called me yesterday there was someone on the other line but when I took the call there was only silence... and then suddenly I heard someone call for a Shawn... and the call was ended... and well since then I can't stop wondering if it really was Shawn who wanted to call me or if it was just someone who got the wrong number."**_

Chris was too stunned to speak for a moment.

_Damn... if it was Shawn then there will definitely be trouble in the future... well more than we have at hand right now._ He mused.

_"**Chris?"**_ Y2J heard Marissa ask._ **"Are you still there?"**_  
"Yeah... sorry... I was just spacing out for a moment, thinking about what you said."

_"**Chris, is there something you aren't telling me?"**_ Marissa asked concerned. _**"Does Shawn know about Alexi?"**_  
Chris shook his head, realising seconds later that Marissa of course couldn't see that.

"Well he nearly ran into her twice but he doesn't know about her... but a lot has been going on. Too much to explain it on the phone right now... and well actually that's the reason I was calling you." Y2J explained.

"_**Chris... you're scaring me... what the hell happened to my baby girl?"**_  
"She's all right now... but earlier she overheard an argument between Shawn, me and Vince... and well she had one of her breakdowns..."  
_**"Oh my god... how did she take it?"**_Marissa gasped.

"She's okay Marissa... Randy is taking care of her right now... and she's calmed down real quick... she's sleeping right now so that she's fit for the operation later." Chris assured Alexi's mother and was glad that she had calmed down.

_"**That's good to hear."**_ Marissa told Y2J. There was silence again, before Marissa spoke up again. _**"I'm coming to you. I want to be with her when she wakes up."**_

"You don't have to... she's okay..." Chris tried to talk her out of it.

_"**I know I don't have to but I want to... actually I was about to leave when you called."**_  
"And what about your job?" Jericho wanted to know.

_"**I convinced my boss that I am of no use anyway when my daughter is in hospital. I have already gotten a room at your hotel so you don't have to worry about that."**_  
Chris smiled a little. "Oh I see... well then I'm looking forward to see you later. And don't worry... I'll help you to stay away from Shawn."  
_**"Well... I hope I won't run into him as long as I'm there... and I'm looking forward to see you too... and please don't tell Alexi about it... I want to surprise her."**_  
"Sure thing Aunt Marissa." Chris grinned. This would really surprise Alexi.

He was about to say goodbye, when suddenly Marissa spoke up again: _**"Chris, there's a question that's running through my head ever since Alexi called me yesterday. Who's Randy? I mean you mentioned him. Alexi told me that she was going to dinner with him yesterday. I asked her if he's Randy Orton the wrestler, but she insisted that he's working for the TV company."**_

The grin that appeared on Chris's face was huge.

"Actually you're right... it's Randy Orton she was talking about."

_"**But... she hates wrestlers. She would never go out with one."**_  
"Well at that point she was thinking he was working for the TV company. But now she knows the truth and she's slowly but surely getting over her wrestle phobia." Jericho explained.

_"**I see that there's a lot you've got to tell me..."**_ Alexi's mother told Chris.  
"There sure is... well then we have at least something to talk about while we're waiting.

_"**That's true. But I better get going now or I will never make it in time."**_

"Okay Marissa... drive carefully... bye..."

_This is going to be hard work... now I've two people who don't want to see Shawn... I'm glad that I have a few helpers_. Then he concentrated on the goodbye from Marissa.  
_**"Bye Chris... see ya later..."**_ With that Alexi's mother hung up the phone and Chris left the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was happening. A huge grin once again made his way to his face.

_I'm brilliant..._ He thought, waiting a minute before he disturbed the two apparently new found lovers.

"Aw... wish I had a camera..." He said sweetly, chuckling a little when Alexandria and Randy quickly broke the kiss. Randy looked at him, an expression of happiness and anger on his face. The anger was definitely for Chris because he had been interrupting their moment.

Alexi blushed a little and said: "Chris... stop it..."  
Y2J held his hands up in defence. "Never meant to interrupt you two... but it's time for us to go to the hospital." He stated, hating to upset the two.

He was surprised when Alexandria actually smiled. "Well then what are we waiting for? I mean I want to get over with it, so that I can finally see again."  
Randy smiled at her and then at Jericho. He slowly got up from the bed, pulling Alexi along with him, never letting go of her hand.

Chris couldn't help but smile when he saw the two. He hadn't seen them happier in a very long time.

"Then what are we waiting for... let's go." He announced, grabbing Alexi's suitcase. He then went over to her to take her hand to guide her to the car. But Randy shook his head and shot Y2J a look that said as much as 'That's my job now'.

Jericho smiled a little. Randy smiled back and then he told Alexi: "I'm going down to the car with ya."  
"You're not coming to the hospital with me?" Alexi asked a little sad.

"Not right now Lexi... I need to take care of a few things before but I promise you I'll be there before the surgery starts and I'll be with ya when you wake up." Randy explained, kissing her forehead softly.

Alexandria nodded and Chris could see that she wasn't perfectly happy with that but that she accepted Randy's reason. Without another word the three went down to the parking lot to Chris's car, Randy never letting go of Alexandria's hand until she was sitting safely beside Jericho in his car. They were glad that they weren't running into any wrestler they didn't want to see. Randy looked after the car until it was out of sight and then he went to find John because he needed to talk to his best friend.

* * *

Shawn and Batista merely missed Chris's car leaving the parking lot and Randy returning to the hotel, when the two came back from their walk. 

Without hesitation the two made their way up to Shawn's and now Dave's room too.

"And you really don't mind if I stay?" Batista asked again when they had entered the room.

"Nope... actually I want you here so that you can kick my ass and stop me from just hanging up." Michaels joked lightly. Batista chuckled and made himself comfortable on the bed while HBK sat down on his own bed, grabbing the receiver of the phone. He searched in his nightstand for Marissa's number. When he had found it, he quickly dialled the number before he didn't have the courage anymore.

He waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone when he suddenly heard a soft 'click' and then a female voice answered: _"_**_Hello, you've reached the telephone connection of the Reeds. Unfortunately we're not home at the moment. So please leave us a message..."_ **

Shawn hung up the phone frustrated.

"That can't be true..." He groaned. Batista raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do I have to kick your ass?" He questioned.

Shawn shook his head. "It was only the answering machine... there's nobody home right at the moment. And I think leaving a message isn't the best idea…"

_I have no idea if I should be relieved or frustrated about that..._ The Heartbreak Kid thought, running a hand through his hair.

Batista looked at HBK frustrated. He could easily see that this whole thing really got to him.

_I definitely need to talk to Chris... but first I need to go and meet up with Hunter and Vince... _Batista thought, not regretting for a moment that he was about to give up his belt._ If I can help Alexi with it then it's the right thing to do..._

He stood up from the bed and looked at Shawn. "Shawn... I'm sorry but I have a meeting with Vince and Hunter in about half an hour and I need to get ready for it... so is it okay if I leave ya alone for now?"  
"Of course it's okay Dave. You've helped me a lot. But why do ya have a meeting with Hunter and McMahon?"  
Batista shrugged. "You know how Hunter is... it's about a new storyline... I most likely am going to lose the belt to Trips again."

HBK's eyes widened. "What? But... I thought Vince said that you weren't going to lose the belt so soon."  
"As I said... you know how Hunter is. He doesn't give up until he has what he wants." Batista knew that it was better to twist the facts a little to explain why he was going to lose the belt because HBK would found out sooner or later anyways that Batista was going to lose it.

"Yeah… Hunter doesn't care if he hurts people as long as he gets what he wants… he and Sid would make quite a pair…" Shawn mused.

Batista stiffened. _Hopefully they won't or we will be in serious trouble…_ He thought but thought better than to tell Shawn.

"So you're okay alone?"

"Yeah… I guess I am… I'll try to call Marissa later on… perhaps she's just shopping and will be back soon."  
"Okay… let me know how the call went, okay?"  
"Of course I'll let you know… well then see ya later." Shawn confirmed  
"Yeah, see ya later." Batista said his goodbye and left the room.

Shawn watched the Animal until the door was closed behind him before he opened the drawer of his nightstand again, to take out the picture he had been looking at the day before.

_Oh Marissa… if I could turn back time I would make different decisions… I don't even know if I'd have a son or a daughter right now… why did I listen to Sid… he was an asshole… too bad I realised that too late… _The Heartbreak Kid thought and couldn't help a single tear from escaping.

With renewed determination he picked up the phone again and dialled Marissa's now familiar number a second time, but he got the answering machine again.

With a groan he fell backwards on the bed.  
_ Why is it so hard to right the wrongs I did in the past?_ He wondered.

Suddenly he had an idea.  
"As soon as the next show is over I'm going to see her… then we can talk…" He told himself, not caring if Vince was okay with that or not.

After making that plan, Shawn picked up the phone to make the necessary arrangements.

_And nobody is going to stop me this time… _He promised himself.

* * *

Marissa hung up the phone after the call from Chris and she had no idea if she should be relieved or worried. She was worried because Alexi had had another breakdown but she was also relieved because it seemed Chris and Randy were taking good care of her. 

Trying to push her worry aside, Marissa quickly finished packing her suitcase, what she had been doing before Chris had interrupted.

She knew Alexi was in good hands for now and soon she could make sure herself, that her daughter was okay.

Marissa also had mixed feelings about Shawn. On the one hand she wouldn't mind to see him there to finally have the talk the two should have had a long time ago but on the other hand she feared how Shawn might react when he suddenly saw her in the hotel with her twenty-year-old daughter, who was his daughter too.

_Oh well… what happens happens… and the most important thing right now is to be there for Alexi so that she knows there are people who care about her no matter what the outcome of the operation is…_ Marissa thought, knowing that there was the small possibility that the surgery wouldn't work and then her daughter needed all the support she could get.

A smile made its way on her lips when she thought about what Chris had said earlier.

_Randy's taking care of her… I wonder what this means in detail… oh I really can't wait to hear that whole story…_ She thought, closing her suitcase. Then she grabbed her purse and her car keys and activated the answering machine.

After a last mental check if she had everything, she left the house. For a moment she thought she had heard the phone ringing, but she decided it was more important now to go see her daughter than to answer a phone call.

_If it's important the caller will leave a message…_ She thought and started the car, driving towards New York.

* * *

to be continued if you want me to...  



	17. Almost there

Author's note: Hey there... sorry it took me so long to update and that the update is pretty short... it's not the best chapter either... but university is keeping me busy... and I thought a short update is better than no update... so I hope you enjoy reading it... Have fun 'huggles all'

Quick word to my reviewers:

**OTHLover04: **Thanks... I hope you enjoy the new chapter too 'huggles'

**Roxxy1984:** Sorry it took me longer to get a new chapter out but as I said I was busy... yeah the moment will be very touching but knowing my evil side it will not all be sunshine but a lot drama too... and now enjoy the new chapter 'huggles'

**kandiland: **Yeah it's good that Lexi know she'll have someone to turn to if the surgery fails... well don't worry it won't be very long until Shawn and Marissa run into each other... I hope you like the new chappy too 'smile'

**randysgirl3:** Well when Marissa arrives there will be a lot more drama... if I can manage to write it the way I want it 'smile' Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter 'hugs'

**Mizz Molko: **You got the most important names 'grin' and if everything works out... well you gotta wait and see 'evil grin' I know I'm always saying that but it's true... and now enjoy the new chapter 'smile'

**foolishangel87:** Thanks for the huge compliment 'hugs' I'm really glad you like the story... well I thought the line was fitting... since it is Randy's job now 'smile' Well yeah... I ended it there... and I have another cliffie for you in this chapter 'grin'

**Miss Understood1212:** Well I thought about making Chris jealous but I decided since their relationship is in the past and Chris tried to set Randy and Lexi up it would be a little weird if Chris was jealous then... well and why Marissa didn't pick up the phone... more drama 'grin' I hope you enjoy the new chapter 'smile'

**rkorkorko:** Well here comes the new update... and thanks for the review 'hugs' Enjoy the new chapter

**Zanderlover:** Hey there... I'm so happy to finally hear from you 'huggle' I'm not going to make my author's note to you that long because I'm answering your e-mail after I've posted that... I just wanted you to know how happy I am to know you're okay... well as okay as you can be... 'hugs'

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Alexi and her mother...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Almost there

* * *

**

Randy watched the car leave the parking lot and didn't move until the car was out of sight.

The smile on his face was brilliant and it never left his face until he reached the lobby of the hotel room.

His thoughts drifted to Alexi more than once. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Randy, wait up..."

The Legend Killer turned and came face to face with Christy Hemme. He smiled at the young diva. "Hey there Christy. What's going on?" He asked, noticing the concerned look on the brunettes face.

"Um... can we talk somewhere more private or do you need to meet up with someone?" Christy asked. Randy looked at her with confusion. "Actually I was on my way to see John." After a short look at his watch he added: "But I guess he's in a meeting with Vince right now... so I think we can talk now."  
"Good... let's go somewhere more private... I don't want anyone to overhear what I've got to say..." Christy said and looked around to find out if anyone was watching their talk.

Randy looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Christy... you're starting to scare me... what's going on?"  
The young diva had an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry... I know I'm probably overreacting anyways but I think it's better that you know..." She explained while dragging the still confused Legend Killer into a quiet corner of the hotel lobby. They both sat down in two chairs and Randy looked at Christy.

"So now calm down and tell me what's wrong."  
Christy took three deep breaths and then she explained: "Well... I accidentally overheard a conversation between Hunter, Ric and this Sid Eudy..."

Randy immediately got worried and asked: "And what did they talk about that has gotten you so worried?"

"They were talking about you, Dave and Shawn... they have some sort of plan to get to you guys... but I've no idea why they were always talking about Shawn's daughter. I couldn't hear more because they vanished into the elevator." Christy explained.

Randy looked at the young diva with wide eyes. _ Oh shit... by Chris's earlier reaction to Sid Eudy, this is not going to be a good thing that Trips and Eudy have teamed up... _

"Randy?" Christy's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Christy..." Randy apologized and looked at the diva again.

"Do you have any idea what they mean? And did you know that Shawn had a daughter? I didn't even know Shawn was married... I mean I overheard you earlier when you were arguing with Chris... and there you were talking about an Alexi and that she's connected to Shawn somehow... so is she his daughter?" Christy said, the confusion evident in her voice. She had overheard part of the argument between Jericho and Randy but she hadn't really cared about what they had been arguing about. Now, however, she remembered that they had been arguing about an Alexi and now she wanted to know what was going on here.

_ Crap... what am I going to tell her? I can't just tell her that Shawn has a daughter he doesn't know about... I promised Chris I wouldn't tell... it was bad enough that Tyson and Christian overheard earlier... _ Randy meanwhile thought.

Luckily he didn't have to answer, because a voice suddenly called for Christy.

Randy and the diva saw Stacey running towards them.

"There you are Christy... I thought you just wanted to get some newspapers before we go shopping... I've been waiting now for nearly twenty minutes for you..." The blonde diva exclaimed.

Just now she realised who Christy was talking to.

"Oh... hi Randy..." She said, her voice a little awkward. Ever since the two had parted Randy and her had a complicated relationship. Not that they hated each other, because there was no reason to since they hadn't parted on bad terms. Stacey had just decided that Randy just wasn't right for her.

But still she felt a little awkward in his presence because she had seen what the break-up had done to him.

Randy smiled a little. He too felt a little uneasy. Sure, he had had a hard time getting over the break-up but ever since he had met Alexi, he realised that Stacey had been right and they just weren't meant for each other.

Christy noticed the tension between the two former lovers and quickly spoke up: "Sorry Stacey... I just needed to tell Randy something... but now I'm ready and we can go..."  
She stood up and looked at Randy with an expression in her face that said as much as 'I'll find out sooner or later'. Randy just smiled at her, hoping that a shopping trip with Stacey would make her forget about Alexandria.

He stood up too and looked at the two women.

"Well I gotta go anyways... and thanks for the warning Christy... but please don't tell anybody about it... Dave, Shawn and me will sort this out alone."  
The brunette smiled and nodded. "No problem Randy... I just thought you needed to know..."  
The Legend Killer nodded and looked at Stacey with a small smile.

"Well then... have fun shopping and I'll see you later... now I gotta go and find John..." With that he waved goodbye at the two and went into the general direction of Vince McMahon's temporary office, hoping that he would indeed find John there. While he walked, he could hear Stacey questioning Christy what the two had been talking about, but as Christy had promised, she didn't tell Stacey. Randy hoped that she could keep her promise since he knew how persistent Stacey could be.

When he had nearly reached the office, he could see Dave in front of the office.

_ Oh I forgot that he's supposed to have a meeting with Hunter and Vince... _ Randy quickened his pace and walked up to the older man.

"Hey Dave... is John in there?" He asked casually.

Batista nodded. „Yeah... Vince is still talking to him..."  
Randy nodded thoughtfully. "Are you really sure you want to give up your belt? I mean, Chris told me the whole story but still..." He then questioned. Even though he now knew the whole story, it was hard for him to accept that Hunter would once again win because he played dirty.

The Animal just nodded. "I don't think there's any other way to prevent Hunter from telling Shawn... and we both know who will be the one hurt when he tells..." He explained his decision.

"Alexi..." Randy replied and when he thought of the girl he couldn't help but smile for a second, despite the serious situation.

Dave saw the smile on the younger man's face and the dreamy look in his eyes. It was an expression he hadn't seen in the Legend Killers face for a long time.

He rose and eyebrow in question.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Batista then asked.

Randy looked at the bigger man, the smile still on his face. "Well... actually... I'm not really sure if there's something to tell right now... but if there is you'll be one of the first to know."

Batista smiled too and understood the meaning of Randy's words. "So are Chris and Alexandria already at the hospital?"  
"They are... I just need to talk to John about something and then I'll be off to the hospital too..."  
He then remembered what Christy had just told him.

"By the way... I ran into Christy on my way here. She told me that she's overheard Hunter, Sid and Ric talking about us... they have some sort of plan to get to us... Christy couldn't exactly tell what their plan was, but by what she's told me I'm sure it involves Alexandria."  
Batista looked at the younger man with surprise. He had expected something like that but still it was hard to accept the fact, that Hunter hated them so much to drag innocent people into the whole thing. In a storyline it was one thing but if feelings were hurt in reality, Batista felt a rage inside him.

"I can't say I'm surprised to hear that but still it's hard to believe... and all we can do about it right now is to be careful and to support Alexandria as much as possible."  
Randy smiled at the wise words of his friend. He was saying exactly what Randy had been thinking himself.

"You're right... so how is Shawn?" The Legend Killer then asked.

Batista shrugged. "He was okay when I left... well besides trying to call Marissa but not reaching her." He stated.  
Randy looked at him with wide eyes. "He tried to call Alexandria's mother? Why didn't you stop him?" He wanted to know.

"Actually I was the one who encouraged him to do it. He seemed so miserable and you know as well as I do, that Shawn has a right to know... and if he calls Marissa and she tells him it would make things a lot easier..."

Randy nodded. Of course he knew that Batista was right again but still...

"You need to tell Chris about that..." Randy started and wanted to say more, but suddenly Hunter walked towards them and they both thought it was better to shut up now.

Triple H had that self-confident smile on his face that Randy hated.

"Well hello there Randy. I didn't expect to find you here. I would think that you'd be with Chris's cute girlfriend. If I were you I'd have an eye out for her... I mean she's quite the catch... I wouldn't mind to go out with her myself." Hunter said and the threat was clear in his voice. The man knew exactly what to say to make Randy angry.

The Legend Killer clenched his fists and gritted his teeth but decided to say nothing because he knew that if he did, Hunter would have another stinging reply and Randy had no idea how long he could keep his calm.

"What's wrong Randy? Lost your voice?" Hunter smirked. He could feel that the Legend Killer was about to snap and would give him a reason to tell Shawn all about Alexandria.

"Perhaps he's just tired of wasting it on you..." Another voice suddenly called and the three turned around to face John Cena, whose meeting with Vince had just ended.

"This is none of your business..." Hunter spat at the current WWE-Champion.

"Actually... the minute you started harassing my best friend and his current girlfriend you made it my business." John said calmly and went to stand beside John, a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing something stupid.

Triple H just smirked. „Oh... that's very interesting news indeed..." He then turned to Dave again.

"So... since our wannabe champion is finished it's time to confront Vinnie with our agreement."  
He obviously knew, that with John there Randy wouldn't do anything that would justify Hunter telling Shawn about Alexandria. Not that Hunter planned on keeping his promise forever but right now he intended to keep it for himself until the right moment to tell Shawn had come.

Batista sighed deeply. Randy looked at him a little concerned. He could see how hard it was for him to just give up his belt.

"You know you don't have to do that..." He tried one last time to talk Dave out of it even though he knew it would be impossible.

Dave just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry Randy... I know what I'm doing." He replied. Hunter looked at the three and then told them rather impatiently and with his usual commanding voice: „Enough with the small talk."

Batista sighed again and then followed Hunter into the office.

Randy and John watched until the door had closed.

At first the two thought about waiting and trying to hear something that was spoken inside but they soon realised that this was of no use and they most likely knew what the outcome would be.

And besides that Randy wanted to go to the hospital as soon as possible since he'd promised Alexandria he'd be there as soon as he could.

So he looked at John, who in turn looked at his best friend with an unspoken question in his eyes that asked 'what's going on between Alexi and you?'.

Randy knew John long enough to exactly know what the question was.

The Legend Killer shrugged because he had no real answer to the question John wanted to ask.

John smiled a little. The wordless communication between the two still worked and John realised how much he'd missed to have his best friend around him more than once a month.

"So you're still trying to find out what you feel for each other?" He questioned while the two walked back into the lobby.

Randy looked around carefully to make sure that Christy and Stacey were really gone. Then he answered: "Actually I know exactly what I feel for her and I told her so... and she told me the same..."  
John was actually speechless for a second.

"Woah... wait a second... you're telling me that you told her that you love her?" He wanted to know, looking at his best friend in surprise.

Randy ran a hand through his hair and smiled while he nodded.

"Yeah I did... actually I didn't intend to tell her so soon but when I had said it, it just felt right... and I know that it's true." The happiness in his voice was unmistakable.

John shook his head a little, only slightly surprised by this turn of events.

"So what's the problem then? I mean you told her that you love her, she told you that she loves you... Why aren't you sure if you two have a relationship."  
Randy smiled but John could see the insecurity behind that smile and waited patiently until Randy had found the right words to answer.

"Actually... first of all I don't want to rush her... she's vulnerable at the moment and I want her to be sure that I'm the one she wants to be with so that I'm sure that I'm not taking advantage of her."

John nodded. He could understand Randy's reasoning. When he looked at his best friend however, he immediately knew that there was still something that bothered Randy.

And John was determined to find out what it was.

So he questioned: "So what else is bothering you?"  
Randy looked at him surprised. But then again he should've known that John would easily see that something else was wrong. He also knew that it was no use to pretend that nothing else was wrong because John would only feel guilty for once again not being able to help him.

Randy could see it in his eyes that John felt guilty for not being there for him when he'd broken up with Stacey and had needed someone to talk to.

So Randy just answered: "Chris."

"What do you mean Chris?" John asked, not really understanding what Randy meant.

"Well actually it's not Chris exactly who's bothering me but the relationship between him and Alexi. I mean... she's having her breakdown and I'm trying my best to comfort her but she's calling for Chris." Randy stopped to think about how to best explain it to John what he meant.

John nodded. "I think I understand what you mean... but have you talked to Chris about it?" He wanted to know.

This time it was Randy's turn to nod. "Yeah... and he assured me that the relationship they had is in the past and that they love each other like brother and sister."  
"Well then everything's okay... why are you bothered then?" John looked at his best friend to find out if there was still more.

Randy shrugged with a helpless expression in his face.

"Actually I don't really know what is still worrying me. Perhaps I'm just intimidated because they've known each other for so long. And I feel like I'm intruding into that friendship."

"Hey, if Chris wasn't okay with your relationship with Alexi he would've told you so..." John tried to assure his best friend.

Randy once again ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Perhaps I'm just overreacting because of the whole situation. I mean it isn't exactly what you would call a normal situation."  
John grinned, determined to cheer Randy up.  
"Well look at it this way. You're not just getting a beautiful girlfriend but a big brother too... well sort of a big brother anyway."

Randy chuckled, his worries gone, at least for now.

He turned to John and asked: "Now that we've cleared that up I want to go to the hospital to see Alexi before she needs to be prepared for the surgery. You wanna come? Or do you have something to do?"  
John shook his head. "I have nothing to do... well at least nothing that can't wait a while. But are you sure it's okay when I come? I mean I've known Alexi for a few hours only."  
"Oh come on... you know the saying 'the more the merrier' and by the way I'm sure Alexi won't mind... actually I think she'd be happy to have a few people who can take her mind off the operation for a while."

"If you put it this way..." John smiled. "I'll come..."

"Good... Dave will meanwhile have an eye out for Shawn..."

"Oh yeah... how is he by the way?" John questioned.

Randy shrugged. "I have no idea... Dave said he was okay... but what worries me is that he's been trying to call Alexandria's mother..."

John raised an eyebrow in question.

"He did? What did she say?" John asked, wondering what was going on.

"Actually, her mother wasn't home..." Randy explained. "Come on... let's talk in my car. I want to be at the hospital as soon as possible and I need to tell you something else... Christy overheard a conversation... and what she told me is something I don't want anybody else to overhear."  
And with that the two walked to Randy's car and were on the way to the hospital while Randy told his best friend about Christy's warning.

If the two hadn't been so wrapped up in their conversation they had perhaps seen two brown eyes staring after them in shock and surprise.

* * *

to be continued if you want me to...  



	18. New friends

Author's note: Hey there... here comes a new chapter... okay okay I think you already guessed that 'grin' Well have fun with it anyway... 'smile'**  
**

**Quick word to my reviewers:**

**OTHlover04:** Thanks for the compliment... I hope you find the new chapter just as good... 'hugs'

**foolishangel87:** 'grin' I hope you enjoy the new chapter just as much 'hugs' Well who was it... you have to read to find out 'evil grin' and for leaving you hanging there with the cliffie... well keeps you hooked up to the story 'smile' Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter 'hugs'

**Mizz Molko:** Well good luck for your exams... and as you can see I found the time and updated... I hope you and enjoy the new chapter 'hugs' And well you'll find out who the brown eyes belonged to...

**Roxxy1984:** 'huggles' Thanks for the nice review... and as I told the others...you need to read to find out who was overhearing Randy and John... so much for secret keeping, eh? 'grin' Well have fun with the new chappy 'hugs'

**kandiland:** When you've read the new chapter you will have found out who overheard... so hurry up and read if ya wanna know 'smile' 'hugs' Thanks for the review and have fun with the new chap

**MissUnderstood1212:** As for all the others you need to read to find out if it was you know who 'smile' 'hugs'

**wwefan01:** Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter 'smile'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Alexi and her mother... 'kidnaps Randy and John and hides them in her closet'

* * *

**Chapter 18: New friends

* * *

**

Chris parked the car in front of the hospital and looked at Alexi who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the drive there.

The girl had her eyes half closed and her head was leaning against the window.

"Alexi? Are you okay? " Jericho questioned softly.

The girl opened her eyes and nodded slowly.

"I guess so..." She answered and Chris could immediately hear the worry behind her voice.

"Hey sweetie... you don't need to worry... the operation will be a success and when you wake up you will see me and Randy waiting for you..."  
Alexandria had a small smile on her face. "Do you really think Randy will be there?" She asked still insecure.

"Of course he will Alexi... he loves you and he wouldn't leave you alone when you need him most..."

Chris reached over and squeezed her hand gently.

The girl turned her head towards Chris and gave him one of her brilliant smiles that reminded Chris why he had once fallen in love with her.

But suddenly he realised that he was now content with the role of the big brother who looked out for her. Chris smiled and he knew that Alexi's heart was beating for someone else now too.

Alexandria's words interrupted Chris's train of thoughts.

"Chris... shouldn't we go?"  
Y2J quickly nodded, got out of the car and helped Alexi out of it, taking one hand and grabbing her bag with the other hand.  
So they made their way into the hospital and soon Alexandria was all settled in her room.

Now the two waited for Alexandria's doctor to arrive to give them the information they needed and who would prepare Alexi for the surgery. Alexi was lying in the bed and Chris was sitting in a chair beside her.

They didn't have to wait for long when there was a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Reed can I come in?" A warm female voice questioned and the door was opened slightly.

Alexandria of course couldn't see that.

So she just called: "Of course…"  
The woman now fully opened the door. She quickly walked over to the bed and shook Alexandria's hand. "I'm Dr. Cormela. I'm going to perform the surgery Mrs. Reed."

Alexi smiled into the direction of the woman.

"Hi there Dr. Cormela… but please call me Alexi… everybody does… being called Mrs. Reed makes me feel so old."

The young doctor laughed.

"Okay but then you need to call me Martha… I mean there's no need to bother with formalities…" Martha said, trying to make Alexandria feel as comfortable as possible before the operation.  
Alexi smiled and nodded. She liked the voice and the easy-going way of the apparently young doctor.

Chris meanwhile studied the young woman. He found her very nice.

The dark brown hair framed her young face and accentuated expressive brown eyes.

Chris guessed she was around his age, perhaps a little younger than him.

His thoughts were stopped when the doctor suddenly addressed him.

"And you must be Mr. Jericho? Alexi's mother told me you were going to accompany Alexi instead of her."  
Chris smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's right. I have all the necessary papers already filled in. And for me goes the same as for Alexi… Being called Mr. Jericho makes me feel old… please call me Chris."

The young doctor smiled at the wrestler. "Of course I will do it…"

Then she turned to Alexandria again, getting back to business.

"You can relax for a while now. I'll be back in about an hour to prepare you for the surgery."  
"Okay… do I need to look out for something until then?" Alexi questioned, feeling a little nervous.

Dr. Cormela could sense that Alexi was getting tense, so she just smiled.

"Relax Alexi. There's no need to get worried right now. And well… the only thing you really need to watch out for is that you won't eat anything from now on."

Alexandria nodded and felt a little better. Sure she was still nervous about the operation but the young doctor sounded so nice and she helped feel Alexi more confident.

"Anything else?" Alexandria questioned.

"No. The rest is my job. And now please excuse me, I have to prepare the surgery… and when we're ready I'll be back…" Martha smiled at the young girl, knowing that she couldn't see it but she hoped Alexi could hear it in her voice.

Then she smiled for a second at Chris who smiled back brightly and then she went to the door.

When she was nearly out of the door, she turned back towards Alexandria again and said: "Don't worry about the operation. Before you know it, it will be over and you'll be able to see again…"  
"Thanks Doc…" Alexi replied, meaning it.

"Yeah, thanks Martha… and I'll make sure that Alexi will leave her hands from the cookies." Chris added, smiling brightly. Alexi could almost hear the grin that Jericho was having on his lips right now.

Martha laughed, said her goodbye and left Alexi and Chris alone again.

When the door had closed behind the young doctor, Alexandria turned her head towards Chris.

"You like her, don't ya?" She questioned, with a smile on her lips.

Jericho looked at Alexandria in surprise and wondered once again how Alexandria had gotten to know him so good. She didn't even need to see him to know what he was thinking or feeling.

"Am I that obvious?" He questioned.

"Just to me honey…" Alexi grinned, grabbing Chris's hand.

Y2J also grinned and squeezed her hand for a second. He was about to say something else when suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"Huh? Who could that be? The Doc said she'd be back in about an hour and not after a minute…"  
Alexandria shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." She said and then she added loudly: "Come in."  
The door opened and Chris saw John and Randy entering the room.

"Hey, John, hey Randy…" Jericho greeted so that Alexandria knew who had just come.

The smile that appeared on Alexi's face when she heard that Randy had come.

The young Orton smiled and quickly walked over the bed, giving Alexi a quick kiss on the forehead, then sat down on another chair beside Alexi's bed.

"Randy. You came…" Alexandria said and felt relieved.

"Of course I came… I promised you I'd come…" Randy replied, not bothered that Alexi had feared that he wouldn't come. He knew that Alexandria was just insecure concerning Randy and the surgery.

John, who had been leaning against the wall beside the door, now made his presence known again.

"Good day to you all too…" He said, trying to sound hurt that nobody had really paid attention to him.

Alexi indeed turned her into his direction.

"Oh… sorry… hey John… what are you doing here?" She questioned, wondering why John had come with Randy.

"Great… makes me really feel welcome…" John answered, smiling a little. "If I'm not wanted I'll go…"

Alexandria quickly shook her head. "No… I don't want you to go… it's just… I mean I've known you for about three hours so I wasn't expecting you to come." She admitted.

John grabbed the third chair and sat down beside Jericho.

"Well actually… Randy dragged me here… and I thought you need someone to rescue you when our two softies here are suffocating you with their concern."  
Chris jabbed John in the ribs and Alexi and Randy just laughed.

The Legend Killer knew his best friend well enough to be used to his teasing and after all he was taking Alexandria's head off of the surgery so he wasn't going to complain.

Randy saw the happy expression in Alexandria's eyes and once again he realised how lucky he was to finally have found the girl of his dreams.

All future conversation was cut off when there was once again a knock on the door.

"Huh? And who could that be?" Chris questioned again.

"I have no idea…." Alexi replied again.  
"Looks like you're a really wanted girl…" Randy smiled.

"Looks like it…" Alexi nodded and then called: "Yeah? Come in."  
The door was opened and Chris, John and Randy saw a woman enter. She looked a lot like Alexandria but she was in her mid-thirties. Randy quickly realised that this must be Alexandria's mother and he suddenly felt nervous.

Chris meanwhile got up from his chair and went over to hug the woman.

"Aunt Marissa… it's good to see you." He greeted.

Randy could feel Alexi's grip on his hand tightening. "Mom?" She exclaimed happily.

"You're here… but I thought you had to work…"

Marissa smiled and walked over to the bed to hug her daughter. Randy moved back to give mother and daughter the room to say hello.

"Well I convinced my boss that I was of no use anyway and then I drove over here to be with you."

"I'm so glad you're here…" Alexandria told her mother.

Marissa smiled and looked at all the other people in the room.

"My daughter seems to have made new friends…" She said and smiled at John before her gaze rested on Randy, who shifted uncomfortably.

Marissa smiled warmly at him. "Hi Randy. I'm Marissa… Alexandria's mother."  
She extended her hand and Randy shook hit a little awkward.  
"Hi Mrs. Reed…" The Legend Killer greeted.

Alexi smiled because she could hear the uneasiness in Randy's voice and he knew that he was insecure how to handle meeting Marissa so soon.   
Alexandria found it kind of cute how her mother and her boyfriend interacted with each other.

"Just call me Marissa Randy… we're sort of family now…" Marissa enjoyed the look of pure shock on Randy's face and Alexi exclaimed: "Mom!"

"Sorry… just kidding… but you can of course call me Marissa…" Alexi's mother said and let go of Randy's hand to turn to John, who stood beside Jericho and smiled.

"Hi Marissa…nice to meet you. And thanks for that… I really enjoyed the look on Randy's face. Wish I had a camera… would've been great blackmail material."

Marissa laughed wholeheartedly. Chris just shook his head in amusement, Alexi giggled and Randy tried to look offended but couldn't help the smile on his face.

When they had all calmed down, Marissa looked at her daughter a little apologetically.

"Sorry sweetie… I'll be back in a minute… I just need to make a phone call… and since mobiles are not allowed in here."

"It's okay Mom… I'm just glad you're here so I think I can live without you for a few minutes… and besides I've great company."

Marissa nodded. "Of course… three good looking men are always better company than the own mother, right Alexi?"  
Again all present in the room giggled and Marissa went to the door. She opened it and was about to say something to her daughter when she nearly ran into somebody.

Alexi's mother was about to apologise when she realised who was standing there in front of her.

The other person was equally shocked.

"Oh... my... god..." was all Marissa managed to say.

The other person recovered slowly from the shock and stammered: "Marissa is that really you? "

Marissa felt her knees give away and her eyes were wide and she could almost feel the colour leaving her face.  
Suddenly Chris was beside her and grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

Since he realised Marissa wasn't able to say anything, he spoke up, his voice a mix of anger and smile: "Shawn... I think it's better you go..."

Shawn however just shook his head and Jericho somehow knew that he wasn't going to back away easily. And for once Chris couldn't blame him because he knew that Shawn had a right to know the truth but Chris also knew that this wasn't the best time.

His thoughts were interrupted when Shawn said what Chris had feared: "No Jericho... I'm not going to back away this time... I wanna know the truth now... who is that girl in there?"  
"Shawn please... I don't think that's the right time..." Y2J tried again, somehow knowing that it wasn't going to work.

Suddenly he felt Marissa move and when he looked at her he saw the determination in her face.

What she said next however surprised Chris a lot.

"No... actually there won't be a better time..." Marissa told the man she thought she'd left in the past and stepped aside to grant him a look at the bed Alexi was lying in an expression of shock and fear on her face.  
Marissa knew that Shawn wasn't dumb and would realise who Alexi was, so there was no sense in denying it anymore.

"Shawn... meet Alexandria Shawna Reed... your daughter..." She said simply, watching the colour drain from HBK's face.

* * *

Shawn had tried to reach Marissa for about half an hour now and had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't come home anytime soon. 

„Well I should spend my time more useful... I should go to Vince to talk him into giving me time off so that I can visit Marissa..." He told himself and stood up to go down to Vince's office.

With his plan set, Shawn felt a lot better. He wasn't naive and he knew that he probably just couldn't go to Marissa, to tell her that he still loved her and wanted her back but he could at least try.

When he exited the elevator, he saw Randy and John walking down the hall, coming from Vince's temporary office. The Heartbreak Kid was about to call to them but they obviously hadn't noticed him and continued their talk. Shawn didn't want to listen in on their conversation but when he heard his name he couldn't stop himself. As quietly as possible he went closer to the two men, trying to understand what they were saying.

"... Dave will meanwhile have an eye out for Shawn." Randy had just said. Shawn looked on in surprise.

_ Since when does Dave have to need an eye out for me... _ He wondered and continued to listen.

"Oh yeah... how is he by the way?" Shawn heard John ask.

"I have no idea... Dave said he was okay... but what worries me is that he's been trying to call Alexandria's mother..."

_ Alexandria's mother? Again this mysterious Alexandria... I wonder who she is... _Shawn thought. Then he realised something else.

_ But... the only person I've been trying to call today is Marissa... and only Dave knows about that... but if I've only been calling Marissa... and if they talk about me trying to talk to Alexandria's mother that can only mean that... that this Alexandria is Marissa's daughter... no... it can't mean that... that just can't be possible... _Shawn's thoughts raced and he tried to hear what else the two younger men were talking about.

"He did? What did she say?" Again John spoke.

"Actually her mother wasn't home..." Randy answered his best friend. Shawn gasped and for the first time in his life he was close to fainting from shock.

HBK was smart enough to realise that John and Randy were indeed talking about Shawn's calls to Marissa and that this Alexandria was Marissa's daughter.

He had only seen the girl for a short moment but Shawn had thought that the girl was about twenty. _ But... but that can only mean... _He thought. _ But she can't be... I mean... Marissa would've told me... _ Shawn wasn't able to form a coherent thought because his feelings were playing roller-coaster right now.

_ I need to make sure... _HBK thought, trying to get himself under control again. And with that he made a quick decision. Without hesitation he followed John and Randy to their car and got into his own car to follow the two because he had been able to understand from Randy's and John's conversation that they were going to the hospital because Alexandria would have an operation today.

_ It just can't be... I'm probably only imagining things and Alexandria is Marissa's daughter but she's younger and her father is Marissa's new husband... Marissa would surely have told me if she'd had the child... I mean she broke up with me because she hated me for agreeing so easily to have that abortion... _He thought while he drove and concentrated on not losing Randy and John in the traffic.

_ But I need to make sure for myself that my suspicions are correct or incorrect... _ Shawn told himself while parking his car in the parking lot of the hospital. He waited until Randy and John had vanished into the hospital and was about to get out of his car when he saw another car entering the parking lot. Shawn gasped when he saw the woman who drove the car.

"Oh my god..." He gasped, too stunned to move for a moment and when he had recovered from this new shock, the woman had vanished into the hotel too.

_ Damn... _ Shawn cursed and quickly exited the car and nearly ran into the hospital.

The first doctor he found he asked: "Um... can you tell me which room Alexandria Reed is in?"  
It was a wild guess since he had no idea if that was the girl's real name but it was at least worth a try.

The doctor looked at him surprised. "Aren't you Shawn Michaels?" He asked, while he scanned the files in his hands.

Shawn only nodded, wondering what that had to do with his question.

He said nothing and waited for the doctor to say something.

"Alexandria Reed is in room 240. But if you want to visit her you need to hurry because she has a surgery in half an hour..."

Shawn nodded. "Sure and thanks..." He was about to walk down the hall when the doctor called for him. "Um... Mr. Michaels would you perhaps give me an autograph... my daughter is a huge fan of you..."

Shawn put a smile on his face and turned back to the doctor.  
_ I don't really have time for that now... but my fans are the reason I'm still loved at least from afar. _

"Sure... what's her name?" He questioned.

"Annie..." The older man said and handed Shawn a piece of paper and a pencil and HBK quickly scribbled down his name and a short greeting.

The doctor smiled at him brightly. "Thanks a lot..." he said, but Shawn didn't hear him because he was already running down the hall to Alexandria's room.

When he reached the room, he stopped in his tracks and ran a hand through his hair.

He heard laughter from inside and for a second he wondered if he should really go in there.

_ I mean... my suspicions could be totally wrong and I'd look like an idiot... _

The Heartbreak Kid was fighting with himself and had nearly convinced himself to leave and to ask Chris Jericho later on, when suddenly the door opened and someone nearly ran into him, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh... my... god..." The person stammered and Shawn was equally shocked.

After a short silence that seemed like an eternity Shawn finally found his voice again. "Marissa is that really you?" was all he managed to say.

Deadly silence followed and the woman looked at him wide-eyed, not moving and ghostly wide.

Suddenly Jericho appeared in the doorframe beside Marissa and steadied her. Then he turned to Shawn, a mix of glare and smile on his face.

"Shawn... I think it's better you go..."

HBK shook his head with determination. This time he was not going to be sent away that easily. He wanted and he needed the truth about the girl in the hospital bed.

"No Jericho... I'm not going to back away this time... I wanna know the truth now... who is that girl in there?"  
"Shawn please... I don't think that's the right time..." Chris tried to reason with the older man.

But suddenly Marissa regained her senses and looked at Jericho and then at HBK.

"No... actually there won't be a better time..." And with that she stepped aside to grant Shawn a look at the girl in the bed. And Shawn knew immediately what Marissa would say next because he could see the resemblance between mother and daughter, but he could also see features of Alexandria's face that were unmistakably his.

"Shawn... meet Alexandria Shawna Reed... your daughter..." The words were nonetheless a shock for the Heartbreak Kid.

* * *

to be continued... if you want me to... oh yeah and before some of you point out that Shawn's eyes are blue and not brown... well actually I always thought Shawn had brown eyes... but I'm not sure anymore... so I hope you're not mad that I mixed up Shawn's eye colour  



	19. Anger

Author's note: Hey everybody... it took me almost all the day but I made it... a brand new chapter 'smile' and all for you... actually the first half of the next chapter is done too... but for now there comes this new chapter... it is one of the ones I like better... so I hope you like it as well 'grin'**  
**

**Quick word to my reviewers:**

**wwefan01:** thanks for the review 'smile' 'hugs' Yeah... you're right... well at least we've learned to never tell them an important secret 'grin'

**MissUnderstood1212:** Yeah finally... but with my evil side showing things will probably go from bad to worse 'evil grin' Well as always thanks for the review 'hugs' and I hope you like the new chapter 'smile'

**Mizz Molko: **Well again good luck with the exams 'hugs' And for the reactions... well you will see some of them... and perhaps some are different than you expect 'grin' have fun with the new chapter 'smile' Perhaps it can take your thoughts off the exams for a little while 'smile'

**foolishangel87: **Thanks for the review 'hugs' Well... the hard part will be to get Alexi on board... but you'll have to read and see what happens next 'hugs'

**qtea-angel:** 'grin' I'll keep your volounteering for John's love interest in mind... but right now I don't know for sure how the story will continue so I can't make any promises 'smile' And it's totally okay that you didn't review when your pc broke down... I know how that is... mine does it twice in a month... so I hope you have fun with the new chappy 'hugs'

**OTHlover04: **Thanks 'hugs' Enjoy the new chapter

**Roxxy1984:** Yeah... the crucial moment... well like all the other readers you have to wait and see how it turns out 'evil grin' Thanks for the nice review and I'm glad you don't mind about Shawn's eyecolour 'hugs' Have fun with the new chapter 'smile'

**kandiland:** Thanks for the compliment 'huggles' Well yeah... Shawn and Marissa reunited... but what will Alexi say to that... and will Shawn and Marissa really get back together? If you want answers to that questions you need to read the chapter 'grin' 'huggles'

**Zanderlover:** Hey there... I just wanted to let you know that if you've send me an e-mail you probably have to send it to me again... because my e-mail programm once again broke down and I never got any mails in the past few weeks... well yeah... I hope you're okay and I can't wait to hear from you 'hugs'

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in that story except Alexi and her mother... wish I did own Randy and John though 'smile'

* * *

**Chapter 19: Anger

* * *

**

"Shawn… meet Alexandria Shawna Reed… your daughter…" For a moment Shawn thought he'd misheard Marissa, but there was no doubt and deep down in his heart he knew that Marissa wasn't lying.

"My daughter?" He whispered, looking at the girl lying in the hospital bed.

"Yes… your daughter…" Alexi's mother confirmed a small, sad smile on her face.

"But… you told me… you said…" Shawn started but truth to be told he had no idea what to say.

For the first time in his life Shawn felt helpless. He had absolutely no idea how to react or what to do. He felt Randy's, John's, Chris's and Marissa's eyes on him, all waiting for him to do something, but right now HBK wanted nothing more than to close that door again and run.

But he just couldn't run. He had left Marissa twenty years ago and it had made him miserable so he decided to stay. Something else or better someone else also made it impossible for him to just run. This someone was lying in the hospital bed and looking shocked and afraid.

Alexandria… his daughter. Shawn still couldn't believe it.

"My daughter… I have a daughter…" Shawn stuttered and wondered once again what he should do with this knowledge.

When HBK said those words, Randy, who was still standing beside Alexi, holding her hand, could sense the immediate change of mood in the girl. Had she before been too shocked to react in any way, she now stiffened and her features only showed anger.

"As far as I'm concerned you're not my father…" She yelled the hatred evident in her voice.

Her mother turned to her, a soft look on her face.

"Alexi, honey… please just give him a chance." She said almost pleadingly.

Alexandria shook her head wildly. "No… there's no reason to give him a chance. He didn't want a chance for twenty years… so why should I give him one now?"  
"Honey… please… it wasn't his fault…" Marissa tried again. She had no idea what to do now. She hadn't expected her daughter to react so violently to Shawn when she actually came eye to eye with him. Obviously she'd underestimated the anger her daughter felt towards Shawn.

"Stop… stop lying and get out… all of you…" Alexi screamed and pressed her hands to her ears.

Randy was immediately reminded of the breakdown Alexandria had had the day before at the hotel room.

"Alexi… honey…" Marissa tried again.

"No… get out of the room… leave me alone… " The girl screamed again, shaking her head wildly.

Chris could see that this wouldn't end well if they didn't leave her alone now.

"Shh… Alexi calm down…" Randy meanwhile tried to soothe his girlfriend.

"GET OUT!" Alexandria screamed as if she hadn't even heard what Randy had said.

John could see that it was best if all of them left her alone for a while.

He walked over to his best friend and laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Come on Randy…" He said softly.

With a sad glance at Alexi, Randy looked at Chris who nodded slowly, and then let himself be led away by John.

Marissa stood by the door and gave Randy and John a small smile when they passed her. Then she turned to Shawn, who stood motionless in the doorframe, staring at Alexi.

"Come on Shawn… we need to talk… actually… we have a lot to talk about…"  
With that she pushed the Heartbreak Kid softly but determinedly out of her daughter's room.

Chris was the last to leave when suddenly Alexi called out: "Chris-chan… please don't leave me alone."

Randy's head jerked up when he heard Alexi once again call for Chris and not for him in the time of her need.

Jericho could easily see the hurt on Randy's face and he mouthed a 'sorry' to the Legend Killer before he went back into the room and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed behind Y2J, Marissa, John, Shawn and Randy looked at each other. Silence entered the hallway that was finally broken by Randy: "I need some fresh air…"

And without another word he walked away from the group.

John looked after Randy and then he looked at Marissa and Shawn again.

He could easily see that the two needed some time alone to talk.

_ Actually they would need twenty years. I can't give them that but I can give them at least the chance to talk alone for a while. _ John thought. The WWE Champion also knew that he needed to see if Randy was okay.

So he told Marissa and Shawn: "I'm going to talk to Randy."

Marissa just nodded and smiled thankfully.

John gave a short smile in return and then he sprinted down the corridor to catch up with Randy.

Marissa watched him go and then she turned to Shawn. She looked at him and wondered what would happen now.

HBK still tried to come to terms with the fact that he'd just gotten a twenty year old daughter.

"Is she… I mean is she really my daughter?" He questioned again, not really expecting a negative answer.

Marissa nodded. "Yeah… she is."

"But… Sid told me that you had the abortion and you hated me for it." Shawn said.

Marissa looked at the father of her child with surprise.

"He told you that? But… he told me that you didn't want to see me anymore because you didn't need a girlfriend for your wrestling career."  
Now it was Shawn's turn to look surprised.

Marissa ran a hand through her hair and sighed tiredly. "I see there's a lot we need to talk about… we better sit down."

Shawn nodded and they sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the hallway.

HBK looked at Marissa and suddenly he had this weird feeling. It was a feeling of affection and maybe even more.

"You haven't changed…" He said and added: "You're still as beautiful as you were when I last saw you."

Marissa blushed a little and a small smile crept into her face.

But then she got serious again.  
"Shawn… this is not the right time to talk about us… right now all we have to worry is about our daughter that is lying in the hospital, having a breakdown right before her surgery." For a second Marissa wondered how easily she could call Alexi her and Shawn's daughter. But in truth she had always considered Alexi their daughter and not just hers.

The Heartbreak Kid looked at Marissa and for a moment had no idea what to say.

"But… shouldn't you be in there with her if she has an emotional breakdown?"

Marissa shook her head. "Chris will take care of her."  
"Chris? But how does he know Alexandria?" This was a part Shawn still hadn't figured out.

"He was our next-door neighbour. But that's also a long story."  
Shawn nodded and if he was serious this wasn't actually what interested him the most.

"Marissa… why didn't you tell me that you had our child? Don't ya think I would've the right to know?"

Marissa nodded. "I thought so… but when I told Sid that I'd kept the baby… he told me that it was better not to tell you because if I would've told you he feared that you might give up your career and after you had worked so hard for it I didn't want to ruin it for you… and a day later Sid called me and told me that you didn't want to see me again…" She explained, shortening the long and complicated story to the most important details.

"Wait… Sid told you I didn't want to see ya again?" Shawn asked, trying to suppress the anger he felt. "I'm going to kill him…"

Marissa looked at Shawn surprised at his outburst.

"You wanna kill Sid? But why? I mean it's not his fault." She asked, torn between getting curious or angry at Shawn for blaming Sid for his own decisions.

"This asshole told me that you didn't want to see me because you hated me for agreeing with the abortion." Shawn explained, calmer this time.

Marissa's eyes widened and she felt a wave of anger wash through her.

"You mean that I was miserable and missed you for 20 years just because Sid lied to me?" Marissa asked, still not believing what Shawn had just told her.

"He lied to both of us…" Shawn started but quickly stopped when he realised what Marissa's words had just meant.

"Wait… did you just say you missed me for twenty years?"

Just now Marissa realised what she had admitted. She blushed faintly and nodded slowly. There was no use denying it. And this was perhaps the chance to find out if Shawn perhaps still felt something for her.

"Yes… I missed you every single day… I tried to forget you but it didn't work… well in the last years I was able to push it into the back of my mind… but I could never let go of my feelings." She confessed.

Shawn looked at her wide-eyed and was speechless for the second time this day.

"Are you telling me that you still have feelings for me?" He asked dumbfounded.

Marissa nodded slowly. "Yes Shawn… I still have feelings for you… I just can't help it… but I can live with it… and I know that you don't feel the same… but I can live with that too…"

HBK had no idea what to say and looked at Marissa, who looked expectantly at him.

And suddenly, Shawn couldn't tell why, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly on Marissa's lips. When he felt her respond to the kiss it was as if the twenty years of separation had never existed.

* * *

"Randy, wait up…" John called and quickly caught up with his best friend. 

Randy slowed down his pace a little but never stopped walking until he was out of the hospital.

He breathed in the fresh air and finally stopped.

John stood beside him and was silent and waited for Randy to start talking.

"I hate hospitals…" Randy muttered. John nodded slowly. He knew that Randy hated doctors and hospitals ever since his shoulder injury.

Once again silence entered. John looked at his best friend and was pretty sure he knew what the Legend Killer was thinking about. Randy looked like he had no idea if he should start crying or start punching someone, preferably Chris, John guessed.

"You know that Alexi loves you and not Chris, don't ya RKO?" He questioned softly, trying to get Randy to talk to him about his feelings, which wasn't something the young Orton did often.

Randy just shrugged. "And why is he with Alexi and not me?" He questioned bitterly.

John had some sort of déjà vu because they had had a similar conversation earlier but this time Randy sounded even more depressed.

"Randy, I can't answer that question because I don't know her well enough to know how her mind works… the only guess I have is that she's just freaked out because of Shawn finally really knowing about her and it has always been Chris who was there for her when she needed emotional support. And as I told you earlier I think she needs to get used to the fact that you love her and will always be there for her no matter what. With Chris she knows where she stands and she knows what to expect. With you she can't be sure and when she's freaked out she probably needs emotional stability and her feelings for you are still too fresh to give her that sense of security she needs." John explained his observations of the past few hours.

Randy looked at John surprised. "Since when are you so good at reading people JC?" He asked his best friend, once again amazed that John could reed his thoughts and feelings like an open book.

John grinned and shrugged. "With a friend like you, I needed to get good at reading people because that's the only chance for me to find out how you really feel… so that I can help you if you need help… and I guess this made me good at reading other people as well."

Randy gave a tiny smile and looked at John.

"Do I really do that? I mean… do I really hide my emotions?" He questioned, having had no idea that he had been doing that.

Cena nodded thoughtfully. "Well at least most of the time… mostly when you're really worked up over something… and that's when I start to get worried…"

Randy raised an eyebrow and looked at John. "Do I really worry you that much?"

John nodded. "You're my best friend… I'm supposed to be worried."  
The Legend Killer smiled, realising for the first time what a good friend John was.  
"You feel better now?" John wanted to know.  
The young Orton nodded. "At least a little… it's still awkward when I think about the relationship between Alexi and Chris. I mean they've known each other for years. It will take a lot of time until I get to know Alexi as well as Chris knows her. And that's what's bothering me. He knows how to help her when she has an emotional breakdown because he has been there almost all her life. I don't… all I can do is to hold her and to tell her I'll be there for her."  
John sighed. He realised that Randy was far from okay.

"Come on RKO. That's all you have to do in such a situation. Look at it that way. You have all the time in the world to get to know her and you will find out something new about her everyday and that will make you love her more and more… and that's something Chris and Alexi can't have because they already know everything about each other… and they settled to be friends and they will have good reasons for that."

Once again Randy looked at John in awe.

John's words made him feel a lot better.

"JC, tell me why you don't have a girlfriend. I mean she would be hanging on your every word."  
John gave one of his infamous in-ring smiles and answered: "Just haven't found the right one like you have RKO."  
Randy smiled and slapped his best friend on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"Don't worry you'll find the right one when the time is right." He said.

Cena nodded, glad that his friend seemed in much better spirits than after the incident at the hospital room.

"You wanna go back? I mean Alexi sure misses you. And I think you two need to talk."  
Randy nodded. He knew what John meant that he and Alexi needed to have a talk. The Legend Killer knew that he had to tell Alexandria how he felt about her relationship with Chris and needed to hear what she had to say about it or his jealousy would effectively ruin every chance the two had as a couple.

And he also wanted to be there for her, to make sure that she was okay, that meeting Shawn hadn't thrown her too much off balance.

"Yeah… let's go back so that we can stop Lexi from murdering Shawn."  
John chuckled and was about to go back into the hospital when suddenly had a hand on his shoulder again and looked at him seriously.

"Thanks JC…" He said softly.

John looked at him with question in his eyes.

"For what?"  
"For being a friend…"

John smiled and said: "That's nothing you need to thank me for… and now let's go back…"

Randy nodded and without another word the two made their way back into the hospital. They had nearly reached Alexandria's hotel room when John suddenly spotted Marissa and John in front of the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that the two were kissing passionately.

He elbowed Randy into the side. "Look…" He said, because the Legend Killer had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen the two.

Now he looked into the direction John did and his eyes widened.

"I don't believe that…" was all he could think of saying.

John nodded. "You can see that the two have been separated for twenty years…" He said, trying to figure out what to do now.

Randy also had no idea how to react to that development. Alexandria hated her father that much was obvious. And Randy didn't want to know what Alexi would feel if she found out that her mother seemed to have forgiven Shawn.

And suddenly he felt a wave of anger wash through him.

"How can they?" He said through gritted teeth and balled his fists.

John could sense the change of mood in his best friend without having to look at him. When he turned his head however, he immediately laid a hand on Randy's shoulder to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Calm down RKO." He said and used his nickname for Randy on purpose so that Randy knew that John was serious. "Let them at least explain before you do something you might regret."  
"What is there to explain? How can Marissa betray Alexi like that?" He questioned.

Hadn't the situation been so serious, John would've smiled at the reaction of the Legend Killer. The affection and concern for Alexi was evident and so was the love for the girl.

And that was why Randy looked ready to attack Shawn right in the hospital.

_ At least there would be a doctor available to tend to Shawn when Randy is finished with him. _John thought in an attempt to stop the uneasy feeling he had, that told him that something bad was about to happen.

He had his hand still on Randy's shoulder but looked at Marissa and Shawn again who had finally broken the kiss. Breathlessly he waited what would happen next between Alexandria's parents.

* * *

Chris closed the door behind Marissa, Shawn, John and Randy and then turned to Alexandria who sat on the bed, her face buried in her hands, sobbing quietly. 

Jericho walked over to the bed and took the girl in his arms. After a moment Alexi reacted to his touch and buried her head on his shoulder and her hands grabbed Chris's shirt to make sure Y2J wouldn't go anywhere.

With a sigh Chris softly stroked the girls back, wondering if things would get better now or even worse than before.

"Shh… Alexi… calm down… Shawn's gone… they're all gone."

It took a while for Alexandria to calm down again but she recovered quicker than after her breakdown in the morning.

"Why Chris? Why did mom tell him I was his daughter?" She questioned, looking at Chris for an answer.

"Alexi, honey… I know it's hard for you to understand… but Shawn is your father and he has a right to know about you." Chris said softly, hoping that Alexandria wouldn't yell at him for siding with Marissa.

But Chris knew that Marissa had done the right thing by telling Shawn when he'd appeared in front of the hospital room. And Jericho also knew that deep down in her heart Alexi also knew that Shawn was her father and had a right to know, even if she didn't like it.

To his surprise Alexi didn't yell at him but just looked at him with teary, unseeing eyes.

"But Chris… now that he knows that I'm the daughter he gave up twenty years ago, her perhaps will want to get to know me… I can't handle that… I'm not ready to forgive him… and… Mom… she's not ready to handle that either. She still loves him…" Alexandria still found it hard to even call Shawn by his name.  
"Alexi, sweetie… your mother knows what she's been doing. She's had twenty years to work out what to do if she ever met him again…"

"You don't understand Chris… it's not that I fear that she can't handle seeing him again… I fear that she can't handle letting him go again…" The girl explained, trying to get Chris to understand what she meant.

_ I'm not sure if Shawn wants her to let him go again. _ Chris thought but found it better not to say that part out loud because he knew Alexandria wouldn't like to hear that. So he said instead: "Sweetie… you need to have more confidence in your mother. I'm sure she will work through this situation…"

Then he took a deep breath and said: "Alexandria… I know you don't want to hear it, but you should give Shawn a chance to at least explain why he did what he did…"

Immediately after saying that, Chris knew that he'd made a mistake.

Alexi tensed and shook the hand, Chris had still resting on her arm, off.

"So you want me to just go out there and say: 'Hi Dad, you've ignored me for the past twenty years but hey… that's okay. I forgive you… can we please be a family again?' Oh come on Chris he just left me and mom twenty years ago without caring so he has to live with the consequences. I waited for him to come to my birthday every year… I always thought if I'd just be good he'd be coming to see me… but he never came… so how do you expect me to forgive him." The sarcasm and the hurt were evident in her voice and the hatred for Shawn was too.

It nearly broke Chris's heart to see Alexi suffering like that.

_ I'm sorry Marissa… I know I promised not to tell her but I can't see her hurting like that. _ He thought before he said: "Alexi… it's not entirely Shawn's fault… he never knew you even existed…"

Alexi stiffened when Y2J said that.

"Why do you say that Chris? Of course he knew about me… Mom told me so… He left because he didn't need a family."

"Alexi… I know what I'm about to tell you will be hard… but I promise you it's the truth." Chris said seriously, taking Alexi's hands in his to give her comfort.

The girl had stopped talking and hung her head, unable to look at Jericho.

With a deep sigh Chris started: "Alexandria… Shawn never knew about you… before you were born, Shawn's manager and Marissa's father wanted to have an abortion… and Shawn and Marissa agreed because they were still young at that time and had no other chance but to agree… but when the day finally came your mother didn't have the heart to just give you up. She worked it out with her parents had had you… but Shawn never knew that… Marissa told him that she had had the abortion… and then Sid pressured Shawn into breaking up with your mother… and then Shawn and Marissa lost touch because your mother moved away." Chris explained in short what he'd been telling a lot of people in the past two days.

_ And the one who the story concerns is the last to know_… He thought, waiting for Alexandria's reaction. At first there was no reaction. Alexi had gone very still. But then she said faintly that Chris almost didn't hear it.

"She lied to me… my own mother lied to me for twenty years…"

Then she raised her head and yelled at Chris: "You lied to me… how long have you known?"

Chris swallowed hard, wondering if it had really been a good idea to tell Alexi.

"Alexi… I…" He started but Alexandria shook her head.

"No Chris… I don't want to hear your explanations and apologies. I want to just hear how long you've known… how long all of you have known and lied to me…"

"Alexandria… please… we never meant to hurt you… we just thought it was better for you."  
Alexandria laughed bitterly. "Yeah… I really have the feeling that you didn't want to hurt me. Why else would my own mother and my best friend lie to me for years… so thank you for that…" She said sarcastically.

"Alexandria… please… just try to understand us."  
"No… I don't want to understand you… at least not right now… it's better you go now… I want to be alone."  
Chris looked at Alexandria and could see that she shouldn't be alone in such a situation. But he also knew that it was better for him to go now.

_ I can send Randy back in here… he can take care of her since he's got nothing to do with this whole mess… _

So with a look at Alexandria, he slowly walked to the door.

"If you want to talk to any of us… just call… we'll be waiting outside if you need us…" He said, with his hand already on the doorknob.

When Alexandria didn't react, he sighed sadly and said: "I'm sorry…"

With that he left the room and closed the door behind him.

As soon as Alexandria heard the door close, Alexi sat in silence for a moment and wondered what she should do now. But suddenly she remembered something and reached for the phone on her nightstand and dialled a number, she had learned the day before.

After a few rings someone on the other end of the line picked up.

"_**Eudy?"**_

_**

* * *

to be continued... **_


	20. A matter of trust

Author's note: Hey everybody... here comes the new chapter... I hope you like it...

**_Dedication: I normally don't do that... but I'm going to dedicate it to Eddie Guerrero... Rest in Peace Eddie_**

**Quick words to my reviewers:**

**MissUnderstood1212:** 'grin' Thanks for the compliment... well actually I had a hard time holding back the meeting between Marissa, Shawn and Alexi... and I'm glad I held it back 'grin'

**OTHlover04:** Well thanks for the compliment... and what she says to Sid you'll see soon... 'grin' 'huggles'

**randysgirl3:** Yeah we can all dream 'grin' And I thought the talk fitted well into the story... and who knows perhaps John's like that in reality 'grin' Have fun with the new chapter 'hugs'

**wwefan01:** Thanks a lot... have fun with the new chapter 'smile'

**Mizz Molko: **Let me know how the exams went 'grin' Well you'll see what she says to Eudy 'smile' Have fun with a new chapter 'smile'

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** If everything works out in the end... well you've to wait and see 'grin' Thanks for the review and have fun with the new chapter 'hugs'

**Roxxy1984: **Aw that's a nice compliment you gave me there... so have fun with the new chapter and I hope you like it 'smile'

**foolishangel87:** Thanks for the compliment... well yeah the truth comes out pieces by pieces... let's see what the future brings 'grin'

**Rene:** Hey there... nice to hear from you... sorry that I haven't written to you but my computer crashed a few times and I have to work hard for university so I don't have much time...

**PsYcHoRoAcH:** Well then you don't have to wait for long... so have fun with the new chapter... 'smile' 'hugs' and thanks for the review...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story except Alexi and her mom... 'grabs Randy, runs off to Las Vegas and wants to marry him'**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: A matter of trust

* * *

**

When Shawn had kissed her, Marissa had responded at once and realised that she still loved that man. But suddenly her mind kicked back in and she remembered her daughter, lying in the hospital bed. She quickly separated from Shawn and looked at him with regret in her eyes.

Shawn raised his eyebrow in question and was about to ask something, when Marissa motioned for him to be quiet.

"Shawn… we shouldn't have done that…" She started.

"But..." HBK started but Marissa shook her head vehemently.

"It's just not right…" She said but couldn't look at HBK when she said it because when he had kissed her it had felt right.

Shawn must've sensed her inner turmoil, because he softly touched her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Marissa… look at me and tell me that this kiss didn't mean anything to you."  
Alexandria's mother sighed deeply. "Shawn… I never said that it didn't mean anything… quite the contrary. And that's exactly the problem. Shawn… Alexandria hates you… and that's why I can't do it right now… I can't fall in love with you again…"  
This time it was Shawn's turn to sigh.

"Marissa… please you need to give me the chance to make it up to you. I want to get to know Alexandria too… I want her to get to know me so that she sees she doesn't have a reason to hate me… I've already lost twenty years and haven't seen her grow up."  
Marissa couldn't help but smile at that. She had hoped that Shawn would say something like that, but this still didn't change the fact that Alexandria hated Shawn.

_ And she probably hates me now too… _ Marissa mused and a tear escaped her.

She looked up when she felt Shawn wipe it away softly.

"Marissa… please… give me another chance… I know I lost every right twenty years ago when I just agreed with the abortion but I felt I wasn't old enough to raise a child. But my feelings for you never changed… like you I've buried them in the last years but they're still here and they're still strong. And even though I don't know her this goes for Alexandria too."  
"Oh Shawn…." Marissa couldn't take it anymore and threw herself into Shawn's arms and it again felt like the twenty years of separation had never happened.

"I won't let you go again Marissa… I shouldn't have let you go twenty years ago… and however long and whatever it takes, I will show Alexandria that I love her and that I will be a father for her when she'll let me." Shawn said softly and held Marissa in a tight embrace.

"I don't want you to go Shawn… I want you by my side. I want us to be a family."  
"Shh Marissa… we'll work through it… we will make it…"  
Shawn was about to say more when suddenly the door to Alexandria's room opened and Chris left the room with a sad expression on his face. When he saw Marissa and Shawn he smiled for a second and closed the door behind him.

Marissa and Shawn quickly separated and looked at Chris.

Y2J could see the unspoken question in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Marissa… but I told her… I just couldn't take it anymore… and now she hates me too…" He explained.

"I need to go in there…" Marissa said and stood up.

Chris quickly shook his head.

"She doesn't want to see you either…"  
Marissa clapped a hand over her mouth and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She sat down again and Shawn slid an arm around her shoulders to give her support.

He did it out of instinct and because it felt right and when he felt Marissa snuggle against him he couldn't help but smile for a second.

Randy and John, who had been watching and overhearing the conversation, thought it was time to walk over to Marissa, Shawn and Chris. Randy had him under control again when he'd heard what Shawn had said.

As soon as Chris spotted Randy he gave a relieved sigh.

"Randy… can you go in there and talk to her? I don't want her to be alone."

The Legend Killer nodded. "I will at least try to talk to her if she wants to see me."  
With that Randy walked over to the door and knocked.

"I told you to leave me alone Chris!" Alexi called from inside.

Randy sighed but wasn't ready to give up.

"It's not Chris… it's me Randy… can I come in?" He questioned, hoping that Alexi would allow it. There was a long moment of silence and Randy decided to try it again.

"Lexi? Are you okay? Can I come in now?"

After another second of silence, Alexi called: "Come in… but just you."

Randy sighed and opened the door.

"Good luck…" John called after him and watched the door close behind his best friend.

_ I hope they can work it out…

* * *

_

"**_Eudy?" _**A male voice asked from the other end of the line.  
"Mr. Eudy… This is Alexandria calling… I'm sorry to call you after just having met you yesterday for a few minutes but you said I could call."  
**_"Of course Alexandria… and I told you to call me Sid… what's the matter?" _**A warm voice said on the other end of the line.

Alexandria had a small smile on her face.

"As I said I'm sorry to bother you… but could you perhaps come over to the hospital? I mean you know both of my parents and I need to ask you some important questions. And I don't know who else to turn to…" It felt a little strange to call a man she had met only yesterday, but he had been so kind, telling her that he'd known Marissa for a few years and that Alexi could call him if she needed someone to talk to. And since Alexandria didn't know who she could trust right now, so she called the only other person she could think of right now.

"**_If you want me to come I will come…"_** The warm voice said.

"Thank you Mr. Eudy… Sid…" Alexi said a little relieved and told the man which hospital she was in and which room number she had.

"**_It's okay… I'll be there in about twenty minutes_**…"

"Thanks Sid."

"_**As I said it's okay girl… see you…" **_

"Bye…" With that Alexi hung up the phone just before there was a knock on the door.

"I told you to leave me alone Chris!" Alexandria yelled frustrated.

Normally she was glad that Jericho wasn't the one to give up so quickly when she was sad, but right now she just couldn't see him. The two persons she trusted most had lied to her for years and that wasn't something you could just forget and forgive.

"It's not Chris… it's me Randy… can I come in?" A voice called from outside the door.

Alexi tensed a little. Randy was the one person who had nothing to do with that whole mess and he cared about her that much was obvious.

"Lexi? Are you okay? Can I come in now?" Randy's voice called again and Alexandria realised that she hadn't answered for too long and the young Orton must think that there was something wrong.  
Actually there was something wrong and for a moment Alexi was tempted to tell him to leave her alone, but she knew she was being unfair since Randy really had nothing to do with Chris and her mother lying to her for years.

"Come in… but just you…" She called towards the door.

While she waited for Randy to come in she wondered where this new revelations left Shawn.

All her life she had thought that Shawn had just left her and her mother because he didn't need them, but now…

Shawn had never known about her so he hadn't ignored her all her life.

_ But… then I've hated him for twenty years for something he didn't really do… _

Alexandria shook her head. She was confused and hurt now and had no idea what to think or more important she had no idea what to do and how to treat Shawn now.

"Lexi?" Randy's voice brought her out of her confused thoughts.

She raised her head and turned it into the direction of Randy's voice.

"Yeah?" She questioned, having no idea what else to say.

"Are you okay?" Randy questioned, looking at the girl sitting in the hospital bed. As soon as he'd asked that question he realised how dumb it had been.

_ Of course she's not okay… how can she be… _He thought, walking over to the bed and sat down in a chair.

He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms to comfort her but he didn't dare since he'd no idea how she would react. So he just sat there in silence, waiting for her to say something.

Alexi lowered her head a little and asked silently: "Randy, tell me… what did I do to them? Why did they lie to me? Did they think I couldn't handle the truth? I've hated Shawn for all my life and now I've found out that there was nearly no reason to." She sounded so sad and desperate that Randy couldn't take it anymore and reached out to grab her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Lexi, I've no idea why they haven't told you. My guess is that your mother wanted to protect you prevent you from getting hurt…"

"Oh yeah… that really worked…" Alexi said sarcastically.

"Lexi… I know it's easy for me to say that since I can't even imagine how you must feel right now, but I'm sure your mother and Chris never meant to hurt you like that."  
"But why couldn't she just have told me why Shawn and she really split… I mean I could've handled that…"  
"Sweetie, as I said I can't really tell you why your mother and Chris did what they did. But they still care about you a lot… and so do I… I care about you and I will be there for you no matter what."  
Alexi heard the hurt undertone in Randy's voice and just now she realised how much her behaviour must've hurt him.

He had told her that he loved her and she had called for Chris and not for him when she needed emotional support.

_ Oh my god… I can't believe I did that… he must think I'm still in love with Chris… _ She thought, squeezing his hand and smiled.

"Randy… I'm sorry…" She said.

Randy had expected her to say a lot but not that she was sorry.

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for… it wasn't your fault that Chris and Marissa lied to you."  
"That's not what I meant…" Alexi said and squeezed his hand again.

Randy looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"So what do you mean then?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. I mean you tell me you love me and I push you away and turn to Chris… I'm a crappy girlfriend." Alexi told Randy and couldn't stop a tear from escaping.

With his free hand Randy reached out to brush the tear softly away.

"Alexi… that's not true… I mean… yeah I was hurt… but you were hurt too and you were confused. You needed stability and someone who has been there for you when you were at your worst… and I can't give you that… at least not yet… but I want to give you that sense of stability and security… I love you Lexi, and nothing is going to change that." Randy admitted honestly and for a second he wondered why it was so easy to talk about his feelings and emotions with Alexi but towards others he always hid them in fear of getting hurt.

Alexandria smiled. "You know you seem to know me better than I do…" The young Orton had summarised exactly how she had been feeling when calling for Chris.  
Randy laughed a little. "As much as I'd like to say I do, that would be a lie… it was actually John who told me how you must feel right now, when I was down, thinking you didn't love me…"

Alexandria raised her eyebrow questioningly. "John did that? Wow… he's good…"

"Yepp, he is… he said he had to get good to read me…"

Lexi laughed a little but then she realised what else Randy had said. He had believed that she didn't love him… but that was simply not true. Alexi loved Randy, more than she would've thought.

So she reached out and searched his face. Since he'd been talking to her just a second ago, it was no problem for her to find his cheek. She left her hand there and told Randy: "Randy… I know, I haven't given you that impression before but I do love you… more than I can tell you…"

The Legend Killer smiled brightly. Her words were so honest that he knew she meant what she said.

He gently took her hand away from his cheek, lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Alexandria immediately responded to the kiss and when they broke apart they both smiled at each other.

They sat in silence for a moment before Randy asked carefully: "So what do you want to do now?"

Alexi shrugged. "I've no idea… I mean… I can't just forgive them for what they did to me… Right now I don't want to see any of them… I need to clear a few things up first…" She explained but didn't tell him she had called Sid Eudy.

_ I need to talk to him first. He has known both of my parents when they split… so perhaps he can tell me what exactly happened twenty years ago.  
_Randy looked at her. "What are you thinking about right now?" He questioned, wanting to know what was going on in her mind, hoping he would be able to help her.

"Oh just about some questions I want answered… and hopefully I'll get the answers soon…" Alexandria explained, still not telling Randy about his phone-call.

The Legend Killer could also see that she was holding back something but he didn't want to pressure her, so he just sat there and held her hand.

After another minute of silence he asked: "So when will your doctor be back to get you for the surgery?"  
Alexi shrugged again. "I've no idea… but I guess in about half an hour…"  
She then squeezed Randy's hand again. "Will you be there when I wake up?"  
"Of course I will Lexi… I told you I would so I will keep my promise…"  
"Thanks… and could you perhaps make sure that Chris, my mother and Shawn will stay away from me when I wake up?"

This request surprised and shocked Randy a little but he nodded, knowing that if he tried to talk to her that she couldn't run away from them, he would upset her, and that was something she didn't need right now.

"I will do that until you say you want to see them…"

Alexi smiled. "Thanks a lot Randy… I love ya…"  
"I love ya too…" Randy said and kissed her again when they were interrupted by loud screaming from the hall.

"What's going on out there?" Alexi questioned.

"I've no idea… do you want me to see what's going on?"  
"Yes please…" Alexi nodded.

"I'll be right back." Randy replied and got up from the bed after squeezing her hand one more time.

He walked over to the door and opened it carefully.

His eyes widened when he saw the scene in the hall.

* * *

Sid Eudy was just talking to Ric Flair and Triple H about their next steps when his cell phone rung. 

A little curious he picked it up.

"Eudy?"He questioned, wondering who would call him at that time of day. It wasn't a number he knew, so he waited for the caller to say something.  
**_"Mr. Eudy… This is Alexandria calling… I'm sorry to call you after just having met you yesterday for a few minutes but you said I could call."_** A small, female voice came through the phone. Eudy recognised it at once and smirked at Flair and Hunter, who looked at him curiously.

Then he answered warmly, trying to get Shawn's daughter to trust him: "Of course Alexandria… and I told you to call me Sid… what's the matter?"

He listened quietly while Alexi asked him to come to the hospital because she needed to ask him some questions about both of her parents.

"If you want me to come I will come…" He finally answered, sensing his chance to get the girl to trust him even more than before.

"**_Thank you Mr. Eudy… Sid…" _**Alexandria's voice came through the phone and Eudy could clearly hear the relief in her voice.

"It's okay… I'll be there in about twenty minutes…" He assured her, his grin widening even more and Hunter and Ric looked at each other in confusion.

"_**Thanks Sid." **_

"As I said it's okay girl… see you…" With that he hung up his phone and turned his attention completely to Flair and Triple H who had an unspoken question in their eyes.

Before they could voice it, he explained: "That was Shawn's daughter. She wants me to come over to the hospital because she wants to talk to me about her parents."  
Hunter raised an eyebrow in question. He had finished his talk with Batista and McMahon a few minutes earlier and was content with the outcome. In the next week there would be a title match and Batista would loose it. So Triple H would get his title back. After the talk he had met up with Ric and Vicious to plan their next steps.

"Why does she want to talk to you?" He now asked.

"I have no idea… but she sounded really distressed and told me that I was the only one she could talk to right now."  
Triple H rubbed his hands. "That's perfect… you can get her to trust you… and then she will be the perfect bait in our revenge."  
Eudy nodded. "And Shawn will finally get what he deserves…" He said with hatred in his voice and Ric knew that it was directed at Shawn and even though he had no idea what had happened twenty years ago that had made Sid hate Shawn that much, he could clearly see that this hatred had grown in the last years.

For a moment he asked himself if it was okay to drag Alexi into the whole story. The girl had nothing to do with all of that…

But when he looked at Hunter and Sid he knew that there was no way he could talk them out of it.

_ Well I just have to wait and see… and make sure they don't go too far_… He thought and even if Ric was a bad boy in the ring he still had some sense for what was right and wrong behind the scenes.

Eudy's voice brought him back to reality.

"So… I better go now and see what she wants… I'll tell ya later… so see ya…" And with that Sid made his way to the hospital.

About ten minutes later he entered the hospital and it didn't take him long to find Alexandria's room.

He spotted Shawn, Marissa and Chris easily and for a moment he wondered if it would be better if he just turned around left but on the other hand he could it rub right into Shawn's face that his daughter had called him to talk about her problems.

So he walked over to them with a confident look on his face.

Chris was the first one to spot him and he said something to John Cena what Sid couldn't understand.

Eudy had now reached the group and said a casual hello.

He however wasn't prepared for the reactions he got.

Shawn sprung up from his seat and grabbed a handful of Sid's shirt.

"You bastard… you dare to come here?" He screamed and shook the older man vehemently.

Sid tried to pry Shawn off him but had little success.

_ Shit… he must've found out about what I did back when Alexandria was born… _ He thought.

_ Well, can't help that now… but it still doesn't change my plans since Alexandria has called for me. _

He put a smirk on his face. "I'm not here without reason. Alexandria called me… she wants to see me and talk to me…"  
Sid's words must've surprised Shawn because he went pale and let go of Sid's shirt.

Chris Jericho, on the other hand, stepped up so that his face was mere inches away from Sid.

"Just for once Eudy, tell the truth… what the hell are you doing here? And don't try to drag Alexi into it…"

"I'm not lying… if you don't believe me… go in there and ask her." Sid said and rubbed his neck, where Shawn's rough treating had left its marks.

Before Chris could answer, the door to Alexi's room opened and Randy stuck his head out.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked angrily, looking at all present who had fallen silent in surprise.

* * *

to be continued if you want me to  



	21. Even more lies

Author's note: Hey everybody... here comes a new chapter... and I'm sorry it has taken so long but university was keeping me busy... and I hope ya'll forgive me that it isn't the best I've written so far and you'll like it nonetheless...

Have fun with it 'hugs'

**Quick word to my reviewers:**

**foolishangel87**: Well what they've planned you'll find out soon enough 'evil grin' I hope you enjoy the new chapter 'hugs' and thanks for the review

**Mizz Molko:** Well let me know how your exams went 'hugs' What exactly happened twenty years ago will be told in a little while but until then you've to be patient 'hugs' Have fun with the new chappy and thanks for the review 'smile'

**Reema:** yeah I know how that is when school keeps you from updating... well have fun with the new chapter and thanks for the review 'hugs'

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Well what's going to happen to Lexi and Randy you'll find out soon 'hugs' Hope you like the new chapter 'smile'

**wwefan01:** Thanks a lot... have fun with the new chappy 'hugs'

**MissUnderstood1212:** If Shawn has a say in it Eudy will really soon be dead 'evil grin' but I'm glad I have a say in it too because what would I do without my villain 'grin' Thanks for the comment and I hope ya like the new chap 'smile'

**Roxxy1984:** Well you'll see if Sid's plan will be successfull... 'evil grin' Thanks for the coment and enjoy the new chapter 'hugs'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Alexi, Marissa and Martha... well I own Martha sort of 'grin'

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Even more lies

* * *

**

When Randy opened the door he was glad for a moment that Alexandria couldn't see what was going on.

There was Sid and Shawn facing each other and by the look on Shawn's face Randy thought that HBK wanted nothing more than to rip Eudy apart here and now. Chris and Marissa looked as if they had just been slapped in the face by somebody and Randy had the distinct idea that everything had to do with Sid Eudy's visit to the hospital.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked, the anger apparent in his voice because he thought there was no need to get Alexi even more worked up like she already was. John stood a little aside and watched the whole scenario, ready to prevent any violent actions.

There was on answer to Randy's question at first and Randy crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do I get an answer now or can I go back to Alexandria?" He questioned, trying to get someone to talk about what had happened here.

Sid Eudy had obviously recovered from Shawn's attack and had this smirk on his face again.

"I'm just here to visit Alexandria, since she's called me because she wanted to talk to me…" He explained.  
Shawn laughed sarcastically. "As if… Alexandria doesn't even know you so why should she call you… you leave her out of this or I'll do the same thing to ya like I did some years ago in the ring… but this time for real…" He threatened and Marissa couldn't help the small smile on her face when she saw Shawn acting like a father already. He had already discovered his protective side when it came to Alexandria.

Sid just snorted.

"Empty threats… just like last time… and by the way… believe me I wouldn't be here if Alexandria hadn't called me and asked me to come… and even though it might be hard for you to believe it, I care about the girl after all I've caused her the last twenty years…" He said, trying to sound as sincere as he could.

Randy looked between Shawn and Eudy, having no real idea what to do or think now.

John however was, as always the one with the best idea.

He stepped in between Chris, Shawn and Sid, making sure that the three didn't attack each other and then he said: "You know your arguing out here is getting us nowhere. I suggest Randy goes back in and asks if Alexi has indeed called Sid… if she has, we should let him go in there…"   
When he saw that Shawn and Marissa were about to protest he quickly added: "Together with Randy… and if she hasn't called him…" With that he turned to Eudy, "…I suggest you better go before Shawn and Chris throw you out of the hospital the hard way."

Marissa, Shawn, Chris, Sid and Randy fell silent for a minute and then they reluctantly nodded, seeing that arguing would really get them nowhere.

Randy wasn't keen on letting Eudy talk to Alexandria, but if she had called him it wouldn't help her if they sent Vicious away without letting him talk to her. If he was with Alexandria and Sid while they were talking he could've an eye on Sid and stop him from telling Alexi lies.

So he turned and went back into the room, where Alexandria was sitting on the bed, toying with a ring she had been wearing previously.

When she heard Randy closing the door behind him, she turned her head in his direction and asked: "So what's going on out there?"  
"Well… Sid Eudy is out there and wants to see you but Shawn and Chris won't let him so we've decided to ask ya if ya called him or not and if ya wanna talk to him."  
"Oh so he's already here? That's good… can you please bring him in here?" Alexandria questioned with a small smile on her face.

_ So she really called him… but why? _

He decided not to ask but nodded slowly.

"I'll call him in… but Lexi, do you mind if I stay during your talk? Chris will have my head if I don't."

Alexandria smiled a little.

"Of course you can stay… I'm not going to have secrets from you… I mean that's what a relationship about… being honest with each other…" She said.

Randy couldn't help the smile on his face. It was the first time one of them had actually admitted that they were in a relationship but Randy couldn't help but realise that this was exactly what he had hoped they were: In a relationship.  
"Okay… well then I'll get Sid now."

He walked back to the door and opened it. With an apologetic look at Shawn and Chris he nodded to Sid.

"Okay, you can come in and talk to her… she wants to see ya… but I'm gonna stay."

Vicious grumbled a little but when he saw John's, Chris's and Shawn's angry faces he knew he had no other choice and so he put a smile on his face and walked into the room.

Randy closed the door behind him and walked back to the bed, sitting down in a chair beside Alexandria, grabbing her hand and looking at Sid, waiting for him or for Alexandria to say something.

Sid looked at Alexandria.

"Hello Alexandria… so what do ya wanna talk about?" He questioned and sat down on another chair on the other side of Alexandria's bed.

Alexandria turned her head towards the direction of Sid's voice.

"I wanna know what happened twenty years ago when my mother and Shawn discovered that they were going to have me…" She said, her expression grim.

Sid swallowed a little and looked at Randy, wondering for a moment what the Legend Killer knew.

_ Oh hell… I just need to chose my words carefully and I can twist the story the way I want. _

He put a fake sad smile on his face and looked at Alexandria.

"Are you sure you want to know it? I mean…. It may not be pleasant for ya to hear the whole truth." He asked, pretending to be concerned about Alexi's welfare.

He could see that Randy's grip tightened about the younger girls hand to give her moral support.

Then Vicious turned his attention to Alexandria again.

The girl looked a little nervous but she nodded bravely.

"Yeah I wanna know… I can't feel worse than I'm feeling right now… " She explained.

Sid nodded and started: "Well… actually… when your mother found out she was pregnant both your parents weren't too thrilled since your mother was still almost a kid herself and Shawn was just about to make it big in the wrestling business… and they had no idea if they were up to raising a child…." He stopped and looked at Alexandria and then at Randy to find out if the Legend Killer was beginning to suspect something.

Alexandria however urged him to go on, so he continued, still sounding like he was awfully sorry about everything that had happened twenty years ago.

"Well… and then I made a mistake that I'm terribly sorry for and I'd definitely change it if I could." He said, putting as much remorse in his voice as he could.

_ Yeah I made a mistake… I never made my move when the time was right… _

In fact Sid was sorry about what had happened twenty years ago but not that Shawn and Marissa had split. He was sorry that he hadn't reached the aim he had wanted to reach when telling Shawn that Marissa didn't want to see him again and telling Marissa that Shawn didn't want her and the child.

"And what did you do?" Alexandria questioned.

"I started to interfere… I have to admit… I wanted Shawn to make it big in the wrestling business, because I could see that he had a great future… and I feared he couldn't realise it if he had a small child to take care of… so me and Marissa's father talked them into having an abortion…" He explained, once again casting a quick glance at Randy to prevent him from saying something wrong.

Before he could continue however there was a knock on the door, and the young doctor from earlier poked her head in.

"Hi there Alexi… I don't mean to disturb you but we need to prepare you for the surgery now." She said with a small smile on her face and a wary look towards Sid Eudy.

Alexi nodded. She was dying to know everything but she knew it was no use right now and she wanted to get over with the surgery as quick as possible to be able to finally see again and look Randy in the eye when she told him that she loved him.

So she nodded. "Of course… Martha… can you give me another minute and then I'm ready?" She said, adding the name after a short pause because for a moment she had forgotten how the young doctor was called.

Dr. Cormela nodded and guessed that the girl needed the time to say bye to Randy and her other visitor.

"I'll wait outside… and you call for me when you're ready… a few minutes don't matter… but don't take too long." Martha explained, leaving the room again.

Alexi heard the door close and then she turned her attention back to Sid.

"I'm sorry we can't finish this now, but could we perhaps talk again after I'm out of surgery and fit enough to talk? I don't want to see my mother and Shawn before I've finished talking to you."  
"Of course we can finish it then… just call when you want to talk…" With that he gave the perplexed girl a little hug and said his goodbye before quickly leaving the room when he saw the angry look in Randy's eyes.

When the door had closed behind him, Randy turned his attention to Alexi again. He still held her hand, realising for a moment that he hadn't even known he'd done it because it just felt so natural.

There was a moment of silence before Alexandria spoke up.

"Randy… please… I know I've asked before and you've given me your promise but I just need to hear it again. Will you be with me when I wake up?"  
The young Orton squeezed the girl's hand and said: "Of course I will be with you as I promised."

The smile on the girls face made Randy smile himself too.

"Thanks a lot… and please will you keep my parents away from me…" Alexandria asked again.

Randy winced a little and was torn between two thoughts. On the one hand he could perfectly understand why Alexandria didn't want to see Shawn, Marissa and Chris now but on the other hand he also knew that Marissa and Chris had thought it was for Alexi's best to keep it from her.

So he said diplomatically: "I will try luv, but I can't promise you anything… I mean they're you're parents and even if I can understand you, they have a right to know if you're okay…"

Alexandria sighed deeply. "I know Randy… it's just… I can't see them right now… I just can't."  
Randy gently brushed a strain of hair out of her face.

"I understand it baby… and I'll do everything I can to help you feel comfortable."  
"Thanks…" Alexandria said again, a word she'd been saying a lot in the last hour. It showed how nervous she was about the surgery even though she hadn't really been thinking about it in the last hour.

"But now I better call for Dr. Cormela so that I can get over with it and that I will finally be able to see you when I tell you that I love you…" Alexi stated and Randy smiled brightly.

He bowed down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love ya too…"  
And with that the two kissed tenderly for a moment, before the young Orton got up from his chair. He left the room reluctantly and Alexandria could hear someone else enter and a second later she heard Dr. Cormela's voice.

"So Alexandria, we can finally go…" She had a young assistant with her who started to wheel Alexi's bed out of the room and down the hall towards the operating room.

She could clearly hear her mother call for her but she decided to ignore it and listened to Dr. Cormela instead who explained to her what would happen next.

Alexandria could literally feel the eyes of her parents, Chris, Randy and John on her until the door to the operation room closed behind her.

Now everything happened quickly and before she knew it, Alexi was fast asleep because of the medications.

* * *

When the door had closed behind Sid and Randy, Shawn balled his fists. 

"Why the hell did she call Sid? I mean she doesn't even know him… and he's a bastard. He was even before I've found out that he's responsible for me not knowing about my daughter for twenty years and he will always be one. He's just like Hunter… always trying to manipulate people so that he gets what he wants…" He rumbled. Marissa had a slight smile on her face because she was amused that Shawn was already so protective when Alexi was concerned and she guessed it was because he had missed twenty years to be protective so he had to make up for that now.

_ And that after Alexandria basically told him to go to hell_… She thought. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when suddenly Chris spoke up: "Shawn… please calm down… Randy knows the story and he'll make sure that Eudy won't be spreading any lies."

HBK reluctantly calmed down and sat down in one of the plastic chairs again, burying his head in his hands.

He wondered how his life could've changed so drastically in just a few hours.

He now had a twenty year old daughter and the love of his life was back and he still had no idea how everything would turn out.

Marissa could easily see the inner conflict of Shawn and she sat down beside him again, taking one of his hands in hers, causing him to look at her.

"Shawn… I know it's hard to believe but everything will work out sooner or later. We just need to give her time. Alexi is a smart girl. She will quickly realise what Sid is up to… and she has good friends to take care of her. Chris has known her almost all of her life. And Randy's in love with her. They won't let her get hurt. Alexi will also find it in her heart to forgive us for everything we've done. Until then we need to hang in there…"

Shawn looked at Marissa and realised once again why he'd loved her all these years.

"You think so?"  
Marissa nodded with conviction. She knew her daughter well enough to be sure that everything would work out eventually. And after all Alexi had made some good friends in the last days.

"I'm sure Shawn…" She said and squeezed his hand.

HBK smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

John and Chris had stayed out of this conversation, knowing that they had no right to intrude in it since this was something between Marissa and Shawn.

And in addition to that they were a little helpless to see Shawn so distraught since this was a side they'd never seen before on the Heartbreak Kid.

Suddenly Shawn looked up at Marissa and asked out of the blue: "Um… Marissa, did you just say that Randy is in love with Alexandria?"

Chris would've laughed at the expression on Shawn's face if the situation hadn't been so serious because Shawn really looked like a father whose daughter had just introduced her first boyfriend to him.

Marissa couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Yepp… and she's in love with him…"  
Shawn's eyes widened and for a moment Chris feared that Shawn would run into that room and straighten out Randy for laying hands on his daughter.

HBK himself was surprised at his own reaction and the affection he already felt towards Alexandria even though he had only seen her once and she hadn't been very welcoming.

_ I knew he would've made a good father… _Marissa mused.

_ Pity that he couldn't be there to see Alexi grow up. _She thought for a moment.

The train of her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Chris and John directed their attention down the hall.

Marissa and Shawn turned too and they saw a young doctor and an even younger man walking towards them. The man leaned against the wall a little away and the doctor still walked in their direction.

Chris put a smile on his face when he recognised the nice doctor from earlier today.

"Oh hey Martha…" He greeted when the doctor had nearly reached them.

"Hello Chris. What are ya doing out here? I thought you'd be in there trying to keep Alexandria company."  
Chris shrugged.

"I was but right now she has to discuss some things with her boyfriend and another friend." He explained, thinking that Dr. Cormela didn't need to know what had happened here.

He chuckled a little when Shawn winced at the word boyfriend.

Martha just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… and I thought you were her boyfriend." Dr. Cormela said and blushed just a little.

Chris shook his blonde hair and laughed a little.

"Nope I'm just her surrogate big brother…" He explained.

"Oh… I see… " Martha said. She was sure that she was missing something but she had no idea what. She let her eyes wander over Marissa, Shawn and John before she turned to Chris again, talking to him, since he'd been there with Alexi earlier and she had no real idea who all the other people were. "Well… back to business. I'm here to take Alexandria to the surgery because we're all set."  
Chris nodded and motioned towards Marissa.

"That's Alexandria's mother over there so you should better talk to her."  
Martha blushed a little and turned quickly towards Marissa.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realise because you said you weren't coming… I'm Dr. Cormela and I'll perform the surgery."

Marissa stood up and shook the young doctor's hand.

"It's okay. I could've said something myself. And besides I'm sure you know what you're doing so it's not important if you talk to me or to Chris about it."  
Martha nodded, relieved that Marissa wasn't mad.

"Okay… well then is it okay if I go in there now?"  
Chris nodded. He was happy that the doctor would interrupt the talk between Sid and Alexi.

"I think so… you can at least have a look…" He said a little jokingly.

Dr. Cormela nodded and knocked on the door and opened it seconds later, stepping into the room.

She found Alexi and two men she hadn't met talking. One of them she recognised as Randy Orton since she was a wrestling fan herself.

"Hi there Alexi… I don't mean to disturb you but we need to prepare you for the surgery now." She quickly said, not wanting to listen in on the conversation.

She saw Alexandria nod.

"Of course… Martha… can you give me another minute and then I'm ready?"

Dr. Cormela nodded. She knew that the girl probably wanted to finish whatever they had talked about and she knew a few minutes wouldn't matter, so she told the girl: "I'll wait outside… and you call for me when you're ready… a few minutes don't matter… but don't take too long."

With that, she left the room again and waited outside, talking with Chris and Marissa a little. She was also introduced to Shawn and John and she was surprised to find out that Shawn was Alexandria's father.

It wasn't long before Randy left the room to tell her that Alexi was ready now.

She motioned for her young assistant who had stayed back during their talk and the two went back into the room.

"So Alexandria, we can finally go…" Martha said at once, knowing from the look on the face that Alexi was anxious and that she wanted to get the operation done.

Her young assistant wheeled the bed towards the operation room while Martha explained the procedure of the surgery to the girl.

When Alexi was fast asleep, Martha took another deep breath and prepared herself for the surgery.

* * *

to be continued if ya want me to...  



	22. Feelings

Author's note: Hey there everybody... I'm back... sorry it took me so long... I actually planned to get a new chapter out before Christmas but my busy schedule prevented that... so consider that a late Christmas Present...

**That reminds me: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**So now as always: Quick word to my reviewers:**

**OTHlover04:** Thanks for the review and as always enjoy the new chapter

**Roxxy1984:** Well you need to tame your excitement a little while and have to read the new chappy... I hope you like it 'smile' 'hugs'

**SweetSnow1212:** Yepp he is... but we'll see how long he'll be able to convince her that he is the nice person she thinks he is... Have fun with the new chapter and thanks for the review 'hugs'

**foolishangel87:** well some of the answers you'll get in this chapter and some you won't 'grin' But don't worry only a few more chapters to go until the story is finished and you have all your answers 'hugs' and to you too: Thanks for the review 'smile'

**MizzMolko:** Well I always thought Shawn would make a good father... 'smile' And in my story he is already 'grin' Enjoy the new chappy 'hugs'

**Angel of Death111:** Well thanks for the review... and here I am continuing with the story... 'smile' but it will be a little while until it's finished... I hope you can live with that 'hugs' Have fun reading the new chapter

**wwefan01:** Thanks a lot and have fun with the new chappy 'smile'

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Well who knows if she will be able to see again 'evil grin' you have to wait and see... but for now have fun with the new chapter 'smile'

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story besides Alexi and her mom

* * *

**Chapter 22: Feelings**

Randy, John, Shawn, Marissa and Chris watched Martha wheel Alexandria down towards the operation room. Now came the hardest part… the waiting.

Sid Eudy thought it was better to leave right now because Shawn wouldn't hesitate to stand true to his word.

So Sid backed away slowly and left the hospital.

Randy and the others didn't really notice him leaving, not that they cared that he did leave.

Shawn and Marissa sat down on the plastic chairs again.

John and Chris leaned against the wall opposite to them. Randy stood in the middle of the hall and still looked into the direction where Dr. Cormela and Alexandria had vanished.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He was very worried about Alexandria and he just hoped that the operation would be successful.

John could easily see that Randy was very stressed at the moment and he looked at Chris, wondering what they should do now. Jericho shrugged his shoulders and whispered: "You better leave him alone for a moment…" He wanted to say more when suddenly Chris's cell phone rang. Y2J took it out and smiled a little apologetically at a nurse who had an angry look on her face.

He knew very well that he had to switch his cell off at the hospital but in all the hectic he had forgotten about it.

He glanced at the caller ID and when he realised it had been Dave who had been calling, he told the others: "It's Dave… I guess I better call him back…"  
John nodded. Shawn and Marissa hadn't even heard him and Randy didn't react too.

With a sigh he went outside to call Batista.

It took only one ring before Dave picked up.

"**_Hey there Chris… about time you called…"_** Batista greeted.

"Sorry Dave but things were pretty hectic around here…" Chris explained.

"**_What happened?"_**  
"Shawn somehow found out about Alexandria and came to the hospital where he met Alexandria and Marissa, who's here too… and then Sid Eudy showed up… basically everything's pretty screwed up right now but I guess things are finally getting better…."

There was a moment of silence on the other end before Dave's voice came through again.

"_**So Shawn knows about Alexi?"**_

Jericho suddenly realised what that meant.

Dave had given up his belt for nothing. Well, okay not for nothing but the blackmailing material of Triple H had turned to dust.

"Dave… I'm sorry…" was all Chris could think of right now.

There was a long silence at the other end of the line and for a moment Chris feared that Batista had hung up.

But he could still hear the other man's breathing and wondered what Dave was thinking about right now.

"**_It's okay Chris… you couldn't possibly have known how all this would turn out. And even though Triple H will get the belt it's even more fun to win it back."_** Jericho could literally see Dave's grin and he felt relieved that Dave wasn't angry at him or at the others.

"And don't worry you will get it back even if I have to threaten Vince again."  
This time Dave chuckled a little. Then he asked: **_"So how's Alexi?" _**

Jericho immediately sighed. "She's in surgery right now so I can't really tell. But I'm still waiting for the big bang between Randy and Shawn… since Sid was smart enough to flee as long as he had the time to do it…"

"**_Why do you think there will be a big bang between Shawn and Randy? I mean they should both be concerned about Alexandria and not ripping each other's head off."_** Batista asked and the confusion was evident in his voice.

Jericho grinned a little. "Well Shawn's discovering his father-feelings and you should've seen his face when Marissa told him that Randy's Alexandria's boyfriend."

Dave gasped a little. **_"I think I can imagine what Shawn looked like. I'm sure he was ready to sort Randy out to leave his baby-girl alone." _**

This time Chris really laughed. "Actually yes… and I guess he would've done it if it hadn't been for us all as witnesses."  
Dave chuckled again but a second later he turned serious again.

"_**How did Shawn take it?"**_

"Take what? The fact that he has a daughter or the fact that she nearly threw him out, basically telling him that she hated him. Or that he saw Marissa again and the two rediscovered their feelings?" Y2J summarized the events that had happened in the last hour.

"**_Whoa, wait a second. Let me get this straight. Marissa and Shawn are back together even though Alexandria hates Shawn?"_**  
"Well it looks like it but I'm not totally sure about that." Jericho admitted, hoping that things wouldn't get from bad to worse. But to be honest he wasn't entirely sure how he could help Alexandria when she didn't even want to see him or her parents.

"_**So how did Shawn take everything? He was feeling so bad earlier and he has even tried to call Marissa but didn't reach her. But that is explained with Marissa coming down here."**_

Jericho nodded thoughtfully. "Well everyone is pretty down right now. John does his best to keep us all in somewhat good spirits but I can see that he's very concerned about Randy and to be honest I'm too…"

On the other end of the line, Dave sighed deeply. **_"Is he so bad off?"_**  
"Well… I can't really tell. I just hope he won't withdraw from all of us like he did when he and Stacey broke up. I mean Alexandria needs him after the operation. And he needs her just as much as she needs him… so I really hope Randy can handle the pressure."

Batista could hear the stress and worry in Jericho's voice and he knew that Chris himself could need a break and should at least stop to worry about all the others and worry about himself for a little while too. Dave knew that this whole thing was taking its toll on Y2J too and it was no wonder since he'd known Alexi since they were little and it hurt him to see her suffering.

So the Animal made a decision. **_"Chris, is it okay if I come down to the hospital too? I mean sitting around here and waiting for any news is making me nervous."_**

Jericho smiled a little. "Sure thing Dave… I mean the more we are the better we can help each other."

"**_Okay then… I'll be down there as soon as I can… so see ya soon."_**

"Yeah, see ya soon Dave… bye…"  
**_"Bye Chris…"_**

When Dave had hung up, Jericho switched his cell off with a sigh and went back into the waiting area where Shawn and the others were waiting for news about Alexandria.

He stopped when he saw the scene unfolding in the hallway, wondering for a moment if he should step in or just wait and see.

He decided to wait for now and only step in if necessary. John and Marissa obviously thought the same because Marissa was still sitting on her plastic chair and John was still leaning against the wall, watching Shawn and Randy, who stood in the middle of the hallway facing each other.

Chris gasped when he heard Shawn yell at Randy and he was too shocked to react to stop Randy when the Legend Killer ran past him down the hall out of the hospital. It took him a moment to recover before he walked over to Shawn and before anybody could react slapped him hard.

* * *

John watched Chris go and sighed when he thought about the talk Chris and Dave would most likely have and wondered how Dave would react when he learned that Shawn knew about Alexandria and that Hunter had no blackmail material anymore. 

He just hoped that Dave and Chris wouldn't have an argument because that would've been the last thing all people involved needed. It was bad enough that Alexandria didn't even want to see her parents right now.

Randy was still staring into space and John's concern grew. He rubbed his temple and wondered if things would get even worse or if they would get better.

He was about to talk to his best friend to assure him that everything would be okay.

But he never got the chance to do so because Shawn suddenly stood up from his chair and walked over to Randy so that he was standing right in front of the Legend Killer.

It took a moment for the young Orton to realise that HBK was there because he had been so lost in his thoughts.

He frowned when he saw the angry look on Shawn's face.

"Um… everything okay Shawn or can I help you somehow?" Randy asked a little confused.

"Yes you can help me… you can leave my daughter alone."  
Randy's eyes widened and for a moment he had no real idea what the Heartbreak Kid was talking about.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

HBK had a hard look on his face. "Don't play dumb Randy. You know very well what I mean. I want you to keep your hands off my daughter… she's vulnerable right now and she doesn't need it that you break her heart."  
Randy was too stunned to say something but he could hear the gasps from John and Marissa.

Before any of them could say something Randy felt the anger well up inside him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked the anger evident in his voice.

"I'm her father…" Shawn started but Randy interrupted him furiously.

"Oh yeah… I forgot… you're the father who didn't want Alexi and left her and her mother alone just to come back after twenty years… you can't possibly know what's good or what's bad for her. I love her and I won't hurt her…" The Legend Killer spat.

Marissa watched the two men helplessly. She had no idea what to do now since she'd never thought that any of the two would react this way.

"You won't hurt her? Randy I know you long enough to know what a player you are… you live from your good looks and handsome face to get what you want…" Shawn yelled but as soon as the words were out of his mouth and he saw the look on Randy's face he regretted having said them. And to be honest he had no real idea why he had said them because Shawn knew well enough that Randy was everything but that.

The young Orton felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. Shawn's words really hurt.

He heard John gasp beside him but his best friend didn't step in, knowing that this was something between him and Shawn, at least for now.

All of Randy's anger had vanished all at once. "So is this what you really think of me?" He asked his voice quiet and distant.

Shawn reached out with his hand to touch Randy's shoulder but the younger man took a step backwards. HBK couldn't bear to look Randy into the face because the Legend Killer's eyes showed so much hurt.

"Randy… I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I didn't mean it… it's just that everything was so overwhelming for me. I'm worried about Alexandria and I don't really know how to react."

But the young Orton shook his head slowly. "No Shawn… you meant every word you said… and here I was thinking that you could be the father I never head but I should've known better… you're no better than my own father… but that's probably what I deserve."

And with that Randy turned on his heels and ran down the hall, ignoring Jericho or better not even seeing him. He was so focused on holding back his tears. He wouldn't give Shawn the satisfaction to see him cry.

Marissa and John had watched the whole scene unfold and now they were speechless and shocked. And before John or Marissa could ease the tension, Chris walked down the hall and stopped before Shawn. He raised his hand and slapped HBK right into the face.

"How dare you say something like that to Randy? He looked up to you and you were his role model. Can you imagine how much your words hurt him? And you out of all people should know that Randy isn't like that…"

The sound of the slap seemed to get John out of his shock and without another word he ran after Randy.

Marissa was standing now too and waited for Shawn's reaction to Chris's attack.

But there was no real reaction. Shawn stood, with his face looking at the floor and his hands balled to fists. Jericho stood in front of Shawn, looking at his hand for a second, shocked that he had actually slapped HBK. He had just been so angry at Shawn for what he had said to Randy.

Everybody backstage knew that Shawn was a father figure for Randy, more than Bob Orton Jr. would ever be. He couldn't imagine how Randy must feel right now after Shawn told him that.

For a moment Chris was glad that John had been here to go after Randy. He probably knew best how to handle Randy in such a situation.

But still Chris was shocked over his own reaction since he knew Shawn well enough to safely say that HBK indeed hadn't meant what he'd said.

Still the words had been said and the damage had been done and it would take a while to repair that.

_>>If there is still something to repair. _Y2J thought for a moment and hoped that everything worked out.

_>>Damn… I wouldn't have thought that things still could get worse but they have. I just hope John can get Randy to come back because Alexi will be devastated if Randy isn't there when she wakes up. _ He mused while still staring at his hand.

Marissa had been silent for a while now and then she walked over to the two men, touching both their arms so that the two looked at her.

"Come on we better sit down to sort this out." The two men obeyed and sat down and the uncomfortable silence still stayed.

It took a while before Chris and Shawn looked at each other. Chris opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. HBK did the same before they suddenly blurted out at the same time: "I'm sorry… I don't know what's come over me…"

Marissa couldn't help but smile a little and Chris and Shawn had small smiles on their faces too.

Jericho was the first to talk again. "Why did you say that to Randy? You knew that he was already worried and stressed. There was no need for you to say that?" He questioned, the anger gone from his voice. He only wanted to know what had possessed Shawn to say that.

The Heartbreak Kid shrugged. "To be honest, I have no real idea why I said it. It's just that this whole situation is getting to me more than I would've thought. I mean it's not everyday you get a twenty year old daughter, who is lying in a hospital and basically telling you that she hates you. And when Marissa told me that Randy and Alexandria were dating it just scared me… I hadn't seen her grow up in the past twenty years and suddenly I find out that she has a boyfriend. I mean I know that Randy would never hurt me… but it just scared me that I might lose her again after just finding her… I was angry, confused, hurt and frustrated. And Randy was the next best person to let these feelings out on even though he didn't deserve it. And I hurt him even though I didn't want that… " He explained.

"So much for thinking before speaking…" He said a little sarcastically.

Jericho sighed. He could understand Shawn's reasoning and he could easily see that HBK deeply regretted what he'd said to Randy.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you Shawn… it's just that this whole situation is taking its toll on me too. And when I saw how hurt Randy looked it was just more than I could handle at that moment. Can you forgive me for that?"

Shawn nodded. "Of course Chris… and I think I even deserved your anger… I just hope Randy will forgive me too…"  
Jericho nodded a little. "I'm sure he will… but it may take a while. You really hurt him today… and you know how Randy is…"  
HBK ran a hand through his hair for a moment and then he said: "Yeah. I know exactly how he is and that's why I feel so bad about what I said."  
Marissa sat in silence between the two men, hoping that everything would work out somehow. She didn't say anything because she had no real idea what to say. And Chris and Shawn seemed to sort this out on their own.

The Heartbreak Kid buried his head in his hands for a moment before he looked up again.

"I really screwed up this time. My real daughter hates me for abandoning her twenty years ago and now my surrogate son hates me too." He said slowly.

Marissa laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "It's my fault too that Alexandria hates you and if we tell her the whole truth I'm sure she will forgive us…" She said, trying to sound optimistic.

"It's not just your or Shawn's fault. It's Eudy's fault mostly because he lied to both of you." Chris explained, gritting his teeth angrily.

Marissa and Shawn nodded slowly. They knew that Chris was right about that but still they felt bad for feeling miserable for twenty years because they both had been too stubborn to just call each other.

"And things with Randy will work out too Shawn, you'll see… you just need to give it time. John will talk to him and I'm sure things will look a lot better after that…" Chris tried to assure Shawn. His anger towards HBK was gone now because he could easily see how miserable Shawn must feel.

Marissa could see that too so she reached out and took Shawn into a deep embrace.

"It will really work out Shawn… and I'll be here for you." She murmured into his ear.

Shawn looked surprised and smiled a little. "Are you serious?" He questioned.

"Of course I am Shawn. I won't let you leave me again…" She smiled.

"And I don't want you to…" Shawn said and kissed her tenderly.

Chris watched the two with a small smile on his lips.

At least one of his problems was solved but ever since he had made the plan to set Randy and Alexandria up a lot more problems had appeared and he wondered if they would all be strong enough to pull through that.

* * *

Batista had just parked his car in front of the hospital and was about to enter the hospital when suddenly someone nearly ran him over. He took a step sideward to avoid to be run over. 

He watched the person run down the street towards the park that was attached to the hospital.

_>>Was that Randy? _ He wondered before he had to take another step to the side to get out of the way of another person.

He immediately recognised John and called after him: "Hey John, what the hell is going on here?"

The current WWE-Champion stopped in his tracks and turned to Dave, who stood there, his eyes wide in confusion.

"I don't have time to explain right now. You can either come and help me to stop Randy from doing something stupid or you can go in there to see Marissa, Shawn and Chris."  
Batista's eyes widened even more.

_>>Why would Randy do something stupid? _ He wondered and decided to follow John who had already started running again. But the tone of John's voice told Dave whatever was wrong here was serious. So he thought it was better to go after Randy to see if he could help with whatever was wrong.

He quickly caught up with John who looked around a little confused.

"Did you see where Randy ran to?"  
Batista nodded. "Yeah… towards that park over there…" He pointed forward and the two men started running again.

It didn't take them long to find Randy. He was sitting on a bench, his shoulders slumped and trembling. Dave and John looked at each other in shock when they realised what was happening.

Randy was sitting there and crying...

* * *

to be continued if you want me too... oh and something else... I hope Randy wasn't too much out of character in this chapter 'sheepish smile'  



	23. Hidden emotions

_Author's note:_ Hey there it's me again 'smile' with a brand new chapter... and slowly but surely we're nearing the end of the story... I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it...'hugs all readers'

Sorry about the repost of the chapter but I had to correct something because I haven't realised that I'm not allowed to reply to reviews anymore… so sorry… enjoy the chappy nonetheless 

_Disclaimer:_ None of those characters belong to me except Alexi, her mother and Dr. Cormela... well she sort of belongs to me 'grin'**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Hidden emotions

* * *

**

Dave and John stopped dead in their tracks and watched in shock as they realised that Randy was indeed sitting on that bench and crying.

Batista looked at Cena and questioned: "What the hell happened?"  
John sighed a little helplessly.  
"Shawn said something he shouldn't and hurt Randy with that… he hurt him a lot. More than Shawn could've imagined."  
Now Batista was even more confused.

"And what did he say?" He wanted to know. The Animal wanted to help Randy but he had the distinct feeling that something was very wrong here, something that wasn't supposed to be wrong. But Dave needed the whole truth to be able to help Randy.

Cena sighed again and told him: "He basically accused Randy that he only gets what he wants because he's good-looking and that he should stay away from Alexi."

Batista gasped. "What? But that doesn't sound like Shawn at all. We all know that Randy is everything but living from his good looks. And Shawn should know that best of all."  
"I know… and I'm sure that he already regrets having said it. I could see it in his face… it's just that this whole situation is taking its toll on him too… but this was the wrong way to let his feelings out. Randy is the last person in this whole mess that deserves Shawn's anger. Now the only thing we can do is try to keep the damage as small as possible."  
Batista nodded and then turned his head towards Randy again. The Legend Killer was still sitting on that bench and had his head buried in his hands.

"Come on. Let's go over and see what we can do." He told Cena and the current WWE-Champion nodded. The two walked the rest of the way over to the Legend Killer.

Randy obviously wasn't aware that the two were now standing right behind him. Only when John gently laid the hand on the young Orton's shoulder, Randy looked up. He wasn't crying anymore but his eyes were still red, making it obvious that he had been only a short time ago.

The first question that came to John's mind was if Randy was okay but when he looked at Randy he realised what a dumb question that would've been because it was evident that Randy wasn't.

So he just sat down on the bench beside Randy and motioned for Batista to do the same.

He also signalled the Animal to not say anything right now.

John by now knew how to deal with Randy in such a situation because he had been there way too often in the past for John's liking.

So the three sat in silence before Randy was the one to finally break it.

"Why John? Why did Shawn say that? I mean, did I do something to make Shawn think like this of me? I always thought that Shawn respected me… and well it may sound dumb but I thought he sees me as some sort of son… but I now know that I was wrong again… perhaps I'm just not that likable that someone could see me as their son." He whispered the hurt easily recognisable in his voice. Batista looked a little shocked. He knew that Randy sometimes had problems with his self-confidence but he had never known that Randy thought so little of himself.

He looked at John and the Dr. of Thuganomics had a look on his face, Dave had never seen before and he knew that he should stay out of this conversation, at least for now.

John had his hand still on Randy's shoulder.

"RKO you know that this is not true. Shawn thinks very highly of you and he has always been thinking of you as a son. He even told me so and more than once…" He replied. And it was indeed true. Shawn had told him that on one of the resent PPV's.

Randy looked at John, a glimmer of hope in his eyes but before John was sure that glimmer had been there it was replaced by expressionless eyes.

"It's nice for you to tell me that but there's no need to lie to me. I'm used to that feeling now. Even my own father doesn't think very highly of me so why should Shawn?"

If possible, Batista's eyes widened even more. He had always thought that Cowboy Bob Orton Jr and his son had a good relationship but obviously it wasn't like that.

_ I've to give Randy credit… he really is a good actor. _ Dave thought and looked at Randy.

"Randy, listen to me… what I just told you is true. Shawn really thinks of you like that. And just because your father is an asshole and can't see what a fine man you are doesn't mean that others can't." John said softly. Batista gasped at that.

_ Okay, there's something going on that I don't know about. I wonder what John knows about Cowboy Bob that other's don't…. _

John meanwhile looked at Randy with a sad smile on his face.

_ Good work Shawn… _He cursed in his thoughts. Randy had finally gotten over the break-up with Stacey and was able to laugh and to love again and then Shawn came and destroyed it with one careless remark that he hadn't even meant to say.

John knew from experience that it would take a while for Randy to trust Shawn completely again and he hoped that HBK would be patient enough to accept that.

Randy looked a little calmer than before and John knew that Randy knew deep down in his heart that what John had said was true but he had a heart time to make his brain believe it too.

A small smiled made its way on the Legend Killer's face and he looked at John and Batista, who smiled back.

"So you think everything works out for me and Lexi?"

John had nearly laughed out loud at that but he knew this wasn't the right time or the right place to do that, so he just nodded.

"Of course RKO, you two love each other and that's all that counts. And it won't take long now and Alexandria can finally see you for the first time…" Cena replied.

Randy wasn't so sure about that but he didn't want to disappoint Batista and John so he said, with a smile on his face: "Well if you're the one to say that, then I have to believe you, because you're the one with the doctor title."  
Batista and John laughed at that. Even though Randy was far from being okay but things were looking much better than they had a few minutes ago. At least there weren't anymore secrets and it couldn't get worse but only better. It would take time but eventually things would look much better in a few days or weeks.

Suddenly Randy turned to John, a questioning expression in his eyes.

"JC, can you do me a favour?" He questioned.

John grinned a little. Randy didn't ask for a favour very often but when he did it was something important for the young man.

"Of course… just tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do."

"Umm… well I know you have some pretty good contacts in the music business."  
"Yeah I have…" Ever since John had recorded his last CD, he had met a lot of people, but he wondered where Randy was going with that.

"Do you think you could organise two tickets with backstage passes for the Metallica concert next week?"

John looked at Randy incredulously. "I don't know but I can try. Care to tell me why you want two tickets with backstage passes?"

Randy blushed a little

"Well I asked Lexi to come to a concert with me… I'd buy the tickets myself but I have no idea for which concert I'll get them… and well I wanted to surprise Alexandria with them after the operation. So will ya help me?" he asked a little embarrassed.

John's smile grew even wider.

"Of course I'll help you…" With that he took out his cell phone and stood up from the bench and walked a little away from the other two men to have the call in privacy.

Randy and Batista watched him in silence.

Then the Animal spoke up: "So you feel better now?"

It was a simple question but Randy had no simple answer for it. He felt indeed a little better to know that John and Batista were there for him no matter what and that Shawn probably hadn't meant what he'd said before. But still there was the hurt that HBK had actually said something like that. At least there were no secrets anymore and they could all start to work things out and when he thought back he realised that Marissa hadn't really looked like she was objecting to his and Alexandria's relationship.

He rubbed his forehead for a second and then answered honestly: "A little… thanks to you and John. But there's still much that confuses and hurts me."  
Dave nodded. "I can't really say I know how you feel because I've never been in such a situation but I want to tell you that I'll always be here for you if you need someone to talk to."

"I'll second that Rands… I'm always here for you too…" John added, having just finished his phone call, walking back to his two friends.

Randy smiled a little. "You're really good friends… and I know I haven't exactly been fun to be around the last days and I really appreciate that you're still here."  
John and Dave grinned. "Not a problem." Dave assured.

Randy nodded and then turned his attention to John.

"So? Did you get the tickets?"  
The smile on John's face told Randy the answer before Cena actually voiced it.

"Yeah… it took all my charms but I was successful. My manager will send them to me. They will be here tomorrow."  
"You're the best…" Randy exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug Cena because that would be a little inappropriate, so he just shook the other man's hand forcefully.

"What do you think guys, should we go back now?" Batista questioned and after a short glance at his watch John nodded. It had been nearly an hour and the surgery should be over soon.

"Do you think you're ready to face Shawn?" He questioned and looked at Randy.

"I'm not sure, but I will go back in there because I promised Lexi I'd be there when she wakes up. My personal problems with Shawn have to wait." The Legend Killer explained, standing up and straightening his shoulders.

"But I want to go to the restroom before I face Shawn again…" He said.

John nodded, he was sure he knew why Randy wanted to go to the restroom.

He could really need some time to freshen up a little.

So the three made their way back into the hospital where the others were waiting for news on Alexandria. Randy vanished into the bathroom while John and Batista walked over to Chris, Shawn and Marissa. Shawn immediately looked up with question in his eyes.

John smiled a little at the older man.

"You need to give him time Shawn… but I guess it will work out." He answered the unspoken question in the older man's eyes.

* * *

Shawn, Marissa and Chris were sitting in the slightly uncomfortable plastic chairs and stared at the clock on the wall opposite to them like hypnotised. 

Chris noticed with a glance at Marissa and Shawn that the two were whispering with each other, holding hands and smiling.

Jericho couldn't help but smile a little too.

It was obvious that the two had still feelings for each other and Chris tried to imagine what would've happened if Marissa and Shawn had stayed together twenty years ago, raising Alexi together.

_ I could kill this damn Sid Eudy. Why did he have to screw up all that? Couldn't he see that the two loved each other deeply and even though they were very young at that time they were ready to have and raise a child… _ Y2J thought with anger.

He then turned his attention to the clock again, noticing that only five minutes had passed since he had looked at it the last time.

_ Oh I hate waiting… _ He cursed in his mind, feeling drawn back to the time when he had to make that cursed phone call to Marissa to tell her that her daughter was in hospital after an accident.

He could still remember the tears in Marissa's eyes when she had asked him what had happened and what was wrong with Alexi. Chris had hated the fact that he hadn't been able to tell Marissa what was wrong since had no idea how Alexandria was. The three hours he and Marissa had spent in that waiting room, awaiting news on Alexi, had seemed like an eternity.

At least today he knew what was wrong and that Alexi wasn't in a critical or life threatening condition.

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Batista and John walked down the hallway towards them.

Chris immediately tensed when he realised that Randy wasn't with them but to judge by the look on John's and Batista's face, they had been able to stop Randy from doing something stupid.

_ I need to calm down and wait what the two have to say. _Chris told himself in his thoughts, forcing himself to stay calm.

Shawn didn't try to conceal his guilt and concern and looked at Cena but before he could ask the question that came to his mind, John already answered it: "You need to give him time Shawn… but I guess it will work out."

HBK sighed in relief.

"You sure?" He asked again, just to be completely sure.

"Absolutely sure. So any news on Alexandria?" John questioned, sitting down in another chair.

"No, not so far… but according to Martha the surgery should be over soon..." Chris started.

"If there aren't any complications… " Marissa said shakily and rubbed her hand over her face.

Shawn quickly laid an arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Shh Marissa… don't worry everything ill be okay." He told her, trying to reassure the woman.

Chris was about to say something to calm Marissa down but he stopped when he saw Randy walking down the hall towards them.

The young Orton looked way better than before in the park John noticed with satisfaction.

He sat back, holding in a breath, wondering what would happen next.

_ I swear if Shawn says one wrong thing this time I'm going to knock him out and then stop Randy from jumping down the next bridge. Or better first I stop Randy from doing something stupid and then come back to beat the shit out of Shawn. _He thought, only half serious because he knew that Shawn wouldn't say anything wrong this time.

Batista had similar thoughts going on, even though he didn't think that it would be necessary for him or John to step in because the look on Shawn's face told Dave that the Heartbreak Kid would do anything but hurt Randy this time.

The Legend Killer hesitated a little before closing the rest of the distance between himself and the others. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at HBK and Marissa.

He thought about something to say but he couldn't think of anything. It wasn't really necessary because as soon as he was near enough, Shawn stood up from his chair and walked over so that he was standing right in front of Randy and before the younger man could say anything, he blurted out: "I'm so sorry Rands… I never wanted to hurt you… and I wasn't serious about you staying away from Alexandria. I know that I really don't have the right to tell you to stay away from Alexandria since I'm biologically her father but haven't been there for her for twenty years.

It's just that I always wanted kids and now that I have a grown up daughter I have no idea how to react to that. I mean I never meant to hurt you Rands. You have been the closest thing to a son I've ever had and I don't want to destroy that relationship just because I said something I didn't mean. I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you can forgive me? I mean your friendship is really important to me."

Randy was too stunned to interrupt Shawn's speech. And even after the older man was finished the young Orton had no idea what to say. HBK had just told him his deepest feelings and Randy felt a lot better to hear that Shawn seemed to really think of him as a son but still Shawn's words had hurt a lot and Randy couldn't let go of it that easily. He had been hurt too often in the past to be able to forget and trust again so quickly.  
But it was at least a start that Shawn had told him how he was feeling without Randy having to say something.

So he ran a hand through his hair again and smiled a little.

"I won't tell you that your words didn't hurt Shawn, because they did hurt… they did hurt a lot. And I can't just forget them now… but I will forgive you for saying them but it won't happen today or tomorrow. It will take some time before I can look at you as a father again… but I can at least tell you that we will be okay… I can't tell exactly when but we will be okay…" Randy told Shawn what he was feeling.

HBK nodded. This was more than he had expected and he swore to himself that he would make it up to Randy and Alexi.

_ And no matter what it may take I will get my family back. _He promised himself.

John, Chris, Batista and Marissa sighed in relief. This had gone far better than they had expected.

Shawn sat down in the plastic chair again with Marissa beside him who immediately grabbed his hand, squeezed it gently and smiled. John, Dave and Y2J had already sat down and had started to talk softly with each other.

Randy leaned against the wall opposite to the five and closed his eyes for a second.

He couldn't sit down. He was way too nervous.

Shawn smiled a little. Things were really looking better even though they were far from okay.

* * *

Martha released a deep breath after she had exited the operation room. The operation had gone according to plan, but she couldn't help having a bad feeling about all that had happened in the past two hours. Alexi had been really upset when Dr. Cormela had come to get her for the operation when she should be delighted and happy that she would be able to see again soon. 

_ Oh well… that's none of my business unless it interferes with Alexandria's recovery… _ She thought while changing from her sterile attire for the operation into the more comfortable clothes she wore when on duty.

When she was done, she quickly ate a little and then she thought it was about time to tell Alexandria's family that the surgery was over and that Alexandria would be waking up in about an hour. Normally she did that immediately after she left the operation room but since Alexandria's condition was far from life threatening, so she had taken her time to refresh herself. When she walked down the hall she immediately noticed that the man who had been with Alexandria and Randy was gone. Instead another wrestler had arrived at the hospital and was now talking to Chris Jericho and John Cena.

Martha quickly recognised the man as Dave Batista.

She was a little surprised to see him here too but on the other hand if Alexandria and Chris were such good friends it should be only normal that Alexi knew and was friends with other wrestlers too.

Dr. Cormela pushed all thoughts about that into the back of her mind because they weren't her concern right now.

Jericho, John, Shawn, Marissa and Dave were so lost in their thoughts and their conversation that they didn't even notice her walking over to them. Randy still had his eyes closed and was miles away with his thoughts.

"Mrs. Reed…" Martha said to alert the others to her presence.

She got an immediate reaction. Randy's eyes snapped open and he took a step towards the young doctor. Shawn and Marissa sprung up from their chairs, still holding hands and Batista, Cena and Y2J stopped their conversation and looked at her expectantly.

"Is my baby okay? Was the operation a success?" Marissa asked before Martha had the chance to say anything else. Dr. Cormela put a small smile on her face.

"Well… the surgery went according to plan and there were no complications. She's still unconscious because of the medicine but she'll come around in about an hour.

If the operation was a success… well as you were told there's still a slight chance that she won't be able to see again but I'm optimistic that when her eyes have adjusted to the new situation and the swelling has gone down, Alexandria will be able to see as good as she could before the accident… but we have to wait at least another day before we can say for sure." Martha explained the most important details.

Marissa nodded a small smile on her face. "Thanks Dr. Cormela, I'm sure you've done your best." She replied, seeing that Martha was a little intimidated by all the people around her, studying her closely.

Indeed Martha's smile brightened a bit.

"If you want you can go in and see her now… you can of course stay with her until she wakes up but I need one of you to call me when she wakes up because I've to check on her and ask her a few questions…" Dr. Cormela explained and looked at all present to indicate that it was really necessary to get her when Alexi woke up. When Randy and the others nodded Martha told them: "So if you wanna see her, she's down the hall the second room on the left. You can't miss it. But please don't go in all at once. It will only scare her when she wakes up and the room feels crowded. And now if you'd excuse me I've other patients that needs my attention but if you need something just call for me. I'm on duty until ten o'clock at night."  
"Thanks Dr. Cormela…" Marissa said and shook the young woman's hand forcefully.

Martha smiled blushed a little and quickly excused herself. She needed to get away from all of them especially Chris Jericho because she felt strange when he was so near her. So she walked down the hall, wondering once again what was going on with Alexandria and all these people because she had clearly felt the tension between all of them

_ Oh well… it's none of my business… _ She tried to tell herself, even though she had to admit that she'd like Chris to be her business.

_ Whoa… where did that thought come from? _

Dr. Cormela shook her head a little, trying to push all thoughts of Alexandria's case out of her head and heading for her next patient.

* * *

to be continued... if you want me too after my poor try at being sensible and sentimental... 'sheepish grin'  



	24. Getting better

Author's note: Hey everybody 'hugs all' I hope you enjoy the new chapter 'smile'

And since I'm not sure if I'm allowed to answer to my reviews I better don't before the story gets removed... well but thank you all for your kind words and nice comments 'hugs'

Have fun with the new chappy 'smile'

**Zanderlover:** I'm happy to see you back and I promise I'll answer the questions in your reviews in the next e-mail 'smile' 'hugs'

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except Martha, Marissa and Alexi 'smile'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Getting better**

Marissa, Shawn, Randy, Chris, John and Dave watched the young doctor go. John couldn't help to notice that Chris followed her every move until she was out of sight.

With a slight grin he wondered what was going through Y2J's mind right now.

Meanwhile Alexandria's mother squeezed Shawn's hand and smiled.

"Shall we go down to see our baby?" She questioned, feeling it was the right thing to do to call Alexandria Shawn's and her baby.

"Of course Marissa…" HBK nodded, trying to suppress the insecurity he felt when he thought about the fact that he was going to see his grown-up daughter, lying in a hospital bed still asleep after an operation.

The two started to walk down the hall when suddenly Randy stepped into their way.

He had a look on his face that was a mix of determination and guilt.

"Sorry Shawn, Marissa… I know how much you want to go to see Lexi and how much you want to be with her, but I fear she doesn't want to see you. She asked me to keep you away from her for a while…" He explained and it was evident that he was torn between his loyalty to Alexandria and the fact that he knew that Marissa and Shawn had the right to see their daughter.

The young Orton's words had made Marissa and Shawn stop dead in their tracks and Chris, Dave and John looked on in confusion. They had known that Alexandria was angry at them but they had no idea that it went that far as that she didn't want to see them.

"But… I'm her mother…" Marissa started but stopped since she had no idea what to say.

HBK just looked at Randy with such a sad look in his eyes that Randy was tempted to just step aside to let them in but he had given Alexi his word and he intended to keep it.

"I know Marissa… but she's hurt and confused and she asked me to stop you from seeing her until she's talked to Sid Eudy to find out what has happened twenty years ago."

Shawn clenched his free hand into a fist as soon as Randy had spoken Sid Eudy's name.

But before he could say something, Randy turned around to Chris. The blonde man had tried to sneak past Randy to go to see Alexandria.

"Stop right there Y2J. She doesn't want to see you either…" He explained and the vehemence in his words made Jericho stop.

Chris felt like he'd been slapped in the face.

_ But honestly how can I blame her, after everything that has happened. _He thought sadly.

John looked at Randy and could easily see the inner turmoil of the young man.

He knew that Randy wanted to make sure Alexandria would get what she wanted but on the other hand he was also honest enough to see that it hurt Shawn, Marissa and Chris not to be able to see Alexandria.  
_ Man… Randy needs a break himself. And if they start to argue out here it will get us nowhere. _

So the Dr. of Thuganomics stood up and stepped between Shawn, Marissa and Randy.

"Guys… I know I'm just sort of a casual observer here but I have a suggestion to make."

He looked around to see if he had all of their attention.

Batista just raised and eyebrow, knowing that there was nothing he could do right now.

Randy, Shawn, Marissa and Chris looked at Cena with a lot of interest in their eyes.

"Well, Dr. Cormela said that it will take at least an hour before Alexandria wakes up. Perhaps Shawn, Chris and Marissa can go in and see her just for a little while and before she wakes up they can leave." He explained his idea, clearly seeing the pained expression in Marissa's eyes.

"I know it's hard Mrs. Reed but we need to think about Alexandria here and if we start to scare or anger her right after she wakes up it won't do her any good."  
Marissa sighed.

"You're right John…" She finally admitted. She wanted nothing more than for her little girl to get well soon. "I think I can live with that for now… if it's okay with Randy."

The Legend Killer nodded a little relieved. He was glad that John had made that suggestion because it solved his problems at least a little.

And he felt a wave of affection towards Alexandria's mother because he saw that she wanted nothing more than to see her daughter but still she respected Randy as Alexandria's 'bodyguard'.

So Randy nodded.

"I think that's okay… but please… I know it's hard but you really need to go before she wakes up."  
Marissa and Shawn nodded.

The Heartbreak Kid looked at Randy and felt even worse for what he'd said earlier to the young Orton.

Randy now turned to Chris.

"So are you okay with John's suggestion too?" He questioned.

Chris looked everything but happy with it but he knew it was his only chance to see Alexandria right now.

"Okay Randy. But I have one condition." He told the Legend Killer.

Randy raised an eyebrow in question.

"What condition?"  
"I want an immediate update if there's any change in Alexandria's condition as long as she's not ready to talk to any of us. And I want you to stay in the room if Sid comes back to talk to her." Chris demanded.

"Of course Chris, that's the least I can do." Randy confirmed.

With all that settled, Shawn, Marissa, Randy and Chris walked the rest of the way to Alexandria's hospital room.

John and Dave had decided to stay back. They had told the others that they'd go to the cafeteria to get all of them something to eat and to drink.

Marissa stopped in the doorway when she saw Alexandria lying in the big hospital beds, attached to some machines that made sure that her condition was stable.

She had a big bandage around her head, covering her eyes. The girl looked pale in the hospital gown and even though Marissa knew that Alexandria was in no life-threatening condition Marissa couldn't help but see images of Alexi lying in the hospital bed a few months ago, fighting for her life.

In that moment Marissa was glad that Shawn was with her, because he immediately put an arm around her shoulder to give her support.

Once again Marissa felt as if the twenty years of separation between her and Shawn had never happened.

"Don't worry Marissa… Alexi will wake up soon and then this room won't look as frighteningly as it does right now." Shawn whispered in her ear. He was still not 100 percent sure what had happened, why exactly Alexi was in hospital and what an accident she'd had. But he knew that he needed to be there for Alexandria and Marissa to make up for the twenty years he hadn't been there for them.

Marissa leaned back in Shawn's arms a little and watched Randy and Chris who cautiously approached Alexandria's bed. For a moment it looked as if Chris wanted to reach for Alexi's hand but stopped himself and let Randy take her hand softly.

With a sigh Jericho stepped back, watching Alexi and Randy.

The young Orton had sat down in a chair beside the bed and stared at Alexandria.

Chris smiled a little. He had never seen Randy act this way and despite all that had happened in the last few hours, Randy still pushed aside his insecurities and his anger towards Shawn just to keep his promise to Alexandria.

_ He really must love her… _Chris realised and his smile grew wider but when he looked at Shawn and Marissa he quickly wiped away that smile because he knew they would get the wrong impression when they saw him smiling, but he was just so glad that Randy and Alexandria had found each other.

He was also glad that Marissa and Shawn seemed to really get back together.

_ And that after twenty years of separation… but I guess true love never dies… _ He thought, smirking in his mind at his poetic thought.

There still hadn't been spoken a word since the four had entered Alexandria's room but surprisingly it was Shawn who broke the silence.

"Marissa… I know you don't want to leave her now… I don't want either but we can't do anything for her now. And you need to rest a while. We should go and get a bite to eat. Randy will be there for Alexi when she wakes up so we know she's in good hands. And there are still a lot of questions for both of us to answer. And the faster they're answered the faster we can work on repairing Alexandria's trust in us."

Chris smiled a little. Shawn was absolutely right about that and he could see in Marissa's face that she knew that HBK was right too.

So she nodded slowly.

"Okay…" Marissa agreed and walked over to Randy, who was sitting on his chair, staring at Alexandria.

When Marissa laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder it snapped Randy out of his trance.

He turned his head to look at Alexandria's mother.

"Will you tell me when she wakes up? Will you tell me how she is?" She asked, trying to hold back her tears.

Randy nodded with a slight smile on his lips.

"Of course I will…" He replied, briefly touching the hand on his shoulder.

"And I'll try to talk to her so that she will allow you to see her."  
"Thanks Randy… you're a good kid… I know my daughter's save with you."  
The young Orton smiled and then turned his head back to Alexandria again.

Marissa walked back to Shawn, knowing that there was everything said at the moment.

Chris looked at Marissa and Shawn and then at Randy and sensed that this was his cue to go too.  
So he walked over to Marissa and Shawn.

"I'll go too… see if I can find Dave and John…" He told Randy even though it was totally unnecessary because the young Orton was already focused on Alexandria again.

Chris, Marissa and Shawn looked at each other and left the room, walking down to the cafeteria too. Marissa and Shawn needed to talk and Chris would go to find Dave and John.

* * *

While Shawn, Chris, Marissa and Randy were on their way to see Alexandria, John and Dave made their way over to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Batista looked at John and finally asked the question he had wanted to ask John ever since their earlier conversation with Randy.

"Um John, I probably don't have the right to ask this and you probably won't or can't answer me anyway… bit I'm gonna ask anyway. Why did ya call Randy's father an asshole?"

The Animal could've sworn that John had stiffened for just a second but when he answered his voice was calm.

"Did I say that?" He asked innocently.

"Yes you did. You said just because Randy's father can't see it doesn't mean that others can't see what a fine young man Randy is… or something like that…"

"Oh well… I just said that to make Randy feel better." John answered but not very convincingly.

"John, I know you well enough to know that you're lying. You had a good reason for saying that earlier and not just because to make Randy feel better. So tell me what's going on with Randy and his father."  
"Look Dave, I know you're worried 'bout RKO but Randy's story is his to tell."  
Batista sighed. He hoped that John would change his mind and tell him because he sensed there was a lot more to John's comment than the other wanted to tell him.

When he looked at John, however, he immediately knew that the current WWE-Champion wouldn't tell him more.

He sighed again, making a mental note to ask Randy later to see if he'd be able to find out more.

The two wrestlers had now reached the cafeteria. Immediately a lot of heads turned towards them and they were immediately recognised.

"Oh my god… that's John Cena and Dave Batista…." One of the younger patients yelled. Cena and Batista looked at each other, tempted to turn around but when they looked at the smiling and delighted faces of the children they just couldn't.

Together they posed for some photos and gave some autographs. But they didn't answer the questions concerning why they were at the hospital and why John was with Dave. They just told them that they were two friends spending their free time together because Vince would kill them if they told people that John had been the first draft pick.

When they had finally finished giving autographs they went to get some food. They were waiting for their order, when suddenly another commotion broke out when Chris, Shawn and Marissa entered the cafeteria.

"Shit…" John swore between gritted teeth because there would certainly be a lot of questions as to why Chris and Shawn were here too and perhaps even more important why Marissa and HBK were holding hands.

John was somehow glad about the situation because Batista was so intent on rescuing Jericho, HBK and Marissa that he had forgotten all about his earlier question about Randy's father.

"And what are we gonna do now?" He questioned, looking at Dave for an answer.

Batista just shrugged. "Grab our order, then grab Shawn, Marissa and Chris and get them outta here…"

John grinned a little. "Good plan…" He acknowledged. The two quickly took their order and walked over to Y2J, HBK and Marissa. John grabbed Chris's arm and Batista grabbed Shawn's arm who still held Marissa's hand. So they dragged Alexi's parents and Chris out of the cafeteria into the empty hallway. Luckily nobody of the patients and visitors in the restaurant had the bright idea to follow them.

"Care to tell me why you just did that?" Y2J asked when the five were out of the room.

Batista shrugged.

"We just figured that you didn't want to answer all the questions of the fans." He explained.

Chris nodded. He hadn't even thought about that because so far they hadn't been recognised and he just now realised that they had been lucky so far that the fans hadn't attacked them.

"Okay… I can see that… I just haven't thought about that…" Jericho told them.

Shawn nodded too. He squeezed Marissa's hand briefly and smiled at her.

"We got ya something to eat." John told the others and handed them the bags he had gotten.

They had ordered sandwiches because that had been the easiest to transport.

Marissa gratefully took one of the sandwiches because she now realised how hungry she was since she hadn't eaten anything since she'd left to drive to New York.

"I'll go find a doctor and ask if there's a quiet place where we can stay without the fans seeing us."  
"Okay…" Shawn nodded. He'd be thankful for a quiet place to talk to Marissa because even though he knew that he still loved her, he knew they had a lot to talk about.

Jericho was gone without another word.

Marissa, Shawn, Dave and John stood in silence for a while. None of them really knew what to say.

Batista and Cena knew that Marissa and HBK wanted to talk but they also knew that this was neither the time nor the place to have that talk.

So there was nothing else to do as to wait that Chris came back, telling them where they could go.

* * *

Chris walked down the hall of the hospital, looking to find a certain female doctor.

He didn't have to search for long because Dr. Cormela just exited one of her patient's rooms and nearly ran into Jericho because she had her eyes on the chart in her hand.

"Oh sorry…" She started and looked up from her papers.

"Oh hey Chris, is there something wrong with Alexandria?" Martha questioned.

"No there isn't. I just wanted to ask you if you perhaps know where Alexi's parents, Dave, John and I could go to have some privacy so that the people won't recognise us that much and perhaps endanger the daily routine here in the hospital."  
Dr. Cormela nodded. She hadn't even thought about the fact that Chris, Shawn, Dave, Randy and John were famous because they had been so down to earth that they were looking like normal people. "Of course. You can go to my office. I won't be there for a while because there are still a lot of patients I have to check. So you will have your privacy there."  
"Thanks…" Chris smiled at the young woman already turning around to go back to the others when he turned back again, a thought coming to his mind and since Chris had always been one to speak his mind he asked: "Um Martha, I know it may come a little surprisingly but I was wondering if you'd perhaps like to have some coffee with me when you have a break… I mean I'll be here for a while waiting until I know what's happening with Alexi and I'd really like to have a quiet talk with you."

For a second Martha thought she'd misheard Chris and resisted the urge to pinch herself to find out if she was still sleeping because she couldn't believe that Chris Jericho had just asked her to have coffee with him.

_ Oh… he probably only wants to talk about Alexandria… but hey… who am I to say no to an invitation from Chris Jericho? _ Dr. Cormela thought, trying to hold back the big smiled.

Chris was still looking at her expectantly.

"Well I can perfectly understand if you don't have the time but…"  
Martha quickly interrupted him. "No… I'd really like to have a coffee with you." She hastened to say but trying to sound casual. After a quick glance at her watch she added: "I've a coffee break in about half an hour if there doesn't come up an emergency we can meet at Alexandria's room."  
Jericho smiled brightly. "Well then until later. I need to go back to the others to tell them that they can use your office."  
Martha nodded and quickly explained the way to her office.

Chris smiled at her one last time before he walked back to Dave, Marissa, Shawn and John, who were waiting where Chris had left them.

"And?" John asked as soon as he saw Chris coming back towards them.

"We can go to Martha's office. She won't be there for a while…"  
"Dr. Cormela's office?" John questioned, a knowing grin on his face.

Jericho looked at John in surprise. "Yeah why?" He questioned a little confused.

"Oh nothing…" Cena said innocently, looking at Dave who had the same knowing expression on his face.

Chris looked at Dave and John with a raised eyebrow but the two just smiled back innocently.

_ I wonder what's going on with them? _ Chris thought but then turned his thoughts back on Marissa and Shawn.

"Well we better go before there will be more fans that want to spend time with us." He told the others.

Alexi's parents nodded and Dave and John nodded too, so the five made their way to Martha's office.

Shawn and Marissa sat down on the little couch on one side of the room while Dave and John took the two chairs in front of Dr. Cormela's desk. Chris leaned against the wall beside the door because he needed some space to straighten out his thought a little.

Dave and John had decided to just sit aside and listen to what Shawn and Marissa had to say to each other and they knew if Alexi's parents wanted them to go they would go.

Shawn meanwhile squeezed Marissa's hand once more and looked at her.

"And now I want the whole story. I mean I know Alexandria is my daughter and you had her and never told me… and I think I know why you didn't tell me… but I still have no idea why she's here in the hospital having surgery on her eyes. And how you know Chris and why Randy and Alexandria know and love each other." HBK finally wanted to know everything that was going on in his daughter's life.

Batista and John leaned a little closer because even though they probably knew more about what had happened twenty years ago than Marissa and Shawn each did but what kind of accident Alexi had had they had no idea about and if they were honest they were curious to know what had happened.

Marissa sighed deeply and leaned against HBK who put an arm around her without hesitation.

"I will tell you everything Shawn… but please you need to give me all the time I need to tell the story. It's hard to talk about it because it brings up the feelings of desperation and fear of losing Alexandria…"  
Shawn's eyes widened a little. He hadn't known that the accident had been that bad.

"Of course Marissa… take all the time you need."  
Alexandria's mother nodded.

"Well… the accident happened about a year ago…" She started. Shawn's eyes widened during the story and Dave and John couldn't believe what they were hearing.

* * *

to be continued... if you want me too 'hugs'  



	25. Waking up

Author's note: Hey everybody here comes a new chapter... I hope you enjoy it... even though there's still drama in it but I swear it will get better from now on 'smile' 'hugs all readers'

Disclaimer: None of this characters belong to me except Alexi, Martha and Alexi's mom...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Waking up

* * *

**

Randy didn't even really acknowledge the others leaving because he had his eyes already fixed on Alexandria again. The girl was still unconscious.

The Legend Killer still had Alexi's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

He was glad that she hadn't woken up when Shawn, Marissa and Chris had still been here.

That would've been a little problem but luckily she hadn't woken up.

Randy made himself as comfortable as possible in the not so comfortable chair because he knew that it would take a while until Alexi would finally wake up and medications wore off.

He so hoped that the surgery had been successful because he wanted nothing more than for Alexi to be able to see again. He couldn't wait for her to look him in the eye for the first time.

_ But what if she doesn't like what she sees and decides I'm not worth it. _A little voice in his head said that sounded suspiciously like his father.

Randy shook his head vehemently to get rid of this voice.

"No… that won't happen. Lexi isn't like that." Randy said, trying to convince himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment because he felt the stress of the last days catching up with him and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Well at least he thought he'd fallen asleep because the next thing that reached his mind was Alexandria's weak voice.

"Randy?" She croaked. The Legend Killer immediately straightened up in his chair.

"I'm here Lexi." Randy said quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Where am I?" Alexi asked a little disorientated.

"Still in hospital love." Randy explained.

"Oh…" was all Alexandria said, still sounding weak. "Did something go wrong or why can't I still see?" Alexi asked slightly panicked.

Randy squeezed her hand gently. "Shh love, calm down. Dr. Cormela told us that it could take two or three days before your eyes have adjusted to the new situation." Randy explained.

"Oh…" Alexi said again.

"I better go and get Dr. Cormela. She told me to get her so that she can check on you when you've woken up. And I think she can better explain to you what's happening with your eyes." The young Orton said and started to get up but Alexi wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Please Randy, don't leave me alone." She begged. Randy bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon. I'll just get Dr. Cormela and then I'll be back before you know it." He said.

_ And I'll tell your family that you're awake. _He added in his thoughts but thought better than to tell Alexandria that.

"Okay…" Alexandria reluctantly agreed because she knew it was for her best. "But please hurry…"  
"I will… you don't have to worry about that." Randy gave her another kiss on the cheek and then he left the room, leaving Alexi alone with her thoughts.

He sighed and closed the door behind him and then he hurried down the hall asking several nurses where Dr. Cormela was.  
It took him about five minutes to find her talking to another doctor.

When she noticed him, Martha smiled.

"Ah Mr. Orton… is everything okay?" the young doctor questioned.

"Yeah… Alexi has woken up and I wanted to get you." Randy explained and wondered why she was suddenly calling him Mr. Orton again. He hated to be called Mr. Orton because it always made him think about his father.

He quickly brushed that thought away. There was no need and no time to go there. He tried to concentrate on the doctor again.

"Already? I was expecting her to be asleep for another half hour." Martha questioned a little surprised.

"She woke up about five minutes ago." Randy explained quickly, wanting to get back to Alexi.

"Okay… if that's the case I'll go and check on her right now. Would you tell her mother and the others? I think they will want to know."

"Of course Dr. Cormela. And would you please tell Alexandria that I'll be back soon."  
Martha nodded and was about to walk down the hall when Randy suddenly remembered something.

"Oh and Dr. Cormela please don't tell her that I'm going to tell her family because she doesn't want to see them right now." The Legend Killer quickly explained, not wanting to go into any detail.

Martha looked at Randy surprised but when she saw the serious look on the young Orton's face she nodded.

"Okay…" was all she said having no idea what else to say.

"Thanks." Randy said relieved. "Oh and have you seen Alexandria's parents?"  
Dr. Cormela nodded again. "Yeah… they're in my office just down the hall. They needed some quiet because of the fans that have recognised them." She explained.

"Oh I see…" The young Orton nodded already on his way down the hall. Martha looked after him for a second before she went to Alexandria's room and knocked softly.

Randy walked down the hall and had no problems finding Martha's office. For a second he debated with himself if he should knock or not but then his impatience got the better of him and he just opened the door slowly and quietly.

None of the others noticed him. Only Chris noticed him because he was leaning against the wall beside the door. Randy was about to say something but Chris motioned for him to be quiet and Randy listened to what Marissa told Shawn about Alexi's accident. His eyes widened with every word she spoke.

Chris looked at Randy and couldn't help to lay a hand on the younger man's shoulder to give him at least some comfort. He knew it was hard for Randy to hear what Marissa had to say.

Marissa meanwhile didn't even really see Randy entering the room.

She had her attention turned to Shawn, who looked at her expectantly and at the same time comfortingly, waiting for her to continue her story.

Marissa finally started her story. "It was about a year ago. Chris and Alexi were on her way to Alexi's martial arts lesson. Chris always went with her when he was in town and had the time to go with her. Well anyway he two went together and they were just about to cross a street when two guys attacked them and dragged them into a dark alley. They had recognised Chris and figured that he'd have a lot of money with him. Unfortunately he hadn't and the guys didn't like that very much. They thought Chris was lying and let their frustration out on Alexi. Since they had knifes and one of them even had a gun there was nothing Chris could've done."

When she said that she glanced over at Chris and Shawn knew Chris well enough to know that Y2J was blaming himself.

"Well… then one of the guys decided that there were better ways to entertain themselves than to beat Alexi. He then… he…." Marissa stopped and buried her head in her hands, the tears welling up in her eyes. Shawn quickly took her into an embrace. "Shh… it's okay. Alexi is save now."  
Shawn gently forced Marissa to look at him.

"What happened then?" He questioned softly.

Marissa looked at Shawn with tear-stained eyes and was about to say something. Before she could, however, Chris said in a voice the others had never heard him use before: "They tried to rape her?" The room fell silent in horror and Shawn's eyes widened. He couldn't bear the thought that his baby-girl had been molested. Randy felt anger burn inside him he'd never felt before but neither him nor Shawn dared to speak up when they saw the look on Jericho's face.

Y2J continued: "That's when I tried to do something, getting me stabbed in the shoulder and Alexi twice in the stomach. I, however, scared them enough so that they threw Alexi against a wall, causing her blindness and then they ran off. I was able to call an ambulance since my shoulder wasn't so bad off… Alexi on the other hand was pretty bad off. Luckily they got her to the hospital on time and she recovered wholly… well except her eyes…" Chris had finished his story and his face showed that he felt really guilty for everything that had happened but John quickly realised that there was nothing he needed to feel sorry for. He had done what he could in such a situation.

_ That explains his shoulder injury he never talked about… _ Batista realised. _ And it also explains why he's so protective of Alexi. _

"But… you always said it was an accident that caused Alexi to lose her eyesight…" John said.

"Well I hoped you'd ask fewer questions if I said it was an accident…" Jericho just replied, his voice distant and running a hand through his hair.

Randy still stood in the doorframe, his eyes darting between Chris, Marissa, Shawn, John and Batista.

Shawn sat in shock and held Marissa in his arms to offer her silent comfort and to be comforted by her. Batista and John just looked at each other, having no idea what to do or to say. They had expected a lot but not that. They now understood why Chris had asked them to not ask Alexi about the accident.

"Please tell me that you got the guys who did that to her…" Randy said, trying to keep his calm but the tone of his voice got everyone's attention and John knew exactly what was running through his best friend's mind.

Marissa had calmed down a little and had been able to ban the images of her daughter lying in that hospital bed from her mind. So she looked at Randy and nodded.

"Yeah… they were able to get them and they put them away for years…" She said.

The young Orton immediately sensed that there was still more to the story but he also sensed that this wasn't the right time to ask about that.

He just was relieved that the guys who were responsible for Alexi's trauma were put away safely.

So his anger slowly subsided and he relaxed a little.

Randy then realised why he had come to see Alexi's parents and the others.

He looked at all of them and smiled a little to ease the tension in the room.

"By the way Alexi has woken up."  
"Already?" Marissa asked. She was glad to hear that.

"Yeah, I already send Martha to check on her. That gave me the time to come and tell you. She feels okay but I can't say for sure if she really is. But I guess Dr. Cormela will tell me when she's finished."  
"Does Alexi know you're here?" Chris questioned. Randy shook his head. "Nope. I told Dr. Cormela not to tell her that I went to see you. Alexi thinks I have to wait outside until Martha has finished her check-up."  
Marissa nodded. "Good. Thanks for telling us Randy but you better go back now because Alexi will need you to be there for her." She stood up and walked over to the young Orton, who smiled at her. And before Randy knew what was happening Marissa hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear: "Thanks for everything Randy… thanks for being there when my baby-girl needed someone like you. I'm glad that you came into our life."  
Randy had no idea what to say to that. He just hugged her back and smiled. He felt proud after what Marissa had just said to him especially after everything that had happened earlier with Shawn.

Chris, who was standing beside them and was the only one who had heard what Marissa had said, smiled too, knowing that Marissa's words had helped to build up Randy's confidence at least a little.

The young Orton let go of the older woman and smiled at all present in the room.

"Well I better go back so that Alexi won't get suspicious."  
John and the others nodded.

"Let us know when there's something new." Chris pleaded.  
"Of course I will." He said goodbye and left the room walking back to Alexandria's room.

He was about to open the door when he heard Alexi and Martha talking inside. So he decided to wait until Dr. Cormela was finished.

He sat down in one of the plastic chairs and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment, thinking about everything that he had just heard.

Randy was about to doze off when he heard the door open.

He quickly got to his feet, looking at the young doctor, trying to hide the confusion he still felt after hearing about Alexi's accident and asked before Martha could say something: "And, how is she?"

* * *

Alexandria heard the door close behind Randy and suddenly she felt really alone. The world was still dark around her and in addition to that her eyes really itched. She sighed deeply and pressed her head into the pillow and closed her eyes for a moment. It wasn't easy to open and close the eyelids under the bandage over her eyes but it didn't really make a difference. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah? Come in." She called and she heard the door opening.

"Hey Alexi." Dr. Cormela called.

"Hey Martha." Alexandria replied, a small smile on her face.

"So how do you feel?" Martha questioned.

"Okay I guess… I'm still tired and my eyes itch." Alexi explained and then she asked: "Where's Randy?"  
"Oh he's still outside. I asked him to wait out the door until I've finished checking on you." Martha quickly said, honouring Randy's wish that she shouldn't tell Alexi that Randy was talking to her parents.

"I see… so how is the prognosis?" Alexandria wanted to know.

"You said your eyes itch?" Martha questioned while checking on Alexi's vital signs.

When the girl nodded, Dr. Cormela continued: "That's a good sign. It indicates that your nerves are beginning to heal."  
Alexi smiled a little. She was relieved because she'd feared that the operation had failed.

"But why can't I still see?" She then asked.

"That's also perfectly normal. Your eyes need to adjust to the new situation. In about 24 hours you should be able to differ between darkness and light and in about three or four days your eyes should be back to normal."  
Alexandria's smile got even brighter.

"Thank you Martha." She said and ignored the fact that Martha had said 'should' and not 'will'. Alexi was determined to think positive because there were a lot of things she had to look forward to. Randy, Chris and her mother would be so happy when she'd finally be able to see again.

But suddenly the smile fell from her face when she thought about Chris and Marissa and what had happened a few hours earlier. She was still hurt that Marissa had just told Shawn and seemed to have forgiven him.

Alexandria just couldn't forgive Shawn that easily and she couldn't forget that Chris and Marissa had sided with Shawn.

"Alexi? Everything okay?" Martha's voice was interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah… I was just thinking about a few things that I need to take care of." Alexandria explained.

"Oh okay… but take it easy in the next few days okay?"  
"Sure Doc… I promise." Alexi said, a small smile on her face again.

"Well now that I've made sure that you're okay I better go and send Randy back in here before he gets too worried."

Alexi smiled. "Okay…"  
"So well I'll be back in the evening to check on you again. If you need anything until then, just call for me okay?"  
"Sure Doc… and thank you for everything."  
"No need to thank me Alexi… that's my job. So see you later."  
"Yeah bye." Alexi acknowledged.

Martha left the room, hoping that Randy was already out there, waiting for Martha to finish her check-up.

When she closed the door behind her and turned around she saw Randy sitting in one of the chairs in front of Alexi's room. He looked like something was bothering him but she thought it better not to ask. She didn't even have the time to ask, because Randy got to his feet.

"And, how is she?" he questioned before Dr. Cormela had the chance to say something.  
"I guess she's okay. Still tired but that's perfectly normal after such a serious operation. And the way she describes how her eyes feel I think everything's going according to plan and her eyes already start to heal."  
Randy nodded relieved. "Well then I better go back in there."  
Martha nodded.

"Yeah and like I told Alexandria just call if you need anything."

Randy smiled a little. "I will." He acknowledged and with this he went into Alexi's room while Martha went back to work, thinking that the time until she would have coffee with Chris Jericho suddenly seemed way too long.

* * *

Alexi was just about to doze off, still tired from the operation when Randy entered the room. 

She had memorized Randy's step so there was no doubt that it was him. It was a habit that had always helped her to find her way around and to recognise people.

"Hey Randy." She smiled, happy that Martha had given her good news and happy that Randy was back and still there with her.

If the young Orton was surprised that Alexi had recognised him without him saying something he didn't show it.

"Hey Lexi… so everything's okay?" He questioned, sitting down in the chair, taking Alexi's hand in his again. It felt just so natural to do that.

"Yeah. Martha told me that the way I described how my eyes feel everything's going according to plan."  
"That's great." Randy said and smiled, giving Alexi a quick kiss on the cheek.

The young girl nodded. "Yeah… I can't wait to see and finally look you in the eye when I tell you that I love you."

Randy looked at Alexandria in surprise when Alexi said that, not prepared to hear these words from Alexi even though he knew that he loved Alexi too.

But again there was this little voice in his head, telling him that there was the chance that Alexandria wouldn't like what she saw.

_ No… Alexandria isn't like that… _ He again tried to tell himself.

"Randy? Are you okay?" Alexandria questioned. She had sensed that something was bothering the young Orton because of the way he held her hand.

"Yeah… I was just spacing out for a moment." He hastened to say, not wanting to worry the younger girl since she already had enough to worry about and he didn't have to add his own problems to hers. In addition to that he thought that he was sure he had to deal with his problems on his own.

"So I noticed." Alexi said and asked: "Are you really sure that you're okay?"  
Randy smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm really okay. You don't need to worry."  
"Okay." Alexandria said, content for now.

The young Orton squeezed her hand and said softly, reacting to Alexi's earlier confession: "I love you too…"

The smile on Alexandria's face made Randy feel happy.

The two shared another passionate yet tender kiss. When they broke the kiss a comfortable silence entered the room and both were lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly Alexi straightened up in the bed. "I need to call Sid."

Randy gasped. He had hoped that Alexandria had forgotten about that but obviously she hadn't.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to know.

Alexi nodded. "Yeah… I finally want the truth about what happened twenty years ago and neither my mother nor Shawn will tell me the truth… but Sid will…"  
Randy wasn't so sure about that but he knew that there was no way he could talk Alexi out of it so he just nodded.

"Okay…" He acknowledged.

Alexandria reached for the phone and found it after a few tries.

At first nobody answered but then Sid's voice came through the phone. Randy just listened quietly, wondering what would happen in the next hours and if things would finally get better.

* * *

to be continued... 


	26. Questions

Author's note: Hey everybody... sorry it took me so awfully long to update but I had a lot to do and in addition to that a very bad case of writers block but finally I had an idea for the new chapter and I just hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story except Alexandria, Marissa and Martha belongs to me...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Questions**

Marissa watched Randy go and she was glad that Alexi was at least talking to him and trusting him enough. In a way it was ironic that Alexandria had fallen for a wrestler out of all people but she knew that it was a first step towards forgiving Shawn when she was able to love a wrestler.

Marissa smiled a little. Randy was a fine young man and in a way he reminded her of the Shawn she had met over twenty years ago but on the other hand they were totally different.

"Marissa, is everything okay?" Shawn's concerned voice brought her out of her deep thoughts and she saw four worried faces looking at her.

Marissa smiled a little and placed her hand on HBK's arm and told them: "Yeah… I'm okay but I was thinking about everything that has happened in the last hours."  
Shawn nodded. He could understand that very well. His mind was trying to work everything out too. Batista and John, who had been silent the whole time, looked at each other in silent understanding.

They stood up and John spoke up: "Dave and I will go back to the hotel now. If you need something just call one of us."

Chris, Shawn and Marissa looked at each other and then at the two in surprise.

"You don't have to go. You've become as much a part of this as we all have. So you can stay if you want." Chris told his two fellow wrestlers.

Dave smiled a little. "Of course we know that Chris. But we should better go back to the hotel to explain everything to Vince and to have an eye out for Hunter and his buddies." He explained.

Shawn clenched his fists when Batista mentioned the name Hunter.

John immediately noticed that and so he asked: "Shawn, Chris, and Marissa, what do you want us to tell Vince if we see him?"

Marissa and Shawn looked at each other and then at Chris, who still leaned against the wall and just shrugged.

"It's your choice Marissa. I'm just a minor player here." He said his voice a little odd. Marissa sighed and walked over to him.

"Chris you never were a minor character here and you'll never be. Alexi trusts you and she'll forgive you. So you, as Shawn and I have a right to say what you want others to know."

Shawn just nodded in agreement. He still wasn't entirely sure what a relationship Chris, Marissa and Alexi exactly had but what he could see was that they were pretty close.

Y2J sighed and smiled slightly.

"Well I guess Vinnie knows almost everything by now. Except everything that has happened here and that Shawn knows about Alexi." He told them.

"Woah, wait a second. You're telling me that you told Vince 'bout Alexandria?" Shawn questioned trying not to get angry because there had been too much hurt and anger in the last days.

"Yeah. I had to tell him to keep him quiet about Alexi. I didn't want him to tell anybody and I didn't want him to ask questions."

Shawn nodded. He could understand that.

"So what do we do now?" Batista was a little confused on what to do now.

Chris sighed. "I guess the best we can do is to tell him everything and see how he reacts. I mean you all have seen where all the lies have brought us."

That was something the others could only agree with.

"So Dave, John, could you do that for us? I mean tell Mr. McMahon about everything?" Marissa asked the two men.

Dave, after a short look at John, nodded slowly.

"Sure if that's okay with all of you then of course we will tell him."

Shawn and Chris just nodded and Marissa smiled. For the first time in days she felt like everything was going to be okay.

"Well then see you tomorrow. And remember if you need something just call." John said once again before he and Batista finally left.

Chris watched them go and after a short look at his watch a small smile made its way onto his face.

"Is it okay if I leave you alone for a while now?"

Marissa nodded. "Sure. Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

Chris ran a hand through his hair and was a little embarrassed.

"Well… um… I've asked Martha… Dr. Cormela… to have a coffee with me." He admitted a little awkwardly. He felt bad that he was having sort of a date when Alexi was still so bad off.

But Marissa's smile made his feelings vanish.

Alexi's mother was glad that Chris was finally starting to think about himself for once.

"Okay. If something with Alexi changes we'll let you know." Marissa told Chris. Y2J smiled a little and hugged Marissa tightly. "Thanks Aunt Marissa. I really appreciate that." He whispered.

"Okay then, see you later. And have a nice time you two." Chris said with a mischievous grin. Alexi's mother gave him a jab in the ribs but she grinned too and ushered Chris out of the room.

When the door had closed behind the young man, Marissa and Shawn looked at each other and smiled happily.

Shawn walked the few steps over to Marissa and took her into a gentle embrace and gave her a tender kiss. When the couple broke it, Marissa asked a little confused: "What was that for?"

HBK smiled. "Just because you're you and I'm so happy to have you back in my life. I love you and I don't ever want to lose you again." The wrestler admitted.

Marissa blushed a little and smiled.

"I love you too Shawn."

Suddenly, Marissa had no idea what was happening, Shawn separated from her and took a step backwards.

"Marissa. I know it's probably not the most romantic moment in the world and I don't even have a ring but ever since I saw you again this has been running through my head. And I know I should've done it twenty years ago but I didn't have the courage back then. So I'm going to ask you now before I lose my nerves again…"  
Shawn stopped and took a deep breath. Marissa looked at him wide-eyed.  
"Shawn… what do you mean…?" she started but stopped because she had no idea what to say.

The Heartbreak Kid softly took both of her hands in his.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marissa, do you want to marry me?"

Alexi's mother was too shocked to say anything at first. She looked at Shawn's face, then at their entwined hands and then back to Shawn's face.

"Marissa, please say something…" HBK pleaded staring at Marissa with wide eyes.

The woman squeezed Shawn's hand, opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, still having no idea what to say. But if she was honest with herself there was only one answer to that question.

So she smiled at the Heartbreak Kid and slowly nodded.

"Yes I do."

* * *

Chris closed the door behind him, still with a smile on her face. He was glad that Marissa accepted the fact that Chris still had his own life. But if he was honest with himself he hadn't expected anything different. Alexi and Marissa had never wanted that Chris lived his life just for them. Jericho however loved the two to bits and they were a part of his family now and he still felt responsible for the accident that had cost Alexi her eyesight for over a year and had nearly cost hear life.

Now, that Alexi seemed to get back on her feet again and now that she had Randy in her life, Chris felt like he could start living for himself again without feeling guilty about it.

And Martha was an attractive woman and she seemed like a nice person and that was exactly why he wanted to get to know her.

As fast as he could without looking too eager he walked over to the restaurant to meet up with Martha.

He smiled when he saw the young doctor already sitting at one of the tables. When she saw Jericho enter she stood up and smiled a little.

"Hey Martha." Chris greeted and the two sat down at the table again.

"Hey Chris." Martha replied and handed Chris a coffee she had gotten earlier.

"I hope the coffee is okay?" She questioned. "Sure… thanks." Chris told the young woman and took the cup. Their hands touched briefly and both felt a little awkward when that happened.

Martha quickly let go of the cup and pulled her hand backwards.

For a while there was silence before Chris tried to start a conversation.

"So how do you enjoy your job Martha?" He questioned, having no idea what else to ask. He felt a little dumb. Martha obviously didn't think so because she just smiled.

"I love being a doctor. I never wanted to be anything else. But I guess your job is a lot more interesting than mine."  
"Oh well it's not half as interesting as it looks on the TV. Sure I work with great guys and it's a lot of fun but sometimes you have to do a thing you don't want to do and that's not so much fun anymore." Jericho explained referring to the role he was currently playing and he still feared that Vince wanted to turn him into a heel.

Martha nodded slightly. She didn't really understand what Chris was talking about but she didn't want to question Jericho too much because she didn't think she had a right to do that.

Again there was silence but it wasn't really an uncomfortable silence. They were just enjoying each others company. And both thought about what to say or to ask next without looking too stupid or to embarrass themselves or the other.

Finally Chris was the one to break the silence again. "I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for Alexi and us."  
Dr. Cormela smiled and blushed slightly. "It's okay. I mean it's my job and I love to help people. And Alexandria is a nice girl so it's even more satisfying that the surgery was successful." Martha admitted.

Jericho smiled warmly at the young woman. "I just don't mean the surgery. I also mean that you've given Alexi's parents a quiet place to talk. That wasn't something you had to do."

"As I said it was a pleasure to help."  
Jericho nodded. "So tell me a little bit about you. I'd really like to get to know you better." Y2J admitted with a shy smile that Martha just found adorable.

_ Oh come on get a grip girl. You don't even know a lot about him. _Dr. Cormela told herself in her thoughts.

"Well… I really like to travel and to see the world. Unfortunately I don't have much time with my job and all." She admitted.

Chris could understand that. Sure he was always on the road but he didn't really have time to enjoy the cities they stayed at because he was always busy doing promotion work or actually standing in the ring.

"And your boyfriend likes to travel too?" Chris questioned and could've slapped himself for asking such a question.

_ So much for being inconspicuous. _ He thought for a moment, hoping that Martha wasn't offended by the question.

The young woman didn't look like that. Instead she had blushed and had lowered her eyes.

"Um… actually I don't have a boyfriend. My job keeps me busy all the time." She admitted after a moment of silence.

_ Yes! _Chris cheered in his thoughts but he didn't want Martha to know his thoughts so he said with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have asked that."  
Martha finally looked up. "It's okay Chris. I mean I asked you about it too because I thought Alexi was your girlfriend."

Chris sighed and shrugged lightly. "Well you weren't entirely wrong. But we're not anymore as I've told you. We were once but decided it was better for both of us to end it."

Dr. Cormela nodded. "Can I ask you something Chris? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She asked, wondering for a moment why it was that easy to call Chris by his first name.

"You want to know exactly why Alexi and I thought to end it." Chris stated.

Martha just nodded. "Yeah. I mean you two seem to be still pretty close. So I just wondered about it. As I said you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Chris smiled a little. He was surprised how easy it was to talk to Martha about Alexandria. He hadn't really told a lot of people about it but then nobody had really asked. Alexi's mother had known why without the two having to tell her. But it was no wonder since she had known him and of course Alexi almost all of their lives.

"Chris?" Martha's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Sorry… I was thinking about your question. Well it's not really a secret why we broke up. So if you really want to know I'm going to tell you." He said honestly.

Martha rested her chin on her hand and looked at Jericho expectantly and waited for Chris to say something.

"Well Alexi and me have grown up as next door neighbours and have always been pretty close.

One day we found out that we had feelings that went beyond friendship so we tried a relationship.

We were together for over two years but then I started my wrestling career and the stress of it took its toll on our relationship too. We had two great years together as a couple but we decided to get back to friendship again before we would not only lose our relationship but our friendship too and we both are too important to the other to risk that. So we went back to being friends again. And as I said we're still pretty close." Chris explained. There was another factor that had made Alexi and him decide to be just friends but that didn't know anybody besides him and Alexandria and Chris intended to have it stay that way at least for now.

He looked at Martha to find out what she did think of that story.

The young woman nodded thoughtfully. "I guess that sometimes it's better to settle for friendship than to lose that person totally." She admitted.

Chris nodded. "Alexi and I never regretted our decision." He told the young doctor.

"I realised that. And it's always good to have a friendship like you two have." Martha said.

Jericho nodded again. "Yeah but I'm a little jealous at Alexi and Randy." He admitted with a sheepish smile. "Not because Alexi has fallen in love with Randy but because sometimes I feel a little lonely…" He added, once again wondering why he was telling Martha all that.

The young doctor was about to reply to that when suddenly a nurse stormed into the cafeteria.

"Dr. Cormela. We need you. There has been a car accident and one victim is seriously injured and needs surgery at once. Dr. Hanson requested your assistance." The woman yelled.

Martha was already on her feet and looked at Chris apologetically. "We'll talk later…" She said and was relieved when Jericho nodded in understanding. She followed the nurse out of the room.

Chris watched her go with a little regret but he knew that it wasn't Martha's fault. They had time to talk later. With a sigh he stood up and made his way back to Martha's office where he thought Marissa and Shawn would still be.

* * *

When Alexi had hung up the phone, Randy sighed once. He had hoped that Sid would've been to busy to come back so early so that he would've had more time to convince Alexi to at least talk to Shawn. But Eudy had seemed very eager to come and see Alexi from the way the phone call went.

"Randy, is everything okay?" Alexi questioned when she heard him sigh and turned his head in his direction, her hand searching for his.

The young Orton gently took her hand.

"Yeah everything is okay." He reassured her. Then he said seriously: "Lexi, I know you're eager to talk to Sid and to finally get to know the whole truth but do me a favour and don't believe everything he tells you." The pleading in his voice made Alexandria nervous.

"And why shouldn't I believe what he says? I mean he has no reason to lie to me." She wanted to know.

_ Oh he has many reasons. He hates your father. He is probably responsible that your parents split in the first place and he and Hunter are planning something. _ Randy thought but knew that he couldn't just tell her that right now.

"Please Lexi just trust me and try to stay objective. I know it's hard but you need to question what he says." Randy pleaded gently, squeezing Alexi's hand to emphasize his words.

The girl slowly nodded. Randy's words sounded so desperate and she knew that he probably had her reasons to say that so she promised herself to try to stay objective.

"Okay Randy. I will try."

"That's all I ask of you." Randy agreed with a small smile. He was glad that Alexi was at least not accepting everything that Sid would be telling her.

Silence entered the room and both were once again lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Alexandria broke the silence. "Randy. Can you tell me how my mother and Shawn stand to each other now?" Her voice was a little odd and Randy couldn't really tell what she expected him to say. He also had no idea what to tell her now. The young Orton had seen that Marissa and Shawn had already found back together but he had didn't know if they wanted Alexi to know about that already.

_ Probably not… Lexi's reaction to Shawn is a strong indication that she won't forgive him that easily. And she's also mad at her mother right now. So if I tell her now there's no guarantee what the outcome will be. _ The Legend Killer told himself.

The best he could think of right now was to pretend to not know what was going on between Marissa and the Heartbreak Kid.

"Sorry Lexi. I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was too worried about you to actually watch what's going on between them." He said, trying to sound as convincingly as possible.

He was sad that he was lying again but he told himself that it was just for Alexandria's own good. She needed to concentrate on her recovery and not worry about her parents' relationship.

The girl seemed to believe him because she didn't question his words and silence entered the room again that was only broken when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is there?" Alexandria questioned looking a little afraid and Randy guessed that she feared that Chris, Shawn or Marissa were standing out the door.  
She only relaxed when a, by now, familiar voice said: "It's Sid Eudy."

Randy immediately tensed but tried not to let Alexi feel that.

The girl didn't seem to notice because she called: "Come in Sid."

The door opened and the older man entered the room in his hands a bouquet of flowers.

Randy had to admit that for the casual observer he looked just like a friendly visitor.

But there was an expression in his eyes that Randy didn't really like and he knew he really needed to have an eye out for Sid so that he wouldn't hurt Alexandria.

"I brought you flowers. I hope you like roses." Sid said slowly, sounding awkward like he feared Alexi would be offended because he had brought her flowers even though she couldn't see them.

"Oh thanks Sid. They're my favourite." Lexi admitted with a bright smile.

Sid grinned a little and walked over to the small washbasin in one corner of the room and gently laid the flowers down into it so that they had enough water and wouldn't die.

"I hoped so. Your mother loves roses too." Eudy told the girl and sat down in a chair at the other side of the bed than Randy sat.

The Legend Killer had been silent and had to admit that either Sid was really serious and didn't mean to harm Alexi or he was a damn good actor.

After a moment of silence Alexandria questioned: "So will you finally tell me the whole story."Sid nodded slowly even though Alexi couldn't see that and with a sigh once again started a story about what had happened twenty years ago.

* * *

to be continued... hey guys we're finally nearing the end of the story and I'd like to ask if you want a sequel or not... just so that I know which ending I'll write (I have two in mind but I can't decide...) 'hugs all readers'  



	27. Forgiving

Author's note: Hey everybody... sorry it took me so long to update but I had a bad case of writers block... well I hope you like the new chapter 'grin' there are two or three more to go and then the story comes to an end but I'm already thinking about a sequel but I'm not sure if I'm going to write it...

But have fun with this chapter 'hugs all readers'

Disclaimer:  Nothing in this story except my OC's belong to me

* * *

**Chapter 27: Forgiving**

"I do…" Marissa answered breathlessly. For a moment Shawn didn't react at all but then he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around a few times in happiness.

When he stood her on the ground again he kissed her tenderly.

After he broke the kiss, Shawn smiled. "I'm so happy you said yes Marissa. I've dreamt about that moment more than once but at one point I gave up the hope that it would ever come true…" He admitted. Marissa stroked HBK's cheek and told him: "I've waited for twenty years for you to say those words…"

The two smiled at each other and were lost in their own little world for a while.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Marissa questioned.

"It's me Chris. Can I come in?" A voice from outside asked.

"Sure thing Chris." Shawn called and a second later the door opened and revealed a grinning Chris Jericho.

"Hey there Y2J." HBK greeted his fellow wrestler.

"You're back already? I thought you wanted to have coffee with Dr. Cormela." Marissa wanted to know.

"Well actually I had. But she was called away because of an accident and she was needed for a surgery." Jericho explained and the disappointment was evident in his voice.

"I see…" Marissa nodded in understanding and then she looked at Shawn, when she felt his eyes on her.

Indeed he looked at her questioningly and Marissa had a pretty good idea what this look meant.

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

Chris had watched the silent exchange between the two with interest and wondered what was going on.

Alexi's mother let go of Shawn's hand which she had been holding all the time and walked over to Chris and gave him a hug.

"Um Marissa, not that I don't like you, but do you care to tell me why you're hugging me?" Y2J questioned confused and surprised.

Marissa stepped back and smiled brightly.

"Just because I'm so happy and you're partly responsible for it." She told the slightly embarrassed Chris.

Even though Jericho had no real idea what Marissa was talking about, he smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well glad that I could help you being happy. But to be honest I'm not really sure I know what you're talking about. So care to explain it to me."

This time Shawn stepped in and walked to Marissa to put an arm around her shoulder. His smile matched the one on Marissa's face.

"Of course we can explain it to you." Shawn told him.

"We're getting married."

For a moment there was dead silence in the room because Chris needed the time to process what he'd been hearing and Marissa and Shawn didn't have to say anything at the moment.

"You're kidding aren't you?" was the first thing Jericho finally said.

Marissa shook her head, still a bright smile on her face. "No we're not. Shawn asked me and I said yes."  
Chris had no idea if he should be happy for the two or if he should punch Shawn a second time.

He did nothing of the two but instead asked: "And do you have an idea how to tell Alexi that? You know that she won't agree with it."

He hated that the smiles on Marissa's and Shawn's faces vanished but his first concern right now was Alexandria even though he wanted Marissa and Shawn to be happy because the two deserved it.

Alexandria's mother sighed deeply. "Right now I guess we're not going to tell her… well not at once anyway. We'll wait for a while until Alexi has recovered and until she's ready to at least listen to Shawn and me so that we can tell her everything."  
Chris nodded. That sounded reasonable and Jericho was glad that the two were thinking about Alexandria too.

"Okay, I can live with that and I promise not to tell anybody either because I guess if you don't want Alexi to know you better be quiet about it. The more people know the greater the chance is that somebody will tell Alexi."  
Marissa and Shawn both nodded. "Sounds like a plan." HBK confirmed.

"Good… well when that's all cleared up: Congratulations to your engagement."  
"Thanks Chris." Shawn grinned and shook hands with Jericho.

Jericho and Marissa hugged once more.

"Yeah thanks Chris. And I'm glad to know that you also think about Alexandria." She told the wrestler.

"Hey I'm her big brother. It's my job to take care of her."

Shawn and Marissa grinned at that.

The three then sat down and started to talk about random things to kill time until someone came and told them something about Alexandria or sent them home.

* * *

Randy and Alexandria listened quietly to what Sid Eudy had to tell them.

_ That's bullshit… _ Randy thought when he heard what Vicious told Alexi.

The young Orton by now had a pretty good idea what the real story behind everything was and that mainly Sid seemed to be the one responsible for Marissa's and Shawn's break-up.

Yet here Sid was, telling Alexandria that he was not really responsible but that he had just made a mistake. That he told Marissa that Shawn wanted to break up with her, he never even mentioned.

If Randy hadn't heard what Jericho had to tell about what had happened twenty years ago, he would have believed Sid.

Randy had to give him credit that he seemed almost believable but the young Orton didn't like the look in Sid's eyes.

Alexi listened intently to what Sid had to say and Randy wondered what was going through her head.

Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her left eyebrow was raised.

The Legend Killer knew her well enough to be sure that she didn't like what she was hearing.

_ Well who can blame her? To find out that her parents didn't want her in the beginning is never good news… _ Randy mused but he wasn't entirely sure if it was just that what made Alexi look like that.

There was something else bothering her but Randy had no idea what it was.

Sid finally finished his story and looked at Randy and Alexi expectantly.

First there was a silence in the room, before Alexandria finally spoke up: "So this is what happened 20 years ago?"  
Bye the way Alexi's voice sounded, Randy was sure that she didn't believe everything Eudy had just said.

But he could also sense that she was trying to figure out if this story could be the truth even though it sounded weird in some places.

Sid nodded forcefully. "Yes I swear that this is exactly what has happened 20 years ago. If I could change it I would but unfortunately I can't. The only thing I can do now to make it better somehow is to finally tell you the truth and to ask you to forgive me even though it's a lot to ask."

Randy looked at Alexandria and waited for her next reaction. At first there was none but then she sighed deeply.

"Sid first of all thanks that you were so honest with me but I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive you or my parents right now. I need some time to think about it. Besides that I'm really tired from after the operation. Could you perhaps go? I'd like to get some sleep."

Sid nodded and smiled slightly even though Alexandria couldn't see that.

"Of course Alexandria. And if you need anything just call me no matter what time it is."  
"Okay, thanks… well then see you sometime." Alexi said with a polite smile on her face, but Randy had the distinct feeling that she wanted to get rid of Sid as soon as possible.

He thought better than to say anything because he didn't really like Sid and was glad when Vicious stood up from his chair and walked over to the door.

"Bye Alexandria, bye Randy." With that Sid closed the door behind him.

"Is he gone?" Alexi questioned.

"Yes he is Lexi." The young Orton acknowledged.

"So what do you think of the story?" Alexandria asked her boyfriend.

Randy was a bit surprised that Alexandria asked him for his opinion but then again the two were supposed to be a couple so you talked things over with the other.

The Legend Killer, however, had no real idea how to answer her question without hurting her feelings because she really seemed to trust Sid Eudy even though Randy couldn't really see why.

"To be honest Lexi, I don't really know what to say to that story." He answered seriously.

"I mean I haven't been there 20 years ago so I can't really say what's true and what's not."

Alexi sighed deeply. "I know what you mean. I have to admit that I'm not sure if I should believe him or not."

_ Well at least she isn't taking every word Sid said as the truth. _ Randy thought relieved.

"Perhaps you should really sleep now and start thinking about everything tomorrow when everything has settled a little." The young Orton suggested.

Alexandria ran a hand through his hair and finally nodded.

"I guess you're right." She admitted and as if to confirm her words she yawned.

Randy had to smile at that and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well then I should go now." The Legend Killer told Alexi a little bit reluctantly.

Shawn's daughter reached for his hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean you can stay until I've fallen asleep if you want." She suggested, hoping that Randy wouldn't mind staying with her until she had fallen asleep because there was no way she wanted to be alone right now.

Randy just smiled lightly. "Of course I'll stay love. I like watching you sleep. And I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can."

Alexi blushed a little and made herself comfortable on the bed.

The two lovers started to talk about everything but Alexi's surgery and her family and it didn't take long for Alexi to finally fall asleep.

Randy once again watched her sleep and brushed a strain of hair out of her face.

"Goodnight love and sweet dreams." He finally whispered and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before he walked over to the door.

He was nearly out the door when he turned back again with a bright smile on his face.  
"I love you Lexi."

Then he finally closed the door behind him and walked over to Martha's office where he thought the others would still be.

Indeed when he knocked, he heard Marissa's voice call for him.

He quickly entered the room and smiled at all present. He immediately sensed that something was going on between Chris, Shawn and Marissa.

"Hey everybody." He greeted.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Jericho asked Marissa and Shawn when the three had talked about everything they could think of.

Shawn was just about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah who is there?" Marissa called.

"It's Randy. Can I come in?" They heard the young Orton call from outside.

"Of course Randy come in." Alexi's mother confirmed.

The door was opened and Randy entered the room with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey everybody." He greeted.

"Hey Randy. So how is Alexi?" Marissa immediately questioned.

"She's okay but she fell asleep a while ago so I thought it was better to let her rest."  
Randy explained and went to sit on the last free chair in the room. Chris was the only one who noticed that the Legend Killer was avoiding looking directly at Shawn.

The Legend Killer smiled when he saw Y2J, Marissa and Shawn looking at him curiously.

"She really is okay even though she's talked to Sid earlier." Randy repeated.  
Immediately the expression on Shawn's face darkened and Jericho also looked angry.

Marissa didn't look angry. Instead she asked: "And what did he tell her?"  
Randy shrugged. "I think what he told her was a lie but since I don't really know the whole story I can't say for sure but I can assure you that she hasn't really believed everything Vicious said and she wants to think about it."  
"Well that's a relief. Perhaps she'll be ready to talk and listen to us soon." Chris said and really sounded relieved.

Randy nodded. He too had the feeling that Alexandria would at least listen to what her parents had to say.

Suddenly Randy had to yawn too.

"Sorry about that." He quickly apologised. "It has just been such a long day." He explained.

Marissa, Chris and Shawn nodded.

"Perhaps we should go back to the hotel to rest a little. Randy is right it has been a long day and there's nothing we can do for Alexi right now." Alexi's mother said, even though it was hard for her to leave the hospital without having talked to her daughter but she was honest enough to admit that there was nothing she could do right now and she needed her sleep.

Chris and Shawn agreed with that.

"I'll just find Dr. Cormela and tell her that we're going back to the hotel, not that she's going to search the whole hospital for us." Chris immediately said.

Marissa couldn't help but grin at that. She knew exactly why Jericho wanted to search for Dr. Cormela and it definitely wasn't because he was just going to inform her that they were leaving.

But she decided not to say anything but nodded.

"How about meeting in the parking lot after you've found Martha?" She suggested.

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. So see you in a little while." Chris told Alexi's mother and left the room.

Randy watched him go with a slightly amused grin and shook his head for a moment.

He then turned to Shawn and Marissa. "So you're going to wait for Chris?" When the two nodded, he continued: "Do you mind if I go back to the hotel right now? I need to talk to Vince to clear up a few things."  
"Um I guess Dave and John have done that for you." Shawn reminded him.

"Well actually I have a few reasons myself why I want to see Mr. McMahon." Randy told them vaguely.

Shawn immediately sensed that there was something that was bothering Randy but he didn't want to upset Randy again so he just nodded.

"Okay well then see you later Randy. And of course it's no problem if you go right now." He assured the younger man.

"Thanks you two. See you later or tomorrow." With that Randy too left the room, leaving Shawn and Marissa alone once again.

The new couple looked at each other.  
"So shall we go too? I could need some fresh air." Marissa asked her fiancé.

HBK nodded with a smile on his face. He took Marissa's hand and the two left Martha's office.

When they walked down the hall, they passed Alexandria's room and Shawn stopped.

"Um Marissa. I guess you need to go alone because I need to go to the restroom." He said a bit sheepishly.

Alexi's mother laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's okay. I'll wait outside at the parking lot." She said, still grinning and then Marissa continued to walk down the hall while Shawn turned into the directions of the toilet.

As soon as Marissa was out of sight however, Shawn turned back and slowly walked over to his daughter's hospital room.

He touched the handle and took a deep breath.

_ Sorry Marissa, sorry Alexandria. _ He thought before he slowly opened the door.

The lights in the room were out but it was still bright enough for Shawn to see Alexi lying asleep on the bed.

With shaking steps he walked over to the bed and looked at his daughter. She was lying on her left side and had his back turned towards Shawn.

A sad smile appeared on his face.

"Oh Alexandria. I wish you would at least listen to me so that I could explain and apologise. I want to tell you that I love you Alexandria and I wish I would never have done what I have done.

I can't really believe that I have a grown up daughter but I can't tell you how happy I'm about that fact. I've always wanted kids but I just never loved a woman enough to want a child with her.

The only woman I've ever really loved and still love is your mother, believe it or not. If I could I would've changed what has happened twenty years ago.

I should never have believed what Sid had told me. I should've come to see your mother despite what her parents said. But when Sid told me that she broke up with me I was just too hurt to go and talk to her. Now I know that was a big mistake and Sid has lied to me all along.

That doesn't make it better but perhaps it would make you understand. I really know why you're mad at me but I want nothing more than that you forgive me so that I can be the father I should have been for the last twenty years. I love you Alexandria and I never want to let go of you and your mother again. I want us to be a family again…"  
With a deep sigh Shawn stopped his monologue. Even though the Heartbreak Kid thought Alexi was asleep, he had spoken to her as if she was awake.

He reached out and stroked Alexi's hair.

_ I wish you had heard everything that I've just said… _ He thought.

"I love you Alexi… and I will get to tell you that face to face too…" He whispered before he turned around and walked back to the door. He had just pushed the door open a little when he suddenly heard a small voice and the words struck him like lightning.

"I love you too… dad…"

* * *

Even though she had been asleep when Randy had left, Alexandria woke up as soon as the door opened. She immediately noticed that it wasn't Randy, Chris, Martha or her mother who entered the room, by the way the person walked.

Alexi was half tempted to ask who it was when the person was already standing next to her bed.

She thought it was the best to pretend to be still asleep in the hope that whoever it was would just go away.

As soon as the person spoke, Alexandria regretted her action because it was Shawn, who had come in.

She once again considered just yelling at him making him go away but she figured that he'd give up easier if he thought Alexandria was still asleep.

But to her surprise he didn't but started to speak instead.

"Oh Alexandria. I wish you would at least listen to me so that I could explain and apologise. I want to tell you that I love you Alexandria…"

Even though she didn't want to, Lexi found herself listening to Shawn's words and the more he talked the more Shawn's words got to her.

She felt the tears in her eyes and squeezed her eyelids shut to make them go away but HBK's words really touched her.

"I love you Alexi… and I will get to tell you that face to face too…" The emotion in Shawn's voice was almost touchable.

Alexi could hear Shawn leaving and he was nearly out the door when Alexandria made a decision.

She quickly sat up in her bed.

"I love you too… dad…" She said with tears in her eyes and it finally didn't feel awkward anymore to call Shawn 'dad'.

At first HBK didn't move at all but then he turned back to her and ran back to the bed.

He stood there for a moment, Alexi guessed. She opened her arms with a small smile on her face and tears still running down her cheeks.

"I love you dad…" She repeated.

"I love you Alexi." Her father told her and finally, after a lot of ups and downs father and daughter hugged for the first time.

"Finally…" A voice came from the door.

* * *

to be continued  



	28. Seeing the light

Author's note: Hey everybody 'hugs all' Here comes the new chapter... I really hope you enjoy it... it's a little longer than the last ones but I didn't find the right place to make a clean cut... and I don't like the chapter title very much but couldn't think of a better one so I hope you don't mind that...

And you know what: Yay me... I finished the story... it's all typed down and only waiting to be posted... I'm so proud that I made it... it's the first time I finished a really long story 'grin' after this one there'll only be two more chapters to go... so I hope you enjoyed the ride so far and will enjoy it the last two chapters too... and I hope you still want a sequel to the story because I already started writing it... I'm bursting with creativity now... and I don't really know why... so please tell me again if you still want a sequel 'hugs all'  
And now I've bored you all enough and will you just let enjoy the chappy

Disclaimer: None of the characters besides Alexi, Marissa and Martha belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter 28: Seeing the Light

* * *

**

Marissa was nearly out the hospital when she realised she had left her keys for the car in Martha's office on the desk.

With a sigh she turned around and walked back into the direction of the office.

When she passed Alexandria's room, she heard Shawn's voice. Marissa stopped in her tracks.

_ Nah… I must've imagined that… _ She thought but walked closer to the door and pressed her ear against it just to make sure.

But to her surprise Shawn was really in the room and talked to Alexandria.

Marissa slowly and silently opened the door a little to listen to what Shawn had to say without him knowing she was there.

Marissa couldn't help but be moved by Shawn's speech and towards the end she felt the tears in her eyes.

When she saw Shawn come towards the door she quickly took a few steps back so that it didn't look like she had listened to HBK's monologue.

Suddenly she saw Shawn stop and for a moment she wondered why but when she saw her fiancé turn back towards the bed, she also took another step closer again.

And when she heard Alexi's voice call Shawn 'dad' she felt so relieved and the hope that everything would be okay was stronger than ever before.

She pushed the door open and watched the scene in the room and when she saw Alexandria and Shawn hug she thought it was time to make her presence known.

"Finally…" Marissa exclaimed happily.

When Alexandria and Shawn heard that voice the two quickly separated.

Shawn turned his head to see Marissa standing in the doorway, her hands on her mouth and tears in her eyes. And if Shawn had to guess it weren't tears of sadness.

"Hi Marissa…" He said, having no idea what else to say.

"Hi mom…" Alexandria added just to say something too. She had no real idea what to say or what to do right now.

The girl hadn't thought that she would forgive Shawn so easily but now she had after his emotional speech and she finally believed him that he hadn't meant to hurt her or her mother.

For a moment Marissa pondered to tell Alexandria about her and Shawn's engagement but she decided against it because it was hard enough for Alexi right now to finally forgive HBK.

Telling her that Marissa and Shawn would get married, would definitely be too much right now.

Marissa knew that Shawn thought the same. She could tell it from the look on his face.

"I'm so happy…" Alexi's mother told her daughter and her soon to be husband and broke the awkward silence in the room.

Alexandria smiled and brushed away a tear on her cheek.

Shawn put an arm around Marissa to pull her close and took Alexi's hand.

Right at that moment Shawn realised that life was worth it and that he never wanted to miss this feeling of complete happiness he felt at that moment.

"I promise you two that I'll never hurt you again. I will always be there for you two."

Marissa smiled and placed a kiss on Shawn's cheek.

"We know that Shawn." She told the Heartbreak Kid.

Alexandria just nodded forcefully.

Shawn turned to her and said: "I'm sorry that I sneaked in here but I knew you would never have listened to me while you were awake but I needed to say what I said or I would've gone mad."

Alexi smiled. "It's okay… I'm somehow glad you did it because as you said I would never have talked to you willingly right now… I can be pretty stubborn every once in a while."  
Marissa laughed.

"Just like your father." She said with a broad grin on her face.

The three laughed and they started to really feel like a family.

"Did I miss something here?" Another voice called from the door.

This time Marissa and Shawn turned to the door with a bright smile on their faces to see Jericho and Dr. Cormela standing there.

"Yes you did indeed, Chris." Alexandria greeted the newcomers.

* * *

For a while Chris wandered aimlessly through the hospital until he decided to ask a nurse if Martha was still in surgery. 

The young nurse looked at him in awe for a moment before she really acknowledged what Chris wanted.

After a quick look on the chart on her hands she told Chris: "Well the surgery ended about ten minutes ago so I guess she'll be in Dr. Verne's office to go over the surgery again."  
Chris nodded thankfully. "And where can I find that office?"  
"Um just down the hall then the third door to the left." The nurse answered willingly.

She then looked at Chris for a moment and then she questioned: "Mr. Jericho, would you perhaps give me an autograph. I'm a huge fan."  
Y2J grinned. He was used to that by now and quickly gave the young woman his autograph and then walked down the hall to the office.

He waited for a while because he didn't want to disturb the two doctors in their talk.

About ten minutes later the door opened and Martha stepped out.

She immediately saw Chris leaning against the wall opposite to the office door.

"Hey there Chris." She greeted with a smile on her face. She had already gotten used to calling Jericho by his first name.

"Hey Martha." Y2J replied a small smile on his lips too.

"What are you doing here?" Martha wanted to know.

"I was waiting for you to tell you that Alexi's parents and I are leaving now. And I wanted to thank you for letting us use your office."  
"It was my pleasure as well as my job." Dr. Cormela told him honestly.

"Well and there's another reason why I'm here…" Chris admitted, sounding almost a little shy, Martha noticed.

She raised an eyebrow in question. "And what reason?" She wanted to know.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to have coffee with me again tomorrow after we were interrupted today." Y2J suggested to the surprised young woman.

"I'd love to." She said without hesitation and it was true, there was nothing she wanted more than to spend time with Jericho, not that she'd tell him that right now.

Her words were rewarded with a bright smile on Jericho's face.

"That's great… I mean… well… when do you have time?" Y2J questioned and could've slapped himself for his stuttering.

Martha decided to ignore it and told him: "Well tomorrow my shift ends at 12 o'clock. So we can have a coffee together then and perhaps go somewhere to eat."

Chris nodded. He really liked her suggestion.  
"That sounds really good." He agreed.

"Great. So can you perhaps pick me up here? Then I can show you a nice little restaurant." Dr. Cormela suggested and wondered for a moment where she'd gotten the courage to suggest that to Chris.

She was glad that the wrestler seemed to like it though because the look on his face was a happy one.

"Sure thing Martha, but now I better go or Marissa and Shawn will send a search party for me." He joked. The young doctor grinned.

"I'll walk you out. I need some fresh air anyways." Martha said, hoping to spend some more minutes with Chris.

"Great." Y2J acknowledged and the two slowly walked down the hall.

It was inevitable for the two to pass Alexi's room. If the door hadn't been open both probably wouldn't have noticed the little family reunion but since Marissa had left the door wide open, Chris could see the group hug.

_ What the hell? _ He wondered and with a glance at Martha, who was as confused as he was, the two walked over to the room.

"Did I miss something here?" He questioned, stopping in the doorframe.

Marissa and Shawn turned their heads to look at him and Martha.

"Yes you did indeed, Chris." Alexandria said with a grin on her face, Chris hadn't thought she'd have when Shawn was near her.

But obviously something had happened that had changed things.

"Since I know this will be a long story and I'm really tired could you perhaps give me the important details so that I can go home then?" Chris joked and rubbed his face warily. He had no real idea what to make of the situation.

Marissa and Shawn looked at each other and then at Alexi.

Finally Shawn was the one to start: "Well actually there's not much to tell. I sneaked in here when I thought she was asleep, because I had to tell Alexandria what I felt. And well she wasn't asleep and heard every word I said…"  
He stopped and waited for Alexandria to continue: "And when I heard what Shawn… Dad… had to say it finally occurred to me that he never wanted to give me and my mother up… and well yeah…" Alexi explained to Chris, hoping that he would understand.

Jericho just smiled and shook his head in slight amusement.

"Here I am, trying fruitlessly to get you two together so that you'd talk to each other and then you two fix your relationship in a few minutes." He told them.

The whole room erupted in laughter and finally Martha clapped her hands together.

"So… since I'm the doctor here I'm ordering you to leave now. Alexandria needs her rest and you all do too. You can come back tomorrow." She told Alexi, her parents and Chris.

"Actually I think that's a good idea… we have time to talk about everything when things have settled down a little, tomorrow, when Randy is present too." Chris agreed with the young doctor.

"Don't look like that Shawn. Even if you can't get around the fact that your daughter has a boyfriend, Randy is as much a part of this as you are."

Alexandria blushed a little. Marissa noticed that and smiled a little.

She bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Well sweetie, we're going home for today, but we'll be back tomorrow, so that we can have breakfast together… if that's okay with Dr. Cormela." When she said the last words, she looked at Martha.

The doctor nodded. "Of course that's okay." She told Alexi's mother.

"Okay Mom, Dad, Chris… I'll see you tomorrow then… and can you bring Randy with you if he doesn't have to work?" Alexi requested.

"Of course sweetie…" Marissa agreed.

Chris walked over to the bed and gave Alexandria a hug. "Good night and nice dreams Alexi…" "Night Chris."  
Shawn hesitated for a moment, but then he bent down and hugged the girl too.

"Goodnight Alexandria."  
"Goodnight Dad…" Alexi replied with a smile and returned the hug.

Then finally the four adults left the room and it didn't take long for Alexandria to fall asleep.

Marissa and Shawn walked hand in hand to Shawn's car, since Marissa's keys were still in Martha's office and the two had decided to get them back tomorrow and to just drive to the hotel in Shawn's car and leave Marissa's at the hospital.

Chris followed in his own car and the three met up at the hotel room lobby.

But there was an unpleasant surprise when Marissa asked for the keys to her room.

Even though the hotel had told her that there was a room ready for her, something had gone wrong.

"Well that's not a problem." Chris assured her. "You can take Alexi's bed for tonight and as soon as Alexi is out of the hospital I can take a sleeping bag and room with Randy and John for the few days we'll stay here." He suggested. Marissa and Shawn were okay with that since they felt just a little awkward to room together and to throw Batista out a second time.

With that settled the three all went to their respective rooms because they all were really tired.

Marissa and Chris didn't talk much. Alexi's mother didn't even unpack. They just changed into their pyjamas and went to bed to fall asleep just minutes later.

When Shawn entered his room, Batista was already sitting on his bed, reading.

"Hey there HBK. You okay? You look like you're on cloud nine."

Shawn grinned. "That's because I am." He replied.

When Batista raised an eyebrow in question, Shawn told him the whole story, sparing the part that he and Marissa were getting married.

The Animal shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay… next time I'll stay till the end…" He said jokingly.

Shawn grinned and then the two also went to bed to get the much needed sleep.

* * *

Randy entered the hospital, hoping that he wouldn't see Sid or Hunter because he had no idea if he could control himself when nobody was near him to stop him. 

He made it to his room without meeting any of the wrestlers.

The young Orton guessed that most wrestlers were out having a good time and enjoying themselves.

With a sigh he opened the door to his room just to be greeted with a cheerful "Hey RKO."

"Hey JC." He answered automatically and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"So everything okay at the hospital?" John questioned from where he was on the ground, doing some push-ups.

"I guess so. Alexi wants to think about everything so I decided to leave her alone for a while." Randy answered, taking off his jacket, throwing it on his bed.

"I see… Don't worry too much Randy. Everything will be okay. At least Vince knows about everything… but he promised not to tell anybody until Shawn, Marissa and Alexi are ready to tell."  
"You talked to Vince?" Randy questioned.

"Yepp… Marissa and Shawn gave me and Dave the permission to do it."  
"Ah okay… and it's good to know that Vince understands."

Randy was glad to hear that and fell on his bed tiredly.

"You okay?" John asked concerned and finished his push-ups.

The Legend Killer put an arm over his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I guess…" He said.

Cena was everything but convinced but he decided not to push the issue, at least not tonight since the day had been exhausting enough for the young Orton. He would try to get him to talk about everything when things had calmed down a little and life was back to normal, well as normal as life as a wrestler could be.

With a slight grin he noticed that Randy had already fallen asleep during his thoughts and hadn't even bothered to change for the night.

The current WWE-Champion decided it was best to just let him sleep now and he changed for bed himself and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep too, with a lot of thoughts and plans on his mind.

* * *

The next morning Randy was awake even before his alarm clock rang. He looked at his clock and the young man saw that it was only 6 o'clock. 

Even though Randy was always one to stand up early, this was unusual for him to stand up so early on a free day and especially on a morning after such a stressing day.

For a while he contemplated trying to get back to sleep but he knew it wouldn't work.

So he stood up quietly, careful not to wake John up because the man needed his rest.

Randy quickly changed into his jogging attire and left the hotel room.

He needed the time for himself and the fresh air helped him clear his mind and he hoped he would also get rid of the headache he had been having when waking up this morning.

Randy was glad that the park he had decided to go jogging in was empty this morning because the last thing he needed right now were noisy fans who wanted an autograph or who would insult him because of his heel status.

When he returned to the hotel about one and a half hour later, John was awake too, doing some knee bends.

Randy knew that John had his fitness routine in the morning and from the number of knee bends John was counting he guessed the man was awake about half an hour.

"Hey John." He greeted when he entered the room.

"Hey Randy. So you're feeling better now? Cleared your head? And most important have you gotten rid of the headache?" John questioned and changed from knee bends to sit ups.

"You sure you're not psychic?" The Legend Killer questioned, once again amazed that John just needed one look at him to know what was wrong.

"Nope I'm not psychic. It's just that you always go jogging before seven in the morning when you need to clear your head. And you're always getting headaches in the morning lately… you told me about that yourself, forgotten?" John told his best friend after his last push-up. Randy looked a little bit sheepishly. He indeed had told John about his constant headaches he got almost every morning but he had refused to go see a doctor since he had enough of doctors for a while.

"So… who's going to shower first?" John questioned, still sitting on the ground, looking up at his best friend.

"You can go first if you want to John." Randy offered.

"Thanks bro… I'm gonna hurry." The Dr. of Thuganomics hurried into the bathroom and Randy searched for clothes to wear this day.

About twenty minutes later John returned from the bathroom and Randy himself vanished into it and took a quick shower himself.

When the two were finished they wanted to go down and have breakfast.

"So what are you going to do today?" Randy wanted to know when the two stepped into the elevator.

"I promised Vince to do some photo shoots for the next RAW magazine." John explained.

"Oh I see… I'm going down to the hospital to see Lexi. You wanna come later too?" Randy questioned.

"How did I know that you were going to say that?" John grinned.

Randy laughed a little and the two searched a table in a quiet corner and started their breakfast.

It didn't take long until Batista joined them.

"Morning Dave." John greeted.

"Morning you two." The Animal greeted and took a seat beside Randy, giving him a quick check-up.

The Legend Killer was a little paler than usual but otherwise he looked okay.

"And what are you going to do today?" John asked Dave.

"I dunno… Triple H and I have to do some promos for the new storyline with the belt. So I guess I'll hang around here until Eric calls."

Randy nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like a fun day…" He said without enthusiasm.

"Where is Shawn? Doesn't he want to have breakfast too?" John questioned.

"He will go down to the hospital with Marissa and Chris to have breakfast with Alexandria."  
Randy had a spoon full of cereals halfway to his mouth but stopped dead in his tracks when Batista told him that.

"Whoa, wait a second there… you mean that Lexi and Shawn are going to have breakfast together? In the same room? Without Lexi tearing Shawn's head off?" He wanted to know, stunned.

John was equally surprised and just now Batista realised that Randy obviously didn't know about it.

"Yes… in the same room, together as father and daughter… obviously Shawn managed to convince Alexandria that he isn't the bag guy she thought he is." Batista explained and then quickly told the two what had happened in the hospital after they had left.

Randy shook his head in surprise. "I have to admit that I wasn't expecting that."  
"I guess no one had but I'm glad that things can return to normal now."

John smiled brightly.

"So Shawn, Chris and Marissa already left for the hospital?" Randy wanted to know.

"No. Shawn went to get Chris and Marissa… and then they wanted to wake you up to go to the hospital together. So I guess they'll turn up here sooner or later when they find out that you've already left the room."

The young Orton nodded.

"Okay…" He couldn't say more, because indeed at this moment Chris, Marissa and Shawn entered the room.

HBK and his fiancé walked hand in hand, causing the few already awake wrestlers to look at the Heartbreak Kid in surprise but nobody said something because they didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Hey Randy." Shawn greeted. "Morning Shawn." The young Orton said without looking up. He still felt a little awkward around the Heartbreak Kid.

"Randy, do you need to work today or can you go to the hospital with us?" Marissa wanted to know.

"Since I'm still on the injured list due to my shoulder I'm coming with you." Randy explained with a grin and stood up from the table.

"Well then John, Dave. See you later and you're always welcome to come down to the hospital too if you have the time."  
"Okay RKO, and tell Alexi hi from us." John told his best friends.

"Sure thing JC. Bye…" Randy waved and then he, Shawn, Marissa and Chris left the restaurant to go down to the hospital.

Dave and John watched them go.

"And how is he?" Batista questioned, the memory of Randy's breakdown still bothering him.

"I guess he's okay even though he was jogging this morning. And he had a headache again." John explained, concerned about his best friend too.

"Why is it bad that he was jogging?" Dave questioned.

"He always does that when he's upset and worked up. The fresh air clears his mind… and helps with his headaches." John told Batista.

Dave sighed. "I just hope that Alexi can get his mind off of whatever is bothering him."

John nodded in agreement.

"Somehow I'm sure she will." He said with a slight smile.

Suddenly Batista's cell phone rang.

He answered it and sighed. "Sure Eric, I'm on my way."

With that he hung it up again.

"That was Bischoff. I need to meet up with him and Hunter at the arena for a few promos."  
"I'm coming with you. First of all I need to go down there later too and second perhaps I can stop you from strangling Hunter."

Batista laughed and the two wrestlers made their way down to the arena.

* * *

Shawn opened the door to Alexi's hospital room. 

Randy entered first, followed by the rest of the gang.

To their surprise Alexandria was still asleep.

The Legend Killer tiptoed over to the bed and gave his girlfriend a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart." He smiled.

Alexi stirred and opened her eyes.

"Just some more minutes. And please turn the light off… it's too bright…" She mumbled in her state of half sleep.

As soon as she had said those words, she sat straight up in her bed and the rest of the room froze.

Marissa nearly ran over to the bed of her daughter.

"Alexi… do you see me?" She questioned.

"I'll go get Martha." Chris said naturally and left the room.

For a moment Shawn wondered why Chris was using every excuse he got to spend time with Dr. Cormela, but then he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Well yes… I can kind of see you… it's weird…" Alexi explained, not knowing if she should be happy or if she should worry about the way she was able to see.

She felt somehow like watching an old black-and-white movie. She could see light and dark and the outlines of things but everything was blurry and surreal.

Marissa, Shawn and Randy looked at each other a little worried and trying to conceal their happiness since they had no idea if it was a good or a bad sign.

It didn't take long for Chris and Martha to arrive.

The young woman was all business and doctor-like but Randy could see that she was happy to see Chris again so soon.

She walked over to the bed and quickly examined the girl.

Randy, Shawn and Marissa stepped back to stand beside Chris to give the young doctor the room for her work.

She let Alexandria describe the way she could see.

"First of all, that's perfectly normal the way you see now but I have to admit that I wasn't expecting you to make so much progress in such a short time. I was expecting you to be in this state of recovery in one or two days."  
"So that's good?" Randy questioned, coming to stand beside his girlfriend, squeezing her hand.

"Yes that's very good. In fact that's fantastic." Martha said with a smile.

The young Orton bent down to kiss the girl's forehead and Marissa and Shawn hugged each other happily. Chris just stood beside them and smiled happily.

_ Finally… perhaps I'll be able to forgive myself for what happened back then. _ He thought and felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders.

"I'm going to leave you all alone now, because I still have other patients to take care of. As always just call when you need something." With that Martha left the room again, closing the door behind her.  
"But only until 12 o'clock then she's off duty." Chris threw in when the door was shut.

"And you know that why?" Alexandria questioned with a mischievous grin on her face.

Jericho ran a hand through his hair again and felt a little awkward.

"Actually she told me that because we're going out to have lunch." He admitted hesitantly.

Alexi smiled brightly but she couldn't help but feel a little wave of jealousy running through her.

_ Woah… wait a second… Chris has been there for me all my life even through my blindness when most shied away from me, having no idea how to treat me… and now I have Randy… why shouldn't Chris finally move on and think about himself for once. I should be happy for him that he seems to really like Martha and she seems to like him too. _ She thought a little guiltily and quickly tried to push the thoughts of jealousy out of her mind but she couldn't stop them totally even though she really wanted to.

So the girl tried to not let it show. It wouldn't be fair to Chris and it definitely wouldn't be fair to Randy because she loved the young third generation wrestler.

"Admit it… you only come to see me because you hope to see Martha." She said jokingly.

Chris knew that she wasn't serious but he tried to look upset and walked over to the bed.

"Oh come on sweetie, you know that you'll always have a special place in my heart." He told her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Okay one thing is for sure. I never need to worry about my daughter needing a bodyguard." Shawn joked. And it was true. By what he had seen, he was sure that Randy and Chris would do everything to protect Alexi if necessary and even John and Dave seemed to really like the girl.

And he himself had joined the ranks too. He had already sworn to himself that nobody would hurt his baby-girl if he had a say in it.

Randy and the others laughed at his words and then Alexi vanished into the little bathroom of her hospital room. And after her mother had given her some clothes she got ready and then the five went to have breakfast.

The time passed quickly and before Chris knew it, he had to get ready for his meeting with Martha.

"I'll be back to see you tomorrow…" Chris told Alexi and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have fun you two and say hi to Martha from me." Alexandria called after Chris before he was out the door.

Randy watched him go and then he turned to Alexi again who had her eyes closed and had avoided to look at him what she had done ever since she had woken up. Randy had no idea if he should be upset about that or if he was overreacting again and it was just coincidence.

"Before I forget it, John and Dave told me to say hi to you too."

The girl smiled at that. "Thanks and say hi to them from me too when you go home."

"I will…" Randy told her and squeezed her hand.

Marissa and Shawn looked at each other with a small smile on their faces.

"I guess we'll leave you alone now. Shawn needs to go back to do some work." Marissa suddenly said to Randy and her daughter and Alexi had the distinct feeling that her parents wouldn't go back to the hotel immediately.

Randy had other problems. "So I have to walk back to the hotel?"  
Shawn laughed a little.

"Actually we're going to drive back with Marissa's car. I was hoping you would drive my car back to the hotel." HBK explained and tossed Randy the keys.

The young Orton caught them with surprise and looked at them disbelievingly.

"You're really letting me drive?" He asked. Until now he had often asked if he could drive Shawn's car but the Heartbreak Kid had refused.

HBK grinned. "Yes I'm letting you drive. And I swear if there's just a single scratch on it you'll pay for it, literally speaking."

Randy laughed. "I'll be careful." He assured the older man. He knew that this was once again a way for Shawn to say sorry for his words from the day before.

"Okay you two, stay decent." Alexandria joked.

Marissa and Shawn laughed and left the two alone.

Even when her parents were out of the room, Alexi avoided looking at Randy and now the Legend Killer was sure that she didn't want to look at him. Sure he knew that she couldn't see everything but she had told her mother that she could see her. So she could at least look at him.

He wasn't sure why she avoided doing that but he was determined to find out.

"Lexi, why aren't you looking at me?" He asked directly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The girl questioned, obviously confused.

Randy ran a hand through his hair.

"Well ever since you told us that you could see at least partly you have avoided looking me in the eyes." He explained and couldn't help but feel sad when he imagined the reasons why Alexandria wouldn't want to look at him.

Alexi seemed to realise that she was upsetting him. So she reached out and touched his cheek with her hand.

"Randy… sorry… I really avoided looking at you… but not because of the reasons you might think. It's true I can partly see but when I see you for the first time I want it to be for real and not with a blurry vision."  
Randy felt relieved. He had hoped for such an answer and now that he had gotten it, he was glad about that.

He bent down to kiss the girl softly and Alexandria closed her eyes, partly because of what she had said earlier and partly because she wanted to just enjoy the kiss.

When they separated Randy had no doubt that Alexi's words were true.

The day passed quickly and Randy and Alexi talked about everything and basically got to know each other even better than before.

And before they knew, Randy said goodbye again and returned to the hotel where John was already waiting for him. He apologized for not finding the time to go down to the hospital to go and see Alexandria.

The young Orton assured him that it was okay because he had been glad to finally have Alexi to himself for a while.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly when Martha and Chris left the hospital. 

Jericho had a bright smile on his face, which was partly because of the fact that Alexandria could already see a little and partly because he was really looking forward to have dinner with the young doctor.

"Isn't that great that Alexi is making such good progress?" Martha asked right at that moment.

Chris nodded.

"Yes it is… and I think that's a reason to celebrate." Y2J agreed with her and held the door of his car open for the young woman.

Martha climbed into the car and smiled at him.

It was a quick drive to the restaurant and there was silence most of the way because both needed to think about how to interact around the other but when they reached restaurant it was different.

They both knew that they liked spending time with the other and that they were here to just enjoy themselves.

When they were seated on a little table and had ordered the food, Martha asked: "So how long are you going to stay here in New York?"

Jericho sighed a little. "Well the WWE stays here until the end of the week… most wrestlers will depart on Friday after the show or on Saturday morning. Randy, John, Dave, Shawn and I will definitely stay until Sunday perhaps longer. It depends a lot on Alexi's recovery." He explained.

"I see… but with the progress she's making I guess she'll be out of hospital in two or three days…" Martha told Jericho.

_ Damn I hate that I can't spend more time with Martha to get to know her better. I really would like that but with my busy schedule in the next weeks and months it won't be possible for me to come down here to see her… _ He thought but suddenly another idea occurred to him.

_ Perhaps I can do something about it… if Vince is okay with that… _

A smile appeared on his face and Dr. Cormela looked at him curiously.

"Chris? Is everything okay?" She wanted to know.

Y2J quickly nodded. "Yes it is. I was just thinking about what a great day it is today. Alexi's recovering and I'm sitting here, having lunch with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" He quickly told her.

_ Whoa… did I just say that? _

Martha blushed.

_ Did he really just say that? _ she wondered and couldn't believe that Jericho would say something like that to her.

"Um thanks…" She stuttered and was grateful that at this moment their meals arrived.

They ate in silence and both tried to process where Chris's statement left them both.

At first Chris thought about apologizing for it but then he decided against it because why should he apologise for something he had really meant.

After they had finished lunch Chris asked: "So what do you think about a walk?"  
"I'd really like that." Martha agreed without hesitation.

So the two had a nice evening, and it was just relaxing and walking around the park.

More than once Chris contemplated taking Martha's hand but he decided against it because he didn't want to scare her by being too obtrusive.

When they finally separated for the day it was with the agreement to meet for dinner the next day.

"It was a nice evening Chris. I really enjoyed it." Martha told him when Chris had parked before her apartment.

"I really enjoyed it too, Martha…" Jericho replied happily.

"Well then good night and see you tomorrow." Martha leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she nearly fled from the car, leaving Chris staring after her in wonder.

He softly touched his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Good night to you too, Martha." He said with a dreamy smile that he never lost all the way back to the hotel.

And all his fellow wrestlers looked at him curiously when walked through the lobby almost in trance with that dreamy smile on his face.

As soon as he was in his room he walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

He stared at the phone for a moment.

_ I need to ask Vince about it or I'll regret it… _  
With that thought in mind he picked up the phone and quickly dialled the number of his boss.

After a few rings McMahon picked up.

"**_McMahon?"_** He questioned.

"Hey Vince… it's me Chris. Sorry to call you and bother you again but I'd like to make you a suggestion." And with that he quickly told the WWE owner about his plan.

* * *

to be continued... so don't forget to tell me if you want a sequel or not... 


	29. Preparations

Author's note: Hey everybody... here comes the next chapter... it's a little time jump because I had to do it or I wouldn't have been able to finish it the way I wanted it... I hope you don't mind... some of the things that happened in between the little time jump will be explained in flashbacks in the sequel (yepp I'm going to write a sequel)

So now enjoy the new chapter... after that only one more to go and then I'm done with Behind Blue Eyes...

Oh yeah: The big part in **bold **and** _italics_** means that this is from the POV if you are watching a RAW episode on TV or in the arena without any clue what's going to happen... and please forgive me if the names of the announcers are wrong but I'm only used to the german announcers and not familiar with the american ones so I'm not sure who is commentating which show... so if I made a mistake please forgive me for that... 'hugs all readers' 

Disclaimer: Basically if you don't recognise a character from the shows it's mine...

* * *

**Chapter 29: Preparations

* * *

**

"Lexi, are you ready to go home?" Randy asked three days later while he pushed open the door to Alexandria's hospital room with a bright grin on his face.

He was a little surprised that his girlfriend wasn't sitting in her bed like she had the last days whenever Randy had come to visit. Her eyes had recovered quickly and she could see nearly 100 again even though sometimes her vision was a little blurred but Dr. Cormela had told her that this was perfectly normal and would go away in a few more days.

Randy remembered the moment when Alexandria had been standing in the middle of the room two days ago, waiting for him with a bright grin on her face.

And as soon as he had had opened the door, she had ran to him and scanned his face, touching it for a moment.

Then she had said: "You're really as handsome as I imagined you to be…"

The Legend Killer couldn't remember when he had felt so happy the last time like he had felt at the moment and when Alexi had stood on her tiptoes and had kissed him. Even though it had only been a short moment it would be one he would treasure forever.

With these thoughts on his mind the young Orton entered the room and looked around but Alexi was still nowhere to be seen.

Randy had thought that today when Alexi was finally released from hospital that she would be waiting impatiently for Randy to come to pick her up.

But as it seemed he had been wrong. Randy walked over to Alexandria's hospital bed and saw her bag sitting on it, fully packed.

The Legend Killer frowned a little and wondered where Alexi was.

His question was quickly answered when the door to the room opened again and Alexandria and Dr. Cormela entered, talking animatedly with each other.

"It's so great that you're taking the job Martha. I bet that Chris has something to do with it." Alexi just said, making Martha blush a little.

Randy smiled. Martha and Alexi had immediately become friends and Randy thought that Chris Jericho and Martha had something going on too even though they sometimes skated around each other like lovesick cats and spend a lot of time together, going to lunch and dinner almost every day.

The young Orton thought it was time to make his presence known since the two girls hadn't noticed him yet.

"And here I was thinking you're waiting impatiently for me to come and pick you up to get you outta here." He said, grinning brightly.

Alexi's head snapped up and her smile matched Randy's. She quickly ran over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry Randy. Martha was just so excited about her new job that she had to tell me all about it over a cup of coffee.

Randy put an Arm around Lexi. He was just so glad that the girl finally could see again. He then turned to Martha.

"Hello to you too Martha. You got a new job?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Vince McMahon has offered me a job as head of his medical staff since the current head doctor will retire soon." She told him, smiling brightly.

"That's good to know. Congratulations. Chris will be thrilled to hear it." Randy said honestly.

He liked Dr. Cormela. Martha blushed again and smiled.

"Well, I'll be joining you on tour in about a month when I've cleared everything with the hospital." Martha explained. Randy nodded. "And what about Lexi? Is she free to go home?"

"Yepp, everything's said and done." Martha confirmed.  
Alexi smiled and leaned against Randy who automatically put his arms around her.

"Great. Her parents are already waiting for her. They have a few surprises for her." Randy explained. Lexi looked at him in surprise. "Surprises? And a few at once?" She questioned.

Randy just smiled. "Patience is a virtue, love." He grinned.

Martha laughed. "Well then I don't want to hold you up any longer. I guess we'll see each other soon."

Alexi walked over to the young doctor and hugged her.

"Bye Martha, and thanks for everything."

"No problem… anytime again." Martha replied and the two separated.

Randy had already taken Alexi's bag in one hand and now took one of Alexi's hands with his free hand. He then said goodbye and the two left the hospital.

Randy led Alexi to his or better Dave's car. The Animal had lent it to him because Dave had said that Alexandria needed to come home with style and Randy had always wanted to drive Batista's car so he took the offer.

When they were sitting in the car and Randy had left the hospital parking lot Alexi looked at the Legend Killer.

"So what's the surprise?" She questioned giddily.

"Love, the concept of a surprise is suspension…" Randy replied grinning.

Even Alexandria's pout and her best puppy-dog-eyes look couldn't make Randy tell it.

It didn't really take long until the two arrived at the hotel where the RAW roster was still staying for the next two days.

Marissa now would share her room with Alexi for the last two days and Chris had asked for a sleeping bag or a third bed and was now rooming with John and Randy for the last two days.

When they entered the hotel hand in hand a lot of Wrestlers were relaxing in the lobby or in the restaurant.

They looked at Randy and Alexandria with curiosity but Alexi was no longer bothered by that because she no longer hated wrestling after it had given her back her family and the best boyfriend in the whole wide world.

Christy Hemme walked over to the two with Amy Dumas, better known as Lita, in tow.

"Hey you two." She greeted. "Hey Christy, hey Amy." Randy replied a bright smile on his face. Christy and Lita couldn't remember when they had last seen Randy smile so brightly.

_ Alexandria is really good for him… _ Christy concluded and smiled brightly at the girl.

"So you're the famous Alexandria that John, Dave, Randy, Chris and Shawn are talking non stop about for the last days."

Alexi smiled. "Guilty. Nice to meet you Christy." She told the diva.

"Nice to meet you too."

The same process was repeated with Amy and the three girls started talking when Randy looked at his watch.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but Shawn, Marissa, Chris and Vince are waiting for us. You'll have plenty of time to get to know each other in the future."

Alexi looked at Randy in surprise but she didn't ask what exactly that meant because she was impatient to see her parents and she figured she'd find out soon what Randy meant with those words anyway.

So she said goodbye to Amy and Christy and followed Randy into the restaurant where she saw Shawn, Marissa, Chris, and to her surprise Vince McMahon sitting at a table talking to each other.

When Alexi started to walk over to them she found herself counting the steps to the table before she realised that she didn't have to anymore. The girl still wasn't used totally to the fact that she could see again.

"Lexi, come on…" Randy's words brought her out of her thoughts and she realised that she had stopped in the middle of the restaurant staring into space. She quickly walked over to the table where her mother already stood.

"Alexi…" She greeted and hugged her daughter tightly.

Alexandria smiled and then walked over to Shawn and hugged him too and after that Chris gave her a quick hug too.

Before she sat down she shook hands with McMahon and then all of them made themselves comfortable at the table.

Some Wrestlers glanced at them curiously but nobody said something, at least nothing Alexi thought was about her.

When nobody said anything Alexandria finally questioned: "Randy told me that you have a few surprises for me?"

Shawn and Marissa looked at each other and smiled and then Shawn started a little hesitantly:

"Alexi, I asked your mother a question I should have asked her twenty years ago… I finally asked her to marry me and she said yes."  
Alexi was speechless so Shawn quickly continued to explain: "And I'd like to adopt you so that you're legally my daughter too."

Alexi still hadn't said a word because she had expected a lot but not that.

Marissa thought her daughter disliked the idea because she still wasn't entirely sure how Alexi felt about Shawn. Father and daughter had had a long talk after the whole truth had come out and Alexandria had started to trust Shawn but still there were some awkward moments and Marissa feared that Alexi thought Shawn and her were hurrying things too much but Marissa had never been so sure about anything in her life.

"Honey, please say something…" She demanded softly, wanting to know what was running through Alexandria's head.

The girl finally had progressed what Shawn had said and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"That's so great. I'm so happy for you two… and we're finally going to be a family." She said smiling brightly.

Marissa and Shawn breathed in relief because they had hoped Alexi would react like that but they hadn't been sure about it. HBK took Marissa's hand and squeezed it gently.

Marissa smiled at him.

_ So it's true… good things come to those who wait. _She thought, smiling brightly at her daughter and Shawn. Chris was smiling too and gave Randy the thumbs up sign.

Vince had been silent during the conversation and he now turned to Marissa and Shawn and shook hands with the two.

"Well then congratulations to your engagement. I hope I'm invited to the wedding." He said and gave them one of his famous grins.

Shawn chuckled a little. He had forgiven Vince too because he had realised that he had just wanted to help Marissa, Alexi and Shawn by bringing Sid back. He couldn't have known that his plan would backfire like that.

"Of course you're invited Vince." He replied.

Suddenly another voice was heard and Shawn saw Christian, Tyson Tomko, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit, who'd leave soon to join the SmackDown roster because he had been a draft pick, John, Dave and all other wrestlers who had been in the restaurant, standing at his table grinning at him and Marissa. They had obviously heard what Shawn had been saying. The Heartbreak Kid grinned. He was so happy right at the moment that he wanted to share it with the world so he didn't mind the others knowing about the engagement. They'd have found out sooner or later anyway. And that Shawn had a daughter was common knowledge by now too.

"I hope we're invited too." Benoit said and shook hands with his friend.

"And congratulations."

"Thanks Wolverine…" Shawn replied.

"Of course you're all invited too." He said after making sure Marissa was okay with that.

The woman just smiled so Shawn figured she was.

One after the other congratulated the couple.

It took a while until Shawn, Marissa, Chris, Randy, Vince and Alexi were alone at their table again.

When they were, McMahon turned to Alexi again.

"I just hope that my surprise delights you as much as Shawn's has." He started.

Alexandria looked at her father's boss curiously and wondered what his surprise could be.

She waited patiently for the older man to continue.

"Because if you want to, I'd like to offer you a job as a WWE Diva so that you can spend time with your father and Randy." He explained.

Again Alexandria was speechless because she hadn't been expecting that either.

Now she understood why Randy had said that she, Amy and Christy would have enough time to get to know each other.

On the one hand Alexi was delighted and happy for getting this chance but on the other hand she couldn't understand why Vince was offering her that.   
And in addition to that she felt bad for leaving her mother alone like that.

"Um… don't think that I'm not honoured by your offer Mr. McMahon but I don't understand why you're offering that. I mean you don't even know if I'll be a good diva."

Vince smiled. He had expected something like that.

"Well I think you're definitely good enough. When Shawn, Chris, Dave, John and Randy came to me with the suggestion I went to your mother to find out how she felt about it. She told me that in the end it was your choice but she showed me some videos from your martial arts competitions.

And from what I've seen there I'm sure that with some training you'll be a great diva. If you're gonna accept you'd work as a valet in the beginning until you've learned enough about the business. And Dr. Cormela said that you need to take it easy for a while anyway. So what do you say?" Vince explained.

At first Alexandria didn't say anything because she had no idea what to say. She looked at Vince who smiled warmly at her then at Randy and Chris who looked hopeful and then at her parents who just smiled brightly. Alexi wanted nothing more than to just say yes but when she looked at her mother she again felt bad for just leaving her like that. Marissa obviously knew what her daughter was thinking because she spoke up: "Honey, you don't need to worry about me. In fact I've already talked to my boss and worked something out with him so that I can be on the road with you and Shawn most of the time."

Now Alexi was totally speechless. "Seems like you've all worked it out and there is nothing else to do for me than to say yes." She concluded.

Randy grinned and gave Alexandria a quick kiss on the cheek. "Exactly love, so what do you say?"

Alexi started to nod slowly. "Well since you've already worked it out I don't want to make your efforts worthless so there is only one answer. Yes I'll accept the offer."

Vince had a bright smile on his face and Chris guessed that he was already calculating the new ratings for the first RAW episode when Alexi would make her appearance.

"But now I'll leave you alone to celebrate." McMahon explained before he turned to Alexi once again. "Well then see you on Monday in Minneapolis."

With that he left the table.

When Vince had left, John and Dave came over to the table and sat down too. They had known that the talk with Vince was something that only Alexi and her family should be part of. But now they figured that they could come to celebrate with Shawn, Marissa and Alexi too.

"Well then Alexi, congratulations to you too." John grinned. He and Alexandria had become really close in the last two days too. John knew why. First of all Alexi was a person you just had to like if you knew her and secondly there was Randy.

Ever since Alexandria and Randy had started dating the young Orton was smiling and laughing again and John would always be glad about that. The other wrestlers had also noticed the change and John had seen the collective relief in the RAW roster about that because Randy was a guy almost everybody liked and they had all been worried about him.

Shawn and Randy had also started to repair their relationship even though it would still take a while until the two were back to normal.

John shook himself out of these thoughts because right now was the time to celebrate and not the time to worry.

"Thanks John." Alexi just said and smiled happily.  
"So anybody an idea whose valet I'll be?" John, Dave, Randy, Chris and Shawn nodded simultaneously. Vince had told them all about the new storyline to make sure they were all okay with it.

"You'll be John's valet. And you'll be my daughter in the storyline too." Shawn explained.

"Oh I see… that's gonna be easy to pretend. And besides that?"  
A man at the table next to Shawn's stood up, followed by two other guys.

"I guess that's my cue. Hi Alexandria, I'm Jason Resso also known as Christian and that are Chris Masters and Tyson Tomko. We're going to be the bad guys in that storyline."

* * *

A few days later, Alexi stood nervously beside Tyson Tomko behind the curtains. It was right before her first appearance on the show and she hoped she'd do okay because she didn't want to disappoint Randy and Shawn. Her eyes still weren't fully healed and sometimes her vision was a little blurry but Martha had given her okay as long as she didn't fight and was just a valet, looking pretty and the ring and the worst thing that was happening was seemingly being pushed somewhere against her will. And that was exactly what was going to happen tonight. 

Tyson smiled warmly at her because he had sensed her uneasiness.

"Hey, don't worry Alexi. Just do what we've practised. You're a natural and I'm sure you'll do really well."  
"Thanks Tyson." Alexi really appreciated the bigger man's words. Chris Masters, who stood beside her, nodded.

"Yeah come on, what can happen? I mean you're Shawn Michaels' daughter. So you're born to do that." Alexi gave Chris a small jab in the ribs and grinned at him.

Then she turned her attention back to the monitor again.

It showed Shawn Michaels and Christian involved in a fight.

Shawn was just getting ready to give Christian his 'sweet chin music.'

"Guess that's our cue." Tyson said. "Yeah I guess… let's get this over with…" Alexandria replied, her nervousness returning full force.

Tyson just ignored it and grabbed Alexi around the wrists, careful not to hurt her.

Then the two went down the ramp towards the ring and Alexi struggled and pretended that all of this happened against her will. Chris Masters followed shortly after them, his trademark grin on his face.

In the ring Shawn seemed to freeze when he saw Chris and Tyson Tomko dragging Alexi down towards the ring.

* * *

"**_And here comes the sweet chin music… I guess this will be the end of this fight. What do you think Coach?" Styles looked at his co-commentator, his eyes fixed to the scene in the ring._**

"**_I'm not sure here Styles… I mean if HBK hits the sweet chin music then the match is over, you're right here, but Christian is a fine wrestler and he always has a few aces up his sleeve." As if to prove his words right, Coach suddenly saw Chris Masters, Tyson Tomko and a girl he had never seen before, appearing on the ramp._**

"**_What the hell?" Styles exclaimed when he had spotted them too. He then turned his head towards the ring. "No, don't turn away from Christian, Shawn… you need to win the match first and then you can take care of Masters and Tomko…" He nearly screamed when he saw Shawn stiffen. HBK had seen and obviously recognised who was on that ramp. Shawn attempted to get out of the ring to get to the girl, who was still struggling against Tyson Tomko when he was attacked from behind by Christian._**

**_Shawn staggered and Christian used his finisher, which was a success and then he pinned Shawn._**

**_The referee counted to three and Christian had won the fight._**

**_The fans booed but Chris Masters and Tyson Tomko, who were now standing beside the ring, only smirked and climbed into the ring too, dragging Alexi along with them and in the ring Tyson shoved Alexandria into Christian's arms._**

"**_What the hell is going on here?" Coach questioned to nobody in particular, looking on between Chris Masters and Tyson Tomko, who were now attacking the still groggy Shawn who had just gotten to his feet and had attempted to get to Alexi. Then Coach's gaze went to Christian who held Alexi close._**

_**The girl looked panicked and pummelled Christian's chest with her fists in an attempt to free herself but the big man was unconcerned by that.**_

**_Quite the contrary, Christian was just about to kiss her when he was suddenly knocked down and away from Alexi._**

**_He looked around, surprised to see John Cena and Randy Orton standing in the ring. Alexi meanwhile was already kneeling beside Shawn because Tyson Tomko and Chris Masters had turned their attention to Randy and John._**

"**_Who the hell is that girl? And what the hell is John Cena doing on RAW?" Styles looked at Coach and the man just shrugged helplessly and then looked back to the events in the ring._**

"**_And why is Randy Orton helping HBK and John Cena?" He asked another question he knew wouldn't be answered too soon._**

**_Right at that moment Tyson, Christian and Chris Masters started to attack Randy and John, thinking that Shawn was no threat to them right now._**

_**John was able to give Tyson Tomko the FU and then threw him out of the ring.**_

**_Randy, meanwhile had a hard time dealing with Masters and Christian at the same time and had to take some punches from the two men, when suddenly Shawn was back on his feet, finally giving the sweet chin music to Christian. That gave Randy the chance to RKO Chris._**

_**Christian and Chris thought it was better to join Tyson on the ramp and with a few curses and angry faces the two slowly walked up the ramp towards the backstage area but stopped in the middle to watch what was going on in the ring.**_

**_In the ring, Shawn, John and Randy hugged each other and started celebrating, the girl standing a little aside, giving the three men their space, until Shawn grabbed a microphone._**

**_The audience, who had been screaming and cheering for the Heartbreak Kid, immediately fell silent when they saw HBK with the microphone in his hands._**

_**He turned to Christian, Masters and Tyson Tomko.**_

"**_Well Christian, I hope this shows you to never mess with the Heartbreak Kid again…" Shawn exclaimed with a grin, his deep baritone echoing throughout the hall._**

**_Then he walked over to Alexi who had recovered from her shock but was still a little pale and gave her a hug, leaving an arm around her shoulder, before he continued: "And Christian, I swear if you ever lay hands on my daughter again, then I'll hunt you down and make you really feel sorry… and believe me… I won't be alone on that mission. My daughter is off limits to you and your goons."_**

_**Christian's face appeared on the big titantron and even people who weren't able to read from the lips could tell that Christian was saying that this was far from over.**_

**_Coach and Styles meanwhile looked at each other in shock. They had needed a moment to recover their voice after Shawn's announcement._**

"**_What the hell? HBK's daughter…" Coach said, shaking his head the whole time._**

"_**I didn't even know he had a daughter, Styles…" He finally said.**_

"_**Me neither…"Styles agreed.**_

_**In the ring Shawn seemed satisfied that he had made his message clear and Tyson, Christian and Chris were finally in the backstage area because even though Christian had won the match, he felt like the loser.**_

**_HBK now turned his attention to the audience._**

"**_Ladies and gentleman, now after that is said and cleared up, I'd like to introduce you to the first RAW draft pick: Current WWE Champion John Cena." _**

_**The audience erupted in cheers and applause.**_

"_**Wow… I certainly wasn't expecting this… John Cena is the first draft pick… seems like RAW hit the jackpot here…" Coach told Styles who could only nod in agreement.**_

**_Shawn had just handed the mic to John who waved in his 'you can't see me' way._**

**_He had a huge grin on his face._**

"**_Thanks for the nice introduction Shawn…" He said to the older man and then he turned to the audience again._**

"**_Let me tell ya something people… it feels damn good to be here on RAW…"  
The audience yelled, cheered and clapped even louder and the 'HBK' chants were replaced by 'Cena' chants._**

"**_And now… as my first announcement here on RAW I want to tell all of the tag teams out there to watch out. I'm planning and I will do something that hasn't been done often before… I'm gonna get the Tag-Team belts in addition to my championship belt… and therefore I'd like to introduce my tag team partner and best friend Randy Orton, who will start his hunt for the Heavyweight Champion title soon… and in addition to that I probably want to introduce my new manager Alexandria Michaels, Shawn Michael's daughter…"  
The audience fell silent, having no real idea how to react to that. Randy had been a heel in the weeks before his shoulder injury, who had been feuding with the Undertaker and with Batista. He had also been out of business for a while due to his shoulder-injury. To suddenly see him back, hunting the tag-team belts in a tag-team with Cena was something they hadn't been expecting._**

**_But when they saw Randy and John hug each other they started cheering and when Alexi held both of their arms up in the air they chanted and screamed even louder if that was possible._**

**_Coach and Styles hadn't said a word to each other because they were just speechless at what they were hearing._**

**_But now they slowly recovered. "I don't believe that… this is a night of surprises. Shawn Michaels has a daughter… a very attractive one at that and John Cena has come to RAW, forming a dangerous tag team with the one and only Legend Killer Randy Orton who seems to have recovered from his shoulder injury…" Coach summarised everything they had just seen._**

**_Styles nodded. "Well ladies and gentlemen, all I can say is that you better watch out… the next weeks on RAW are going to be a lot more interesting… but for today we're finished… see you next time…"  
And with that and the pictures of Randy, John, Alexi and Shawn celebrating in the ring and on their way backstage this RAW episode went off air.

* * *

_**

As soon as the cameras were out and Alexi and the others were behind the curtains, Randy hugged Alexandria.

"You were great love… and the audience loved you." He told his girlfriend.

John and Shawn smiled at the pair and looked at each other.

"Don't exaggerate, Randy. I guess I was okay though."  
"You were brilliant my dear." Marissa told her daughter and walked over to Shawn who put an arm around his soon to be wife.

"I'm just glad that everything went that good. If not that would've been bad karma for the wedding… but now I need a shower." Alexi told her friends and brushed a strain of hair out of her face.

Randy grinned at her mischievously.

"Can I join you?" He asked innocently.

Alexandria blushed and poked Randy in the ribs.

"Stop that Randy…" She squealed. John and Marissa just laughed, while Shawn had a somewhat faked grin on his face at the thought of his daughter and Randy in the shower together.

"I guess that was our cue to leave the two young lovebirds alone… and we need to finish the wedding preparations." Marissa said and pulled Shawn and John down the hall with her, partly to give Randy and Alexandria a while alone and partly because there really needed to be made some preparations for the wedding which would take place about a week later since Marissa and Shawn had wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible and it had taken them about two weeks to prepare it. Sometimes Alexi was surprised how her mother had managed to pull that one off.

Alexi shook her head and watched her parents and John go.

"So what are we going to do tonight? I need some time off the wedding stress." Alexandria asked while the two walked over to Alexi's locker room hand in hand.

With a bright grin on his face, Randy leaned against the wall and waited for Alexi to see the envelope he had placed on her bag before the two had left for the show.

At this very moment, Alexandria indeed saw it.

"Huh? What is that?" She questioned, opening it curiously.

The two Metallica tickets with the backstage passes fell into her hands.

"Whoa… Randy?" Alexi questioned, speechless besides that.

Randy walked over to her and put her arms around her, placing his head on her shoulder.

"Well I wanted to give it to you as a gift for your recovery but I never found the right time to do it, so I thought I'd give it to you after your successful RAW premiere… and besides I had to give them to you since the concert is tonight. First I wanted one for the weekend after your operation but with everything that had happened I changed them to tickets for that concert."  
Alexi turned in Randy's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Randy I love you… and thank you so much… when are we going?" She asked happily, bouncing on her heels.

Randy laughed.

"You need to give credit for that to John too. He helped me get them."  
"I will…" Alexi promised.

"Let me take a quick shower…" She said.

"Without you…" She added when she saw Randy's grin. "… and then we can go."  
"Okay… I need to shower myself. So meet you in the lobby in half an hour?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah… see you then." Alexi acknowledged.

With a last kiss the two separated to meet half an hour later for the concert.

* * *

to be finished with the next chapter... 


	30. A concert and a wedding

Author's note: Hey everybody... so here it comes... the final chapter of Behind Blue Eyes and I hope you enjoy it... I definately enjoyed writing it even though it didn't turn out the way I wanted it but I couldn't make it better and was only making it worse so I decided to post it now before I got crazy and I hope you like it none the less.

There will be a sequel called** BEWARE OF DARKNESS **

Oh yeah, something else:

I'm not sure if Metallica are wrestling fans but I made them because that was more fun and I needed it to be that way for the sequel… and I don't know either if they know John but in my story they're at least casual acquaintances. And since I've never been on a Metallica concert either so I can't really tell how it is. So all Metallica fans please don't be mad if they are out of character. It isn't my intention to dishonour them but I liked them the way they are in the story...

Man... I'm a little unhappy that Randy has been suspended for 60 days but perhaps it is for the best so that if the rumors and what I've read is true and he really went overboard and the other wrestlers are mad at him it will help for things to calm down so that Randy can return better than ever (I still love the guy 'hugs Randy')

Disclaimer: None of these characters you recognise belong to me. The one's you don't recognise from the shows are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 30: A concert and a wedding

* * *

**

"Nice cap." Alexandria grinned when she saw Randy walking towards her. She had been waiting in the lobby for Randy and she had almost not recognised him with the big sunglasses and the black Metallica baseball cap on his head.

"Thanks Luv." Randy grinned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I can live with the cap but why the sunglasses?" Alexandria questioned a little confused.

The young Orton smiled a little. "It's just so that the fans won't recognise me immediately because they either won't leave me alone with autograph wishes or will boo me out of the concert." Randy said jokingly but Alexi could see that he was a little upset about the fans booing him.

"I see… I'm glad that fans won't recognise me right now since only the fans in the arena have seen me yet." She told him and for the first time realised what being in the WWE meant to your image and private live.

"So are you ready to go Lexi?" Randy questioned, taking her hand in his.

Alexi nodded. "Of course. I can't wait."

So the two left the hotel and walked to Marissa's car.

Alexandria's mother had offered to lend it to them because Randy's car was pretty recognisable.

The two just wanted to have a nice evening at the concert and not being bothered by the fans.

Normally Randy loved his fans and loved to perform for them but tonight Alexi was all that mattered to him.

It took them about half an hour to arrive at the parking lot in front of the stadium where the concert would take place.

Since Randy and Alexandria had backstage passes and the members of Metallica had been thrilled to hear that Randy was coming to their concert it was agreed that the two would meet them before the concert.

So Alexandria and the young Orton were let in through the VIP-entrance.

"Man… I'm nervous…" Alexi admitted to Randy and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I'm too…" The Legend Killer admitted. "But remember… they're just normal people who happen to be rock stars."

"Now I feel better…" Alexandria said a little sarcastically but she smiled at Randy's joke.

"So here we are…" the security guard who had led them through the backstage area stopped in front of a white door.

"They're already waiting for you." He said and after a short knock and a 'come in' the security guard opened the door for them and then left.

Alexi and Randy looked at each other and then into the room where four pairs of eyes were looking back at them.

"I don't believe that I'm finally getting to meet them." Alexandria whispered when Randy nearly dragged her into the room when she wouldn't move.

"Hi guys… nice to meet you. I'm Randy Orton" The young Orton greeted, having no other idea what to say.

The lead singer walked over to him and shook his hand forcefully with a small smile on his face.

"It's cool to meet you too. I've been a wrestling fan since I was a kid. By the way I'm James Hetfield." Even though they all knew who the others were it seemed the polite thing to do.  
The Legend Killer gave his trademark grin.

"Great to hear that you're wrestling fans. And that speechless girl beside me is my girlfriend Alexi Reed-Michaels. She's a great fan too as you can see."

Randy's words snapped Alexi out of her awe.

"Hi." She greeted shyly.

"Hi there Alexi, nice to meet you." James now shook her hand.

The girl finally relaxed a little and one after the other band member shook hands with Randy and Alexi and then they all sat down and started to talk.

James asked: "So what is it like to be a wrestler?"

"It's great. Well… most of the time. Sometimes you have to do stuff you don't want to do but I guess you know how that is. I imagine you sometimes have to do things you don't like either."  
"Yeah you could say that…" Lars agreed.

This broke the ice and they had a really good time talking to each other.

After a while Alexi went over to the buffet to get something to eat.

Randy watched her go and then he said with a little hesitation: "Um… I know it's a big request but I guess I'm gonna ask anyway."

"Just spit it out Randy… What more can happen than us saying no?" Lars questioned with a grin on his face. He liked the young wrestler and his girlfriend and he was a little surprised that Randy was really that different from his in-ring character.

"Well Alexi is following in her father's footsteps and is joining the WWE as a new diva. Right now she's being a valet for John Cena but soon she'll need her own entrance theme and well what I was going to ask was if you perhaps would lend one of your songs to her or perhaps even write one for her… Vince McMahon has given her the freedom to choose her entrance theme for herself. So what do you say?"  
There was a moment of silence.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have asked." Randy said, misunderstanding the silence.

"Did you just say that she's following in her father's footsteps?" Kirk asked and Randy could literally see his thoughts. A grin made its way on his face again.

"And her name is Reed-Michaels?"

"Yepp." Randy answered.

"So you're telling me that this girl is the daughter of the great Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels?" Robert, the new drummer asked.

"Yepp." Randy repeated his answer.

"Shawn is one of the best… besides the Undertaker and a few others." Lars exclaimed.

"To see his daughter walking to the ring to one of our songs would be cool, or what do you think guys? And perhaps you can get us some autographs from HBK."  
"Yeah… I have to agree to that." James admitted.

One after the other agreed and Randy was really happy with that.

"You guys are great. Alexi will be thrilled about it." Randy said.  
"I will be thrilled about what?" Lexi questioned. She hadn't heard what Randy and the band had talked about and had only heard Randy's last sentence.

"That will be a surprise sweetheart." The Legend Killer told his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The band grinned at each other.

"We'll call you about your request when we're ready okay?" The lead singer asked because he was sure that Randy wanted to surprise Alexandria with it.

"Thanks… I'll give you my cell phone number."  
Alexi pouted. "Come on guys, tell me what's going on here?"  
"Not a chance Alexi." Randy said absolutely resistant to her pouting.

Suddenly one of the sound engineers poked his head in.

"Only ten minutes until the concert starts."  
"Thanks Fred, we'll be out in a minute. We just need to say bye to our new friends."

The sound engineer vanished and Lars turned to Randy and Alexi again.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing to say: Enjoy the concert."  
"Thanks guys and I'm sure we will. It was really cool meeting you." Randy told them, shaking all their hands again.

"It was nice meeting you too. Perhaps we can meet again sometime." James said.

"If possible it would be a pleasure." Alexi replied honestly and Randy and she were nearly out the door when suddenly a voice called after them, after Randy had given the band his cell phone number.

"Hey wait, we can't let you go right now."

Randy and Alexi turned around and the drummer, who had called them, had a huge grin on his face.

"Huh?" Randy said, slightly confused. Alexi and the rest of the band were equally confused.

"I mean they can't go without having given us autographs."

First there was a baffled silence and then all started to laugh. Over their talk they had forgotten about that.

"But you need to give us some autographs as well…" Alexi requested and they quickly exchanged the autographs.

"Enjoy the show you two and say hi to John from us."

"We definitely will." Randy nodded. He had known that John knew the band because he had met them on several shows he had been performing at. With a last wave at the band Randy and Alexandria finally left so that the band could get ready for the concert.

Thanks to their backstage passes Randy and Alexi could enjoy the concert in relative quiet even though some people recognised them but the security always had an eye on them so people left them alone. Randy guessed that Lars had told security to have an eye on him and Alexi and the Legend Killer was grateful for that.

Randy tightened his arm around Alexi and the girl leaned her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the concert.

"Thank you all for the great evening." James screamed into the microphone.

"We really enjoyed being with all of you and to make a great show for you but now it's time for one last song. It's for two special guests. I hope that you've enjoyed the show and now enjoy it."  
With that the band began to play 'Nothing else matters'.

Even though the lead singer hadn't said it explicitly, Randy and Alexandria knew that James meant them because they had told them that this song was their absolute favourite.

The couple listened to it and really enjoyed the end of the concert.

When they were at their car again, Alexandria gave Randy a long and passionate kiss. When she broke it she told him: "This was a wonderful evening Randy. Thanks a lot for taking me here. It really took my mind off of the wedding for a while."  
"It was my pleasure Lexi." Randy repeated honestly and kissed her again. He had also enjoyed the evening and the concert.

They drove back to the hotel where the RAW roster was staying this time in silence and when Randy parked the car in front of the hotel he saw that Alexandria had fallen asleep.

The Legend Killer immediately remembered their first date, well sort of date and he had to smile at that. It had only been about a week ago but still he knew that he never wanted to be without Alexandria again.

He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side, once again lifting Alexi up in his arms and carried her up to her hotel room she shared with Chris again since Randy and her felt still awkward to stay in a room together and they didn't want to rush things.

In contrast to that Shawn and Marissa roomed together on this trip but with them it was different since they'd known each other for long and their relationship was totally different.

Jericho was already asleep when Randy entered so the Legend Killer tried to be quiet and placed Alexandria on her bed, covered her with the bed sheets and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Lexi, good night and sweet dreams." He whispered before sneaking out of the hotel room to go to his own room where John awoke the moment Randy opened the door.

"Sorry." The young Orton apologised.

"It's okay Randy. So how was the evening?" John questioned the sleep still evident in his voice.

"It was great… thank you again John. If I can repay you for it, just let me know. Oh and by the way, James told me to say hi to you." Randy replied while he got ready for bed.

John fell back and pulled the sheets tighter around him.

"Thanks and I will let you know how you can repay me, I promise." He mumbled, already half asleep again.

The Legend Killer just smiled and went to bed too with thoughts about the wonderful evening on his mind he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Shawn toyed nervously with his bow tie. 

"Stop that Shawn. You'll strangle yourself if you keep that up. Everything will run smoothly. I mean it's not like Marissa will leave you in front of the altar." Randy tried to assure the very nervous HBK.

"That's not really helping Randy…" Shawn said and by the colour of his face, Randy feared for a moment that the Heartbreak Kid would get sick.

The Legend Killer had never seen the man so nervous, not even before a great fight.

But now here he was standing in the church, in front of the altar, waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin. It had been a hectic week and Shawn sometimes wondered how they had been able to organise such a big wedding in less than three weeks. But people were eager to help and Shawn just now realised how many really good friends he had among his fellow wrestlers because many of them had lend a hand if needed so they had managed to pull it off.

Shawn turned to look at Randy who stood beside him.

"You do have the rings, don't you?" He questioned.

"Of course I have the rings like I had them when you asked two minutes ago. Besides what a best man would I be if I lost the rings? And as I said you don't need to worry, Shawn. In less than two hours you and Marissa will finally do what you should've done twenty years ago: Saying yes to each other." Randy told him with an amused grin on his face.

He was still a little flattered that Shawn had appointed him his best man but he was also proud and it had helped him to forget Shawn's harsh words.

Randy let his eyes wander over the guests. The church was full of wrestlers and divas, active or retired and no matter what brand. Even Hulk Hogan had made it to his 'favourite tag team partner's' wedding. He stood beside Randy because he was the other best man.

"The kid's right you know?" He now said. "Everything will be okay Shawn."

Hogan grinned at Randy because like the Legend Killer he had never seen HBK so nervous and it was an amusing sight but Hogan thought it was his duty to try to calm his long-time friend down.

Randy once again let his eyes wander around the church to spot his best friend in the crowd.

He found him immediately because he was sitting in the front row beside Dave and Marissa's and Shawn's family.

Dave and John had invited Christy Hemme and Trish Stratus to come with them to the wedding and Randy wondered if there was more to that or if it was just because they had always been good friends.

Then his gaze fell onto Chris, who was sitting beside Batista. It was not much of a surprise for the Legend Killer that Chris had Martha invited to the wedding as his date.

Everybody could see the sparks between them but they still claimed to be 'only friends' and there were bets going on when the two would admit to each other what they were really feeling.

The Legend Killer had to chuckle at that but he was interrupted when the organist started to play.

Shawn's head snapped to the entrance of the church and Randy turned his head too.

He smiled when he saw Alexandria walking down the aisle in front of her mother.

Of course she was a bridesmaid together with two of her cousins.

Randy thought that the girl looked beautiful in her dress and she had a smile on her face that made Randy's heart beat faster.

He turned his attention to Shawn again when he heard him whisper: "Beautiful."

The Heartbreak Kid looked transfixed towards the entrance and Randy turned his head there again.

Marissa had just appeared on the aisle and Randy had to admit that she really looked stunning in her wedding dress and sometimes the Legend Killer found it hard to believe that this woman was old enough to have a grown-up daughter.

Shawn's eyes followed Marissa until she was standing right next to him. He gently took her hand and smiled at his soon to be wife.

Marissa smiled back and then the two turned towards the priest so that he could start with the wedding ceremony.

Alexandria had come to stand beside her mother and Randy smiled at her.

The girl smiled back and waved a little before she turned her attention to her mother and her father.

Randy imagined for a moment what Alexandria would look like in a wedding dress, standing beside him, ready to become his wife.

_ I definitely need to keep that image in mind for the future… _ He thought and he hoped that this was what he had with Alexi: A future.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and tried to follow the ceremony.

He had to admit that it was a beautiful wedding ceremony and more than one tough wrestling superstar looked as if he had some tears in his eyes.

They were all really happy for Shawn because they had always wondered why HBK had never married before even though they all knew that the Heartbreak Kid was a family guy. Now they knew why because Alexi's story was now an open secret among the guys in the back, well at least the version, Marissa, Shawn, Chris and Alexandria had given the permission to be spread among the back. Only John, Dave and Randy knew the whole story about what had happened in the past even though they hadn't been involved directly.

Randy's thoughts were now interrupted again when the priest asked for the rings.

The Legend Killer gave Shawn's the one for Marissa and Marissa the one for Shawn.

Shawn was the first to say his wedding vow.

His voice was a little shaky in the beginning but the longer he talked the stronger his voice became.

"Marissa… I have left you once and this was the greatest mistake I've ever made. But today I'm standing here to swear in the presence of god that I will never do it again. You're my light in the darkness, you're my shelter in the storm. You're the angel god send me and I love you and I swear I will always honour and love you no matter if good or bad times."

Randy could see the tears in Marissa's eyes and it took her a moment to regain her composure enough to begin her own vow.

"Shawn… today I'm standing here in this church to make the step I should've made twenty years ago. I'm becoming your wife. You're my strength when I'm weak and you're my shoulder to cry on. You're my heart and my soul. I love you and I swear I will always honour and love you no matter if good or bad times."

When Marissa had finished her vow, there were indeed tears in the eyes of most of the wedding guests.

The priest continued with the ceremony and when he finally said the long awaited words, the whole church erupted into applause.

"… I hereby announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Shawn smiled and stroked Marissa's cheek tenderly for a moment before he bent down to give her the first kiss as her husband.

* * *

The party after the wedding was nice and all guests were having a great time. 

Suddenly the singer of the band announced: "And now it's time for the traditional father-daughter-dance."  
Alexandria, who had been in the middle of a talk with John and Christy was a little surprised at that.

This one special dance was normally reserved for the bride and her father but Marissa's father and Alexandria's grandfather had died two years ago.

So the girl was a little startled when Shawn suddenly appeared beside her and bowed a little.

"Alexi, can I have this dance with you?"

The girl was speechless and could only nod.

She took Shawn's hand and walked with him to the dance floor which was empty except her and Shawn and just now Alexandria spotted her mother over by the band and suddenly Alexandria knew that it had been her mother who had told the band to announce the father-daughter dance.

Alexi had been to a few weddings of Marissa's friends or to some of her cousins and whenever the father-daughter-dance was announced she had wondered if she would ever have one of her own. Her mother had known that and now she had given her the chance to finally have her father-daughter-dance.

Alexi and Shawn started to move softly to the music.

The girl smiled happily throughout the whole song and Shawn was equally happy and he couldn't remember when he had felt so content with himself in his life.

When the song ended, Shawn gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Alexi." He told her.

Lexi looked up and smiled.

"I love you too dad…" And with that she stood on her tiptoes to give her father a peck on the cheek. Then the two separated and Alexandria walked off the dance floor to leave it to Shawn and Marissa who started to dance to their favourite song.

Suddenly Alexandria felt two arms around her hips and when she turned her head she found Randy standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Hey there love." Alexi said softly.

Randy didn't answer her. He just looked at her with his intensive blue eyes.

"Are you happy Alexi?" He questioned.

Alexandria nodded.

"Very happy…" She said and turned her towards the dance-floor where her parents were still dancing with each other. Randy stood behind her with his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder and the two watched the newly weds dance for a while in silence

Alexi looked deep in thoughts and Randy wondered what was running through her head.

His question was answered when Alexandria started to speak again just when Shawn and Marissa were kissing on the dance-floor.

"Finally I have the family I always wanted…" She told Randy.

"And in addition to that I have found the love of my life. Right now my future's shining brightly."

Randy smiled, turned Alexi in his arms and lowered his head to kiss her tenderly.

When they separated he said softly: "I love you Alexi."  
"I love you too Randy."

THE END (for now)

* * *

That's it guys... this is the end of Behind Blue Eyes. And I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It has been a long time since I last had so much fun writing a story and actually fnished it... 

I'm going to post the sequel soon if you are still interested in reading it. It will be called BEWARE OF DARKNESS

So yeah... I want to say thank you for all your kind reviews and I'm glad you liked this story so much...


End file.
